


The Boy Without a Fairy

by TheLoneStar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Novelization, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burn, Trauma, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 165,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneStar/pseuds/TheLoneStar
Summary: A novelization of The Ocarina of Time. How will the hardships of saving a kingdom sculpt and harden a peaceful ten year-old child?





	1. Prologue

The young woman did everything she could to ignore the bleeding arrow wound in her side as she kept running. From behind her rose the cries of deranged and violent men, yelling for death and chaos. The glows of their torches rose above the subtle curves of Hyrule Field and lit up the violent night. The echoing screams of countless battles and victims of senseless slaughter rose up to the heavens themselves, pushing the woman to keep her legs moving. Just a bit farther. Just a few more minutes, and her destination would be reached.

In the woman’s arms, the crying of a baby boy, not even half a year old, rang through the night sky. Swaddled in a sheet, the child was held close to his mother’s chest as she ran, and his cry was what motivated her more than anything else. Doing everything she could to block the pain, the young woman finally saw the trees dead ahead. She couldn’t help but let out a desperate cry of joy despite the situation.

Finally reaching her destination, the young mother ran past the forest edge without a hint of hesitation. It was a massive gamble at best, but there was nothing else she could do at the moment. She _had_ to keep her baby boy safe, even if she became lost within the Lost Woods forever.

The cries from behind halted, the men pursuing their would-be pray deeming it not worth the danger of entering those cursed woods. They knew the rumors, everyone in Hyrule did. Whether it by Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, or even the rare Gerudo, no one entered those woods and came back out to tell the tale. With that, the glow of their torches receded back from where they came, the men looking for other ways to quench their bloodlust.

The halt of her pursuers did not stop the parent as she wove through the towering trees of the Lost Woods. A small mercy came when the baby stopped crying, as if sensing that the immediate danger had passed. The woman, at least, stopped running at full sprint. Still, she dared not stop her escape. Even if her human hunters had given up, there were still the creatures of the forest to worry about. Countless legends spoke of dark and hungry entities living within the forest, each tale more disturbing than the last.

So, the two of them kept going.

Daybreak eventually broke, the sunlight unable to fully penetrate the ever-present haze that lingered above the trees. It was if even the rays of the sun got turned around within the Lost Woods, not able to find their way to the ground. No matter which way one turned, the seemingly infinite trees went on forever. Creaking of wood, scuttling of animals, and what almost sounded like whispers filled the warm forest air.

The woman, her name and features lost to memory and time, hadn’t stopped moving. The arrow wound was getting worse, and her body weaker. Still, she dared not halt for a moment or turn back. If she left these woods, both she and her precious son would surely die. Even if he alone survived, she would be happy. The mother’s progress was slow now, barely above a limp, but pure determination kept her going. Her baby boy needed her, she was all he had left, and she would rather go back and give herself up to last night’s pursuers than let him down. The young Hylian rested peacefully within his mother’s arms, oblivious to the horrible tales surrounding the forest he was in.

There were times where the mother thought she saw someone. A fellow Hylian, perhaps. Yet she would blink, and the figure would be gone, replaced by the stump of a long-fallen tree. That was what the forest did, or at least that’s how the legends went. It would play with your mind; make you see and hear things that weren’t truly there. As this went on, the creatures that really did exist would bide their time before pouncing.

Yet, there was a happier legend.

Whispers spoke of a deity that existed within the Lost Woods, one that could help the injured mother and her son. An impossibly ancient tree, one said to be nearly as old as the Golden Goddesses themselves. A minor but benevolent god, one that cared for children, especially ones in need. If the young woman could somehow find this entity, her child could possibly survive. It was a great risk, one that hinged on unproven stories passed about Hyrule for hundreds of years. Still, it was her last hope.

Pain shooting through her wound, the woman let out a cry as she fell. In a quick maneuver, she twisted her body, so she fell on her back, protecting her son from harm. Despite this, the jolt shook him from his slumber, causing him to whine lightly. “Shhh…It’s okay…” The young woman cooed, holding her baby close. “Momma’s got you. It’s alright…” She whispered sweet nothings to the baby as she managed to stand up using only one hand, the other arm carefully cradling her only remaining family.

Thankfully, the baby soon calmed down and was back asleep within seconds. The young woman smiled faintly as she kept going. If she just went on, surely she would find that deity soon. That benevolent tree. He had to exist, he just had to. Because…if he didn’t, the two of them would die.

Time moved at a crawl as the young mother went on. Her face had grown pale, the bleeding of her arrow wound catching up with her. She so desperately wanted to keep moving, but even her determination wasn’t enough anymore. Her energy was sapping away with every step, every breath she took, every time she turned her head to look at a sound with no visible source.

Her face almost white as a sheet, the woman leaned against a tree, looking down at her son. He stirred a few times as the hours passed, but never fully woke up. She had to keep moving. If only so he could survive. It didn’t matter what happened to her, as long as he could go on! After a moment’s rest, the mother kept going, now moving only at a limp. She knew she wouldn’t last until sunset.

Sadly, the woman did not even make it until the hour’s end before dropping to her knees, miraculously not stirring the baby enough for him to awaken. Her face was drenched in an exhausted sweat, her face devoid of color. All around were just more trees, all looking so identical to each other. She felt if she turned and looked back, she’d see the part of the forest’s edge that she came from, no progress having been made in all this time. She thought she saw flickering lights high above in the trees. Fairies? Some other forest dweller? Or just figments of her imagination?

It was at this moment that a voice rang out. An ancient, deep, and echoing sound that seemed to come from every tree in the forest, from the ground itself, and even form within the mother’s mind.

“Who art thou, Hylian woman?”

The voice did not sound angry or accusatory. It was a curious voice, with a touch of gentleness to it.

Was this…real? Was it another lie sprouting from the woman’s imagination? If there was even the slightest chance that this was the deity, the mother had to take the chance. “Please, are you…the Great Deku Tree? The Father of the Forest?” She called out weakly, unable to even properly raise her voice.

The trees around the woman groaned and creaked, as if the forest itself was closing in on her. She swore she heard whispers in the air, but she saw no one about. Just the trees.

“I am he. Why art thou here? Dost thou not know the dangers of the wood?”

The voice rang so clearly around and within the mother that she started to truly believe that it was real. She could hardly believe it; her goal had been reached! The legends were true! “I am aware, mighty Deku Tree. Please, this was my only choice. I beg of you, please help us.” She held out her child in front of her, as if expecting someone to walk over and take him. “If you cannot help me, I beg that you help my son!”

A rumbling noise echoed through the forest around the woman. It almost sounded like a giant humming to itself in thought.

“I am afraid I cannot heal thy wounds. Thou will die.”

The mother knew this was coming. Many tales of forest children have been passed through the ages, but no stories of adults surviving in these woods ever spread. Her energy almost gone, the woman gently placed her son on the forest ground, lying down next to him. “If you can save my son, that is all that matters. Please, Great Deku Tree, spare him…”

The creaking and rumbling of the woods echoed louder than ever. It was as if something massive was approaching the woman and her child. The mother was too weak to look around anymore. She simply gazed into the sleeping face of her precious son.

“The Courage and selflessness thou hast shown moves me. I will grant thy wish, and I will grant thee a gift.”

The woman felt something wrap around her body. She was barely able to glance down and see vines and roots growing from the earth and gently entrapping her. There was no panic, she had faith in the god she was speaking with. “Thank you, mighty Deku Tree. I must ask, what is this gift?”

“Those who die in this forest are doomed to wander it eternally, changing into spirits or monsters. I will spare thee such a fate. Close your eyes and let go, Courageous one. Rest peacefully.”

“Please, I must say goodbye to my son…My precious Link…” The woman leaned forward, her child still sleeping soundly. “Link…Your Momma loves you. Please, live, and have a happy life.” She knew that the boy would have no memories of these events or her words. Still, a part of her prayed that the words would somehow reside within his soul. The brave mother gave her beloved child a gentle kiss on the cheek, the last she would ever give.

“So, his name is Link…Please, woman, tell me _thy_ name.” There was a pause, the only sound being the roots and vines slowly cocooning the mother.

It was too late. She had passed.

There was a loud, creaking sound in the Lost Woods. The heavy, sad sigh of an ancient god. Soon, the plants completely encompassed the woman and slowly, gently, dragged her under the earth. Her body and spirit would rest in peace until time itself came to an end.

And, as everyone knew, Time was eternal.

All that left was the baby, the orphan named Link. The poor child had no idea what was happening around him, that his mother had died less than a foot from him. All he knew now was the nap he was in the middle of. It was time for the Great Deku Tree to fulfill his promise. A single, long root extended from somewhere off in the forest, gently wrapping around the boy. Slowly, and making sure not to harm the baby, the root started to drag Link along the forest.

The process was long, great effort being taken not to accidentally hurt the orphan or awaken him from his sleep. As the baby was transported, the situation caught the attention of the creatures within the forest. Animals such as foxes, rabbits, even Wolfos, watched as the young boy was carried off. Creatures such as fairies, Skull Kids, and other nameless spirits would watch as well. They all knew not to interfere. Even the dumb beasts and monsters instinctually knew not to interfere with the workings of the Great Deku Tree. Doing so would result in swift, unavoidable death.

It was in the afternoon that the child finally reached his destination. By this time, he had awoken, even cried out into the forest around him, desiring the embrace of his mother. As the root slowed down and stopped, the baby had ceased his wailing, having exhausted himself and realizing no warm embrace was coming. After the trip was over, Link looked up at the entity towering over him.

To simply call the Great Deku Tree a tree would be like saying the Golden Goddesses were magicians. The minor deity towered over all the trees within the Lost Woods, none reaching even half of his immense size. Healthy, thick brown bark coated the god, with lush and green leaves covering the uncountable branches that crowned him. The leaves stayed upon the Great Deku Tree throughout the entire year, even during the harshest of winters. Kind eyes under thick wooden eyebrows gazed upon the baby before him. With shiny, tiny blue eyes, the orphan looked back. Being in the presence of something like the Great Deku Tree instilled not fear, but a strange sense of serenity within Link.

There was something special about this child. Now that the Great Deku Tree got a closer look, he was able to see that. Yes, there was tremendous Courage within this boy, just like his mother. Right now, it was but a small ember, but it would one day grow into a raging flame. This was no mere baby, but a child of destiny who would one day do great things. The Great Deku Tree sent out several fairies to round up his children and bring them before him.

It was time they met the newest member of the tribe.

A calling for all the Kokiri was a rare event, so the entire village came faster than usual when summoned. Within just a few minutes, all twenty of them were present. While having the appearance of children, most of them were older than any living Hylian. All adorned with green clothes and gazing with shining blue eyes, the children of the forest approached their father. Lights of various colors buzzed about the crowd; the Guardian Fairies curious about what was going on as well. Most of the Kokiri were clamoring over each other verbally and wondering as to what was going on. They all looked up at the Great Deku Tree’s face, so none even noticed the baby who looked around the area silently.

“Father, why have you called all of us? It’s been decades since you’ve done such a thing.” A Kokiri with green hair asked. “Is something wrong?”

 A low rumble rang out in the small clearing, the chuckling of a god. “Quite the opposite. I implore thee to take a closer look of the area.”

It took only moments for the Kokiri to notice the baby nestled before their father. Instantly, they ran over to see the child up close. The girls cooed at the bundle of joy while the boys smiled at the newest addition to the village. The fairies hovered above, silently adoring the child. “He’s so cute, father! When did he emerge?” A female Kokiri with short red hair asked. A new Kokiri’s emergence was a rare and exciting time for the children of the forest. It had been decades since it last occurred!

There was the smallest of pauses, one that none of the children noticed as they looked down at the baby, who looked right back up with eyes just as blue as theirs. The deity made a decision, one he hoped he would not come to regret. Even those as wise as he could make errors, as exceedingly rare as such times were. “Quite recently, Lydo.” The god replied. “He had just arrived in the clearing minutes ago.”

“Looks like you’re not the youngest anymore, Fado.” One of the male Kokiri said, looking over to a blonde girl.

Fado nodded, seeming pleased. “Good! I was tired of being the baby of the village!” She declared, having recently celebrated her 88th birthday.

The child looked around at the crowd of forest dwellers and strange balls of light surrounding him. His eyes were wide and curious as he looked around at all the strange new faces and shapes as his tiny limbs moved back and forth and to and fro. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he babbled on, not even close to forming real words yet.

As the Kokiri closed in more, getting louder as the Great Deku Tree watched on, the baby reached another breaking point. The poor orphan had quite the long day and the night before was hardly better. So much noise, erratic movement, strange faces and places…it was hard for someone so young! He was tired, hungry, and a little bit frightened despite the calming aura the deity nearby gave off. So, the child scrunched up his face and started to feebly cry out to those around him, demanding comfort and a full belly.

The mood dampened, if only a little, and a few children aww’d in sympathy. It was the Kokiri girl with green hair that acted first. Having done this many times before, she gracefully swooped down and picked up the crying baby. “There, there…No need for tears…” The girl said gently, cradling the newest member of the tribe. She had held and consoled all the other Kokiri at one point or another, being the very oldest among them. Even with some births being centuries apart, she never forgot how to care for a baby properly. Of all the ones she saw, this one had to be among the very cutest.

In almost no time at all, the baby calmed down, at least enough where he was no longer actively crying. Still, an upset look was splayed on his face, still requiring food. “You’re always so good at that, Saria.” One of the boys pointed out.

Saria smiled down at the small bundle in her arms. “I suppose I’ve had a lot of practice.” She replied; her voice filled with a sincere air of modesty. The green haired girl looked up at the deity that acted as the guardian of their tribe. “Father, what’s his name?”

It always warmed the old god’s spirit when a new child joined the tribe, and this was no exception. He had a rare moment of self-doubt concerning his choice to keep the baby’s status as a Hylian to himself. After all, it would only take a few weeks for the Kokiri to realize something was amiss. The deity only hoped that the boy would be accepted anyway, as he would have no second chances elsewhere for a number of years unknown even to the Great Deku Tree. Destiny may call for him within a decade, or it may even wait until he has fully grown into an adult. Only time would tell. For now, the forest’s guardian would have to let things play out as fate demanded. Letting out another rumbling chuckle, the Great Deku Tree looked down at his children with happy eyes, all twenty-one of them.

“His name is Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know, but this is merely the beginning. For those who did not read my test-run of a novelization with "The First Cycle" and are fans of my Tales of Termina series, just note this novelization doesn't mean the series is over, though I will put more focus on this for a while. Also, this series takes place within the same continuity, though those who have NOT read my Tales of Termina series can read this without missing anything.
> 
> With that out of the way, please let me know what you think of the story so far, as little as there is.


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy

It didn’t take very long for the Kokiri to realize that something was unusual with the newest member of their tribe.

The children of the forest may look just like Hylians, albeit paler due to the lack of direct sunlight, but the way they grow was far from like those outside the forest. Born, or emerged as they put it, from the very trees themselves, the Great Deku Tree provides them with nourishment until a Guardian Fairy is paired to the Kokiri. This usually only takes a few weeks, with the very latest bloomer taking three months to get one. It is then up to the Guardian Fairy to provide for their child’s nourishment until they are fully grown within ten months.

The village the Kokiri lived in was relatively small, as it should be considering there were only twenty-one children living in it. Each member of the tribe had a house all to themselves, all these homes made from massive trees, with Link being the current exception due to his age. It was the Great Deku Tree who set these homes up, the Kokiri unable to perform such tasks even after they had knives to use. This along with the clothes on their backs and the furniture in their homes were the only material items the deity granted his children. Anything else such as food, once they gained their Guardian Fairies, tools, water, and anything else was theirs to take care of themselves.

The village was situated in a large clearing surrounded by the dense Lost Woods. It was exceedingly rare for any animals more harmful than a rabbit or a deer to wander into the area, their fear of the Great Deku Tree and his wrath keeping them at bay. The children had a life of peace along the lush green expanse they could wander without entering the twisting, haunting forest around them. A beautiful, clear, clean waterfall going into a river ran through the village, giving the Kokiri a place to gather water and bathe. It truly was a small slice of paradise within the normally dangerous forest. Even a Hylian, if one somehow managed to enter this area, would be safe from harm, granted they did not directly anger the guardian of the forest…

It had been three weeks since Link had been adopted into the village. While the Great Deku Tree provided him with nourishment, just as with his other children, he still spent a lot of time in the village. Though more forest spirits than true humans, the Kokiri needed social interaction and loving care, just like anyone else. That meant the other children got to spend a lot of time with Link, and at this point became aware something seemed off.

“Why isn’t he growing?” The self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri asked. Mido was standing with Fado as the two watched Saria sit by a tree, holding the new baby in her arms. He was more worried than anything. While normally a tad grouchy, Mido was on board with everyone else in caring a great deal for Link. It had been nearing a century since the last new member of the village, so everyone was still ecstatic over his arrival.

The children had all noticed that Link didn’t seem to be growing at all. Or at least, not quickly enough. Every Kokiri was able to walk after roughly a month after their emergence, but Link still couldn’t even crawl. He was also unable to form proper words of any kind either. “Maybe something’s wrong with him…” Fado muttered, sounding worried. “What would we do?”

At the time, Mido didn’t have an answer for that. Later on that day, the Kokiri’s unofficial leader took the baby off of Saria’s hands. The eldest Kokiri had clearly taken quite the liking to Link, more than the other children did. Once Mido got Link in his grasp, he went to go see the Great Deku Tree.

Normally, a Kokiri wouldn’t approach the forest deity without being summoned, but this was an emergency! Throwing the rules aside, Mido soon found himself standing before the towering being that he and the other children called their Father. The god’s wooden eyes looked down at Mido and Link as they approached, the boy’s Guardian Fairy trying to get him to turn back to no avail. “I do not recall summoning thee to see me, Mido.” The Great Deku Tree rumbled, his mighty voice lacking warmth.

While the Great Deku Tree loved his children dearly, he had limited patience. He expected all of them to follow his rules, one of which was not to enter his clearing without being summoned, save for emergencies. Mido cast his eyes down a bit, looking down at Link. The baby peered back up with his shining blue eyes, unaware of his new father’s displeasure. The older boy looked back up at the mighty tree before him. “Father, I think something is wrong with Link.”

With just those words, the deity’s attitude changed in an instant. “What dost thou mean, Mido?” His powerful voice was now filled with a deep concern.

The troubled boy held Link in front of him, as if his father should be able to see his woes just at a glance. “He’s still so…well, small!” Mido exclaimed. “He can’t talk, can’t even crawl, and it’s been nearly a month! Is he sick?”

The guardian of the forest knew this was coming. The Kokiri grew so fast compared to Hylians, roughly growing with each month what took a Hylian a year to achieve until fully grown. “Link is not sick, Mido, though thy concern is moving.” The warmth returned to the god’s voice as Mido seemed to visibly relax. “While not sick, Link needs more time to grow than others. I ask thee to be patient and tell the others what I have said.”

More time to grow? Why? Well, it was far from Mido’s place to argue, even as the self-proclaimed Kokiri leader, he dared not push such limits. Still, this didn’t explain _why_ Link grew slower than everyone else. Mido would just have to ask at a later date. Nodding, the boy looked between Link and the deity before him. “Thank you, Father. I’ll go and tell everyone right now.”

With that, Mido turned and made his way back to the village. As he walked, he looked back down at Link. The baby currently had hold of a chubby fistful of Mido’s shirt that he gnawed on with toothless gums. The Kokiri couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He didn’t care if Link took longer to reach full age than the others. The Great Deku Tree said he was fine, and that was enough for Mido at the moment. He knew Saria had worries too, and decided she was the first he’d tell…

The weeks turned into months, and what felt like the blink of an eye, the months formed an entire year.

When Mido told the rest of the village about Link’s slower growth, everyone simply accepted that the youngest member of the tribe was simply a bit different. They didn’t realize, however, just how slow things would be. It had been a week since Link’s first birthday, and yet he was only now starting to learn how to walk and could only say the most basic of words. He was still so tiny as well! By this point, he should have been fully grown, but he still had the appearance and mannerisms of a month-old Kokiri. Mido went back to the forest deity to voice his concerns, only to be told once more that Link was fine, and that the Kokiri needed to simply be patient.

There was still one thing that worried the entire village.

“Why doesn’t he have his fairy yet?” Ardo asked Saria. The Kokiri boy was watching as the eldest member of the tribe sat with Link on her lap, the baby babbling nonsense and gnawing on a leather strap. The green-haired girl held onto the end of the object, making sure Link didn’t try to eat it.

Saria looked away from Link and into Ardo’s bangs, which almost completely covered his blue eyes. She really wondered how that boy got around like that, yet he never seemed to trip over or walk into things, so she guessed it didn’t really matter. “Well, he hasn’t grown yet. Not enough, at least.” Saria sounded calm, but she herself also worried about the child in her lap. A Kokiri not having a Guardian Fairy after three months was unheard of…

“He’s so old, though, too old not to have a fairy.” Ardo replied, as if reading Saria’s mind. By this point, not only should Link have had a Guardian Fairy of his own, but he should have a role in the society. Whether it be a forager, a hunter, or a scavenger, every Kokiri had a part to play. The village wasn’t used to raising a child for so long, especially since the Great Deku Tree really helped out during the first month or so. After the Guardian Fairy was paired with their child, it was no longer up to the other Kokiri to aid in that child’s upbringing.

A few of the Kokiri actually started to distance themselves from Link a bit, but only two or three. In a village of twenty raising one child, that was nothing. Saria took over a lot of the care either way, seeming to really enjoy it. “Well, think of it this way…” The eldest said after a few moments of thought. “He may be older, but physically he hasn’t aged that much. Maybe a Guardian Fairy is waiting until he develops a bit more.” Saria meant her words, but still felt troubled on if she was right or not. A Kokiri _needed_ a Guardian Fairy, it wasn’t a negotiable part of their life. Who else would aid them in their lives once they fully grew? Even though they could live for centuries, the Kokiri were still children, after all. They would always need guidance.

“Hmmm…Well, that makes sense…” Ardo said, scratching the back of his head. “How long until he’s old enough then?”

To that, Saria had no good answer. “We’ll just have to see, I suppose. It’s like Father said, we’ll just have to be patient.” With that, the girl removed the strap of leather from Link’s mouth. “Come on, Link, let’s get something to eat, alright?” She said cheerfully to the child.

“Sa! Sa!” Link replied, not able to say Saria’s name yet. Standing up, Saria aided Link in walking by holding onto his hands as he tottered onward.

The Kokiri had no idea just how long they would have to be patient for. Before the village knew it, another year had passed. Link had been around for a full two years and still no sign of a Guardian Fairy. At the very least, he was able to walk on his own, even run, and speak short sentences. Some of the Kokiri were hopeful this meant a fairy would come for him soon, but others, including Ardo, were starting to become wary.

At this point, nearly half the Kokiri stopped taking care of Link. Though, as he grew older, his dependence on others lessened. Hopefully he would soon be able to even live in his own house, as he had been sleeping in the homes of the other children for the time being. Mido still seemed to have faith in Link, though others assumed it was due to the supposed Kokiri leader’s closeness to Saria, who would always jump to Link’s defense when needed. None of those who stopped raising Link ever mistreated the child of course, but it was clear they wanted to avoid him. Fado seemed to be Link’s second biggest fan behind Saria, the blonde Kokiri helping her best friend with the young boy.

“Ow! Owowow! That’s my hair, Link! Don’t pull!” Fado said with a wince as the boy stood on her lap. She had been reading a book to him when the little tyke got distracted by her bright and shiny blonde hair, and decided it looked fun to pull. Books were a somewhat rare commodity within the village. They simply got added to the collection when one was found among the remains of dead Hylians, which didn’t happen too often. It was the job of a Guardian Fairy to teach their child to read, so at the moment Link had no concept of the words on the page.

“Fa-Fa!” Link replied, spouting out his nickname for the girl. He let out an almost mischievous giggle as he gave her hair another yank.

“Hey! Hey! Link, that hurts!” Fado whined, lightly grabbing onto Link’s arm and getting him to let go. She gave him a somewhat stern look. “That hurt me, Link. Don’t do that, okay?” The girl scolded gently.

Link’s giggling stopped and he looked a bit sad. “Hurt?”

Fado gave him a nod, letting Link go and rubbing her head. The girl had never had to deal with a baby before Link, so a lot of things took getting used to. Saria had told her than hair-pulling was normal behavior, but by the leaves of the Great Deku Tree it was _painful_! “Yes, it hurt. Say you’re sorry, Link.”

“’m s’rry…” He mumbled, looking back at Fado with unintentional puppy dog eyes.

Fado couldn’t stay mad at a face like that. Who could? Giving Link a kiss on his cheek, she offered the boy a smile. “All is forgiven. Want me to keep reading the story to you?”

That got a wide smile from Link, who nodded and sat back down. “Yah! Fa-Fa!”

Fado looked over and saw two of her friends watching the pair, whispering at each other. They were two of the Kokiri that stopped raising Link, seeming to want to give him a wide birth. Well, let them do as they wanted! It wasn’t going to stop Fado! “Now, where was I…?” She rhetorically asked, trying to find her spot on the page. She still had confidence a Guardian Fairy would come soon for Link. Any day now, one would fly from the trees and straight to Link, and the two would be inseparable! Then those two gossipers would feel silly!

Another year passed, and Fado was proven wrong.

At this point, most of the community had given up hope for Link getting a Guardian Fairy. Three years and no signs of him being paired up. Physically and mentally, he was at the age where the very latest blooming Kokiri got his partner. The entire village save for Saria, Fado, and Lydo had given up on directly helping raise Link. Even Mido got more hands-off, though he still treated Link nicely if they were together. No one actually mistreated Link, but most tried to avoid being with him if possible.

“Do you think we should take him back to Father?” Fado asked. She and Saria were in the eldest Kokiri’s home as Lydo played with Link outside, the two sitting around the house’s table. “I know we’re supposed to be patient, but I’m really getting concerned…”

Nodding, Saria frowned. “I’m concerned too, and I just don’t know if we should go back to Father or not. If something was really wrong, he would summon us.” She glanced at the house’s exit, looking out for Link’s return. “He’s been asking about the Guardian Fairies; I think he’ll start to wonder why only he doesn’t have one.”

“What did you tell him when he asked what Guardian Fairies were?”

Saria seemed confused at that. “Well, I told him the truth. I just made it simpler due to his age. It didn’t feel right to lie to him…”

Fado frowned at that. “And what do we do when he asks why he doesn’t have one?”

There was a tense pause in the room. “…I don’t know. I really don’t. If I tell him he needs to get older, he’ll probably ask how much older, and I won’t know what to tell him. If I tell him that I just don’t know why, he might think there’s something wrong with him…” Saria had spent a number of nights wide awake in bed pondering this. She couldn’t think of any answer to give that wouldn’t lead to more questions or make Link feel like he doesn’t belong!

“Well we have to tell him something when he asks.” Fado pointed out, having stayed up a few nights herself in worry. She wasn’t as close to Link as Saria, but she still cared for the child deeply.

Before Saria could reply, the two girls heard sniffling and sobbing coming from just outside the house. The girls turned to see Lydo leading Link into Saria’s home, the young boy’s face wet with tears and his left knee bloodied. By this point, the boy wore a small tunic and shorts like the other boys did, though he had yet to get a hat of his own. “He tripped and his knee scraped against a big rock.” Lydo explained, pity present in her voice. “Do you have any bandages, Saria?”

“Of course! Sit him down, please.” Saria said, rushing to a cabinet and getting out a roll of bandages and a cleaning cloth. The bandages didn’t help the poor Hylian they were found with, but at least now they could be put to use. Within a few minutes, the wound was properly cleaned and wrapped up, Link having stopped his sobbing by that point. “There, all better…”

After a few moments and one last big sniffle, Link looked at Saria with grateful blue eyes. “Thank you, Sa-Sa…” He still sounded a bit upset at getting hurt, and immediately gave the Kokiri girl a big hug.

Saria held the boy back, wanting to be happy that he was feeling better, but she glanced over at Fado and Lydo as they watched the scene unfold. Thoughts of what the future might hold for the boy filled her mind and made her worry. For now, she simply had to pray that a Guardian Fairy would come soon.

Over four years had passed since Link arrived in the village, and still no Guardian Fairy.

At this point in time, only Fado and Saria went out of their way to help raise Link and spend time with him. Everyone else, even Lydo, simply watched from afar. No one mistreated him, some would even converse or play with him if he approached first. Still, none of them aside from Fado and Saria would go to him first or try to spend long periods of time with him. The silver lining was Link was too young to really be aware of the attitude change. All he knew is if he went up to the other kids, they would talk or play with him. Besides, he still had Saria, the person he felt the very closest to.

Link was lying on his stomach on some cool green grass, watching his closest friend as she played her Ocarina for him. Today, the Kokiri took him to her secret spot. Of course, it really wasn’t much of a secret to the village as everyone knew of it. Still, she was about the only one to go there regularly, so she still liked to think of it as her secret place. Getting there required going through a strange maze, the origins of which none of the Kokiri knew. Then they went up a long set of stairs to the base of some odd, abandoned ruins. Bleached white stones jutting out of a stone wall, these ruins were another mystery to the tribe. There was no way into these ruins, as whatever type of staircase lead to the entrance crumbled away long ago. The only other option was a tree which even the most skilled climber couldn’t scale due to a lack of footholds. For the time being, it was an unsolvable mystery. This was the only type of man-made structure any of the Kokiri knew about, fascinating them all. When it was discovered there was no way in, most decided to just stay away since the itching need to get into the yawning entrance would pick away at their minds.

Saria sat upon a stump below the unusual entrance, eyes closed and beautiful notes rising from her instrument. It was unanimously agreed among the community that the green-haired girl was the best Ocarina player in the village. With nearing a millennium of practice, it was no wonder. She was able to play any sort of song on the wooden instrument, whether it be sad and slow, fast and happy, serene and akin to a lullaby, she could perform each kind of music perfectly. She even knew a few special tricks, such as mimicking the calls of certain birds within the woods.

As the Kokiri finished her song, a slow and peaceful tune, she opened her eyes to see Link moving to sit on his knees as he gave her polite applause. Giving the boy a smile, Saria placed the instrument in her lap. “I take it you like the tune?”

Link nodded enthusiastically, the tail-end of the hat he now wore flopping about. “Yeah! You always play good!” By now Link could speak in proper sentences, though not always having a good grip on grammar.

“I’m happy to hear you think that.” Saria replied, genuine modesty present in her voice.

The boy gave another nod but stayed quiet. His face scrunched up in thought for a few moments. “Can I play too?”

The girl’s eyebrows raised up a bit. “You want to play too?” Link had listened to her play countless times over the years, yet this was the first time he asked.

Link gave off a third nod. “Yeah! I wanna be like you!” He loved Saria a lot, unaware that the girl was becoming somewhat of a mother figure for him. All he knew was she treated him really kindly and he never got tired of spending time with her.

“Like me?” Saria asked, keeping the worry out of her voice. She noted how Link’s gaze rose up to her Guardian Fairy, who floated silently above the duo. The girl knew she had to get his attention back to the Ocarina! “Well, I don’t see why not!” She said, sounding more chipper than she felt. “I can craft one for you.”

 “Teach me to play?” Link asked, his eyes now focused back to Saria’s face.

Giving Link a reassuring smile, Saria nodded. “Of course I will. I know you’ll be good at it with just a bit of practice.”

Excitement filled Link’s eyes as he stood up. “Really?!”

Saria couldn’t help but give a good-natured laugh at Link’s energy. “Of course, you’ll be a natural, I just know it.”

“I thought I’d find you two here.” A friendly voice called out. Link and Saria looked to see Fado reaching the top of the steps. “What’d I miss?”

“Fado!” Link exclaimed, as if he hadn’t seen his other friend earlier that day. He went over and gave the girl a big hug.

Smiling, the blonde girl patted Link on the top of the head. “Hey there, Link. I heard you yelling from the stairs, what are you so excited about?”

Letting go of Fado, Link pointed over to Sara. “Sa-Sa is gonna let me play Ocarina!” He announced, having dropped Fado’s nickname months ago, but still had issues pronouncing Saria’s name.

Fado gave Saria a look of faux annoyance. “Hey! You never offered to teach _me_ how to play!”

Saria let out a good-natured laugh. “Well you never asked! Do you want to learn too?”

“Of course!” The blonde Kokiri replied, dropping her look of fake anger. “We’ll be a trio of Ocarina players, right Link?”

Once more, Link gave an enthusiastic nod. “Right!” He turned to Saria. “Another song?”

Smiling at her two friends as they approached and sat on the grass, Saria gave a nod. “Of course. Any requests…?”

Another year passed, Link was five years old and no fairy had sought him out.

Those who had stopped raising Link in the village started to become even more distant from him. A lot of the children would actively avoid Link, making excuses if he wanted to play with them. Saria and Fado still treated him the same as they always had, though Fado had started to become somewhat wary of the boy she was beginning to see as odd. Late blooming was one thing, but Link was over five times as old as a Kokiri should be when fully grown, and yet he not only had no fairy, but was still roughly halfway to full growth. The blonde girl didn’t always go out of her way to see Link anymore, but would still talk or play with him when he sought her out.

Saria was just as devoted to Link as always, if not more than usual. She had been tempted to go and see the Great Deku Tree soon after Link’s fifth birthday, a party where only half the village had been present for, to inquire about the boy. Yet she stopped herself, remember how the Great Deku Tree told Mido to be patient, and that nothing was wrong with Link. The eldest Kokiri did not quite have a lot of faith in those words since they had been said so long ago, but didn’t wish to bother the forest guardian, so chose to accept them.

It was a few months after Link turned five that Saria realized just how the situation was unfolding in Link’s head. The two were practicing playing Ocarina, the boy only recently starting to play. For a boy his age he was fine, but he had a long way to go. Once more, the two found themselves in Saria’s “secret spot” with the green-haired girl sitting on her stump and Link sitting on the grass before her.

The girl instantly knew something was wrong when Link stopped practicing and stared off at the trees to his left. Looking and seeing nothing was there, Saria turned back to her friend. “Link? Is something wrong?”

The young boy didn’t say anything at first, as if nervous to speak his mind. After a few moments, he gazed up at Saria’s Guardian Fairy. “Will I have one too?” He asked, pointing at the fairy.

Saria felt her blood run cold. She was worried this day would come but had hoped Link’s Guardian Fairy would arrive before it ever had to happen. Thankfully, the Kokiri had gone over the situation in her head dozens of times and had planned out how she would reply. “Well…Yes. You will. We all get Guardian Fairies, Link.”

A pause. “When? Everyone else has one…” Link wore a forlorn, longing expression on his face. He had noticed for a while he was the only Kokiri without a fairy, but no one had talked to him about it. It took a while, but the curiosity built so much that he just had to ask.

“That’s hard to say. It’s different for all of us. It’s more up to the Guardian Fairy. Right, Rota?” She directed the question to her own Guardian Fairy, who knew exactly what Saria wanted her to say.

Clearing her throat and floating down towards Link, Rota nodded. A useless gesture, as the natural light that fairies gave off hid their features and such small motions. “Saria’s right. There’s not much you can do; you just have to wait.” The Guardian Fairies of the village had grown wary of Link as well. The creatures of the forest felt that there was something…off about Link. Something none of them could quite put their finger on or put into words. It wasn’t his slow aging, or even lack of a fairy. There was just something about the boy’s essence that raised alarm bells in their heads, they just couldn’t figure out what the problem was…

“Just wait? One will really come?” Link didn’t sound so sure. “What if no fairy picks me? Am I bad? Is no fairy coming because I’m bad?” In just the few moments, Link went from melancholy, looking as though he would break out into tears at any moment.

Noticing this change, Saria sat down on the grass right in front of Link, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. “Link, you are _not_ bad, okay? You’re as good as anyone else in the village. A fairy _will_ come for you, I promise!” Saria desperately wanted to believe her own words, but with each passing day, she found it increasingly difficult to keep her faith going.

“I want one too…” Link murmured. Despite Saria’s attempts to soothe him, the child burst into tears, lunging forward and clinging to his friend desperately. He just wanted to be like the others. He just wanted a fairy too!

Startled at first, Saria quickly wrapped her arms around Link and rubbed his back. “Please don’t cry, Link. It will be okay, I promise…” She gently said into his ear. “A fairy will come…” The Kokiri had no idea what to do. Link, her precious Link, was in pain and she couldn’t help. She just wanted things to be okay. She just wanted Link to fit in with the other children…

Six years had passed since Link’s arrival, and things only got worse.

By that time, even Fado started to not hang out with Link at all unless he went to her, and even then she sometimes made excuses to avoid him. No one else but Saria and, surprisingly, Mido would play with Link at all. The boy was starting to notice the way others were treating him and seeming to not want to be with him. No one said to his face why they acted this way, and he was unable to piece together the reasons himself. All he knew was the other children just didn’t seem to want to play or talk. On the more positive side of things, the boy finally got his own house at this point; a treehouse that required a ladder to reach. He had to get used to sleeping all by himself at night, but Saria helped wean him off of it by slowly making him go off on his own to sleep.

As Link grew, he got more rambunctious and had abundant energy to boot. Being a growing young boy, he wanted to roughhouse more as time went on. Saria, unfortunately, was not a fan of such types of play and wouldn’t participate. After trying to wrestle around with the others with no luck, Link’s attention fell to Mido who actually agreed. The supposed leader of the Kokiri still felt wary of Link, going over six years without a Guardian Fairy. Still, the newest member of the tribe had been nothing but a good kid, not to mention Saria still liked him quite a lot.

“Alright Link, show me what you got!” Mido declared, the two of them in a flat, clear part of the village. With their hats lying on the grass, the two readied themselves. “You get the first move, come on!” Of course, Mido was going to go easy on Link, the child may be six, but he was still so small…

As the fighting started, the Kokiri boy was surprised to find that Link was…surprisingly strong?! Sure, Mido was putting the kid in half-hearted holds, but the six year-old escaped from them easily. The older boy even tried putting Link in a serious hold, but with little struggling, the kid escaped! Just what was going on here?!

Somehow, Mido ended up on his stomach, Link sitting on his back. The younger child held the Kokiri’s arm behind his back, unintentionally doing so in a way that really hurt! Despite his struggling, Mido found himself unable to get out of the hold. It was like trying to push off a boulder! "Geroff me!" The Kokiri grumbled, face in the grass and voice obscured.

“Huh? What?” Link asked innocently, unable to make out Mido’s words. From his perspective, Link was hardly putting in that much force. He was entirely unaware he was hurting his wrestling buddy.

“I said…get…get OFF!” Mido almost roared, using all his strength at once to toss Link off of him. The two instantly stood up, and the Kokiri proceeded to shove the younger boy away from him, making him fall onto his rear. “Get _away_ from me!” Mido practically spat, looking at Link with a gaze of fury and fear.

It wasn’t Mido’s actions that hurt Link quite so much, it was his angry words and the look he gave off. Link had no idea what was going on or why he was in trouble. Tears forming in his eyes, he looked up at Mido. “What? Was I b-bad?”

“Yes! Very bad!” Mido snarled, going over and grabbing his hat. “Just stay away from me!” Before Link could reply, the Kokiri stalked off, his ego bruised as much as his arm was as purple marks appeared on his pale flesh. Not only was Mido injured, but he felt _humiliated_! Something inside the boy felt like Link somehow got the upper hand on him in more than just that play fighting. Not only that, but that kid was dangerous! If he was this strong now, what about when he was fully grown? He would just get bigger and stronger and what would happen if he got seriously angry at someone? What would he do to them? Mido had to warn people, and right away!

That night, all the children of the village save for Link and Saria met within the Lost Woods. It was at that point where Mido went over with the other children how unusual Link was, how he had grown so old but had no fairy to speak of. The others all felt the same way to some extent, even Fado. “What should we do with him, then?” Lydo asked.

“It’s easy…” Mido replied. “We let him know he isn’t welcome without a fairy. If we’re lucky, he’ll go off elsewhere to live his life. Something must be wrong with him, something wrong with his very essence if no Guardian Fairy has shown up!” The thing Mido didn’t tell everyone was how strong Link was. He couldn’t let them know how he lost a fight like that, even if it was just fun and games. “Father has told us to be patient, but isn’t six years enough? A fairy wouldn’t take this long to decide Link is a worthy partner. I don’t know what it is that’s wrong with Link, but he is _not_ one of us!”

“What if a fairy _does_ come though?” Fado asked, feeling hesitant about the situation, even if she did somewhat agree. “Should we accept him then?”

Mido nodded. “Of course! But until that happens, he should be treated as an outcast, because that’s what he is!” A ripple of agreement went through the small crowd. Really, a lot of what Mido said was what a lot of the Kokiri had been thinking themselves. They had just been too nervous to bring it up to everyone else like this. “Starting tomorrow, we won’t accept a Kokiri without a fairy into our fold, understand?”

“What about Saria, though?” Ardo piped up. “She’d never agree to this, not a chance.”

The supposed Kokiri leader already knew that. Saria loved that kid to bits; she’d never turn her back on him. “Well, we can’t change her mind, so there’s sadly not much we can do about.” Mido admitted. “We can just hope that over time, she’ll come to our side…”

Another buzz of agreement, and the decision was made final.

Ignorant to the secret meeting, Link awoke the next morning feeling chipper. Going to his food storage, he had a small breakfast of an apple and some berries before going down his ladder and into the village proper. As he went into the village, he immediately spotted Ardo talking with Uldo, a boy with an oddly large chin, by the village’s edge. Smiling brightly, Link ran over to ask them to play. Link stopped in his tracks when the duo glanced over his way and then ran into the Lost Woods. What? What was that about?

Maybe…They just wanted to play tag?

Sadly, Link was told not to go into the Lost Woods without company. Without a Guardian Fairy, it was dangerous for any Kokiri to venture outside the village. He’d just play with them later, that’s all! Cheering himself up again, Link thought of what he should do next. Saria! Maybe she could teach him some Ocarina tricks. He had been wanting to learn how to play his like a bird!

Yet when Link looked into Saria’s house, he found she was gone. Darn, she must have been in her so-called secret spot right now! Okay, he could wait. Looking about the village some more, he saw Lydo and another Kokiri girl with red hair named Saldo. Smiling again, Link ran over to them while waving. “Lydo! Saldo! Hey! Heeey!” He called excitedly. As he got closer, the smile diminished as the girls looked at him with guarded facial expressions.

“Keep away, No Fairy!” Saldo snapped, giving Link a nasty glare that he had never seen on her face before. “We don’t want you talking to us!”

“That’s right!” Lydo added in. “Just go away and play by yourself, you freak!” The two girls walked off, leaving a stunned Link behind.

No one had ever spoken to Link like that. Sure, he had gotten into a bit of trouble at times and been scolded, though generally he was a well-behaved. This was something completely different though. No one had ever just lashed out at him like that for no reason, calling him names and not wanting him to talk to them. At first he didn’t know what to think, then the words sunk in. They didn’t want him around because…he had no fairy? This was never a problem before…

As Link stood there, he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. His young mind had troubles processing what was going on. He…He needed help! From who, though? Fado? Managing to hold back tears, Link went over to the blonde Kokiri’s house to find it empty. Saria and Fado were gone…but what about Mido? He was the leader, he could help!

Link’s luck seemed to be on his side, as when he approached Mido’s house, its owner was just stepping out. “M-Mido!” He called out, still feeling upset at the harsh words directed at him, not knowing how to cope with the situation. “Mido!”

As the younger boy approached, Mido turned to him and gave him a sneer. “Get away from me! I don’t want to talk to you, No Fairy!”

Again, the words stung, and Link was confused at why Mido would…wait! Link remembered how he and Mido wrestled yesterday. He still wasn’t aware he had actually hurt the older boy, but apparently he had been bad. That must be why Mido was mad at him! Maybe…that was why the others were mad at him, because he had been bad! “I’m sorry I was bad…” He said with sincerity, even though he wasn’t quite sure what exactly he had done wrong.

“Didn’t you hear what I said?!” Mido snapped, pointing off into the distance. “I said to get lost! Get away and don’t talk to me until you have a fairy! Got it?!”

Once more, Link found himself confused. He thought apologizing made things better, so why was Mido still mad? Why was everyone talking about how he had no fairy? Was that what he did wrong? Having no fairy? Was that why he was bad? He didn’t _want_ to be bad! He wanted to be friends with everyone! Right now, however, he was too sad and too scared to argue back. All Link could do was let the tears well up in his eyes as he ran back to his home. He would just wait for Saria! Maybe she still liked him? He didn’t know…he was so confused! Nearly slipping as he did so, Link soon climbed the ladder and went into his small home. There he nestled into his bed, lightly sobbing and wondering what he did that was so bad. When Saria went into the treehouse looking for him hours later, he hugged her tightly and kept apologizing for being a bad boy…

Another year had gone by, and Link’s situation only got worse.

Saria had learned soon after Link’s initial harassment what had happened and was mortified. Sadly, the other Kokiri were fixed on their stance against the youngest member of the tribe. Nothing she tried did anything. While she was angry at the rest for treating Link so poorly, she found herself unable to cut them off. Their actions were awful without a doubt, but these were people that Saria had spent decades or centuries knowing and growing attached to. As much as the other Kokiri were out of line, Saria couldn’t bring herself to completely turn her back on them for Link. Still, she would stick by Link whenever possible, even if it meant the two of them would just be alone from the rest of the village for a while, which tended to happen. Parties and celebrations would exclude Link, which meant Saria would refuse to go as well. It was only when Link was napping or wanted to play alone that the eldest Kokiri got to spend time with the others. At first, she tried to convince them to stop mistreating Link, only for her words to fall upon deaf ears. Eventually, she saw it was pointless to try and change their minds and had to simply give up.

Link, meanwhile, had to have Saria explain the situation to him and felt miserable at what she told him. No one but her wanted anything to do with him since he still had no fairy. The boy concluded that he must have been a bad boy if no fairy wanted him, but he didn’t know what to do to fix that. He tried being as nice as he could to the others, only to be met with scorn and ridicule. If being nice didn’t work, what would? His young mind didn’t grasp that just being nicer wouldn’t fix the situation until Saria sat down and explained it to him. Link would still occasionally try and reach out to the others and mend his friendship with them, only to be told to go away. Eventually, Link just avoided everyone that wasn’t Saria whenever he could. It didn’t stop some of the Kokiri from following him and mocking him for being an outcast and a freak.

An entire year of ridicule and scorn left Link feeling increasingly miserable. He started to believe the words that the other Kokiri said to him; that he was a freak, an outcast, someone no fairy would ever want. The only times he ever really felt happiness was when he was with Saria. When he was feeling especially sad, he could always go to her and she would make time to console him and lift his spirits, which he was grateful for. With the extra time the two were spending with each other, Saria had offered to teach Link how to read, an offer that he turned down. It was a Guardian Fairy’s job to teach Kokiri such things, and Link felt he would rather just not learn if it wasn’t his own fairy doing the teaching. By the time his seventh birthday hit, Link had given up hope of ever getting a fairy.

It wasn’t long after Link turned seven that things got even worse.

Saria had noticed Link hadn’t gone to see her, despite it being well after lunch. By that point, he was either with her or curled up in his room and miserable. Not wanting to leave Link in the latter position, she made her way to his treehouse. “Link?” She called up when she was halfway up the ladder. “Link, are you up there?” No response. “Link…?” She called again as she got to the balcony. Peering into the single room of the boy’s home, she let out a small gasp.

Link was lying on his bed, shivering and moaning in pain. Saria immediately approached and knelt down next to the boy. “Ss…Fa…Mmm…” Link had his eyes closed, trying to form words and failing. It seemed as if he was asleep, murmuring in his dreams.

“Link?! Link, wake up!” Looking closer, she saw Link was horribly flushed, and placing a hand on his forehead confirmed her worries; the poor boy had a very serious fever, his skin was burning hot! Frantically wanting the boy to open his eyes, Saria shook his gently. “Link, please wake up! Link!”

After a few seconds, Link’s eyes creaked open. They were unfocused and dim, the boy seeming to look right through Saria. “Nnnng…Sar…” He half-mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Panicking, Saria scrambled her brain on what to do. “Okay, Link, I’ll be right back!” Saria went down the ladder and sprinted towards the clearing where she first laid eyes on Link, right in front of the Great Deku Tree. It took only a few minutes for her to arrive, the entire trip there a blur. Panting, she gazed up at the guardian of the forest. “Father! Father, there’s an emergency! It’s Link!”

The Great Deku Tree was surprised at Saria’s intrusion. Of all of his children, she and Link were the only two to never come before him without being summoned. Both his surprise that Saria of all people would do this, and her words kept the deity’s anger at bay. “Link? What is wrong? Calm thyself and tell me, my child.”

Catching her breath, she stared into her Father’s ancient wooden eyes with her terrified blue ones. “Link! He’s…He’s got some sort of fever! He can barely talk, and he’s burning up…I need medicine, Father!” Nearing a thousand years old, this wasn’t the first time Saria had dealt with fevers, having had a number of them herself. However, none of the Kokiri had ever had one when they were so physically young before, which made her worry far more than usual.

A rumbling hum of understanding echoed through the area, Saria practically feeling it in her bones. “I see…Go back to him, Saria. Thou will find medicinal herbs at the foot of his home. Go now and tend to him!” The deity had always been quite hands-off when raising his children. As powerful as he was, he was not omniscient, not even when it came to the Lost Woods. What the Kokiri did in their private lives was unknown to him unless he directed attention away from protecting the forest against outside forces and growing evils. He simply could not dote on a sick child himself…

“Thank you, Father!” Saria said, wasting no more time as she sprinted back to Link’s home. She was so frantic she nearly tripped over a root on the way there but paid the near-accident no heed as she approached Link’s home. She didn’t even notice how some of the other Kokiri saw her running, giving her curious looks at the sight of her worried face.

As the Great Deku Tree promised, a small gathering of medicinal herbs had sprouted near the base of Link’s tree. Gathering a handful, Saria went back up to the boy’s room. There Link was just as he was before; shivering and mumbling half-words to nobody. His eyes were shut, and he didn’t react at all as Saria got things ready. Getting the medicine prepared, some food, and liquids were the important things right now along with a moist towel to help lower the heat a bit. As Saria got things ready, Link didn’t respond to her presence at all. He barely moved and didn’t even open his eyes. He simply shivered, groaned in pain, and sometimes mumbled nonsense under his breath.

The next several days were harrowing for Saria and Link. For Saria, try as she might, progress in Link’s recovery were horribly slow. The first day she was barely able to get the boy to stay conscious enough to eat or drink anything, let alone take in any medicine. Even things like a cup of water or a couple of berries would make the poor child vomit not long after. He was barely even able to keep the medicine down. The lack of nutrients or medicinal help made the boy weaker as the illness ravished his body. Still, as time went on, he very slowly started to recover. For a day or two, Saria was starting to worry that Link would die as he kept regurgitating anything she fed him. Eventually, he managed to keep enough of the medicine down where recovery began.

While Link was suffering the most in this situation, it wasn’t easy for Saria either. It wasn’t just the worry that her dear friend may die, but she had to help him all by herself. During times where there wasn’t anything to do for Link, she went out and tried to get the other Kokiri to lend a helping hand…and none of them would comply. They would make excuses or simply outright refuse to give any assistance, mortifying Saria greatly. She had no time to ponder on such things at the time, as she was too busy devoting all her energy Link. She barely slept, only taking small naps, and would refuse to leave Link’s side for more than twenty minutes or so at a time. Who knew when something may happen with him where he’d desperately need her? Thankfully, she felt better emotionally as Link got physically better. The big milestone that made her feel relieved was when Link realized Saria was there at all and would try to speak with her. Still, the young boy would mostly babble, asking about fairies and just saying Saria’s name over and over again.

After what felt like a week, Link was all better. Though with the irregularities to Saria’s sleep schedule and her general exhaustion, it was hard for her to discern just how long the process took. Despite her lack of rest, disturbance at the other Kokiri’s behavior, and still feeling stressed from all her worry, Saria smiled as Link sat up in bed, gulping down some water. “You think you’ll be able to leave your home today?” She was seated right next to him, eyes burning from not having a full night’s sleep for days.

Slowly, Link nodded. “…I think so.” He murmured. The boy hadn’t spoken much, even when his head had cleared enough where he could make conversation. Saria had insisted he save his strength, paranoid his condition would worsen again. “Thank you for taking care of me, Saria.” He offered the Kokiri girl a small smile.

Saria nodded, grateful that Link was going to be alright. “Of course, Link. I couldn’t leave you like that, now could I? I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Link was able to tell that the experience wore down on Saria, who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. It was clear she had run herself ragged caring for him. “I’m sorry I got sick. You look so sleepy…”

Shaking her head, Saria reached over and grabbed onto Link’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “You shouldn’t be sorry for being sick, Link. It’s not something you can help. I’m just glad you’re better.”

Link took Saria’s words at face value, knowing she would never, ever lie to him. “What about the others? Did anyone visit me?”

The room grew quiet, a near-physical tension filling the air. Saria knew right away she couldn’t lie to Link, as much as it would pain her to tell him the truth. If she lied, he would find out pretty quickly, and she couldn’t do that to him. After taking a shuddering breath, the girl shook her head. “No, Link. No one visited you. No one helped me take care of you. I’m sorry…”

The seven year-old looked at Saria in mild disbelief, but felt he had to believe her. No one? No one visited him at all? Didn’t anyone care? Saria had told him how sick he had been soon after he was able to process conversation again. Was he so bad that no one would even see him when he was that sick? An empty feeling filled Link, and he suddenly felt exhausted. “…Okay.” He mumbled, lying back down. “I’m going to take another nap…”

Saria was surprised at the lack of a big reaction. She at least expected him to have a few questions for her. Still, she wouldn’t push things. “…Do you want to be alone?”

Turning away from Saria, Link shook his head. “N-No.” He sputtered out, tears forming in his eyes. “Please don’t leave me.” Not able to hold it back anymore, the boy broke into sobs, Saria doing everything she could to console him as he cried himself to sleep. It was this incident that cemented the idea in Link’s mind that without a fairy, there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do to regain the friendships he had lost.

Soon, Link was eight and had given up on getting a Guardian Fairy or having any friends in the world aside from Saria.

Not that Link minded being friends with Saria, of course! He loved her a lot, and at that point she was all he had. As time went on, however, he started to feel guilty about the relationship he and Saria shared. Link became increasingly aware that he ate up so much of Saria’s time, the girl refusing to let him be by himself if the other Kokiri had a gathering of any kind. It seemed to the boy that Saria chose him above the others, and he couldn’t grasp why. He was apparently so bad that no fairy wanted him, nor did the other kids. Why was Saria so different? Link was starting to see himself as an undesirable person, someone who didn’t belong with others, yet Saria seemed to think differently.

Eventually, Link decided he didn’t want to eat up so much of Saria’s time, yet couldn’t bring himself to turn down her company when it was offered. He concluded that if Saria thought he was happy; she wouldn’t let him take up all of her time. To an eight year-old, it made perfect sense. It was at this point that Link constructed a mask for himself, though he had no concept of what masks were and did this subconsciously. All he felt he had to do was act like he was happy and make Saria believe it too. Then she could spend her time with other friends and not waste her energy on a bad child like him, one not suitable for a fairy.

It was easy at first. Link just had to smile and act cheerful, no matter how he felt. When Saria would ask him how he was feeling, he would only say good things, even if the stinging words from the other Kokiri made him want to cry. Sometimes it was almost physically painful to smile and nod at Saria, telling her that his day was going great and nothing was wrong. It caused the young child a great deal of stress, which he didn’t know how to handle. All he could do was allow himself to drop the charade when alone, but the fact he had to pretend every day for weeks to be perfectly fine still wore on him. Really, it was no wonder the façade broke so quickly.

The morning was like any other since the mask formed. Link was gathering fruits, nuts, and berries for the storage building of the village. It was from this building that the members of the tribe were free to take as much food as they wanted, putting it in their own personal storage areas in their homes. Soon after he turned eight, the boy was assigned his role in the village, being a forager. He was actually glad he got this role rather than the position of a hunter. Killing bugs was one thing, but things like rabbits and birds…he just didn’t think he could bring himself to do it. He had no problem eating meat, but actually doing the killing himself just didn’t sit right with him. It helped that Saria was also a forager, as Link was unable to get around the Lost Woods like the other children were able to. If he wasn’t such a freak and had a Guardian Fairy, it wouldn’t be an issue…

The two children had gathered quite a number of healthy berries, and a basketful of apples to boot. As Saria gathered more food, she glanced over and saw Link smiling to himself as he worked, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. It was unusual considering she overheard Ardo mocking him for not having his Guardian Fairy, telling the youngest member of the tribe how much of a freak he was. Yet here Link was, not seeming troubled. Saria would expect him to look at least a little morose. Not that she _wanted_ him to feel bad, but it was strange to her how chipper he seemed.

“Link.” The girl gently called. “How are you feeling?”

“Hm?” Link looked over to Saria, still filling his basket of berries. “I’m fine!” He said cheerfully.

Saria couldn’t help but notice the way Link’s eyes had changed over the years. Ever since he was six, the shining eyes of the youth had slowly started to dim. He could smile all he wanted, but the eyes told another story. “You’re not feeling upset at all?”

Link shook his head, still looking over at Saria. “No, I’m not upset. Should I be?”

For a moment, Saria hesitated on if she should continue. Link hadn’t known she heard what Ardo said, that she had been listening in. Still, she juts wanted to help and felt his was the best method. “I heard Ardo say some…unkind things to you earlier today.”

For a moment, Link’s smile faltered before returning back to normal. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Are you?” Saria asked, feeling she had to push to get any results. “If you’re upset, you can tell me.” She slowly walked towards him, simply wanting to help her friend.

The younger boy found himself backing away, still with a smile on his face. “I’m okay. I’m fine. I’m happy, Saria!” He kept his voice cheerful and enthusiastic, but inside he was starting to break.

Pressing forward, Saria caught up to Link, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Link, if you need to talk to me about _anything_ , you can. I want to help you.”

“I’m…I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m okay!” Link kept saying, his voice cracking with each word. All the stress from the past few weeks was building up, his mask chipping away and he felt unable to do anything about it. “I’m…f-f…I’m…” Suddenly, the boy broke out into tears, sobbing miserably as he looked down at the forest floor. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

This was what Saria expected. Link was holding in the pain he was feeling, hiding it away behind a fake smile. “It’s okay, Link…I promise it will be okay.” She felt bad for making a promise she wasn’t sure she could keep, but the words just spilled out. The Kokiri held her friend close patting the top of his head when he hugged her tightly. “You’ve been so brave, Link…Just please don’t do this again. Come to me when you need help, okay?”

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I’m bad…” Link sputtered out, misery and guilt bristling inside him. He was just wasting Saria’s time again, making her worry and upset. The boy didn’t feel brave, he felt terrible and like he was a nuisance. He was an awful friend; he was a bad boy…

Time passed and soon Link was nine. He tried to wear his mask of happiness a few more times, but it kept shattering away faster and faster, and he quickly gave up on it altogether.

Later on, however, Link formed a new mask. Instead of pretending to be happy, he simply did his best not to convey any emotion. Smiling and acting glad was horribly painful, but not having to force emotions that weren’t there actually felt easier for him. Saria caught onto things quickly, and the mask did shatter at times, but he worked hard to keep it intact. He would occasionally allow himself to show Saria his true self in the times he did feel genuine happiness, but even those moments became increasingly rare over time.

Before this second mask was formed, several days after Link turned nine, he learned just how cruel the other children could be. They had proved their nastiness before, but it took an entirely new level during this incident.

As Link slumbered, he felt something small thump against his head. “Hey…!” A small voice called. A female voice. More thumps. “Hey! Wake up!” The voice went off again. “Hey, come on!”

Cracking his eyes open, Link saw a pink fairy floating in front of his face. “Hng…?” He mumbled, still half-asleep. “What is it…?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked down on the fairy. “Does Father want to see me…?”

“Nope!” The fairy responded. “You’re Link, right?” She asked, floating higher to stay at the boy’s eye level.

Confused, Link nodded. “I’m Link, yeah…” If she wasn’t there to summon him…then…could it be…? “Are you....a Guardian Fairy?” He asked, eyes widening. Normally he would dare not hope, but he just couldn’t help himself.

“That’s right! My name is Menda, pleased to meetcha!” The fairy said cheerfully. “From this day forward, I’ll be your Guardian Fairy!”

At first, Link thought this was a dream. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time he had one like this. Pinching his arm, the pain was clear and precise, so it must have been real! An overwhelming joy swelled in Link’s chest as he stared at Menda, not sure what to say or do. So, he cupped his hands, wanting his new companion to land on them, which she did. “My…Guardian Fairy? Really?”

“Yeah! Now and forever, we’re partners!” Menda exclaimed. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. You’re…eight, right?”

“Nine.” Link automatically corrected. “Uh, well, it’s okay. The waiting, I mean.” He felt so excited yet so flustered! What else should he do? What else should he say? “Um…I…have to know, why now? Did I do something to make me worthy?”

There was a pause, as if Menda had to think things over. “Well…I just…wanted to wait for you to grow a bit more. Seems it took you quite a long time to reach this stage.”

“Oh…That…I’m sorry…I really couldn’t help it.”

“Hey, no worries!” Menda said, floating up into the air. “That’s all in the past now, right?”

Link gave the Guardian Fairy a smile. “R…Right! So…um…what do we do first?”

“Well, why not introduce me to everyone? I bet the others will be excited for you!” Menda said, as she floated towards the room’s exit.

Of course! Finally, Link could fit in with everyone else! “Yeah! Let’s go!” Link quickly got himself dressed and climbed down the ladder, nearly tripping as he descended. As soon as he reached the ground, he ran into the village proper, yelling out as he went and Menda right on his tail. “Guys! Everyone! I have a Guardian Fairy! Look, everyone! Look!” 

As Link yelled out excitedly, a few children looked up from what they were doing. At first, they gave him nasty looks, then saw he was telling the truth and rushed over while some went off to tell others. Before long, the entire village was gathered around Link, muttering eagerly at the sight. Mido watched on in silence, while Fado went over and gave Link a congratulations and a hug. Saria was the last to arrive, holding Link tightly as she smiled up at Menda. “Oh, Link, I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed, letting the boy go. “I knew you would get a Guardian Fairy one day!”

Link just stood there and smiled, not knowing what to say and just letting the happiness flow through him and watched as Menda floated above the crowd as they gazed at her with bright smiles. Finally, he could fit in with everyone else and be friends again! He could learn to read, count, and all sorts of other things! “Um…Everyone!” He called out, the children going silent. “This is Menda, my…my Guardian Fairy!” Oh, how good it felt to finally say those words!

The Kokiri greeted Menda, who waved to the group, though her light masked the gesture. “Hello, everyone!” She called out to the children. “It’s nice to meet you all! As you heard, Link said I’m his Guardian Fairy! Before anything else, there’s something important I need to say!”

There was confused chatter among the village, though Mido continued to stay silent. “Menda? Is something wrong?” Link asked, his smile waning slightly.

“Nothing wrong at all.” Menda said. “I just needed to clarify s-something.” She stuttered at the last word, as if holding in laughter. “The thing is kids…I’m actually a _Healing_ Fairy!” She announced cheerfully.

At first, no one made a sound, everyone simply stared at Menda as she started tittering cruelly. Link stared up at the fairy, smile wiped off his face. “Wh…What? Menda…but you said…”

Menda’s laughter was joined in by Mido, who Menda flew over towards. “It’s true! I found Menda in the Lost Woods the other day, and thought I’d play a little trick!” He let out a particularly cruel string of laughter as he looked over at Link. “Did you really think you’d ever get a companion, No Fairy?” He asked with a sneer before continuing to laugh at the cruel joke he played.

Link looked around as others joined in Mido’s mockery. The child felt as if his heart had been crushed, a cold and miserable feeling flowing through him. A part of him felt angry and miserable for what just happened, but a stronger part felt he deserved what just happened. Why _would_ any fairy ever pick him? No one but Saria would ever care about him. Aside from her, he was alone in the world. Link was so wrapped up in his own misery, he didn’t even notice that not all the Kokiri children found this funny aside from Saria. Fado, in particular, looked concerned though at the same time didn’t speak up.

Not even uttering a word, Link ran straight towards the Lost Woods, tears welling up in his eyes.

Saria was left behind, looking at the rest of the village with a mortified expression, which quickly formed into one of fury. Saria didn’t get angry often, but this was just too much! “You…You’re all horrible!” She yelled, quickly making everyone stop laughing. “You should be ashamed of yourselves, every last one of you!”

“Come on, Saria, it was funny!” Mido belted out before he could stop himself. He wouldn’t admit it but seeing Saria so mad unnerved him slightly.

“I have nothing to say to _you_!” The eldest Kokiri snapped, those being the last words she’d speak to Mido for a straight month. Without waiting for further reply, she ran after Link. It didn’t take long for her to find him, the boy had stopped only a few trees into the Lost Woods, even in his haste remembering how dangerous the forest was for him. He was curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing into his knees. “Link…” The girl gently called, kneeling down next to her dearest friend. It broke her heart to see Link, her precious Link, like this. He didn’t deserve this. No one did.

The boy looked over at Saria, his eyes already red and puffy. “Saria…” Was all he could whimper out before embracing his best friend and crying into her shoulder. He felt so _stupid_ for falling for this prank. He also felt like an idiot for thinking any fairy would actually want him of all people. The child didn’t feel he deserved it. After all, he was just a freak and an outcast. It was not long after this that the second mask was formed; one that showed only a stoic appearance with a flat, muted voice to go with it…

Another year, and Link was ten and he believed that he simply didn’t deserve a Guardian Fairy.

Not that he showed his misery or frustrations easily. Saria had begged and pleaded for him to stop hiding his emotions away over the last year, but he refused. The mask cracked and shattered a few times, but as time went on, Link found it easier to keep it intact. He even ever barely smiled at Saria when they were alone, even when he really did feel happiness. All Link wanted to do was hide away, hoping if he kept pressing down his emotions, they would go away. That, and Saria wouldn’t feel the need to dote over him anymore. If anything, she increased the attention she gave him, worried about her friend and not knowing how to help.

Saria knew at this point that nothing short of getting a Guardian Fairy would make the situation any better. The ridicule of the children actually lightened up, with a few Kokiri stopping their mockery, but even those members of the tribe still avoided Link when possible. It was some sort of improvement at least, but she didn’t think Link even realized. Saria had noticed that, aside from her, he tried not to interact with any Kokiri unless he really had to. The girl had found she loved Link in a way she couldn’t explain. Unknown to her, Saria loved Link as a mother loved her child, but without the concept of a non-animal mother, she failed to grasp the situation. She knew Link loved her back, but also did not know he loved her as a son loved his mother. All the two realized was they never grew tired of being near each other, and just wanted the other to be happy.

Even after all the other kids, barring Saria, put him through, Link found it impossible to hate any of them. Not even Mido. Despite everything, he simply wanted to be friends with them, that’s really all he wanted. A Guardian Fairy, and his old friends back. Was that such a selfish thing to want? Link almost thought so, starting to see himself as complete and utter scum; a waste and a horrible boy that didn’t deserve anything good. After all, if he deserved a fairy or the friendship of the other villagers, wouldn’t he have those things? All he truly had was Saria, and as guilty as he felt for taking up so much of her time, he felt grateful to her.

“You really have grown, you know.” Saria commented one day. It had been a few weeks since Link turned ten, and the two of them were sitting in Saria’s so-called secret spot in the early evening. The scene was quiet and serene; two friends on the grass as they gazed up at the hazy sky above them.

“I guess I have.” Link replied, speaking in the flat and emotionless tone he had done everything he could to keep up for a while now. By this point, Link was the size of the other children. From everyone else’s point of view, the boy was finally fully grown. It took him ten years what took all the others ten months.

“Do you feel…any different?” Saria asked, not really sure what she was going for. It tore her heart in two to hear Link speak in that tone of voice, but she had temporarily given up trying to change his ways. He was simply too stubborn to drop his façade.

The boy shook his head. “No, I don’t. Should I?” He had barely even noticed he was the same size as everyone else now. Thinking of it, he realized he and Saria were now the same exact height.

“I don’t know. I was just wondering is all.” She glanced over at Link, frowning a bit as she did. The girl couldn’t help but remember her little Link with his bright blue eyes as he played, rambled on about imaginary situations, asked her to read him a story, sang, danced, and called her Sa-Sa. Just a few short years later, and he was almost a shell of a person. His eyes had dimmed, he barely ever smiled, he didn’t play or really do much of anything anymore. He even gave up his Ocarina, throwing it into the Lost Woods in a frenzied state last year. Saria had offered to make him another, but he refused. She just wanted the old Link back, more than anything else…

Link noticed Saria looking over at him, and her frown. “Are you okay? You seem upset.”

“Just…thinking.” Saria replied. There was a pause. “Maybe…a Guardian Fairy will come. Now that you’re grown.”

The ten year-old closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them up again. This was the closest thing to frustration he had shown in a while. “Do you really think that?”

While his voice remained flat, Saria couldn’t help but feel he was being accusatory. She couldn’t even blame him; truth be told she didn’t really think that at all. The girl simply wanted a spark of hope to remain in him, that was all. “I…I mean, maybe.” There was a tense pause, it seeming that Link didn’t want to respond to that. “Say, Link, do you remember when you were five? That time where-”

“I don’t really remember a lot.” Link interrupted, looking down at his ends as he clenched and unclenched them slowly. “Only the last couple of years…everything before that is a blur.”

Saria was surprised to hear such a thing. She was just a few years shy of a thousand, and even then she could remember just about her entire life. In fact, all the Kokiri could. Maybe this was just a way Link was different, like how he grew so slowly. “Oh…Well, never mind then. It’s not a big deal...”

There was another bout of silence as Link simply nodded in response. After a minute, he stood up. “Can we go back? I’d like to go to bed.” The boy felt so tired all the time and had been going to bed earlier and earlier over the past few months. Despite this, dark circles had started to form under his eyes.

“Oh? Right. Sure, let’s go.” Saria said, standing up as well. Gently, she took his hand and the two made their way to the village in silence. Neither of them spoke until they reached Link’s home. “Goodnight, Link. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, giving him a quick hug.

“Goodnight, Saria.” He replied quietly, going up the ladder and out of sight. With that, he kicked off his boots, took off his hat, and got settled in bed. Saria, meanwhile, let out a small and sad sigh before returning to her own home for the night. Before going to sleep, Saria prayed that a Guardian Fairy would come for Link soon. Link, meanwhile, had given up hoping long ago. He simply closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

That night, the sound of thunder and rain would fill the boy’s dreams…quickly turning into a nightmare…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the life Link has had so far, huh? Sadly, it just gets worse from here. Please, let me know what you think of the story so far. Criticism is always welcome.


	3. A Fairy's Arrival

The blue fairy flew through the trees of the Lost Woods, traveling as fast as her wings could carry her. The morning was warm and quiet in the forest, as they usually were. The fairy passed by a number of creatures, even a Skull Kid waved at her as she flew by, which she returned. Must have been one of the nicer ones, usually those imps try to shoot her out of the air. Just minutes before, a sensation went through her mind, a sensation that no fairy was allowed to ignore under any circumstances.

She had been summoned by the Great Deku Tree.

Thankfully, the fairy wouldn’t have to keep the guardian of the forest waiting for long. She happened to be relatively nearby when his call came to her. Just a few more minutes, and she would be in his special clearing! The small forest creature had to wonder why she was being summoned, as it had never happened before. In a way, she was both nervous and excited. She knew she hadn’t done anything to incur the deity’s wrath, but he most likely wouldn’t summon her unless something important was going on. Indeed, while the forest seemed at peace…there was something in the air that the fairy didn’t like. Things didn’t…feel right, and she felt as if she was being watched and there was almost a tainted sort of smell to the air. Letting loose a shudder, the tiny creature flew onward towards her destination.

Before long, the blue fairy arrived before the Great Deku Tree in his large clearing. His massive size intimidated the small creature, despite her knowing he meant her no harm. The wooden eyes of the mighty tree focused on the fairy. “Navi…” His voice rumbled. “Come hither…” The fairy, Navi, flew closer to the god. “Listen to my words, listen well. Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm and malevolent forces are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…”

Navi had indeed sensed that…something was off. She couldn’t explain it, but the air had a strange taste of sorts to it like rotting fruit. Looking closer, something seemed off about the god of the forest himself. The leaves that adorned his seemingly infinite branches seemed closer to brown than green, and a few sections of his hardened bark seemed blackened. Was this evil harming him? “Great Deku Tree, I know what it is you mean! I do sense it! I have to ask, what can I do to help? I’m just a fairy!”

Another rumbling sound, almost like a chuckle. “Navi, thou are too humble.” The deity picked Navi above all other fairies, as she had actually been outside the Lost Woods, unlike a majority of them. She had seen the land of Hyrule firsthand, and her knowledge was unmatched by any other fairy. “Thou must seek the boy without a fairy and bring him here. The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth awaits thee.”

A child of destiny? A boy without a fairy? Navi had been gone from the Lost Woods for a number of years, so she was unaware of Link’s existence. “A Kokiri that has no fairy? Such a thing exists?”

“He may be my child, but he is no Kokiri, but a Hylian that has lived under my gaze that believes himself a forest spirit. Thou must go to him and act as his Guardian Fairy, despite the unnatural aspects of such a relationship.” Even the forest guardian could not simply pair off a fairy with a Hylian like that, there were rules to such things, ones even he was not meant to break so easily. This, however, was a severe situation, so the rules would have to bend!

“A…Guardian Fairy? To a Hylian? Are you sure, Great Deku Tree?” The fairy didn’t want to question the mighty being, but it was such an unusual order…

“I know it is strange, Navi, but the boy will need guidance, and I can think of no greater companion than thee. However, thou must keep these words between us. He must not be told of his true nature or that thee can never be his true Guardian Fairy. Now, go! Fly, Navi! Make haste, for my time draws near!” The deity rumbled, but there was a weariness to his voice, as though each word sapped more and more energy from his roots.

His time was drawing near? Did the Great Deku Tree really mean he was dying? If the deity himself had not said, Navi wouldn’t be able to believe such words! On top of that, there was a Hylian child living amongst the Kokiri? Truly strange happenings were going on in the Lost Woods and Navi nearly regretted going off to see the rest of Hyrule! Not wanting to waste any time, Navi silently flew off, in search of the boy without a fairy…

As he was left alone, the Great Deku Tree watched on with ancient wooden eyes as he grew weaker and weaker with each moment…

Navi found the village hadn’t changed much since she last saw it. Of course, with only one new resident since she last stopped by, that was to be expected. She had missed the place a bit, the children…the other fairies…While she was out and seeing the rest of Hyrule, she would think back to this place often and wonder what was going on. A Hylian entering the society, it would seem! Given the Great Deku Tree’s words, she wagered no one at all in the village actually knew this secret.

As the blue fairy floated about the village, she spotted a boy with hair that completely covered his eyes. “Hey! You down there!” Navi called, flying down to the child.

A bit surprised, the boy looked up to Navi. “Yeah? What is it? Does Father want to see me?”

“No, no. I’m looking for someone. There’s a boy without a fairy, right? Where does he live?” The fairy asked, looking around as if the boy she was looking for would just jump out from behind a bush and reveal himself.

That seemed to really surprised the Kokiri boy. “What? Really? You’re looking for Link?” He asked as if he was expecting to be told this was just a joke. After a pause, he shrugged. “I…guess in his house? What’s going on anyway?”

“Never mind that! This is important! Where’s his house?” Navi urged.

“Sorry, sorry.” The boy said, pointing in the direction Link’s house was in. “It’s over that way, the only treehouse in the village.”

Navi looked over to where the boy was pointing. “Only treehouse. Got it! Thank you!” The fairy called before zipping away. In just a minute, she saw the treehouse the Kokiri had described, and made a beeline towards it. Inside, the boy without a fairy slumbered…

_Rolling thunder boomed across the sky, the heavens themselves cracking apart and the rain spilled down from the broken seams._

_Link found himself looking on at a massive field sprawled out before him. So large, in fact, he couldn’t see the end of it. Though that was due in part to the darkness around him. Sometimes a flash of lightning would illuminate the area, and Link swore he saw shapes moving in the darkness. They appeared so briefly, however; he really couldn’t be sure. His main concern was that he wasn’t in the forest. He had been taught to never, EVER leave the forest, or else he would die. Any child of the village would._

_The boy was about to try and find his bearings and make his way back to the Lost Woods when a strange noise rang out from behind him. A bizarre clanging sound echoed through the massive field. Turning around, Link saw an odd sight; what seemed to be a large slab of wood lowering itself down, with massive white walls one either side. The walls seemed to be made of stone, and Link couldn’t help but be reminded of the structure at Saria’s special spot. On the walls sat two large orange flames, dancing erratically in the weather and somehow staying lit despite the downpour._

_When the slab of wood was flat on the ground, a strange creature came out from the darkness the wood had covered. It was pure white, running on four legs like a deer, but it had no antlers. It had not one, not two, but THREE heads! A strange fleshy and colorful mass was on the creatures back, where the other two heads were present. As the monster got closer, Link realized the mass wasn’t part of the creature, but in fact two people riding ON the animal!_

_The first was a girl that seemed to be like a Kokiri; about Link’s size with brilliant blue eyes. She wore an odd outfit that covered almost her entire body save for her face and hands, billowing clothes colored white and purple. Sitting behind this girl was…a giant! Yes, it must have been! The person behind the girl was massive, several feet taller than Link or the girl were. She too wore odd clothes, and had terrifying, intense red eyes._

_As quickly as the strange trio emerged from the darkness, they flew by Link and plunged off into the field and out of sight. As Link looked on, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. Once more, he turned to see another one of those strange not-deer creatures, this one was as black as the darkness of the field. If it wasn’t contrasted by the white stone wall, Link may have never seen it._

_Riding the creature was another one of those strange giants. This one was far more menacing than the first, with odd green skin and flaming red hair. It wore odd black clothing, matching the animal it rode on. Without hesitation, it raised a hand in the air, palm facing Link. A strange orb of energy formed in the being’s hand, something about it making Link’s hair stand on end._

_The boy found himself rooted to the spot, unable to move or run as the orb shot at him, aimed directly towards his chest, and when it grew closer, it-_

Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

“Hey! Wake up, come on!” Navi begged as she looked down at the sleeping boy. She had tried calling to him, but he just wouldn’t get up! At this point, she resorted to bumping into his head as he slumbered, which didn’t seem to work either. “Can Hyrule really depend on a lazy kid like this?” She muttered to herself.

Letting out a light groan, Link’s eyes creaked open. What an awful nightmare he just had. The thunder and the rain and the…and…what else was there? Within moments, the dream was a blur to the boy, the only things he can remember being the storm. Recalling any other details was as easy as grabbing a handful of fog. All he could recall was a vague sense of unpleasantness, realizing the dream was a nightmare. It seemed he had a number of nightmares recently, the exact details always a blur…

Remembering that someone was calling him, Link glanced up to see a blue fairy hovering above his bed. With a yawn, the child sat up and stretched his arms before rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes as best as he could. He then took another look at the fairy and put on his usual mask. “Good morning. Does Father want to see me?” It had been a while since Link had been summoned by the Great Deku Tree and had to wonder what it was he wanted.

The thought that this was anything more than a summons didn’t even enter Link’s mind.

“That’s right! My name’s Navi! Nice to meet you!” The fairy chirped, feeling bad for calling the boy lazy. Just from a glance she could tell he needed more sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were concerning, and his eyes were duller than what was normal for a child his age. Not to mention he spoke in such a flat tone of voice. Ignoring those aspects for now, she continued on. “You’re Link, right?”

The boy nodded. “That’s right. Thank you for the message.” So, the Great Deku Tree wanted to see him? What about? Looking on the floor, Link found his hat and put it on. To his mild surprise, he looked up to see Navi was still there. Odd. When the other fairies told Link he had been summoned, they left as soon as he gave confirmation. “Was there something else?”

Navi actually felt a bit nervous; she never thought she was ever going to be partnered up with a child. It certainly didn’t help that her partner wasn’t even a Kokiri. “Well…That’s not the only thing, no. From today onward…I’m  your Guardian Fairy!” She put on an enthusiastic voice, but still felt awkward. After all, she was lying to the kid’s face, making him feel like a Kokiri when he wasn’t one. To Navi’s surprise, there was a general lack of a reaction from the boy. For a few moments, he simply stared up at her.

“Is this a trick?” He asked bluntly, remembering what happened just a year ago. Would Mido really pull the same prank twice? Thinking it over, Link found it risky that part of the prank would involve a summons to the Great Deku Tree. That would land Mido in pretty hot water. Not to mention he wasn’t too happy when Saria stopped speaking to him for a while after last time. Still, Link couldn’t bring himself to get his hopes up.

The question flabbergasted Navi, who stared back at Link for a moment. What was he talking about? A trick? That was when the fairy made an obvious realization. If she had to guess, Link was about ten years old and still had no fairy. Poor child had probably given up by this point. Yet, in a way, it was a trick. He was a Hylian, and no one could ever truly be his Guardian Fairy. Still, the Great Deku Tree himself essentially ordered her to lie. As much as she didn’t want to, she had to follow instructions. “I assure you; it isn’t a trick! I really am your Guardian Fairy! That, and the Great Deku Tree really wants to see you, we should go now!”

There was a moment’s pause as Link thought the situation over. Navi seemed insistent on seeing the Great Deku Tree and she would have to be incredibly stupid to do such a thing if this was just some prank. Could it really be…? After all this time, was Navi really the Guardian Fairy he had been waiting for? “…Do you swear?” He asked, voice still leveled and flat. The boy opened up his hands for Navi to land on, just as he did with that terrible fairy Menda.

Navi landed on the boy’s hands, walking about his palms. After a moment, she looked him dead in the eye. “I swear that I’m telling the truth. I’m your Guardian Fairy, Link.” A part of her felt bad for lying, the other part wished the boy would accept the lie so that the two of them could go. The Great Deku Tree was in some kind of trouble!

Link stared down at the fairy, continuing to think. She seemed…very sincere, and she even swore on it. To the boy, that actually meant something. Finally, he started to feel hope swelling within him. Could this be real? Not a dream? Not a trick? “A real…Guardian Fairy. _My_ Guardian Fairy…” He murmured the words, feeling that hope start to course through his body. This was matched by the warmth flowing into his palms, as fairies gave off a notable and natural heat.

At this point, Navi realized something else. This was a child of destiny, emphasis on _child_. He was just a kid finally getting something he clearly wanted for years. She knew now she needed to be more patient. Surely the Great Deku Tree would have this in mind when he sent her, right? Besides, she couldn’t bear to ruin the boy’s moment. “That’s right. I’m sure we’ll be great partners, Link.”

Partners. The boy rolled the word in his head and it sounded amazing. If he fit in, he could make friends with all the Kokiri. If he made friends with everyone, he could smile and be happy. If he smiled and was happy, he wouldn’t need Saria to dote over him. Finally, he could stop hiding his emotions away! For the first time in what seemed like weeks, Link broke out into a warm, genuine smile. “It’s really great to meet you, Navi.” He said, voice emotive and filled with a warm sincerity.

Ah, a smile! Navi couldn’t help but grin back, even if her natural light made it impossible for Link to even see it. “Likewise, Link.” Despite the guilt that came with it, she was happy to see Link accepting her as his Guardian Fairy. She only hoped he could forgive her when…well, no need to think so far ahead. Who knew what it was the Great Deku Tree needed exactly? The two could potentially be partners for a long while.

There was a pause, Link looking almost nervous. “Um…I don’t…really know what to do now. Is there something special we’re supposed to do?” It actually felt better not having to restrain himself anymore. It was like removing a large weight that had been strapped to his body. It felt better with the knowledge that would probably be permanent. He never _enjoyed_ hiding away his feelings, but he simply felt he had to…

Navi couldn’t help but let out a good-natured laugh at that. “Well…it’s not like there’s some kind of ritual, if that’s what you were thinking.” The fairy gently teased.

Nodding, Link wracked his brain. As he was thinking, he felt and heard his stomach growling lightly. “Uh…Food? How about breakfast?” He stood up, still holding Navi in his hands. “I mean…if you’re hungry…”

Well, Link probably _would_ need energy for whatever the Great Deku Tree needed of him. With that logic in mind, Navi nodded. “That sounds good! Do you have any berries?”

Cracking another smile, Link nodded. “Y…Yeah! I do!” Feeling excitement in accommodating for his Guardian Fairy, the boy let her go so she could flutter about the room as he got some food out. Two apples for him, and a handful of berries for her. “Are these alright?” He glanced at the dark green berries he set out before his new partner.

“Yeah, I love these! Don’t worry, Link, you’re doing fine..” Navi said, feeling the boy’s nervousness as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast, pondering over the situation. Or rather, she was specifically thinking about Link. He seemed like a nice kid, and Navi was good at reading people. The poor boy clearly had given up on ever getting a Guardian Fairy, given his initial reaction. The fairy determined she liked the boy, able to tell he had a good heart. Of course he would, he _was_ a child of destiny after all.

Things were somewhat awkward as the two ate, not sure of what to do or say. As this went on, Navi took a closer look around the home she found herself in. She was so focused on getting Link to wake up, she didn’t even examine her surroundings. Like all other houses in the village, this one was a single room with basic accommodations. A bed, just the perfect size for a boy Link’s age sat under a closed window. The only light came in from the curtain that Navi moved out of the way as she came inside, illuminating the house properly.

There was a small wooden table in the room’s center, with three pieces of circular wood that acted as chairs surrounding it. There was a lack of real decoration to the place, Navi noted. There were some containers, clearly for food and clothes, but there didn’t seem to be many luxurious possessions. Granted, Kokiri children didn’t tend to have a lot of these items anyway, but Link barely had any! At a glance, all she could see were a few books, unaware that those weren’t for _him_ to read. The only other thing of note was what appeared to be an empty little cage made out of sturdy sticks and pieces of string. Perhaps he liked to keep bugs as pets?

As Navi made mental notes about the room, Link broke the silence. “…Navi, can I ask you something?” He seemed hesitant as he spoke, as if he didn’t even want to ask the question in mind.

“Of course, go ahead.” The fairy replied, speaking gently to try and ease the boy’s nervousness as she turned back to him. There was a pause after that, Link seeming to ponder things over. For a bit, Navi was wondering if he had changed his mind on asking his question. After a few more moments, however, he spoke up again.

“Why…now? Why did you choose to come now?” He asked quietly, not seeming able to look directly at Navi. He was, of course, the happiest he had been in a long time with this turn of events. Yet there was still a small, irrational part of Link that felt anger towards Navi. Why did she take so long? Where was she when the other children called him names, berated him, excluded him and made him an outcast? He knew it wasn’t fair, as Navi would have no way of knowing…but that small part of him still felt bitter, which brought on a bit of guilt.

Navi wasn’t expecting a question like that and found herself stuck for a moment. How should she answer? “Well…It’s hard to explain.” She said, stalling time for another few seconds. Thankfully, she managed to come up with something. “Fairies just get this…feeling, this sensation when our child is ready for us. That just didn’t happen until today.” From the way Link asked the question, she wondered if he got harassed for having no fairy. Even if he didn’t, being the only child without one would assuredly make him feel like an outsider…

The answer didn’t really satisfy Link, but he chose not to voice that. What caused this sensation that Navi felt today? Did he do something to become worthy? Was he no longer a bad boy, and that’s why his fairy came? While still a bit mad, he repeated to himself that it didn’t matter now. He and Navi would have centuries worth of time to make up for it, along with the rest of the village. Wanting to give some kind of response, the boy nodded to himself. “Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

After that, the rest of the meal was quickly finished in silence. Letting out a content sigh, Navi took to the air again. “That was good, but we should be going to see the Great Deku Tree, don’t you think?”

Link gave off a nod and started to put on his boots. As he did this, he glanced curiously up at Navi. “What does Father want, exactly? Did he tell you?”

“…Not exactly.” Navi replied, technically telling the truth. The Great Deku Tree never actually said what Link would be doing once he answered the summons, though the fairy had a pretty good idea. A child of destiny…perhaps the forest deity would put the task of wiping the evil within the Lost Woods on Link’s shoulders?

Not seeming too bothered, Link shrugged it off. “Alright. I guess I’ll see when I get there.” He smiled to himself, basking in the fact he had a Guardian Fairy now. Wait until Saria saw! Oh, Saria! “Um…” He hummed as he got his footwear on and stood up. “…Can I just show you to someone first? She’d be very happy to see you…” The boy sounded bashful and was unaware he was talking about Navi almost as if she were a fancy item to show off to people.

“The Great Deku Tree first!” Navi declared, being a bit more forceful than before. She really didn’t want to be bossy, but the summons should be the boy’s first priority here!

Link was about to argue but stopped himself. What was he doing? This was his _Guardian_ Fairy! She was a being meant to guide him along in his life, and he was about to doubt her. It wasn’t like Saria was going anywhere, she could wait until after Link spoke with the Great Deku Tree. Sheepishly, Link nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“No need for apologies!” Navi assured, hovering towards the home’s exit. “Let’s get going!”

Link nodded again, but more enthusiastically. “Right! Let’s go!” With that, Link bounded towards the exit and stepped out onto the balcony, taking a deep breath. As he did this, Link noticed something unusual. There was something off about the air. Not a smell, not exactly. Yet there was something…somehow rotten about it, like a moldy, forgotten fruit. Shaking it off, Link looked onward to the village.

As chance would have it, Saria happened to be passing by. Immediately, she noticed Link and gave him a wave. “Link! Good morning!” She called, a grin on her face as she approached. To her surprise, Link returned the wave enthusiastically with a large smile on his face before descending his ladder. It had been such a long time since he did anything like that! And was that a fairy with him…? Needing to investigate, Saria made her way to the base of Link’s treehouse, just as he got off the ladder. “Link, you’re in such a good mood!” She pointed out, feeling silly for stating the obvious.

Giving the girl a toothy grin, Link gestured to his Guardian Fairy. “Saria, I want you to meet Navi. Navi, this is Saria, my best friend!”

The fairy had to withhold a sigh. She had wanted to avoid this! Still, she couldn’t bring herself to just dismiss Saria or ruin the situation. “It’s nice to meet you, Saria.” Navi greeted politely.

“Likewise.” Saria returned. Link seemed so happy, and now there was this fairy here too. Could it be…? “Link…is this your Guardian Fairy?”

Emotions running high, Link could only nod at first as he trapped his best friend in a tight hug. After a few moments, he managed to speak. “It finally happened…Finally happened…”

It took a couple seconds for the situation to sink in with Saria. When it did, she returned the hug, letting out a small laugh. “Oh, Link, I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!” Finally, she would be able to see her friend smile and be cheerful again! The other Kokiri were sure to accept him as well! She had been praying for his moment for so long!

After a bit, the two separated, smiling warmly at each other. After a moment, Link remembered! “Oh! Um…Sorry, but I have to go.” He sounded disappointed, wanting to spend more time with Saria. “Father has summoned me, and I’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

The girl nodded. “Then you should go. We can catch up later!” She felt so relieved, knowing everyone can start to get along again, just like when Link was just a baby. “I can tell the others the good news while you’re gone! Oh…um…well, you would want to do that yourself, huh?” She felt a bit embarrassed, having gotten caught up in the moment.

For a moment, Link was going to agree with Saria, but then he stopped to think. The thought of actually going up to any of the other Kokiri, even with Navi…well…it made him nervous. They had mistreated him for so long, he almost felt scared of the other children. “Um…Well…if you told a few people, I wouldn’t be upset…” Link replied, feeling embarrassed to request something like this.

She didn’t really grasp the situation here, but Saria decided it didn’t matter. If Link gave her the okay, that’s all that mattered. “Okay, you go and speak to Father, and I’ll talk to the others!” There was a pause, and the girl’s face became more serious. “Just…be careful on the way, Link.”

Be careful? The walk to the Great Deku Tree from the village outskirts was only about five minutes. With Navi especially, he could easily get there alone. “Careful of what?”

The Kokiri hesitated, as if she was about to speak of something completely taboo. Still, she went on. “The air has felt…different lately, haven’t you noticed? Some of the others have talked about feeling like they were being watched or seeing odd things in the Lost Woods…” She offered a somewhat nervous smile. The girl had noticed this change about two weeks ago, but Link didn’t seem to be aware, so she kept quiet. After all, he couldn’t go into the woods without her anyway up until this morning, so she’d keep him safe and steer him away from any areas that seemed…darker than usual. Besides, surely this wasn’t _too_ much to worry about. If it was, surely the Great Deku Tree would have summoned the village and explained things!

Link recalled the strange sensation in the air when he stepped outside his home. It was the first time he noticed such a thing. Then again, this was the first day he had a Guardian Fairy. Maybe that’s why he never noticed before, as only now was he a _true_ Kokiri. He should be able to find his way through the Lost Woods easily, among other things, so maybe that was why he only now noticed the strange sensation. At any rate, Saria didn’t seem too worried, so he took that as a sign that he would be okay. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry. I have Navi with me now.” He glanced up at the blue fairy with a small grin.

Saria hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should divulge in whatever she planned to say next. After a few seconds, she relented. “There have been…rumors, Link.” The boy looked back to her, confused. “The fairies of the forest have talked about a stranger entering it.” Link didn’t seem to be surprised at this, waiting for Saria to keep going. “A stranger that never got _lost_ ; you see. He entered and then _left_ the woods intact.”

The young boy had always heard from Saria that those who enter the woods never, _ever_ make it out alive. The idea of it seemed ridiculous to Link, so it really didn’t worry him. “That doesn’t sound right…Maybe it’s just a rumor? Or maybe some Skull Kids are up to some mischief?”

Saria wasn't quite as sure as Link was, but she didn’t want to risk making him scared. “That’s probably it, yes. You’ll be okay I’m sure, just keep your eyes peeled.” Saria gave her friend a last, quick hug before going off. “Talk to you two soon!” She called as she left, feeling that Link would be okay. Navi seemed more than capable to her and able to protect her partner.

Wordlessly, Link waved to Saria as she went out of sight, then turned to Navi. “Sorry about that. We can go now.” With that, he started to make his way towards the Great Deku Tree.

Navi followed close behind, looking off in the direction Saria went off towards. “You two really care about each other, don’t you?” She hid her worries that the Kokiri were also noticing the changes within the Lost Woods. While the children prided themselves in being in-tune with nature, and the forest especially, the fairies had them beat in that category. If the Kokiri were noticing the shift in things, it must be getting bad…

As Link walked, he gave a nod. “Yeah. She’s been my only friend for years…She’s done a lot for me…” And now he could work on paying her back, with her not needing to waste so much time on him, trying to help someone who didn’t deserve it. With Navi’s arrival, Link could only theorize that meant he was now worthy of friendship, that he was worth…anything at all.

The fairy felt a tug of pity in her heart at that. Only one friend? It seemed like Saria was a very loving friend indeed, but a growing Hylian child needed more than just one friend! The fairy decided to stay silent, however, as she and Link approached the clearing where the Great Deku Tree was waiting.

As the duo drew near, closing in on the group of trees separating the Kokiri from their Father, a figure came out from behind one of the towering pillars of bark. It was Mido, looking at Link in an accusatory way. “What are you doing, No Fairy? Did Father summon you?” He asked, as if the younger boy was doing something dastardly.

Link seized up a bit, his old insecurities flaring up within him. A part of him wanted to just turn back and go back to his house, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He had been summoned, and he would be in big trouble if he just gave up like this! “H…He did, yes…” The boy answered, too nervous to speak properly. As he looked at Mido, Link just thought back to the horrible prank he had pulled last year. Rather than feeling anger or resentment, the child simply felt sick to his stomach.

Navi was surprised both at how cruel this child was being, and Link’s reaction to it. Link was clearly a nice boy, but he was also a child of destiny! How could he be cowering below a bully like this? Once more, Navi let Link’s title distract her, or at least she pondered on the wrong part of it. Again, she recalled he was a _child_ of destiny. At the moment, he was just another kid, and nothing more. If this Kokiri boy had tormented Link over his lack of a fairy, of course Link wouldn’t respond well to him!

Without further hesitation, Navi flew between the two boys, facing down Mido. “Hey! Don’t call him No Fairy! He has me now, alright?!”

Mido jerked his head back a bit in surprise. “What the?!” He blurted out, clearly not having noticed Navi’s presence. “What do you mean he has you? You’re not his Guardian Fairy…are you?”

“I am! Now let us through, we have to go see the Great Deku Tree! He’s summoned Link!” Navi wasn’t normally so hostile, but something about this kid just got under her skin…

The bully’s eyes widened at that. Link actually had a fairy? He vividly recalled his words in accepting the youngest member of the tribe if a Guardian Fairy partnered up with Link. However, since then, Mido had outgrown his bruised ego and genuine fear of Link. Sadly, what those grew into was a petty jealousy and an almost hatred for the child. All this time with no Guardian Fairy made Mido sincerely think of Link as something lesser than a Kokiri, something that deserved to be an outcast. His envy formed as Saria, who Mido cared for above all other tribe members, would always side with Link. What was it about Link that was so special that he warranted such attention?!

Rather than voicing any of this, Mido kept himself composed. “Right. So, you got a fairy, and need to see Father.”

Link, who had been too nervous to speak up since Navi came to his rescue, nodded. No one but Saria had ever done something like that for him before, and it made his heart feel warm. It also made him feel a bit more confident. “That’s…That’s right, Mido.” He responded, trying to keep his voice calm. “Navi is my Guardian Fairy now, and Father wishes to see me.”

Nodding, Mido gave off a grin. A mischievous smile that neither Link nor Navi liked. “Alright, fine. Thing is, the forest has been dangerous lately. You’ll need to be ready for danger.”

“What?! It’s a five minute walk! Besides, he has me, so he’ll be fine!” Navi argued, already deciding she’d never like this boy.

“I know you’re new here, so I’ll tell you now I’m the leader of the Kokiri.” Mido said, not phased by Navi’s anger. “So, he has to do what I say.” He turned to Link, giving him a sneer. “If you can get a sword, a shield, and a slingshot…then I’ll let you pass.” He didn’t actually expect Link to be able to obtain these three items, he simply wanted to keep Link from seeing Father. Petty, but it was all Mido could think to do at the moment. In an odd way, seeing Link finally getting his Guardian Fairy made the Kokiri angry. He almost felt as though Link was getting something he didn’t deserve and should be punished in some way for it.

The blue fairy wanted to argue further, but then realized that this brat was almost right in a way. If Link was expected by the Great Deku Tree in regards to this evil and was a child of destiny, he may have to fight. “…Maybe he’s right, Link.” Navi said, hating having to agree with such a nasty boy.

Mido was temporarily surprised by that, but quickly got over it. “Glad you see reason! We have a deal, Link?”

Link was also caught off guard a bit at Navi’s agreeance. He also found himself glad the fighting was over. Especially since it meant he could get away from Mido. Being around the self-proclaimed Kokiri leader made him feel increasingly sick to his stomach. “Um, right. A deal…” The boy simply agreed with his Guardian Fairy, feeling too stressed to argue. Besides, she probably knew what was best, right?

“Good! And don’t try sneaking by me!” Mido warned. “I’ll be watching this area closely! Now go on, get going!” Without waiting for a reply, the Kokiri boy walked back into the trees, leaving Link and Navi alone.

There was a pause at first before the fairy turned to her companion. “Link, are you okay? You seemed kind of…off back there.” The poor kid seemed almost scared of that awful Kokiri. She had her theories, but didn’t want to actually voice assumptions out loud.

Link turned away and started walking back towards the village. “I’m…I’m okay. I’m fine.” He lied, feeling awful for doing so. He didn’t want Navi to know just how stressed simply talking with Mido had made him. Inwardly scolding himself, Link recalled how he spoke so meekly during that conversation, making his true feelings obvious. He just didn’t want to show how weak he was…

The fairy didn’t fall for Link’s fibs for even a second. There was something deeper going on here. “Link…” Navi started, following the boy and flying next to his face. “…remember, I’m your Guardian Fairy. You can talk to me about these things.” The words felt almost sour in her mouth and feelings of guilt poked and prodded at her heart. Despite this, Navi truly just wanted to help. It was simply in her nature to aid others, especially a child in need.

The boy thought Navi’s words over for a minute as he stopped his walking, staring off at the trees ahead. While he was still happy to finally have his Guardian Fairy, long-rooted feelings of doubt and self-loathing lingered in his brain. Navi’s presence, as joyous as Link was to have it, couldn’t just instantly erase these sorts of thoughts. Was her being paired up with him a mistake? How did he of all people deserve a fairy? Was such an error possible to have happen? He still felt nervous about opening up his true feelings to someone, especially about something negative, it made him think of himself as a burden.

After some thought, Link decided to relent. He felt like he was almost doing something wrong, but he wanted to vent. After all, this was his Guardian Fairy, this was part of their job. That’s what Saria had told him, at least. “Well…” Link started, trying to find the right words. “…Mido has been really hard on me for as long as I can remember. Last year, he had a Healing Fairy pretend to be my Guardian Fairy, and they had the rest of the village laughing at me.” The memory made the boy’s heart ache, but he kept himself composed as he explained it.

“Oh…That’s so awful!” Navi exclaimed, revolted at how nasty Mido had been. It suddenly made sense to her why Link had asked if her introduction as a Guardian Fairy had been a trick. “I’m so sorry to hear that…”

The boy have Navi a small smile. “It’s fine. I just feel a bit nervous around him, that’s all. Once we’re friends, that will change. Now that I have you, everyone else and I can be friends. Right?”

The fairy was surprised at the lack of any malice whatsoever to someone who deserved it. Not even a little bit of anger or resentment at all? The boy was too nice for his own good, but Navi wasn’t about to try and wring that out of him. “I’m sure everyone can work things out.”

As the two spoke, they didn’t realize they were being approached from behind until a voice rang out. “Uh, Link? You have a minute?”

Startled a bit, Link turned to see Fado standing there, her own Guardian Fairy hovering about her head. The girl wore a somewhat meek expression, as if she was nervous about something. Link found himself feeling a bit nervous as well, though not to the extent as with Mido. There had always been something about Fado Link found strange. His memories got very blurry and hard to recall before he started getting ridiculed by the other children. He couldn’t recall the good times the two shared, yet there had been this lingering feeling about the girl. Link felt sadder about her mistreatment towards him than anyone else and he didn’t understand why. It was like he had lost a close friend he couldn’t remember.

After a moment to collect himself, Link spoke up. “Y…Yeah, I do. Is something wrong, Fado?” He inwardly scolded himself for that annoying pause.

There was a moment’s hesitation, but Fado seemed to gain confidence and continued. “Saria and I had a talk just a minute ago. About…her.” She nodded up to Navi. “I…I just wanted to congratulate you on finally getting a Guardian Fairy…” She continued to sound uneasy, as if expecting Link to lash out at her in some way. The girl’s own Guardian Fairy stayed silent. As the years went by, a Kokiri’s companion would talk less and less unless provoked to by their child. It was simply a part of the duo acting as one, as Saria had explained to Link. Guardian Fairies were practically an extension of a Kokiri’s being.

Link was stunned at that. He had hoped that the other children would accept him now, but for one of them to come up and congratulate him? It just caught him off guard. Fantasizing about the others treating him kindly was one thing, but having it actually happen was another. “I…um…well, thank you…” He responded; not entirely sure what else he should say.

Turning her attention to Navi, Fado offered the fairy a somewhat awkward smile. “And what’s your name? Saria forgot to tell me.”

Already, Navi was liking this Fado girl better than Mido. This was even if, the fairy presumed at least, she had been among those that had laughed at Link last year over such a cruel joke. “My name is Navi.” The fairy responded. “Nice to meet you.” A small part of her wanted to chew the girl out, but clearly she was trying to be nice. Besides, they had no time for fighting!

“Likewise…” Was all Fado said in response before going silent. For a few moments, no one seemed to know what to say. Link was tempted to simply go about on his way when Fado spoke up again. “Link, I want…I want to apologize. I haven’t treated you well, not at all and I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for how I’ve been, but I’m hoping you can manage to forgive me.” She opened up her arms, offering a hug.

Once more, Link was stunned, far more than before. Just a straight-up apology? A hug? This was more kindness than he had expected so soon. It was almost surreal, like a dream. A small part of him, a nagging voice in his mind, told him to berate the girl in front of him. It told him to ask why she was so cruel when all he wanted was friendship. The boy ignored that part of him, and gave her a small smile, trying not to tear up. “I…I forgive you, Fado…” Somewhat nervous in doing so, Link accepted the hug.

“I’m glad to hear that, Link. I’ll make it up to you, okay?” Fado promised, letting out a content sigh as the two embraced. It seemed Link really didn’t remember the times the two shared together as he grew up. It was something Saria mentioned that morning, that Link could only remember the last few years of his life. She was tempted to explain how she had helped raise him and was of the last Kokiri to keep doing so. Then she would have to explain how she grew weary of a boy that didn’t deserve it and shunned him. Would he even believe that at one point she cared for him dearly? At a later date, she would have to see. After another few moments, the hug was broken. “How about you and I go do something? Talk, play, just sit around…anything you want.”

Link’s smile grew, feeling so joyous that he could finally have an interaction like this. A Kokiri aside from Saria was asking him to go do something. The tragic thing was he had to refuse. “I want to, I really do, but Father has summoned me.”

Frowning slightly, Fado nodded in understanding. “I see…But…you’re going the wrong way, Link. Father is in the other direction.”

“Mido stopped me.” Link explained. “He said I’d need a sword, a shield, and a slingshot to pass by.” A pause. “Would you know how I could get one of those?”

Why would Mido do that? That’s a very specific errand to put Link on! Well, nothing Fado could do but try and help. “Hmmm…Uldo probably has at least a shield and slingshot somewhere. He likes to collect stuff like that.” The girl said after some thought. “As for the sword…well…” She glanced about, looking to see if anyone was nearby. “I know exactly where you can find one.”

Link’s eyes widened. “Really? I didn’t know there were any in the village.” He had certainly never seen one before outside of the books Saria read to him…

“Technically, it’s not _in_ the village.” Fado replied. “Just follow me, I’ll show you what I mean!” She gently grabbed Link’s hand and hurried him along to the village outskirts, no one saying anything as the quartet went along. The fairies hovered over their respective partner’s head as they arrived at their destination. Fado had taken Link to a large rock-wall formation far from any of the village houses but not quite breaching the surrounding forest. “See this hole?” The girl asked, pointing out an opening at the base of the wall. It was just big enough for Link to get through if he crawled.

Link nodded, looking at the wall. He had obviously noticed it before, but it didn’t seem interesting, so he never wandered over to check it out. “There’s a sword in there?” He had never heard of such a thing…

“That’s right. It's a secret to everybody. At least, it’s _supposed_ to be.” Fado responded. “Mido found a sword in great condition a few decades ago. I dunno why, but he keeps it hidden away past this hole. No one is supposed to know…but…well…everyone does.”

Well, Link sure didn’t. Not even Saria mentioned it to him. Then again, he didn’t particularly care for swords or other weapons, so it didn’t bother him too much. “And it’s just on the other side there?”

“Yeah, it’s in a wooden crate. If Mido asks…you didn’t hear it from me, okay?” The girl looked about, eyeing a Kokiri boy walk about in the distance. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice Fado or Link. “Go on, before someone sees!”

Smiling, Link gave Fado a quick hug. “Thanks, you’ve really helped a lot!” The boy hoped he and Fado would grow to become as close as he and Saria were in the future. There was just something about the girl that made her seem like she’d make an especially good friend.

Fado returned the smile, one that was smaller and weighed down by guilt. “It’s the least I could do. Good luck, Link.” With that, the girl went off back to the main part of the village.

“She sure was a lot better than that Mido kid.” Navi commented as the Kokiri girl and her fairy went out of earshot. “Looks like she really felt bad for how she treated you…”

Link didn’t respond to Navi’s words, his brain still trying to figure out just what made Fado so unique. He had never had this sense of familiarity and special dismay in response to any of the other Kokiri. Why her? Well, he could figure it out later. “Let’s go get that sword…”

Navi went into the hole first, lighting the way as Link crawled in after her. The small pathway wasn’t long, taking only about a minute to get through. Still, Link didn’t really like the enclosed space. He was just glad when he came out on the other side. Ahead of him and Navi was a small clearing surrounded by stone walls in every direction. A strange area as it was, both their gazes instantly fell upon a dusty wooden box in the middle of the area and in front of it a wooden sign had been posted. “That must be it.” Navi noted, hovering towards the box.

“What does that sign say?” Link asked as he approached the piece of wood. For him, it might as well have just been random slashes and nicks for all he could understand it.

“You can’t read?” Navi asked, sounding surprised. She had only met him this morning, but Navi didn’t take Link for a stupid kid. The fairy thought he’d at least be able to read considering he had those books...

Link shook his head. “I never learned. Guardian Fairies teach Kokiri how to read…so I was waiting until I had mine before I’d take lessons.”

Navi could almost feel a hand squeezing at her tiny heart. She really should have been able to figure that out on her own. “Well…Don’t worry, I’ll teach you later on. Okay?”

The boy looked up at Navi with excitement, eyes shining. Being able to read was one of the things he had looked forward to the most when he still believed he would get a Guardian Fairy. Now that small dream of his got to resurface. “Thanks, Navi!” He almost chirped, approaching the box. The boy couldn’t help but look about as he pried the box’s lid off, as if someone would pop out of the ground and catch him. Pushing the lid aside and onto the grass, Link and Navi looked inside the container.

On the box’s floor was a small sword, one that was the perfect size for someone Link’s age. It was held within a simple blue sheath which was attached to a fine leather strap. Carefully, Link reached in and took the holstered weapon out of the box. He lifted it slowly and gently, as if he could somehow break it or hurt himself if he wasn’t careful. It felt heavier than it had any right to be, and even in that moment Link realized it was all in his imagination. Taking the sword out of the box, the boy looked over the sheath and leather strap closely, as if looking for some hidden secret. It was odd for him to hold a weapon like this given it was his first time. Yet…something also felt right about it. Or rather…comfortable. As if he had held such a weapon dozens of times in the past. Slowly, Link gripped the handle of the sword properly and took it out of the sheath. The blade was short, yet sharp and the metal glistened in the sun, like a beacon to the rest of the world not to come close, lest someone get cut.

“Don’t hurt yourself with that…It’s dangerous.” Navi pointed out, feeling slightly silly for doing so. She knew Link was smart enough to figure that out on his own. “How does it feel to hold one?”

Link didn’t answer at first, carefully looking at the object from all directions. The sword itself was unremarkable, not at all like the larger, fancier swords in the artwork of the various books Saria showed off to him. The only real notable feature were two red stones embedded in the hilt. Still, Link didn’t care about such things. If it was good enough for Mido, that was all that mattered. “It feels…weird.” He murmured, putting it back in its sheath. After a pause, he looked back up at Navi, lightly pleading eyes gazing towards her. “How…do I put it on?”

Navi let out a good-natured laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen people put these things on a bunch of times. Here, first you just have to…”

Within a few minutes, Link had the equipment properly put on. He took off and put the strap and sheath back on a few times to get the hang of it. After that, he tried reaching back with his left hand and removing and putting away the weapon a few times. He didn’t really know, nor hoped, that he would have to use it, but better safe than sorry. “Thanks for helping me with this, Navi.” The boy said, flashing her a grin. “How’d you know how to do all this?”

“Oh, I’ve seen a bunch of people do this about Hyrule. I actually just got done my travels from there, I had been away for years.” Navi explained.

The boy’s eyes widened. “You’ve been out of the forest? Really? What’s it like out there?” Link had been told by Saria that the world outside the woods was known as Hyrule, but outside of what he found out from the books read to him, he had no way of knowing what it was like. He had no intentions of leaving the Lost Woods, not even if doing so wouldn’t result in his death. Link was content where he was and wanted to stay there forever. Hearing about it, on the other hand, he was up for.

“Well, it’s a very large, I can say that much.” Navi started after some thought. “A lot of different types of places to see like fields, mountains, even a desert. But…I’ll tell you more of the details later. We have to keep moving.”

Link cupped his hands, inviting Navi to stand upon them, which she did. “You’ll tell me lots of stories? I really love stories…” Some of his fondest memories consisted of Saria helping him calm down by telling him some kind of story. Whether it was straight from a book, some Kokiri folklore, or something she made up herself, Link enjoyed them all.

Navi hesitated. She knew at some point she’d have to tell Link they couldn’t be true partners, even if he wasn’t told at that time he was truly a Hylian. The fairy hoped; however, he would find it in himself to forgive her, and that the two could still be friends. For now, she smiled and nodded. “Of course, Link. I’ll tell you lots of stories later on.”

The young boy gave his fairy a warm smile. “Thank you, Navi. I’m so glad I finally have you now.”

If Navi hadn’t known any better, she’d swear Link knew exactly what was going on and just wanted to rub it in. Pangs of guilt echoed through the fairy’s tiny body as she gazed up at the Hylian. “…And I’m glad to be with you.” She replied, feeling like scum for raising the boy’s hopes. The fairy _did_ genuinely like Link, but every positive comment just made the inevitable drama worse.

Not noticing anything awry, Link put his hands down to get Navi flying again and the two went back to the main village. The return trip wasn’t quite as bad, but Link still didn’t like the confined space. “Now we just need to see Uldo about the shield and slingshot…” Link murmured, looking over to the house of the Kokiri in question. “Hopefully he’ll be home.” With that, the two made their way to the boy’s abode. While Link hadn’t actually entered anyone’s home aside from his and Saria’s for the last few years, he still had the entire village memorized.

For when his Guardian Fairy came, of course.

As the duo went along, a few Kokiri children noticed them from afar as they whispered to each other. Link with a fairy? And with a sword? Saria hadn’t gotten to these villagers yet, as she was currently talking to Lydo within her house. These kids simply had to wonder just what was going on…

When Link and Navi entered Uldo’s home, they walked right into what could only be described as an organized mess. A number of boxes varying in size littered the floor. Odds and ends, bits of leather, torn pages from books, pieces of seemingly random wood and metal and other items with no clear use poked from each container. The one, large, table of the home held more items like this, including the hilt of a dagger, a book that was only the cover and back and was missing all its pages, some sort of rusty object, a number of empty bags and pouches, and a single boot too large for anyone in the village to wear. Hanging on the wall across from the entrance was a wooden shield, marked with a red spiral. Despite all the mess in the home, the floor itself was clean without a single piece of junk or trash marking it.

Uldo was the most proficient scavenger in the village, seeming to have almost an obsession with the job. Scavenging off of dead Hylians was seen as perfectly normal within the village. After all, they were already gone and going back into the earth itself, so what was wrong with collecting their things? Even Link, though he of course never took part in such activities, thought it as natural. A lot of the items these corpses held onto were junk, but every so often something of use could be found. The most common of these would be books as well as small tools like carving knives.

Link and Navi lingered by the doorway for a few moments and took in the scene. Uldo was rooting around in one of his many boxes and seeming to be looking for something as his fairy seemed to be nesting under his hat, being nowhere in sight. “Uh…excuse us!” Navi politely called out.

Jumping a bit, Uldo stopped his searching and looked over at his guests. First he was surprised, then irritated, then he studied what he was looking at before shock spread across his face. “Link? Is that…a Guardian Fairy?” He asked, almost in awe as he took a step towards the boy and his fairy.

That nervousness creeping back into the boy, Link nodded. “Uh…Yes. She is.” He replied anxiously. “Her name is Navi.”

“Pleased to meet you.” The fairy greeted politely, eyeing the shield intently. Would something so basic count for Mido? Hopefully so, as the fairy doubted a better shield was anywhere in the village. “Listen, we need your help. We need a shield and a slingshot. I can see you have at least the former in here…”

Uldo seemed to instantly shift gears away from Link and his news of gaining of a Guardian Fairy to the companion herself. “What?!” He exclaimed, seeming almost terrified of the idea. “Why do you need my things?!”

Link was stunned at how quickly Uldo dismissed him. No congratulations? He wasn’t even going to say he was sorry for the years of treating the youngest child of the village as an outcast? The boy didn’t expect Uldo to do anything drastic…but the fact that a shield and slingshot seemed more important really stung deep down. Still, lingering on it would get him nowhere. “It’s Mido.” Link piped up. “Father summoned me, and Mido won’t let me pass without a sword, shield, and slingshot.”

It was only then that Uldo noticed the weapon Link had, his eyes widening. He seemed to have gotten over it quickly, his mind focused too much on his own personal possessions. “So, you just want a shield and a slingshot? I only have one of both…”

“Come on, can’t you just lend it to us?” Navi asked, withholding her annoyance. Couldn’t this boy just let Link borrow some things for a while? Granted, the fairy had no idea how long Link would need these items. “We’ll give them back!” She frowned as Uldo contemplated though he didn’t seem too excited about helping. “Hey, think of it as a congratulatory present for Link!” Normally, underhanded tactics like that were beneath Navi, but this was an emergency. She and Link had to get to the Great Deku Tree as soon as possible! Besides, it was just borrowing some stuff. No big deal, right?

Deciding to follow Navi’s lead, Link nodded. “Y…Yeah. We’ll get them back soon, right after I speak with Father…Please, Uldo?”

With a sigh, the Kokiri boy raised a finger, telling the two to wait. He went over and started digging through one of his boxes and muttering quietly to himself. His two guests couldn’t fathom how he could find anything, especially something as small as a slingshot, in a place like this. And yet, within a minute, Uldo pulled a small wooden object and a corresponding bag from the crate.

Link had seen slingshots before, wielded by the other Kokiri as they went into the forest for whatever reason. Things like bows and arrows were absent from the village, so the children had to work with what they had. Thankfully, creatures such as Wolfos tended to avoid the Kokiri, too afraid to facing the Great Deku Tree’s wrath to attack one of his children. While Link had never held a slingshot before, he recalled having a minor interest in shooting some fruits from trees or other harmless targets.

After getting the small wooden weapon and the bag for holding rocks and other projectiles, Uldo got the shield off of the wall. It wasn’t very large, barely able to give adequate protection to someone of Link’s size. With chipped and broken wood, it seemed more likely to break apart than stop any kind of serious attack. The red paint on it looked fairly new, clearly added on by Uldo himself.

“Alright, just to make things clear…you’ll have these back in just a few hours?” The Kokiri boy asked, holding onto his possessions almost desperately.

“Yes, yes, we will return your things as soon as the Great Deku Tree lets us go.” Navi was doing everything she could not to yell at this kid. She tried not to judge others too harshly, Mido being a rare exception, but this Uldo boy was starting to get on her last nerve.

Link nodded along, looking at the boy with pleading eyes. “I promise, Uldo. We really have to get moving…”

“Alright, alright!” Uldo responded, as if Link and Navi were being unreasonable. Handing the shield and slingshot over to Link, the boy let out a huff. “Just keep your promise, alright?”

Navi had to hold back a groan. How many times was this boy going to ask things like this? “We promise. Come on, Link, let’s go!” The fairy wanted to just get out of there. She almost felt bad for her attitude, but the lengths she had to go through to walk Link five minutes to a summon was starting to get to her. As she and her companion walked out, ignoring Uldo reminding them yet again to bring his possessions back, Navi let out a sigh of relief.

Link barely had the time to grasp his items before his Guardian Fairy rushed him out the door. He walked a ways from Uldo’s home before stopping and laying the objects carefully on the ground. The shield he had looked over, but not the slingshot. It was an old toy, just like the shield. The band seemed to be in good shape, though.

Looking up to his fairy, Link offered her a small smile. “Thanks for helping me in there, Navi. I don’t think I could have handled that alone…” Speaking to the other Kokiri children was harder than the boy thought. Uldo’s reluctance to give up anything of his probably would have made Link retreat if he had been by himself.

Navi felt better now that she was outside and hearing Link’s kind words. She offered a smile back and landed on his shoulder. “I’m sure you could have worked things out. Still, I’m just glad we have everything we need. Say, turn the shield over for me.” Link did as told, the two of them seeing the straps on it. “Okay, good. You’ll be able to attach this to your back, now to do that…”

Minutes later, Link was all geared up and ready to go. His sword and shield were secured neatly on his back, with his slingshot and the ammo bag attached to his belt. He tried a few times to draw his sword and shield to get the feel of it. Link still didn’t feel he’d need these things and didn’t ever fantasize of being a warrior, but a part of him felt childish glee at getting ready for an imaginary battle. He beamed up at Navi as she floated overhead. “Thanks, Navi. I don’t think I’d be able to figure this all out on my own…”

“It looks good on you!” The fairy said, getting an earnest smile from her companion. “Now come on, we should get going to the Great Deku Tree!”

Link wordlessly nodded and the two headed back towards their initial destination. A few Kokiri caught sight of Link as he went, and one girl even seemed as if she wanted to go talk to him but stopped herself. There were no more obstructions until the two reached the edge of the village once more.

As if on cue, Mido stepped out from one of the trees, nearly glaring at Link as he and Navi got closer. His eyes widened when they stopped in front him, his gaze narrowing on the sword’s hilt. “Hey! How did you find that sword?!” He demanded. “That’s supposed to be off-limits!”

The younger boy flinched a bit at that, looking guilty as if he did some horrible crime. “Well…I’m sorry, but I don’t know how else I would get through…”

“You never specified we _couldn’t_ use this sword.” Navi pointed out, feeling if she got turned away again, she’d just go straight to the Great Deku Tree and tattle on the brat. The only reason she didn’t before was she was sure Link would need the tools he was forced to gather anyway.

Mido glared both at Link and Navi as the gears in his head turned. After sending Link on his errand, he started to realize how stupid it all was. If Link just never went to see Father, it was Mido who would get in trouble. He wasn’t thinking straight before, just wanting to punish Link in some way and did the first thing to come to mind. In any case, Link _did_ do as asked, and Mido wasn’t sure that fairy of his would tolerate any more shenanigans.

With a heavy sigh, Mido nodded while scowling. “Alright, fine. Go on and go see Father.” He didn’t even wait for Link to give a reply before skulking off into the trees once more.

Link stood there staring at where Mido departed, frowning a bit. “Navi…Did I do something wrong? Is that why Mido is being like this?” Was it because he took a sword he wasn’t supposed to? What else could he have done? There were no other swords!

“No, no. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Navi replied soothingly. “He’s just…Well, I don’t know, but he seems like a bit of a jerk to me!”

The boy wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Mido had done some mean things, but maybe Link had deserved stuff like that? He just wanted to be Mido’s friend! Still, he didn’t want to argue, so he just kind of shrugged. “…Right…Let’s go see what Father wants…”

Navi frowned slightly as Link went off in front of her. Maybe she could bring this up later on. It seemed that her companion really had self-doubt issues. Even though she wasn’t truly his Guardian Fairy, Navi couldn’t help but want to help him out as best as she could. “…Right.” She echoed back, following the Hylian closely.

Despite Mido’s warnings of potential danger, the walk to the Great Deku Tree was uneventful. There was a sort of heavy feeling to the air, as if an invisible weight was being placed on both Link and Navi as they went forward. There was also the feeling that something sinister was watching them just out of sight. Yet…nothing happened. No monsters appeared, nothing out of the ordinary happened outside of the strange and foreboding feeling. The only thing of note that occurred was Link would sometimes stop and pick up some small rocks, adding them to his ammo pouch. He was hoping to shoot some targets of some sort before returning that slingshot…

Within just a few minutes, the Great Deku Tree’s clearing was reached. The young boy and his Guardian Fairy entered the sacred area, the unusual and oppressive feelings seeming to melt away instantly. Right away, Link noticed the condition the forest deity was in. The browned leaves, the darkened bark, and even a vague sense that the god was weakened somehow. But…what was going on?

Giant wooden eyes narrowed on the duo, a low rumbling filling. “Ah, thou hast arrived. Link, welcome. Listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee…” His voice was lower and quieter than the boy remembered…

Nodding, Link looked up into the great eyes of the deity before him. “Yes, Father.” Link only ever referred to the Great Deku Tree as such when speaking out loud to others as it was expected of him. In his mind, he never thought of the deity as such. It wasn’t that the boy disliked the immense tree, but he felt no real connection to him. He knew that parents were supposed to nurture and attend to their young such as the mama birds that fed their chicks or the powerful stags that guarded their families. The Great Deku Tree never really interacted with Link and it was always Saria who provided his care. Who helped him walk? Who helped him talk? Who read him stories, comforted him when he was sad, assured him of getting a Guardian Fairy, and told him each day that he was loved?

Not the Great Deku Tree, that was for sure.

Link was aware he protected the forest, but he still wished the deity would just…talk to him. Treat him the way Saria did. Just once.

As the boy pondered and Navi stayed silent, the Great Deku Tree continued on. “Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares. The forest itself has been tainted, as I am sure thou has noticed…”

Eyes widening, Link wondered just how the Great Deku Tree knew of his vague nightmares. Had he always been peering into Link’s head as he slumbered…? “I have, Father…” He squeezed out, feeling nervous. Why was only he being told these things? Wasn’t this something all the Kokiri should hear? Why was he here alone? He glanced at Navi, hoping for guidance, but the fairy remained silent.

“The time has come to test thy Courage.” The deity rumbled, making an unusual sound that almost seemed like a cough. “I have been cursed…I need you to break this curse with your Courage and strength. Dost thou accept this task, Link?”

A heavy silence filled the clearing. At first, Link thought that perhaps he hadn’t heard correctly. For one thing, the Great Deku Tree was cursed? How could that even happen? The boy had been hold that the forest guardian was the strongest being amongst the trees. What could be powerful enough to do this? And yet, Link knew it had to be true given the physical state of the god. Did that mean that…the Great Deku Tree was dying? Was something like that even possible? Could he truly die? Link had been told by Saria that the deity was countless in years and would live until time came to an end.

And, as everyone knew, Time was eternal.

On top of that, why Link? Why was he called to do this? If Courage and strength were needed, didn’t that mean he had to fight some evil monster? Why else would he need those things? He felt his breathing quicken and his chest tighten. Why him? Why not someone bigger and stronger? Why him? Why was this his responsibility? _Why him?!_

After what felt like an eternity, Link managed to sputter out a few words: “I…I can’t!”

Another silence fell. This one was shorter and broken by the Great Deku Tree. “Thou can’t?” He asked, not sounding angry or even upset. If anything, he seemed more curious.

Link took a step back, struggling to continue speaking. “I…I can’t, Father!” He exclaimed, starting to feel his legs grow weaker. “I can’t fight! I’ve never done anything like this before! I can’t h-help! I can’t do s-something like this!” Despite the overwhelming fear building within Link, he felt ashamed for breaking out into a stutter like that.

“Oh, Link…” The Great Deku Tree rumbled, sounding saddened. “Thou art more than capable for such a task. Thou must have faith. Would I have called for thee if I did not have the upmost confidence?”

He supposed the deity had a point…but…he still felt so scared! Why would the Great Deku Tree have so much faith in someone like him?! “Father, please, why me…?”

“Link.” Navi gently called before the Great Deku Tree could answer. She floated down so she was right in front of the boy’s worried face. “You were called because you’re more capable than you realize. If the Great Deku Tree didn’t think you could do this, he would have called someone else. You can _do_ this. The two of us both have faith in you…” It didn’t seem as though that fully convinced Link, as he said nothing. “I’ll be with you every step of the way. You won’t be alone.”

That got a response out of Link, whose eyes widened a bit. Navi would join him? That…actually got Link to feel a lot better. Alone, he felt he had no chance. If Navi was there, however, and she and the Great Deku Tree truly felt so confident…maybe he could actually do it? His breathing started to slow down, and his legs stopped shaking. Together, he and Navi could do this! Then afterword, everything could just go back to normal…Right?

Giving the deity a nod, Link stepped forward. “I…I’ll do it!” He forced himself to yell out.

A rumbling, soft laughter, echoed through the air. “Very well. I am proud of thee, Link. Then enter, brave Link, and work together with Navi to succeed...” After these words were spoken, the great maw of a god opened wide. A massive, yawning void opened on the being’s bark. It was as if all light was swallowed by the darkness, as Link couldn’t see a thing within his adoptive father’s mouth.

Not daunted as much as Link, Navi flew forward, doing so backwards so she could still look at her companion. “Come on, Link. We can do this! We’ll be in and out, and then you can tell everyone the whole story!” She was surprised at the specifics of the task Link was given, but it was not remotely her place to argue with the Father of the Forest. In addition, she had confidence in the great deity. And if the Great Deku Tree had faith in Link, so did Navi!

Silently, Link found himself able to follow Navi as they approached the dark portal. When they got close, the smell of the tainted forest wafted out. Here, however, it was far more potent and intense. That wouldn’t stop them, however. Taking a few deep breaths, Link plucked up his Courage as he and Navi entered the Great Deku Tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took, things have just been hectic and honestly the chapter just felt...off in places I couldn't pin down. Trying to fix vague errors took up more time than I expected. In any case, please let me know what you think. Any and all criticisms are welcome.
> 
> And just to clarify, Uldo is basically the Kokiri Shopkeeper without his shop.


	4. Departure

The curse within the Great Deku Tree was an almost tangible thing. This was the first thought that ran through Link’s mind as he entered the mighty deity that had watched over the forest for an incomprehensible amount of time. The air felt like a storm was coming, sticky and hot but with the added smell of something rotting and evil assaulting the boy’s nose. It was a stench that the boy could taste, making him grimace a bit in disgust. On top of that, he could feel an unusual pressure on his shoulders, an invisible weight that draped over him like a heavy blanket.

With the inky darkness all around, all of Link’s senses were assaulted within moments of entering the great tree that was relying on him. As the boy took a few steps further in, he blinked a few times and realized there actually _was_ a light source within the tree, allowing him to see the area around him. The light was hazy and orange in color, showing that Link was within what appeared to be a massive wooden hallway. The light, however, was at a level that he could only see about ten or fifteen feet in front of him.  

Link looked up to Navi, floating right above her companion’s head. “Navi, what’s that light?” He asked, trying to keep himself composed. Despite having just taken a few steps into the threshold, he felt a heavy unease coursing through him. He felt as though something could rush out of the darkness at any second and attack.

Navi was feeling the same things Link was, but it was far sharper with her due to her being a fairy. She was far more in-tune with nature and could sense these things far better. Still, she had to remain strong both for her and her companion. He needed her to get through this, and she wasn’t about to let him down! “I’m really not sure. It’s pretty convenient though.” It seemed like some natural part of the Great Deku Tree, but why was it there? “We should get moving. Get your sword and shield ready.”

Nodding, Link did as instructed, getting his weapon and protection out and ready. After a few seconds to build up his Courage, the boy slowly started to move forward with his Guardian Fairy following closely behind.

As the two went on, nothing happened at first. That being said, neither knew what to expect. What happened within a cursed god’s body? Every minute or so, the two would hear some sort of scurrying sound, yet when they stopped to study their surroundings, there was nothing there. No monsters or specters came out to attack the duo as they went along. Aside from the subtle turn of the massive wooden vein of the Great Deku Tree, nothing at all changed. The two of them tried to ignore when they went far enough that they should have reached the other end of the forest guardian, only to be met with more hallway to traverse.

“Navi…?” Link called out again, leaning against the wall and panting lightly. He wasn’t sure how long the two of them had been going without rest, but he would guess maybe twenty minutes. “What…are we looking for exactly?” He asked between breaths. “What am I supposed to _do_ to help?” At this point, his fear had started to ebb away. All this time and, aside from some odd noises, nothing happening made him less wary.

“I wish I knew.” Navi replied, resting on Link’s shoulder. “There must be a source to the curse. A monster, maybe a parasite, that you have to slay. That’s my guess, at least.” The fairy couldn’t imagine what else there was to be done. She also had to wonder just where this curse came from. Who or what could be powerful enough to curse a god?

Nodding, Link pushed off the wall and kept going, Navi fluttering just behind him. “Alright…” He wasn’t sure what else to say. How could he kill something powerful enough to do this to the Great Deku Tree? To taint him and the forest around with this unnerving presence? The forest guardian looked sickly and his voice had grown noticeably weaker since Link last heard him speak. If the Great Deku Tree couldn’t fight off this evil, how was Link supposed to? Especially since he had never really killed anything bigger than a bug before.

The most fearsome creature Link had ever taken down was a large spider in Saria’s house that the girl demanded he squish. Despite the situation, he found himself smiling at the memory. Saria, the girl who had raised him and seemed so composed so often, had cowered behind the boy and pointed out the arachnid, urging Link to take care of it. He had never seen her freak out so badly and he remembered teasing her a bit when it was all over.

The boy’s thoughts were interrupted when a whooshing sound came from overhead. Before Link could even register what was going on, he was flung back as a stinging and intense pain shot up in his face, left arm, and torso. The wind had been knocked out of him, so he couldn’t even let out a scream as he fell onto his back. His eyes stung, and he had to blink back tears of pain.

“Link!” Navi yelled out, hovering above her companion’s head as he looked up at the ceiling in a daze. “Are you alright?!”

It took the boy a few moments to get his breath back and sit up to see what had attacked him. His blood froze when he laid eyes on the creature responsible. It was a massive Skulltula. A huge, skull-like face leered back at Link, with a mouth decorated with red dots and eight massive legs sprouting from the horrible visage. At the moment, the thing simply glared back at the boy it had just assaulted, not moving to get a second attack in. Link had heard of these creatures but had never seen one before. Yet he knew exactly what he was looking at given the descriptions Saria gave him. A giant spider with a skull-like pattern was what she had warned him about, telling him to never go out in the woods at night, for these creatures only hunted when it got dark.

Link, of course, heeded the warnings and rarely even left his house once the sun went down. A part of him wondered if such horrifying and grotesque creatures could even exist, yet the proof was right there in front of him. Realizing he was still in danger; Link shot to his feet and took a few steps back. Yet the monster did nothing else to attack. It took Link an extra second to realize it was dangling on a thick stand of webbing. It hovered there, physically _unable_ to actually harm Link any further.

“Hey! Answer me, Link! Are you okay?!” Navi called out again, floating down so she was next to the boy’s face, her voice full of worry.

Not answering yet, Link did an assessment of what hurt on him. As the initial shock wore off, he realized left arm, torso, and face stung horribly. Looking down at his injured limb, he saw a nasty red streak running from the edge of his sleeve to his wrist. Wincing, Link looked back up towards Navi. “Wh…What happened? What did…it do to me?” He was partly in shock still. Nothing quite like this had ever happened to him before; a sprained ankle being the worst injury he had ever endured, which wasn’t as painful as the spider’s attack.

The fairy let out a slight sigh of relief. Link seemed alright, clearly the Skulltula hadn’t bitten him or else he’d be a lot worse off! It happened so fast that Navi only saw a blur but realized what had gone on. “That’s how Skulltulas attack normally.” She explained as the large creature seemed to glower at the duo. “It dropped from above and span around quickly and with a lot of strength.” Flying over to get a closer look at Link’s arm, she let out a sympathy wince while also glancing up at the matching mark on the boy’s face. “This was from its legs, I’m just glad it didn’t get your eyes!”

As Link’s thoughts cleared up, he realized how Navi was close to casual about this. She wasn’t giving him instructions on what to do or urging him to back away. “Is…I mean…will it attack again?”

“That’s the thing with these Skulltulas…they love their sneak attacks. With the way it’s dangling, it really _can’t_ attack you unless you approach it again. They’re kind of cowardly, so it won’t come down from its web unless its initial attack incapacitates you.” The fairy helpfully explained, looking back towards the creature for a brief moment. It still hung there, taking up a great deal of the hallway and making going around it risky. “The problem is it also won’t go away on its own…”

Link looked at the monstrous arachnid, feeling horribly small compared to it. At a glance, he could tell it was at least a foot taller than he was. How was he supposed to deal with this?! Saria never told him how to kill Skulltulas, just that he should avoid even encountering one at all! “What…do I do?” He asked his Guardian Fairy.

Thankfully, Skulltulas weren’t as bad as they first seemed. “Don’t worry, it’s really simple!” Navi declared, flying up and landing on Link’s shoulder. “You see those red dots?” The boy nodded. “Those are the real eyes of the Skulltula. If you stare into them, it will reveal its soft underbelly to you. That’s when you strike!” She had the utmost faith in her companion, giving him a miniscule pat on the cheek as she floated off of him and hovered above his head.

That really did sound simple! Link let out a small sigh of relief, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from the areas where he was struck. Nodding again, the boy followed Navi’s instructions. As anxious as it made him feel, he stared deep into the handful of glowing red eyes in front of him. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere, the creature quivered and then turned around on the spot. Just as Navi said, a soft, brown underbelly was exposed! Link gripped his sword and…

He did nothing.

After a few moments, the monster shook again and turned back around. Link could swear he saw anger in the beady red eyes that gazed at him. “…I…I can’t…”

“Link?” Navi asked, sounding worried as she landed back on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Why didn’t you attack?”

“…” Link didn’t answer at first. Instead, he gazed down at the clean and shining sword gripped tightly in his left hand. Stabbing something, even an evil monster…it just didn’t feel right. It wasn’t something Link felt he could just up and do at a moment’s notice! “…I can’t just…stab it like that…”

The fairy let out a small sigh. Of course Link wouldn’t be able to just slay monsters right away so easily. She understood that. A part of her had hoped that the adrenaline rush would take care of any hesitation he had. “Link, I’m sorry, but you have to. It won’t go away on its own…and the hallway is too narrow. If you try to squeeze by it, it will probably attack again. It might even break free from its web…”

The mental image of the massive spider digging its hungry mandibles into his neck caused the boy to shiver. “So…I really have to kill it?” He asked, glancing between Navi and the monster that blocked their path.

“Well…You don’t necessarily have to.” Navi said after a moment’s thought. “If you wound it, it will probably retreat, and then we can move past!” Hopefully this slightly less-violent solution would be enough to get Link going. The Great Deku Tree was probably getting closer to death with each and every moment!

Thinking Navi’s words over, Link realized he had no choice but to attack. He may not want to, but what else was there? It wasn’t as if he could just turn around and go home. The Great Deku Tree was counting on him, as misguided as that trust was in Link’s mind. Composing himself and getting ready, he went and stared down at those ruby eyes once again. Just as before, the Skulltula soon quaked in place and turned around, showing Link its weak point.

There was no hesitation this time. Link realized if he stopped to think, he would fail to attack once more. He just let his body move on its own, his hand gripping his blade tightly as he ran forward and drove it into the beast’s underbelly. Immediately, it let out a shrieking sound as pale blue blood leaked out of the sword wound. It wasn’t fatal, or even deep, but it startled the arachnid and Link just barely had time to pull his sword back before the Skulltula retreated up towards the ceiling and out of sight.

For a few moments, Link simply stood there and stared upwards, too shocked to move. “Hey! Keep going! It might come back!” Navi urged flying in front of Link’s face to get his attention.

That got Link out of his trance, the boy quickly sprinting ahead about twenty feet as his fairy followed. Stopping to catch his breath, he turned to look behind him, almost expecting to see that Skulltula on the floor and chasing him. Of course, nothing actually appeared. He gazed down at his sword, shining even in the somewhat dim light of the Great Deku Tree with the giant spider’s blood. It made him feel sick to his stomach, so he looked up towards his partner instead. “Navi…Thank you. I never would’ve known what to do without you…”

Landing on the boy’s shoulder, she patted his cheek with a tiny hand. “I’m sure you could have worked it out on your own. Don’t sell yourself short, okay?”

Even though he could just barely feel it, Navi’s pats made Link a bit calmer. “Well…Maybe.” He wasn’t too sure on that, but there wasn’t time for such a conversation. “Let’s just keep moving.”

Silently, the two went on.

Another ten minutes passed, and no further obstacles got in the duo’s way. At the same time, it seemed as if this hallway was going to go on forever. That was, until, they reached the hole. The passage abruptly stopped, leading straight to a large empty space in the floor. Carefully, the two peeked over the edge and saw nothing but inky blackness below. On the walls of the hole were brown vines that extended as far as the two could see.

“…I think we have to climb down there.” Navi said, not liking the look of those vines. Would they be able to hold Link…? She would rather look for an alternate route, but there were no turns or other passages within that hallway, so what else could they do? “You’ll have to go slowly and carefully, alright?”

Link really wasn’t sure of that plan, looking up at Navi with doubt. “Will I really be okay?” He too noticed how unsafe those vines seemed…

“There’s just…no other way, Link.” Navi admitted bluntly. “Give the vines a good tug before you try, see how they are.”

Nodding, Link reached into the hole and grabbed hold of one of the vines and gave it a hearty tug. To his and Navi’s surprise, the vine was sturdy! Try as he might, Link couldn’t even loosen the oddly strong plant. “Maybe this won’t be so bad!” Link exclaimed, his mood improving greatly. He peered down into the hole again, nothing the darkness once more. “You’ll…light my way, right?”

“Of course, don’t be silly!” Navi replied as she started to hover into the hole. “Come on, I’ll lead the way!” Giving a small smile despite the dangerous situation, Link slowly eased himself onto the vines and the two started their descent.

A few quiet minutes passed by, and Link was feeling the stress in his arms and legs. Sure, he climbed the ladder to his home every day, but this was something completely different. The constant strain on his limbs was starting to get to him as he climbed downward. All around him was suffocating darkness in every direction, save for the guiding light of Navi. The fairy patiently floated down alongside him; her glow as bright as she could make it as he carefully made his way down.

Wanting to take his mind off how his arms and legs seemed to be getting increasingly heavy, Link broke the silence. “I didn’t like stabbing that creature.” He just kind of blurted it out as he climbed ever downward.

“Really? I don’t think you killed it.” Navi pointed out as she wondered how much farther it was until the bottom. “It was aggressive too.”

“I know…” Link murmured, the marks left from the creature’s legs still present and sore. “But I just don’t like hurting things like that. A small bug is one thing but…I could it screaming in pain…” He realized that animals and Kokiri had to kill in order to survive, such as hunting for meat. Still, with the rare occasion of a pesky bug, Link himself hated having to harm things and especially dreaded the idea of killing. It simply wasn’t in his nature.

Navi wondered why fate chose such a peace-loving child for something like this. This was just the first part of his journey, and while she didn’t know what he’d have to do in order to save Hyrule, there was little doubt it would require a lot of fighting. It was cruel, but there was no choice but to go along with what fate had planned out, lest Hyrule fall to evil forces.

“Well…I’m sorry, but you’ll have to at least kill whatever it is causing this curse. You don’t have to enjoy it, in fact it’s best you don’t, but you’ll have to prepare for it.” She didn’t have the heart to tell him this was only the start of his adventure. The fairy imagined it would be long and difficult, but she could at least hope that wasn’t the case.

Link chose not to respond to that, focusing on climbing down into the abyss below.

After a few more minutes, the bottom was finally reached. The two found themselves in a large room, with that familiar orange glow from the hallway above now back, but even dimmer than before. Scuttling sounds could be heard in the darkness, but nothing could be seen. As Link sat at the vined-covered wall and panted, he cough and gagged. “What…is that?! It’s so awful, Navi!” The air was worse than up above, the stench of rot and darkness nearly choking the poor boy and making him not want to breathe at all!

It was of course far worse for Navi, who actually felt dizzy at first. She smacked her cheeks with both hands a few times to wake herself up and clear her head. “It’s the evil, Link. We must be getting closer to the source of the curse!” She looked down and saw that Link seemed nearly ill, and was panting heavily, clearly exhausted. “How about we…rest for a bit, huh?”

Silently, Link nodded as he sat in a dark corner within the ancient tree and Navi landed on top of his head to rest herself. A part of him wondered just why he was so exhausted. Yes, it was a long climb down, and the boy had been walking for a while before then, but usually he had so much more energy. Maybe…it was part of this curse? This horrible, evil atmosphere? Could it be somehow affecting him like it did the Great Deku Tree? The logic made sense to him, but it also made him worried that the curse might kill him if he wasn’t able to complete his task fast enough. He shook his head, not wanting to ponder on such thoughts.

Instead, Link thought about what would come after. If he succeeded, he would be sort of a hero! Surely then even Mido couldn’t stay mad at him! No way any of the Kokiri wouldn’t accept him! He could finally fit in, and live the rest of his days in peace…

After resting for a few minutes more, Link stood up and dusted himself off. “Are you ready to go, Navi?”

The fairy floated off of Link’s hat, having gotten her breath back as well. “I’m ready. This dark feeling is so intense…surely we’re getting close…”

“Hopefully…” Link murmured, getting his sword and shield ready. With Navi acting as a second source of light, he walked further into the dark room he and the fairy found themselves in. There was nothing of note except that the ground beneath them was soil, rather than wood. Did that mean they reached the very bottom of the Great Deku Tree? As they walked onward, they eventually got away from any walls, pure blackness surrounding them. It made Link feel like something could rush out and attack him from any direction. He found himself constantly looking over his shoulder or to the sides, unable to see anything in the inky blackness that enveloped the duo.

Before long, a strange item appeared on the floor. A large blue growth of some kind coming from the soil. Curious, Link approached it, shield at the ready as he took small steps towards the object. A plant of some kind clearly, but what kind of plant…?

Navi grew nervous as Link got closer, alarms going off in her head. “Link, maybe you shouldn’t-”

The fairy’s warning was cut short as the growth sprang from the ground, cracking open to reveal a mouth with a wriggling tongue and many small, sharp teeth. Startled, Link wasn’t able to do anything as the creature sank the tiny white needles into his left shoulder.

Letting out an anguished scream, Link didn’t know what to do as the monster started to shake its head about, breaking into his flesh as it clamped down. The attacking creature was a plant of sorts, simply a flexible stalk with a hungry mouth at the end. With his sword-arm paralyzed, Link wasn’t sure what to do except yell out in agony as tears ran down his face. Never in his life had he ever experienced pain like this. A sharp, pulsating wave of suffering that sprouted form his shoulder and snaked its way to the top of his head and the tip of his toes.

“Oh, Link!” Navi screamed out, panicking a bit herself. It had been so dark; she wasn’t able to tell at first the growth had been a Deku Baba! What should she do?! What _could_ she do?! She wasn’t big enough to harm something like that! It was clear that Link wasn’t able to properly attack it with his left arm, so that left only one option. “Link! Punch it with your other hand! There’s no other way!”

The words got through Link’s screams as the pain intensified; the Deku Baba sinking its teeth further in. Dropping his shield, Link reeled his arm back and sent his fist into the side of the plant’s head. When it didn’t let go, he repeated the process over and over desperately as he kept crying out. Eventually, the creature let out a noise of pain and released the poor boy.

Stumbling back, Link fell onto his rear and out of the plant’s range as he continued to scream in a mixture of agony and fear as he gripped his injured left shoulder. “Link! Watch out!” Navi cried out. Rising from behind the injured boy was another Deku Baba. Thankfully, with adrenaline pumping, Link got up and ran from it and back to his shield which he scooped up. Rather than fight, Link ran off in a random direction as Navi followed.

Around the two, Deku Babas sprouted up from the floor; each one lunging out at Link, but each one was too slow to properly bite him. It was like running down a corridor of teeth and danger as the duo went on, farther and farther into the seemingly endless room. Eventually, they hit another wall, and around that time the plants stopped appearing.

Dropping his sword and shield to the floor, Link collapsed to the ground, starting up his screaming and crying once more as the pain continued to pulse through him. His hand went back to the wound, gripping it tight as if it would help. “Link!” Navi called out as she flew down to her companion. “Are you okay?! Let me see! Show me the wound!”

Sniffling, the poor boy sat against the wall and slowly removed his hand. “Is it…I-Is it o-okay, Navi?” He sputtered out. Link had been lucky in his life before today in terms of injury. Not a single broken bone, with the worst physical pain he had ever felt coming from sprained ankles or wasp stings. The bite from that monstrous plant was something unlike anything he had ever felt before. “Wh-What _was_ that thing…?”

Looking closer, Navi had to stop herself from exclaiming in shock at the sight. The tunic full of tiny holes where the Deku Baba had chomped down on and blood had covered the boy’s shoulder and started to run down his clothes. While the fairy wasn’t a doctor or an expert, the wound didn’t look life-threatening, in fact he should be able to still swing his sword. The blood, thankfully, was trickling out very slowly and in surprisingly small quantities. It would take some time for this to become deadly, if it ever reached that point at all. “That was a Deku Baba, Link.” The fairy answered, keeping her voice level. Despite the wound not being fatal, it still made her worry about if he could fight through the pain. “It doesn’t look too bad. Try moving your arm around a bit…”

Link complied, lifting his injured arm upward. Before too long an intense pain shot out through his limb, forcing a sharp gasp out of him. He looked down at his shoulder himself, his face going pale as he let out a strangled cry. “Navi?! Navi, it looks so bad! Wh-What do I do?! I don’t…I’m not sure what I should do!” He rambled on, panic filling his body at the sight of his ugly wound.

“Calm down!” Navi said forcefully. She couldn’t have him freaking out, not in a place like this! She understood his fear and pitied him and his situation, but she had to think about what would keep him safest. Losing his cool now couldn’t lead to anything but trouble. “Link, I know it hurts, but there are Healing Fairies on the outside, remember? The Great Deku Tree can summon them, just like any other fairy.” She rested on the boy’s uninjured shoulder, patting his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. “You’ll just have to push on a bit more and end this curse, then we can leave and get you healed up, okay?”

The words took a few moments to sink into Link as he sat there crying in the cursed darkness of his adoptive father. Before too long, his breathing started to normalize, and the tears stopped flowing. The pain, however, lingered on. Link realized that Navi was right; he had to push onward, and if he came out victorious, surely the Great Deku Tree would heal his wounds. “I’ll be okay? I-I’ll really be okay?”

Navi nodded, though Link wouldn’t even be able to tell due to the light she gave off. “You’ll be fine, Link. We just have to get through this…” The fairy felt guilt in her gut, knowing full well that after this excursion, the poor child would have to somehow save Hyrule next. Best he didn’t know just now, of course…

Wiping away his lingering tears, Link put on a small, brave smile. He still felt terrified, but maybe if he tried to grin and bear it, he could get through his alive. “Thank you, Navi…” Shakily, the boy stood up and gathered his sword and shield. His left arm kept pulsating with pain, shooting through his chest and down to his gut. He just had to suffer through it, however. At this point, he finally realized another large problem. “…Where do we go from here?”

Navi floated off of her companion and looked about. Naturally, it was pure darkness everywhere she looked. “…That’s a good question…” She paused, hovering in place as she thought the situation over. “Wait, of course! I’m more in-tuned to the feelings of this curse than you! I should be able to feel where the evil energy is getting stronger!”

“You can do that…?” Link asked, forgetting his pain for a few moments to look up at Navi in surprise.

“I mean…I _should_ be able to!” Navi said, trying to sound confident. In theory, it made sense, but it wasn’t like she had any experience doing this. “Just follow close behind me and keep your shield up!”

Doing as he was told, making sure his injured shoulder was protected, Link followed as Navi started to wander through the massive room the two found themselves in. Slowly and carefully, the duo wandered about as Navi got a feel for the curse that surrounding them like a dense and invisible fog. They could hear the snapping of Deku Babas in the darkness, doing all they could to avoid getting near them. As time went on, Navi seemed to really pick up on a trail, starting to go in a straight line for ten minutes straight.

“Is the curse this way?” Link asked as he looked about, almost expecting something large and horrifying to spring from the shadows. “Can you tell how close we are?”

“We’re definitely on the right path.” Navi said, starting to feel woozier as time went on. “As for how close…it’s hard to tell. I would think we’re getting close though…”

Silently, Link nodded. He wasn’t quite as sensitive to the feeling of the curse as Navi, so to him there had been no change in atmosphere. His mind wandered a bit, trying to think of what kind of creature he would have to fight. Some sort of spirit or demon? Maybe it was just a giant-

Link’s thought was interrupted as something large and wet hit the floor behind him.

The duo turned around to see a large, writing ball on the floor. It was about the size of Link if he curled up into a ball and seemed to be made out of flesh of some kind! Before anything could be done, a second orb fell from the ceiling, landing right next to the first one. “Is that the curse?! What are those?!” Link exclaimed, holding his shield out in front of him.

“They aren’t the curse! We need to get out of-”

As Navi tried to get Link away, the two fleshy pods burst open. Emerging from the revolting cocoons were small but disgusting creatures. Covered in a brown carapace, each one was about the size of Link’s head. They only had two legs, and a massive orange eye each which sat above a small, snapping mouth.

Almost instantly, the two creatures lunged at Link. The first barreled towards his shield, crashing right into it and knocking it away. The second one latched itself to the boy’s chest, biting right through his tunic and biting right above where the boy’s heart was, latching onto his skin with its few, tiny teeth. Screaming in pain and not even thinking, Link reached up with his injured arm and, ignoring the agony in his arm, stabbed at the monster that latched onto him. The small sword hit the creature, but though it was newly born, the monster’s carapace was hard enough to prevent instant death. However, the blade still gave the creature a shallow stab-wound, eliciting a disturbing screeching noise from it as it pried itself from the boy and his weapon, taking a small chuck of flesh with it.

Yelling out in pain from the new wound, Link didn’t notice that the second creature was sneaking up behind him. In an instant, it too dug its fangs into the boy’s flesh, biting the back of his leg and eliciting another shout of agony from its victim.

“Link! I’ll help, don’t worry!” Navi shouted out, knowing Link would have a far more difficult time fighting something latched onto his leg like that. Not caring that she was putting herself at risk, the fairy flew up to the creature as it held onto her companion. Without hesitation, she flared her light up as much as she could right in the little monster’s eye. Being a newborn monster made to dwell in the dark, Navi’s light was more than enough to make it screech in pain as it let go of Link and retreated into the darkness. Thankfully, it didn’t take any of the boy’s flesh with it, though left behind a nasty bite-wound.

“Navi…” Link sputtered out as he looked at the creature that attacked his front; which was writhing on the ground, too wounded to move properly.

Looking back over her shoulder, Navi saw Link simply staring at the enemy before him and seeming almost entranced. “Link, you have to kill it! Hurry, before it recovers!” She looked back ahead of her, keeping an eye out for the second monster to recover and return.

The words were like a jolt of electricity flowing through Link’s body. He knew she was right; these creatures were too dangerous to let live. Yet…stabbing something to death…he wasn’t sure he could do it! Stomping a spider with a boot and having to kill something this large with a sword were hardly even comparable! Still, Link found his body moving on his own as he walked towards the twitching monster. Slowly, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Link raised the sword. He didn’t want to do this…but he had to.

Closing his eyes, he plunged the sword into the creature’s singular eyeball.

Trying to block out the ensuing screeches of pain and the desperate wriggling, Link kept his sword embedded in the monster as its cries softened and ceased. After this, it flinched a few times and ceased movement. It was only then that he allowed himself to open his eyes. Refusing to look at the dead monster, he removed the sword, trying to tune out the sickening squelching noises that ensued.

When his weapon was freed, Link looked back to Navi. “…Where’s the other one?” He couldn’t see it, but swore he heard pattering off in the darkness…

“I can’t see it!” The fairy responded, shoving the thoughts of Link just now getting his first combat kill off to the side. She could talk things over with him when this second creature was dead. “I can hear it…it sounds close…”

Indeed, the scuttling of the odd bug-monster was getting steadily louder, and the echoes of the room made it sound like it could be anywhere around them. Things only got worse when the noises suddenly ceased. Neither part of the duo dared to move, keeping ears open and eyes scanning the area around them. What felt like hours passed by, but it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two as the deafening silence closed in one them.

Then, without warning, a shrill shriek rang out from the darkness as the monster attacked Link from behind once more. It lunged at him, its mouth level with the back of his neck. Acting reflexively, Link turned around and thrust his sword towards the source of the noise. What could qualify as pure luck surfaced as the boy’s sword pierced right through the monster’s single eye, the beast skewered in midflight before it could even touch its target.

Realizing what just happened, Link panicked and thrust his sword into the ground, pinning the monster to the soil. To the boy’s disgust and slight horror, the monster was still alive, screeching out into the darkness as what must have been unimaginable pain coursed through it. Desperate to just make that noise _stop_ , Link pulled out his sword and stabbed the monster again, his body almost moving on its own. It still lived, so he did it again. Then again. And again. And again.

Even after the beast stopped moving, Link’s body moved on autopilot. He wouldn’t stop stabbing at the monster. Even after the crying out ceased, all he could think about how he wanted it to just _shut up_! He could still hear the miserable beast screeching in torturous agony, and only his sword could end its suffering, he just wanted it to shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT-_

“Link, stop! It’s dead! You can stop now!” Navi yelled out, cutting through Link’s desperate thoughts. She had watched in horror as Link kept stabbing at the monster until it was completely unrecognizable…

Looking down in revolution at what he did, Link dropped his sword to the floor and fell to his knees. It was only then that he noticed the throbbing pain in his shoulder had gotten worse; no doubt from all those stabbings. He looked over to Navi, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry, Navi…I just wanted it to stop screaming…”

Landing on the boy’s uninjured shoulder, Navi tried to sooth the boy by caressing his cheek. It was times like this she wished she was bigger. At the moment, she wanted to be able to properly console her companion. Pity filled her tiny heart when the tears started to stream down the boy’s face. She felt she would need to have a nice, long talk with him about this. Someone so young being forced to kill in combat…she didn’t blame him in the slightest for that slight meltdown.

“It’s okay, Link, it’s over now. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” She shushed him gently as his shoulders started to shake slightly from his sobbing. “I know that must have been scary, but the monster is dead, and you’re going to be okay.” She flew down, inspecting his leg wound. The bite was bleeding a bit, but it really wasn’t too serious. “Like here, you should be able to walk without much issue…”

Link was only half-listening to Navi, too wrapped up in his own misery and fear to really focus on her words. All he got out of what she said was that he apparently didn’t do anything wrong. If that was the case, why did he feel almost guilty? He knew the two creatures he had slain were monsters that didn’t belong here and needed to be killed…but it still disturbed him how he lost control like that. What was going on? Why did he do that? He felt angry at himself, unable to find an excuse to absolve him from going into a fit of what seemed like madness as he sliced up the monster long after it died.

Still, he had a job to do.

Forcing his emotions down into himself, the boy shakily stood up. “Link? Are you going to be okay? Do…you want to talk about what happened?” Navi asked, flying back up so she was in Link’s direct line of sight.

As he picked up his sword, shuddering a bit as he noticed the green blood on it, Link shook his head. “No…Not know, at least. I just…I just want to get this task done. I want to go back above ground…” Despite the relatively short time the two had been inside the Great Deku Tree, Link almost felt as if he had been wandering about for days…

Respecting Link’s decision, Navi nodded. She was mainly relieved that he welcomed talking about it later. A part of her was worried he would refuse to ever discuss it. “Okay, I’ll lead the way, then.”

Ignoring the stinging in his leg and his new chest wound, Link walked behind Navi as the two of them ventured into the darkness once more.

It wasn’t much longer after this, only about ten minutes, when the scenery around them changed. Even though they seemed to still be in the same room as far as they could tell, the ceiling dipped down so it was visible. On top of that, a shallow mist going only to Link’s ankle stretched across the floor, which at this point was stone rather than soil. The orange light changed to an eerie blue glow, the source of which could only be attributed to the deity’s eldritch body. It was at this point that Navi stopped.

“It’s here. Whatever is causing this curse…it’s right near us…” The fairy whispered, feeling as though she could vomit at any moment. The evil energy in the air was more intense than it had ever been!

Link felt the difference too, starting to feel a bit woozy. He was about to reply when a loud shuffling sound emanated from the ceiling…and it was nearly on top of them! The two looked upward to see a large shape clinging to the roof of the area, its features unable to be made out in the darkness. That was, except for the glowing orange eye, the same kind of eye belonging to the two monsters from earlier. Link and Navi subconsciously came to the same conclusion: Whatever this thing was…it spawned those two creatures. It could produce young.

The eye, which by itself was the size of Link’s head, leered down at the duo. The shuffling stopped; the large shadow now entirely static. The boy and his fairy also stayed still, feeling paralyzed with fear at the creature above them. Link had his sword and shield at the ready, yet still felt unprepared.

Without warning, the shadow fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Link and Navi could only watch as the shadow rose up from the floor, its orange eye piercing into them. It was here that they got a better look at what they were dealing with. The creature was the largest living beast that Link had ever seen, easily bigger than a full-grown stag! Like its offspring, it was covered in a brown carapace, a massive insect of sorts, and had two large legs that ended in claws. Beneath its main body was a grotesque fleshy tube, its purpose unknown to Link. The most worrying part was of course its mouth, full of enamel daggers. It was from this mouth that a low, guttural roar rang out within the massive room, jolting the duo out of their stunned state.

Immediately, Link and Navi backed away with the boy readying his sword and shield. He tried to ignore the pain all throughout his body, especially in his leg and shoulder. As terror filled his body, he couldn’t help but wonder if those two wounds in particular would keep him from winning this. Then again, could he kill this monster even if he was uninjured?

Navi was just as scared as Link was as she stared at the physical manifestation of a curse powerful enough to nearly kill a deity. She had no idea what this thing was; did it even exist in nature, or was it the only one of its kind barring the offspring Link killed? There’s no way a natural being could affect the Great Deku Tree like this though, right? In any case, just being this close to the monster made the fairy feel as if she was going to by physically ill. On top of that, she wondered if Link really had what it took to kill something like this. She didn’t think his sword could pierce it’s carapace in any way, so the eye was the only way to win…but it was so high off the ground! He couldn’t reach it!

The massive bug charged forward, surprisingly fast for its size, as Link backed away. With another roar, it swiped at the boy with one of its deadly claws. Despite his leg injury, Link managed to jump away from the attack as Navi stuck by his side. Not ceasing its attack, the shelled beast kept charging towards Link and swinging at the retreating child. As the assault continued, Link started to grow slower from exhaustion and his previous injuries. “Navi! I don’t know what to do!” He yelled out, dodging yet another swipe from the monster.

Before Navi could answer, the armored enemy struck Link in the chest and stomach, knocking the wind right out of the poor child and sending him sprawling onto his back. Thankfully, the back of its claw was what hit the boy, saving him from getting cut or pierced. The fairy watched in horror as the monster readied another attack at Link, who managed to swing his sword at the appendage when it came careening towards him. Unfortunately, all that happened was the blade got knocked right out of the boy’s hand and sent it flying into the darkness where it landed with a faded clanging noise.

Yelling out in alarm, Navi desperately flew at the monster and shone her light directly into its eye. Like its offspring, the creature let out a pained noise as its sensitive ocular burned from the heavy assault. It started to retreat, going backwards as it shut its large eye. “Link, come on, let’s go find your sword while it’s distracted!”

Shakily, the boy stood up as he watched the creature run away. “I need your light, Navi! It’s too dark!”

The fairy nodded and zipped over to Link as the beast recovered from the dazzling display, letting out confused and pained roars as it kept its eye closed up tight. Navi showed Link about the darkness, lighting his way as he frantically searched for his sword. Thankfully, it didn’t take more than thirty or so seconds to find the blade and reclaim it. As this happened, however, a loud thud echoed from behind the two. Looking back, they saw an orange light, the eye of the beast, on the ceiling and advancing at a rapid pace.

“Quick, shoot it down!” Navi exclaimed, formulating the idea quickly. “The slingshot! Shoot it in the eye!”

The slingshot! Link had completely forgotten he even had it! Realizing what Navi had in mind, the boy gave her a curt nod. If the monster jumped from the ceiling it was one thing, but if it got hurt and fell, maybe it would be stunned long enough for an attack! The only problem was Link had to put both his sword and shield away to properly use the slingshot…something he had never tried before. Still, if Navi was suggesting it, surely it was a good plan, right?

Putting the sword and shield onto his back, Link got the slingshot readied, using one of the rocks he picked up on the way to the Great Deku Tree. He couldn’t help but notice how the small wooden object felt in his hand, the cracked wood still holding steady. The monster grew ever closer, and Link aimed while ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Unfortunately, the beast was approaching fast, so he panicked as he fired, missing the target completely. “No no no no!” He belted out, backing up as he got another rock ready, Navi following closely.

Despite moving away, the large bug was still slowly catching up as Link prepared another shot, that one missing as well. He got another two rocks and missed both those attempts as well. Panic started to well up in him as the monster was what seemed like seconds away from being right above him. Getting another stone ready, Link aimed carefully and let it fly.

By some miracle, it hit.

The rock struck the creature dead in the center of its eye, eliciting another roar of pain from the beast. Just as Navi planned, the sudden stab of pain and the shock made the large bug lose its grip on the ceiling. After another second, it fell to the floor with a mighty crash, writing in place from the impact. “Go Link! Stab it in the eye!” The fairy called.

Not stopping to think, Link put his slingshot away and got his sword and shield out. As he approached to stab the creature, however, he thought back to the offspring he had killed in just this manner. When Link went to attack, he quickly altered the motion, so he only slashed the monster across the eye, rather than stabbing it.

“What are you doing, Link?!” Navi exclaimed as Link backed away from the monster and back to her side. “Why didn’t you finish it off?!”

Link looked on in horror as the blinded beast thrashed and roared on the floor, still not having gotten up. “I…I just…I thought back to those smaller monsters…How I killed them…” He let out a small shudder at the fresh memory.

“I know it’s hard to kill for you, Link, I understand that!” Navi urged. “But you have to do this! If you kill this thing, the Great Deku Tree can get better and we can go back outside! Then we can rest, and we can talk all of this over, okay?”

Not okay. Not okay at all. Despite the evil nature of the monster, and Link knowing it had to die, he still didn’t want to do this. Navi was right, though, he knew that much. If he could finish it off, he could get out of this place and his quest would be over…

The beast still stunned, Link gathered his Courage and ran towards it, letting out a cry as he plunged his sword into its damaged eye, burying the blade up to the hilt. At that point, the monster let out its loudest roar yet, almost seeming to shake the room around it and making the ears of the duo ring. After that, it reared back, forcing Link to let go of the sword. He quickly backed off in a state of panic, his shield at the ready.

Link and Navi could only watch as the cursed being before them continued its roar, aiming it towards the ceiling. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. A moment passed. The monster fell forward onto its belly, no longer moving at all. To the shock and revulsion of the two, the beast seemed to rapidly decay, it’s body breaking down into nothingness despite the lack of insects of other animals to eat it away. After less than a minute, the revolting bug was reduced to nothing, leaving only Link’s sword behind.

Almost instantly after this happened, the room around the duo started to brighten and the fog on the floor vanishing. The orange light spread throughout the large space, growing in intensity until no darkness remained. The two could finally see the entire area from wall to wall, even the vines Link used to get down there. Another thing they noticed were the Deku Babas that had attacked earlier were shriveling up into lifeless husks. The two of them had a hunch the Skulltula in the hallway above, along with any other unwelcome guests within the tree, were sharing the same fate. The final thing to occur in that moment was the stench and oppressive atmosphere dissipated, leaving a fresh and clean smell to the room. Somehow it was like standing outside amongst the trees despite being underground.

Slowly and silently, Link went over to collect his weapon. Trying to ignore the green blood on it, he sheathed the blade and put his shield on his back…and then promptly collapsed onto the floor.

“Link!” Navi exclaimed, worried. The poor boy had landed on his stomach with his face turned to the side. The fairy landed before his eyes, which were almost entirely closed. “Link, are you okay?! Can you stand up?!” Did he really get hurt that bad? She knew he had gotten hit directly by that monster, but it hadn’t seemed powerful enough to kill him! “Open you eyes! Please!”

“Navi…” The boy murmured back, barely keeping his eyes opened. “I’m so tired…” He wasn’t dying…at least he didn’t think he was. Of course, how would he be able to tell? All he knew was he felt so exhausted and pain seemed to course through every last inch of his body. The last time he had experienced suffering like this was that fever that nearly took his life three years ago; an event he just barely recalled. Maybe if he just closed his eyes and rested for a bit…

As these tired thoughts went through the boy’s mind, the ceiling above him opened up as a large number of vines descended towards him. At that, Navi felt relief course through her. It was the Great Deku Tree! It just had to be! He was taking Link out of here! She landed on the back of Link’s head and bent down to his ear. “Link, don’t worry, you’ll be outside soon. Just relax, alright?” The fairy said gently as the vines reached the boy and started to wrap around him.

“Outside…” The boy murmured as he was lifted into the air along with Navi. Despite being lifted up and not responsible for his own weight, Link felt so heavy. So tired. He was putting forth all his energy just to stay awake.

Soon, the two were lifted into the ceiling and were carried through a narrow and dark passage. Navi looked about as they went; glad that the Great Deku Tree was now able to do something like this. Frankly there was no way Link was going to make it back up that vined wall on his own. The only option at that point would have been to guide a Healing Fairy within the depths of the massive forest guardian.

As the fairy thought these things over, a sudden burst of sunlight filled the space and made her have to shield her eyes. The next thing Navi knew, she and Link were back in the clearing in front of the Great Deku Tree. Link was still lying on the ground, with the wooden deity looking down at the two. “Please, help Link!” The fairy yelled, taking to the air and approaching the massive tree. “There’s something wrong, he shouldn’t be in this rough shape, but he’s barely conscious!” Her concern for the boy outweighed her need to be calm and polite to the forest guardian, or even acknowledge that his curse had been taken care of. All she wanted was for Link to be okay…

“Navi, calm thyself.” The Great Deku Tree rumbled, voice still as weak as when Link and Navi entered his body. “I had concern Link would come out injured. Take a look…”

The fake Guardian Fairy turned back to Link to see a Healing Fairy floating circles about him. She could see the bite on his leg vanishing, along with the red streak on his face and arm. Another thing she noticed was that his clothes had been patched up as well, looking brand new! She then turned back to the deity. “I…I apologize, Great Deku Tree. I was just so worried…”

“I understand, Navi.” The deity replied. “Thou was only thinking of Link’s wellbeing. That is nothing to apologize for. I only wish I could have healed his wounds myself, alas that is not an ability I possess; all I could do was repair his clothing.” As the Great Deku Tree spoke, the Healing Fairy finished her work and flew off into the woods, needing to take a long rest. “Link. Stand and speak with me. Thou hast done very well this day.”

Link’s eyes shot wide open as the Healing Fairy flew off. Not only were his wounds healed, but a great deal of energy had returned to the boy as well. Even then, it barely registered that he was back outside until the Great Deku Tree ordered him to stand. Slowly, he got onto his hands and knees and stood up, facing the deity. The sight of grass and hazed sunlight were more than welcome after spending so long in such horrible darkness! Not only that, but the foul taste the outside air had earlier that day was now entirely absent. At the moment, the boy wanted nothing more than to simply return home and sleep. Afterword, he would do everything in his power to forget the horrors he faced within the forest guardian. Though he would most likely have to turn to Navi or Saria for comfort…

Yet, he dared not refuse the mighty tree.

“What is it, Father?” Link was hoping all the Great Deku Tree would do was praise him a bit more, maybe even congratulate him on getting a Guardian Fairy. The boy was feeling so anxious he didn’t even notice the discolored bark and leaves of the deity remained despite the curse’s destruction.

Navi, however, did notice that the Great Deku Tree still seemed a bit sickly. She told herself that it would simply take time for the tree to recover from the curse. Surely in a few days, his bark would be the its normal color, and all of his leaves lush and green. A part of her was a bit angry at the deity. She knew he was going to tell Link more about the evil plaguing Hyrule, and how he had to save the land. It was all so much pressure for a ten year-old. Couldn’t he rest, just for a day, after all he went through? The fairy did not dare to actually speak her mind, opting to land on Link’s shoulder, sitting down as she looked up at the god before her.

“Thou must listen closely, Link. These words will shape thy future.” The tree waited as Link paused and gave a nervous nod for him to continue. “The one who cast that dreadful curse upon me was a man in black armor who came from the desert…”

Link wanted to ask what a desert was or what armor was like on a human but felt that wasn’t the time. Still…a man? Like a Hylian man? The boy had of course never seen one, but from what little he knew of them, they shouldn’t be able to curse the Great Deku Tree that way! In the back of his mind, he recalled that stranger that didn’t become lost that Saria had mentioned. Could that person and this wicked man be one in the same…?

“Thou knows of Hyrule, correct? The land outside the trees?” The deity only told his children about the world outside the Lost Woods when specifically asked. To the surprise of the forest guardian, Link never inquired about it to him. “Did one of the others tell thee about it?”

Despite the situation, Link felt what could almost be called resentment bubbling in his gut towards the deity. The Great Deku Tree never told Link of Hyrule…in fact, he never really told Link anything at all. Never even why a Guardian Fairy never came to him! It was Saria that treated him kindly all this time! From Link’s point of view, the tree had done absolutely nothing for him, he simply sat here in this clearing while the boy cried himself to sleep at night or was taunted by his peers!

But…this wasn’t the time for such thoughts.

Pushing his anger deep within himself, Link nodded again. “Saria. She told me about Hyrule, but just the name.”

“I see. Hyrule is quite important, Link, as it is tied to the Sacred Realm. The wicked man that cursed me uses his dark magic to search for this place.” The Great Deku Tree explained. His voice had gotten quieter as he spoke on, much to the confusion of Link and Navi. “This is where the legendary Triforce is hidden, a relic that is blessed with the power of the Golden Goddesses.”

Goddesses? Link put on a face of visible confusion. He knew what a god was, but what was a goddess? “Female gods.” Navi whispered, noticing the boy’s expression.

That confused Link further. He had always been under the impression that the Great Deku Tree was the only god in the world. Now there are more? “Who are these Golden Goddesses, Father?”

“They were the trio that created Hyrule, along with the Lost Woods. Before even I came to be, this land was but an empty and chaotic void. The three Golden Goddesses saw fit to change that.” The Great Deku Tree explained. “Din, the Goddess of Power, used her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, created the natural laws of the world and started the flow of the river of Time. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, created all life from the grass you stand on to the animals of the forest.”

This was all quite a lot for Link to take in. In honesty, he had never been too curious where the world around him came from. He just accepted it was there, and that was the end of it. He thought it was amazing that the Great Deku Tree protected the forest all by himself, yet this trio of Goddesses created everything around him! He still didn’t grasp the full concepts of what he was being told. While the deity before him was revered by the Kokiri, he was not worshipped and in fact the boy had no concept of such a relationship. Link did not understand what the presence of these Golden Goddesses and how those in Hyrule might see them.

“After the Goddesses finished their work, they ascended to the heavens. In doing so, three golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. This is the Triforce, which in its existence alone allows Hyrule to live and flourish. And for untold years, these triangles rested within the Sacred Realm.” At this point, the deity stopped, looking down at Link, wanting to let him process the information.

“…I don’t understand, Father…” Link spoke up after a few moments. It was quite an interesting story, but it left him unsure of things. “Why are you telling this to me?”

“Thou must not let that man in black armor to obtain the Triforce!” The great tree replied firmly, yet his voice grew even quieter. “He will stop at nothing to enter the Sacred Realm, and if he does, our land will surely perish! It is because I would not help him that he laid that curse upon me. It is because of him that I will soon die.” He spoke those last words gravely, almost a whisper, which for him was still quite audible.

“What?!” Navi immediately exclaimed, taking to the air. “Die?! Great Deku Tree, that can’t be true!” How could it? Link killed that monstrous bug! The fairy felt sick, never for a moment expecting something so dreadful!

The words hit Link just as hard, but he found himself unable to speak. After all he went through and none of it mattered…He _failed_ in his quest. The Great Deku Tree, the Father of the Forest, the Forest Guardian…was going to die. While Link could never say he loved the deity, this news greatly saddened him on top the guilt he felt for his failure. What would happen to the forest? To the Kokiri? To him? Like Navi, Link felt sick to his stomach. Any second now he expected to throw up onto the grass before him, yet all he did was stand there in shock whilst staring at the Great Deku Tree. As these thoughts and more buzzed through Link’s head, he didn’t even process the implications that he must somehow prevent the man in black armor from fulfilling his plans.

“Thou did a valiant job, Link, one that took great Courage to achieve. Despite this, I was doomed from the start. Though I shall pass, do not grieve for me. I have told everything that I must. The rest is in thy hands, Link. Thou art Hyrule’s final hope…”

Though Navi knew Link had to go and save Hyrule, she still found herself speechless at this moment. In a reversal of roles, the young boy found himself able to speak again. “…I don’t…I don’t understand, Father…How can I do anything…?” What was going on?! First he had to go fight a monster, then the Great Deku Tree was dying, and then all of Hyrule was depending on him?

A rumbling sound crashed through the clearing, the sickened coughing of a dying god. “Thou must travel to Hyrule Castle. There…the Princess of Destiny awaits…” The deity’s voice was growing weaker with every word. “You must take this stone with you…The stone that the man in black armor so desperately wanted…”

Before Link could protest or ask what a princess or castle was, the ground before him opened up. A multitude of vines appeared, lifting a marvelous object on them. A ball of green, glittering beauty rested in a nest of a gorgeous yellow metal that Link was unfamiliar with. His body moving on autopilot, the boy picked the object up, feeling its almost non-existent weight in his hands as the vines vanished back into the ground. This all sounded like the beginning of some long and dangerous quest. He…didn’t want this. He wanted to just remain in the forest peacefully!

It was only then something dawned on him.

“Father…I can’t leave the Lost Woods…I’ll die…” His voice was small and terrified, his face pale and his eyes wide. He had known for years that a Kokiri was unable to step foot outside the forest and survive. They were forest spirits, and without the forest around them, they would simply fall to the ground and die.

“Thou will live…I ensure thee…” The Great Deku Tree replied. “Take this, the Spiritual Stone known as the Kokiri’s Emerald…Thou will need to protect it…Show it to the Princess of Destiny…”

Navi stared on in stunned silence. It seemed the Great Deku Tree was not going to tell Link about his true origins of a Hylian. Did that mean the task was up to her or was she meant to keep it a secret…?

“Father…I don’t know if I can do this…I’m not capable of doing something like this!” Link half-begged, desperate to avoid something so horrifying. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn’t like fighting and never craved for adventure! All he had ever wanted was to be friends with the other children of the village and be happy!

“Thou art a Child of Destiny…Thou can do great things…Thy Courage is strong, though it may not yet seem so…” The god paused, speaking slower like someone trying to stay awake. “Navi…Go with Link. Help him…He will rely on thee…” Another rumbling, another fit of coughs. “I entreat thee…Go…save…Hyr…ule…Fare…well…”

Before Link or Navi could reply, there was an unusual groaning noise. To the duo’s horror, the bark of the Great Deku Tree started to turn grey with a stone texture. In mere moments, the wooden flesh of the deity had petrified. While this occurred, the countless leaves that adorned the tree’s top started to wither and turn brown all at once. Within seconds, a number of them even started to slowly fall to the ground below. The groaning stopped as quickly as it started. The clearing was silent.

The Great Deku Tree was dead.

Navi instantly fell to the ground, looking up on her hands at knees at the massive corpse before her. She didn’t speak, or even attempt to. She simply started to cry as the god of the forest, the place she called home, sat dead before her.

Link stood in shock, staring at his deceased guardian with disbelief. How could something like this even happen? He thought the Great Deku Tree was supposed to live forever! Tears started to silently stream down Link’s face as he looked onward at the sight that should be impossible. He may not have ever loved the Great Deku Tree, but he still felt misery grip at his heart along with the guilt of the situation weighing down on him. What would happen to his home? The Lost Wood’s guardian was gone…so what would protect the village? “Father…” Link murmured, not even meaning to do so. A part of him wished that, before he went, the Great Deku Tree had said…

No…it didn’t matter…

“Father?!” A voice rang out from behind the duo, interrupting their grieving. They looked at the noise’s source to see Mido. The Kokiri was peeking from the trees at the clearing’s edge, his face pale and warped in terror. “What happened?!” He demanded, walking out from behind the trees and into the clearing. “What did you do?! Did you…kill Father?!” The bully had been curious when Link didn’t came back after such a long visit to the forest guardian, and just had to investigate. By the time he got there, the god had already died…

Instantly, Navi forced herself to be composed as she took to the air again. “No! You don’t understand! It isn’t what you think!” She yelled out desperately, wiping her tears away frantically.

Link, on the other hand, stared at Mido with a terrified expression on his face. “Mido…I…I didn’t…” He murmured, too quietly for anyone to hear him.

“You killed him! How could you do this?!” Mido demanded, face contorted into a mixture of fury and grief. This was the only conclusion that made sense to the Kokiri. He came by to see his Father dead along with that freakish newcomer to the village standing there perfectly fine. What else was he to think? “I…I’m going to tell everyone!”

As the bully turned and ran off, Link finally found his voice. “Mido! Wait! Please!” He shouted, but the Kokiri had already gone out of earshot. Stunned, the boy and fairy could only remain there in silence as they were left alone. The Kokiri’s Emerald sparkled in the light, going unnoticed by the frantic boy.

“We…We have to go!” Navi exclaimed, flying in front of Link’s face. “He’s going to gather the whole village, I bet! We have to get prepared and leave right now!” She hated that it came to this, wanting at least a few days for the two of them to recover and mourn, but that was clearly not going to happen!

“But…I…” Link started, still too stunned to properly speak. After a moment, he shook his head and wiped away his tears. “I…What…What if we just explain…?” Surely everyone could be reasoned with…How could he have even killed the Great Deku Tree?

Navi shook her head. “I want to think that will work, but I don’t think it will!” After all, this was the group of kids that spent years harassing this poor boy. Only one of them actually made amends, the others had no such experience to possibly quell their anger. “Come on, we have to go to your house and get your things, Link!”

Link wanted to argue further, but he once more remembered who he was dealing with; the one he believed to be his true Guardian Fairy. If she really felt this strongly…maybe she was right. “…Okay…Let’s go.” Clutching the Kokiri’s Emerald tight, Link ran into the trees as Navi lead the way.

The duo pushed all thoughts out of their heads as they made their way through the trees. All they focused on was moving as fast as they could. Though his wounds were healed, and a lot of energy returned to him, Link was still tired from the events from earlier, and moved slower than usual. Eventually, they made it into the village which was surprisingly empty. Ignoring the lack of children, the two rushed to Link’s house and up his ladder. “Just get essentials, okay Link?” Navi urged the boy. “We have to be out of here as fast as we can! The other children might form a mob or something, who knows what they might do if they get a hold of you!” She really didn’t want to scare Link, but a large part of her felt that was a genuine concern.

Nodding silently, Link got to work gathering his things. The first item he got was a large bag that he stashed the Kokiri’s Emerald in. The bag was made of leather and had a number of compartments and pockets, having been a birthday present from Saria last year. He hadn’t gotten much use out of it before today, never really needing to carry many objects at once. Link frantically went about his small home, gathering things he thought he may need.

In the end, Link packed the following: the Kokiri’s Emerald, some food in the form of fruits and berries, three bottles of water, a blanket, an extra tunic and pair of shorts, and a small knife he used for skinning rabbits. He really wasn’t sure what else he would need, so that was all he decided to take with him.

As Link was about to go out of his home and onto the balcony, he froze, causing Navi to almost fly into the back of his head. “Saria…” He murmured.

“What? Saria? What about her?” Navi asked, flying back around in front of Link. “We have to keep moving!”

“I have to tell her what’s going on!” Link argued, fidgeting in place. “She’s not going to know where I am, and I don’t want to just…leave her. She’s…” He trailed off. She was his everything, at least before Navi came along. No one cared for him like she did. Link couldn’t even imagine just leaving her behind in the woods without saying goodbye.

“We don’t have time, Link, I’m sorry…” Navi said gently. “Remember, this isn’t permanent. When we’re done out there, we can come back and see her. Okay?” She wasn’t even sure if that would truly be the case, but the fairy was growing increasingly worried about the Kokiri and what they may do to Link if he didn’t leave right away!

Link wanted to argue, but he realized Navi was most likely right. He knew she was the wiser of the two of them, so while he may not want to, he knew he had to go with what she said. “…But you promise I’ll see her again, right?”

“…I promise.” The fairy replied softly.

Satisfied, Link went out onto the balcony and made his way down the ladder, Navi keeping an eye out for the Kokiri children. When they reached the ground, the fairy lead the boy along to the outskirts of the village, going to the quickest route from the Lost Woods to Hyrule.

As they went on, a piercing pain exploded from the side of Link’s head, making him cry out in shock and pain as he fell to the ground. “Link?!” Navi exclaimed, flying down to the boy to look at his head. Already there was blood trickling down the side of his face as he groaned into the grass and dirt. “What just happened?!”

“There he is!” A voice yelled from behind the fairy. She turned and saw Mido glaring daggers at the duo. With him were about eight or nine other Kokiri children, all having expressions of fury on their young features. Guardian Fairies buzzed above the crowd, each one giving off an intense red light. The one who yelled was the leader of the mob, picking up another rock from the ground.

“Link! Get up, come on! We have to run!” Navi urged, looking back between Link and the approaching crowd. It wouldn’t take them long to reach the two, and the children all had rocks or sticks in their hands. They weren’t going to be persuaded…

Looking over to the crowd himself, Link felt his heart sink when he saw the hateful faces of the other children. He felt even worse when he saw Fado amongst the group, eyes filled with an unrelenting fury. Finally, he felt foolish in thinking he could reason with everyone. Hesitating no longer, he got to his feet and sprinted to the trees, Navi quickly catching up.

“After him!”

“He killed our Father!”

“Don’t let him get away!”

Ignoring the shouts from behind, Link and Navi went through the trees as the group chased after them. Thanks to the head start and the fear mixed with adrenaline, Link was able to outrun the Kokiri as they all went farther and farther from the village. Eventually, the yelling stopped entirely, and the duo found themselves alone in the woods. Even then, they kept going for another five minutes, just to be safe.

When the two were absolutely sure their pursuers had gone, they stopped to breath. Link sat against a tree as the events of the day piled on inside his head. He got his Guardian Fairy and felt as though he would finally start being able to fit in with everyone else. Then he had to go and fight monsters within the Great Deku Tree. Just when he thought that it was all over, the only father figure he had ever known died, and now everyone hated him even more than before. That was of course on top of having to leave the forest and go on some journey he never wanted! With all the thoughts and emotions building up, Link finally broke and started to sob as he curled up into a ball. Eyes scrunched shut, his shoulders shook as he cried into his knees.

Navi instantly went over and landed on Link’s shoulder as he let his sorrows out. First and foremost, she checked the wound on the side of his head, which he had already dismissed, his emotional pain far outweighing the physical. Thankfully, it wasn’t too bad, the bleeding had long since stopped. Now there was just dried blood in his hair and down his face. After that, she tried to console him as best as her small body would allow. “Link, I promise it will be okay. You’ll see. I know things are rough now, but they’ll get better…” She wasn’t even sure of her own words, but it broke her heart to see her companion so distraught. The fairy had known him for less than a day, yet she already felt herself quite attached to the boy. The poor thing just wanted to live a peaceful and happy life, but fate seemed to do everything it could to ruin it for him.

It took a few minutes for the boy to reply, focusing on crying his eyes out while Navi tried to console him. After calming down enough to properly talk, Link raised his head, glancing down at the fairy on his shoulder. “It won’t be okay!” He exclaimed miserably. “The Great Deku Tree is dead! What will happen to the others? Are they going to be okay?!” Tears continued to stream down his face as he spoke, his voice strained and cracked as he tried not to break down again.

That actually surprised Navi quite a bit. A group of those horrible children chased after him, Mido even pelting him with a rock. Yet one of the first things he asked afterward was if they would be alright. He was almost too kind for his own good. “I…I don’t really know. The Great Deku Tree was the guardian far longer than I was alive…but remember the forest itself also keeps outsiders away.” At least, most of them. “The others should be safe, okay?” As she spoke, Navi realized how the atmosphere of the woods changed in the sort time the Father of the Forest passed away. Despite being right on Link’s shoulder she still felt…alone, as if she was the only living being in the entire forest…

“…Will there be a new forest guardian?” Link asked, feeling slightly less concerned due to Navi’s words. Being a fairy, she would know more about the forest than he would, after all…

“I can’t answer that…I never imagined the Great Deku Tree would ever die. Maybe…a new guardian will grow. After all, when a tree dies, a new one eventually takes its place.” The fairy was purely speculating at this point.

That…made sense to Link. A new Great Deku Tree, perhaps…Still, it didn’t change that, in his eyes, the old one died. He may not have loved him, but the deity’s death still hit the boy hard and would have even if he didn’t blame himself. Despite the deity’s words, Link thought it was entirely his fault that he met that horrible end. Maybe if the boy had just been five minutes faster, the Great Deku Tree could have pulled through! If he had been faster, or stronger, or had more Courage, the forest would still have a guardian. The Kokiri would still have a father. No one would hate him anymore…

“Navi…Did he love me? The Great Deku Tree?”

“What?” Navi was surprised at the suddenness of the question. “What do you mean?”

“He never told me that. Never. Saria told me a bunch of times that she loves me.” Link explained, recalling pleasant memories of him and the Kokiri girl together.

“I’m sure he did, Link. He watched after you and the other children, didn’t he? He must have loved you!”

Link looked doubtful. “Why didn’t he ever say it, then? Even before he died, he didn’t tell me he loved me!”

Navi really had no idea what to do here. She really had no experience with helping children with things like this. The fairy had helped a couple of kids in Hyrule cheer up after tripping to the ground or finding their parents after they got separated. Talking to a boy about if his adoptive father loved him was too far out of her league. “I…I can’t really answer that, Link. Perhaps he assumed you knew…” She was pulling this out of thin air, not really what else to say. The fairy couldn’t just shrug and say she didn’t know.

The answer didn’t satisfy Link, but he didn’t want to argue further, so he just accepted it. “…I see…”

“We should probably get going. We have to get to the Princess…” Navi didn’t want to rush Link, but who knew if those kids had actually given up their search?

Reminding himself to later ask what a princess was, Link shook his head. “I need…more time. Please, Navi…I’m so scared…”

Pity once more filled Navi as the poor boy started to sob again. “…Of course. You’re right, I’m sorry, Link. Take your time, okay?”

The boy gave a small noise of thanks as he buried his face into his knees again. He really didn’t want to leave, but he knew there wasn’t much to say in the matter. The Great Deku Tree entrusted this task to him, and there was apparently no one else that could do it! Link had no confidence in himself, but if he didn’t at least try to stop that wicked man in black armor, was there anyone else that could? He just didn’t have the answer to any of these questions! Besides, he couldn’t turn around and go back…who knew what the others would do to him?

Time passed, and while Link stopped crying after a couple of minutes, he remained in that same position for a while longer. Navi patiently sat on his shoulder, waiting for him to be ready. As he sat, his mind wandered to other subjects. The most prominent being his own self-worth. His self-esteem had gained a boost when Navi arrived to him but now…he felt more worthless than ever. A stupid, horrid child that couldn’t even save someone when tasked to do so. What good was he? Why did Navi come to such an unworthy brat like him? He actually felt a bit sorry for her, forced to tag along with someone so awful. She even kept trying to help him, even though he didn’t deserve it.

So, Link came to a decision. He was going to have to hide himself again.

Link thought that perhaps he would get to shed that act of stoicism when Navi arrived, but that dream was short-lived. Not only for the sake of Navi, but for his own, he would put that act back on again. For his own sake, he needed to at least pretend he was brave and force the emotions of fear down into himself as he went on this adventure. The boy didn’t know how much it would help…but he felt it necessary.

And with that decision, Link finally stood back up, startling Navi a bit as she took to the air again. “I’m ready.” He declared, his face a blank slate and his voice flat. The boy despised that he had to do this again, but he really thought it would be best for everyone.

The change came to a shock to Navi. After a moment, she recalled he was like this when she first spoke to him. She could ask him about it later. For now, the two of them had to go! “Alright, follow me. We’re not too far from the end of the forest.”

Silently, the two went on. While not as in-tune to nature as Navi, Link felt a change in the Lost Woods as well. It seemed far quieter to him, like all the animals of the forest had vanished. Yet he could see bugs flying through the air, and a bird or two perched on the branches. He hoped the area could return to how it used to be one day, or perhaps this odd, muted feeling would fade…

Just as Navi said, it wasn’t very long before the trees stopped ahead of the duo. Link had never been this far away from the village before, never daring to get anywhere near the edge of the Lost Woods. He had never seen the trees just…stop like that before. Through the branches and the gaps in the barks, he could see a bright light peeking into the forest. Before he could ask Navi what that light was, a voice rang out from behind the two.

“I’m glad I caught up to you before it was too late…”

Startled, the two turned around to see Saria approaching them slowly. Her face was grim, her eyes a duller shade of blue than usual. Before Link could get a word in, Navi flew in front of him, as if shielding him from the girl. “Whatever you heard; it isn’t true! Link didn’t kill the Great Deku Tree!”

Saria gave a sad smile, still walking closer. “Of course he didn’t. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t imagine for a second he’d do such a thing.” She noticed Link’s lack of reaction to her presence, wearing that horrible blank look once more. “I wanted to say goodbye before you left.” She stopped her approached when she was mere feet in front of Link.

“How did you know I was leaving? About my quest?” Link asked, stepping in front of Navi. While he didn’t show it, immense relief filled him. He really got to say his farewells to Saria after all…

The girl decided to take a few steps closer to Link, reaching over and gently grabbing his left hand. “I don’t really know myself. I just had this…feeling. I wish I had gotten to you before the others hurt you.” She gazed to the dried blood on his face. As if by instinct, she licked her thumb and made to wipe the red streaks away.

“I’ll be okay. Just a rock.” Link replied, allowing Saria to wipe away some of the blood as he spoke. Navi, meanwhile, watched in silence at their exchange.

Saria was silent for a few moments as she kept working on the dried substance, but sadly couldn’t get it to completely go away. Giving up, she sighed as she gazed upon Link’s blank visage. “I see you’re hiding yourself away again. I was hoping that would stop after seeing you this morning.”

Again? Navi hadn’t even thought that this was some long ongoing thing. So, Link tried to hide himself away from other people? It honestly looked to the fairy he was trying to simply suppress all his emotions. While not an expert on the matter, the fairy knew that wasn’t a healthy thing to do. She would have to talk with him about it later…

“I’m sorry. It’s just better this way.”

Saria didn’t think that was even remotely true but didn’t want their last encounter in who knew how long to be an argument. Letting go of Link’s hand, she reached into a small pouch at her side and pulled out her Ocarina. An ancient, but still strong, instrument light brown in color. “I want you to have this. Take it with you, okay?”

Link looked down at the instrument, surprised at the gift. Saria had told him it was the first and only Ocarina she had ever owned…and she was just giving it to him? “I can’t take this. It wouldn’t be right.”

Shaking her head, Saria extended her arms, offering the instrument to him once more. “Take it, Link. You can return it to me one day, when your journey is over.” She offered a small smile to her precious boy.

“What if I can’t come back? The others…” Link trailed off, his hands clenching into fists.

“I’ll talk to them. Hopefully…I can convince them of your innocence.” The girl replied; not even sure she could do it. “We can’t let this be our final meeting. You’re very precious to me, Link. Please, take this as a symbol of our friendship…”

With those words, Link would feel worse by _not_ taking the Ocarina. Nodding, he took the instrument, placing it in a pouch attached to his belt. That was where he had held his old Ocarina before he threw it into the forest. “Thank you, Saria. I promise I’ll bring it back when the quest is over.”

“Thank you…” Saria said warmly. She paused before speaking again. “Even if I can’t convince you to be rid of that horrible blank look for good…Can I please have a smile before you go? Just for a moment?”

“Why?” Saria had tried to get him to drop the act before, but he had always refused. This was the first time, however, she asked him to simply smile for her.

“I just want to remember you smiling before you go. It would mean so much to me, Link.” She felt almost guilty for making this request, realizing it was a bit selfish…

After a few moments, Link decided it would be terrible of him to do something so small for Saria. Especially after she was the only one to still believe in him. Though it felt almost wrong to do so, Link gave his best friend a small smile. “I’m going to miss you, Saria.”

Smiling back, Saria wrapped Link in a tight hug, which the boy immediately returned. “I’m going to miss you too, Link. Stay safe and come back here as soon as you can, alright?”

“…I’ll do everything I can to come back.” Link promised, keeping his voice level despite the emotions welling up inside of him. He wouldn’t allow himself to cry, not now! “I love you, Saria.”

“I love you too, Link.” She whispered, tearing up a bit.

The two stood like that for a full minute, enjoying the warm embrace of the other. When they separated, Link had his blank look back and Saria wiped her tears away. Wordlessly, the two separated and Link turned to leave. The both of them had many more things they wanted to say to each other, but at the same time they realized it would be harder for Link to go if they kept talking. Navi quietly followed the young boy as he approached the edge of the forest…the only home he ever knew. Saria remained where Link left her, her eyes glued to his receding back.

Taking a deep breath, Link stepped out of the Lost Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how overly long it took to get this chapter out. I want to say I'll try to get further chapters out faster, but I don't think that will really come to pass. In any case, please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Critiques and criticisms are more than welcome and are in fact encouraged.
> 
> I'm sure it may seem odd to make Link have such a sour relationship with the Great Deku Tree. For one thing, I wanted him to only remember ever having Saria to ever truly rely on before Navi arrived. Second, it was for the sake of the story's pacing. I couldn't make Link just pack up and go on his quest (even if pursued by angry Kokiri) if someone he cared about so dearly died like that. He would be emotionally shot for days and wouldn't be able to muster up the will go start his quest for a while. Couldn't have that, I'm afraid, it would just make things have an awkward flow.


	5. Nights in Hyrule Field

The first thing Link did as he stepped out into the world beyond the trees was shield his eyes.

He barely even had time to process the view before his eyes started to sting and water. It took a minute of blinking and rubbing his sore eyes before Link was able to start seeing the world before him clearly, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

The young boy found himself gazing outward at the biggest clearing he had ever seen. Naturally, in the forest, there were towering trees in literally every direction. Link could not recall a moment of his life when he was outside where a group of trees wasn’t visible. He had grown so accustomed to always being able to see a tree, that the complete lack of any in his line of sight made him feel almost…uneasy.

What Link saw was a seemingly endless expanse of very little. Lush green grass with worn, natural dirt paths accompanied by the occasional flower was all he could see up to the horizon. Being able to even witness the horizon was odd by itself. This massive clearing rolled upwards oh-so subtly as it went, forming a hill from Link’s position, and he subconsciously wondered what lied beyond the curve.

Above the horizon was, naturally, the sky. Except Link had never seen the sky quite like this. The haze that hung over the Lost Woods was permanent; no matter the season or the weather, it blanketed the forest and never allowed the children there to see the true sky. This sky of the outside world was beautiful. A gorgeous shade of blue that reminded the young boy of Saria’s eyes. He never questioned the unusual sky of the forest, never thinking to ask or even wonder if it hid any sort of true sky. Already he felt this newer, bluer sky he gazed upon was far prettier. One thing that confused him were odd white…things that hung up against the deep blue. They looked fluffy, but that’s all Link could really gather just by looking.

Then there was the sun. Link knew of course that the sun was what made the light up in the sky. Saria had told him so. The thing was he never got a decent look at it while in the forest. On the brightest and hottest of days, he could see a vague circular shape through the haze that would sting his eyes a bit. The sun of Hyrule was far brighter than Link thought an object could be! Even glancing at it for a second forced the poor boy’s eyes closed and made them tear up. How did the Hylians deal with something like that all the time?! Keeping his eyes off the horrible bright thing, Link gazed off at the horizon.

“Where are we, Navi?” He asked, not looking at his companion. “What is all this? Where are the trees?”

“Oh, right, you really wouldn’t know would you?” Navi was only then realizing just how much concerning the outside world she was going to have to explain. “Well, this is a field, Hyrule Field, which is just a large open area. There are a few trees, but they’re far more scattered than the woods.”

A…field, huh? It was so unusual seeing so much open space like this. Sure, there were clearings in the Lost Woods, but none even came close to all this. “Are there monsters here too?” Link hadn’t even considered that before now. The Lost Woods had a number of beasts, but what about Hyrule?

“It’s not quite like the Lost Woods, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s actually really safe during the day. During the night, though…things can get bad.” She glanced up at the sun, noting it was around noon. The field was rather large, and the fairy estimated it would take them nearly two days to reach their destination. She could zip through the field and avoid night altogether if she really gave it her all…but fairies were just so much faster than most other creatures. Link would have to deal with the dangers of nightfall…

Before Link could reply, a voice rang out from behind and above the duo. “Hoo! Hoo! Link, up here!”

Jumping in place, the two turned to see nothing but the trees. Link noted how oddly inky black the space between them looked, as if even peering into the Lost Woods was forbidden to the outside world. Then, the words sinking in, the two looked up. Perched on one of the trees was the largest bird either of them had laid eyes on. It was a brown owl the size of a fully grown Hylian, though only Navi would know that. Interestingly enough, it gazed down at the two with intelligent and blue eyes that rested beneath long eyebrows. The avian being had its head turned to the side as it seemingly studied them.

“Was…Did you speak to us?” Navi asked, never having encountered a talking bird before.

“Hoo! Of course I did! Who else?” The owl replied jovially and, to the slight disturbance of the duo, chuckled lightly. Talking was one thing, but laughing…

Link wasn’t really sure how to respond. Navi seemed confused, so this apparently wasn’t normal. He was about to speak when his mouth suddenly felt dry, and his body started to feel weird. A sense of nervousness and what was almost dread filled him, not even allowing him to say a word. His face started to burn, and he found it hard to look the owl in the eyes.

“Please, tell us who you are then!” The fairy implored, feeling that this owl was not a resident of the Lost Woods. Surely in her time there she would have seen or at least heard of a massive talking owl. Animals that could speak the tongue of humans wasn’t unheard of, but they were exceedingly rare. As she pondered, Navi noticed Link’s silence and even saw that his face was going a bit red. Was he…?

“My, how rude of me, I never introduced myself!” The owl replied, seeming a bit embarrassed. Turning its head so it was right-side up, the owl spread its wings open as if in greeting. “I am Kaepora Gaebora. And you must be Link.” He gazed deep into Link’s eyes as he said this.

“How did you know his name?” Navi asked defensively. “Have you been following us?”

“Not quite.” The owl’s head turned all the way upside down. To Link’s surprise and mild amusement, it resembled another face with two dots on the chin making a pair of fake eyes. “I know him because he is special.” He said to Navi before turning his false gaze over to Link. “You are destined for great things, Link, and your journey is only just starting.”

That sucked any enjoyment out of the situation for Link. This owl was here to talk about his quest? The boy noticed that the bird failed to answer Navi’s question on how he knew Link’s name. And then there was that word: Destined. As the word tumbled in Link’s mind, the boy barely kept his face stoic as he suppressed the misery inside him. The Great Deku Tree said something similar. What was it about Link that made him destined for…well…anything? It made it seem like he had no control over his own life, which was just uncomfortable on top of other things...

“My, you must speak up, child!” Kaepora Gaebora responded not unkindly. “You will face many hardships, this field being your first! You must be bolder than this, I’m afraid.”

Link fidgeted on the spot, choosing to stare blankly towards the ground. “I’m…sorry…” He said in a soft, flat voice. Why was this owl bothering him like this? Why did he know his name?

“What is it that you want, exactly?” Navi butted in, coming to Link’s rescue. “We’re in a hurry!”

The owl’s head flipped back to its normal position. “I have come to see the Child of Destiny off, my fairy friend, perhaps giving him a bit of advice before he goes!” Navi tried to intervene, but the owl kept going, speaking directly to Link. “You see, Hyrule was recently part of a horrible civil war…” Kaepora Gaebora started, continuing to talk on.

The young boy, the supposed Child of Destiny, quickly spaced out. Right off the bat the owl had him lost, with Link not knowing what ‘civil’ or ‘war’ meant. His mind wandered away from the talkative bird, only vaguely aware that Navi kept trying to interrupt, only to be talked over. The boy’s gaze fell upon the trees before him, the familiar sight of home. Despite all that happened that day, the sight of the bark and leaves started to soothe him, and that odd nervousness from before started to ebb away…

“…did you need me to repeat any of that?” The owl said, snapping Link out of his trance.

The boy’s eyes shot back up to the owl, who was looking at him expectantly. What had he been talking about, and for how long? Face burning, Link nodded. “No…That’s fine, thank you.” He managed to force out.

There was a pause, but it seemed Kaepora Gaebora accepted the answer. “A smart lad you are! Good luck on your quest ahead and as I said before: Hardships lie ahead. That is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times Farewell, Link!” With those words, the owl’s great wings started to flap, lifting him from the tree as he flew off to the horizon.

“What was with that owl…?” Navi asked aloud, staring at the receding shape of the unwanted guest.

Link shook his head a bit, the burning in his face receding. “I don’t know. I stopped paying attention to him pretty quickly.”

To Link’s surprise, and even her own, Navi burst out laughing at that. “I can’t blame you! He started talking about…” Civil wars…did Link really need to know this information? Probably not. “…it really doesn’t matter. Were you okay back there? Even before his rambling, you seemed awful quiet…”

“…It was nothing. It’s fine.” What would the point of hiding emotions away be if he vented them out verbally anyway? Best not bother Navi with stupid things like that…

Navi didn’t really like or believe that answer. The fairy didn’t have much time to think as that large bird rambled on, but now she thought she had the answer. This was really the first time Link met someone outside the forest! He knew the Kokiri his entire life, and things such as the fairies were beings he grew up with for the most part as well. This was the first time he had to actually meet someone, and something, completely new.

While the fake Guard Fairy wanted to discuss this, she worried it would lead into some kind of argument. Link didn’t want to talk about it, and any kind of fight was the last thing she wanted to do right then. Not to mention…that owl rambled on for what seemed like at least fifteen minutes, and every second of the journey counted!

“Well…okay then, Link. We should really get a move on in that case! We’ve got to get to Hyrule Castle as fast as possible!” The fairy urged, starting to slowly fly towards the direction of the castle.

Link started to follow, glancing behind him towards the trees as he went. Each time he did, he would feel just a bit better about the situation he was in. His mind swam with a number of questions as he kept looking back to his home, feeling uneasy as the trees got further and further away. What even was a castle? Or a princess? What exactly did this man that cursed the Great Deku Tree want? What would happen if he got his hands on the Triforce? How was Link expected to stop him?

Rather than any of these, Link chose a different question to ask. “You said things get bad at night, didn’t you? What did you mean?”

It was a good thing the boy brought that up, as Navi had almost forgotten about that entirely! “Well, there’s really only one type of monster in these fields during the day, and it’s pretty easy to avoid.” The fairy explained. “At night…more dangerous creatures come out, and it’s harder to remain undetected by them. We’ll have to find some sort of shelter before the sun sets!”

It sounded almost like the Lost Woods to Link. There were monsters, even out in the day, but if one was smart, it was possible to never encounter one. When night fell, on the other hand, stepping foot outside the village was quite risky. “Will there be shelter on the way?” Looking about, Link had a hard time believing there was much of anything in this field aside from grass, dirt, and flowers.

Noticing her companion looking about, Navi gave him a nod. “Don’t worry, Hyrule Field isn’t as empty as it looks. We’ll find a place to sleep for the night, okay?”

Instantly putting his faith in his Guardian Fairy, Link gave her a silent nod as the two went on their way. It wasn’t long before the familiar trees of the Lost Woods disappeared over the bend, and their soothing power over Link ceased. It was just grass and dirt no matter which way he looked at this point.

Paradoxically, all the empty space around the boy felt like it was closing in on him, as if the open air alone would be able to crush him down into a pulp. He needed the secure feeling of being surrounded by trees! As the two went onward, Link found it harder and harder to breath as the emptiness around him closed in and made his body feel constricted and sore. He kept looking about, keeping his eyes peeled for even a single tree to help calm his nerves, but none appeared. His gaze then fell upon his companion and almost felt foolish for not thinking of it earlier. If he talked to her, maybe he would feel better. “Hey…Navi?”

“Hm? What is it, Link?” The fairy hadn’t even noticed Link’s internal dilemma. She turned to get a good look at her partner as she continued to lead him onward.

Hearing the voice of his Guardian Fairy actually made the boy feel a little bit better, to his mild surprise. Maybe if the two just had a conversation, it would put his mind and body at further ease. “What is a castle…and what is a princess?” Apparently those two things were very important to his quest, but no one bothered to tell him what those things were…

“Oh! I guess you really wouldn’t know, would you?” Navi kept forgetting how unknowledgeable Link was to the outside world. She supposed it had it do with only interacting with Hylians for the past few years; she was simply used to talking to those who knew about the world outside the Lost Woods. “Well…a castle is a massive building made of stone, bigger than all the homes in the village combined, and that’s where the Princess will be.”

A building of stone? Instantly Link thought of those odd ruins in Saria’s so-called secret spot. Was that a castle too? He had nothing to compare it to size-wise, so perhaps that’s what it was. “She lives in such a large place all by herself?” The boy had a hard time imagining a home bigger than all the houses in the village put together…but it still sounded gigantic!

“No, of course not! The King, her father, lives there as well. There’s also a bunch of guards and servants I’m sure. I’ve never actually been in there of course…”

King? Guards? Servants? What did _those_ mean? “I still don’t get it. Why does she get a big house?”

Navi was somewhat glad Link was being more talkative, though the blank look he gave her, and the flatness of his voice made her uneasy. The two of them were going to have talk about that later on. For now, she just wished she could think of a way to have these concepts make sense to someone raised as a Kokiri. “You see, the King runs all of Hyrule. The Princess will take over that position one day. They’re what’s called royalty.”

Link supposed that made sense. What kind of person was a King where he could do all of that though? Still, it wasn’t the King that the boy was sent to meet. “What is the Princess like?”

“Well, I only have rumors to go off of.” The fairy replied. “Most people speak highly of her, and a few even say she’s a bit of a tomboy. I’m sure she must have a righteous heart if she’s so important to your journey.”

The logic worked for Link, trying to wonder what a Princess would even look like. He had seen pictures of Hylians in some of the books Saria read to him, but none of them ever had Kings or Princesses. It was unusual to him how similar Hylians and the Kokiri looked, right down to the pointed ears. The one thing that he noticed in the pictures were that Hylians had strange eye colors with most of them not being blue!

The conversation had actually managed to soothe Link’s fried nerves, to his mild surprise. As the two walked along Hyrule Field, he asked her a number of other questions. He learned the odd white objects in the sky were called clouds, that Hylians looked just as the pictures depicted, albeit less pale than the Kokiri, and fairies were rarely seen out and about where Hylians gathered. Navi was somewhat of an exception.

As they walked along, no other living creatures save for a bird or bug were seen by the two. Every so often, a tree or even a small group of trees would crop up. When this happened, Link would go out of his way to walk by the towering plants, running his hand across the rough bark. Each time, it would help relax him, if only a little bit.

“Navi, what is that?” Link asked a few hours into the trip. After coming up over another hill, the two came across a structure that the boy found very unusual. It looked similar to some of the houses in Kokiri Village, but it wasn’t quite the same. It was more…square in nature and had weird holes in the side of it. These holes had weird stuff in them that looked like solid water, yet wasn’t ice. There were smaller wooden structures surrounding the larger one, with a gap in it so Link could walk inside.

“That? It’s just a house, with a fence surrounding it.” The fairy replied as the two got closer. “Thinking about it…it does look pretty different than the houses you’d be used to.”

“Who lives here?” Link asked, slowly approaching the odd looking house. It didn’t look like it was well maintained. The area around the home was littered with weeds, and a lot of the wood was cracked or otherwise splintered.

“Well…No one does. Not anymore.” Navi replied, looking over the house as well. “There were a lot of families scattered about Hyrule Field, but since the monsters started appearing they all had to leave.”

They had to leave their houses? “But that’s…sad.” Link muttered, approaching the house from the front. At least, he assumed so. There didn’t seem be a way inside that he could see. “Where did they all go?”

“Don’t worry, they’re probably all in Hyrule Castle Town.” Navi answered, landing on Link’s shoulder as he placed an open palm on the house’s front door. “A town is like a village, but a lot bigger. I’m sure they’ve got new homes now.”

Nodding, Link’s hand patted at the door in front of him. “That’s good. I hope they’re okay.” He replied flatly, feeling a bit of internal ease. Oddly he felt worried for these people, despite not having met or even seen any of them. “How do we get inside?”

“Why do you want to go in? There’s no one there anymore.” The fairy asked as Link looked around, as if a passage inside the house would simply appear.

Link lightly patted on the slab of wood before him. “I’m just curious. Are we not allowed to go in?”

“It’s not that, but there’s just no reason to. It’s an empty house.” Navi explained. “We’ll stay in one when the sun gets low, so let’s just keep going for now, okay?”

Nodding, Link stepped away from what he perceived as an unusual building. “You’re right, Navi. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, we just need to cover as much ground as possible.” The fairy replied, starting to fly back towards their destination. “We can take a little break soon, okay?”

Giving another nod, Link silently obeyed his Guardian Fairy as she led him onward through Hyrule Field.

As time passed, the young boy found it easier and easier to deal with the unusual surroundings he was thrust into. Navi being ever-present in his line of sight certainly helped to keep him calmer, and he of course would brush his hand against the bark of the trees they walked by. Every few hours they would take a break, eating a bit of the food that Link had brought. Slowly but surely, the sun started to descend in the sky, nighttime approaching relentlessly. During this time, Link didn’t ask quite as many questions, trying to keep his mind blank. If he didn’t do this, his mind would wander to the events earlier that day, and what hardships he had yet to face.

As luck would have it, as sunset neared, the duo came across another house. Just like the first one, it had seen better days, but it had four walls and a roof so for Navi that was good enough. “Come on, Link, we’re going to stop for the night.” She thanked the Goddesses the two managed to find shelter at such an opportune time!

Approaching the house, Link looked about the wall that Navi approached. “So, no one is here? How do we get in?” He unknowingly stared right at the door, not comprehending what it was.

“No, no one is here.” The fairy replied, realizing that Link had never seen a door before today. After all, with all the homes in the Kokiri Village, anyone could just waltz in the opening. “You turn this here and push.” She explained, hovering above the doorknob.

Tilting his head ever-so-slightly, Link did as instructed, watching as the door opened inwards to the house before him. Slowly, the two entered the empty abode. Not only were there no people, there was nothing of note at all. The room the two entered was dark and dusty, empty doorways leading off to other rooms. No furniture, no decorations, nothing at all was in the room. Whoever lived here must have taken everything when they left.

Closing the door behind him, Link struggled to see in the darkness, the setting sun not providing enough light to see very well. “We’ll be safe in here, then?”

“That’s right.” At least, they should. Navi didn’t feel she had to add that part. After all, the people living in Hyrule Field fled despite the houses seeming to be in good shape. “We’ll just hunker down in here until morning. There’s probably not a bed in here, so you’ll have to make do with the floor…sorry…”

Link had of course dozed off underneath the trees of the forest on a number of occasions, but sleeping all night outside of a bed? That was new territory for him. There wasn’t any use complaining, though. What was there to be done? Taking off his gear and sitting down underneath one of the room’s windows, he let out a heavy breath as he took off his boots and let his aching legs rest. He had never done so much traveling all in one day, that on top of the events of that morning within the Great Deku Tree…but he didn’t want to think about that.

“I’ll be fine. It’s only for a few nights, right?” He asked blankly, even in his exhaustion not dropping the emotionless façade. His legs pulsed with soreness and his eyelids felt heavier than usual. He usually at least waited for the sun to set before going to sleep, but today seemed like it’d be an exception.

“Hopefully. No way of really knowing how long this journey will last.” Navi said honestly, hovering about the room. “I’ll be right back…” She went off into the further reaches of the house, looking for a bed, or really anything at all, for Link to sleep on rather than the floor. Sadly, all the rooms were barren of any kind of furniture. Whoever it was that lived here really wanted to take their whole lives with them. In defeat, Navi returned to her partner. “I was right, there’s no furniture at all…”

“It’s like I said, I’ll be fine.” Link was trying to remain positive, despite all that had happened today, but he truly wished for even a pillow to rest his head on. He didn’t even think to pack his own in his haste to get out of the forest. He had his blanket, at least, which he took out and draped over his lower half.

“That’s the spirit.” Navi commented, landing next to Link as he took out an apple and slowly ate it. “We should probably go to bed pretty soon; we’ll have to get up almost as soon as the sun rises. Gotta cover as much ground as possible!”

“…Before that, I had a question.” Link had been thinking about this all day but felt nervous about actually asking it. “Navi, why am I alive? Kokiri aren’t supposed to leave the forest. All who try die, that’s what Saria told me.” He hadn’t had any theories himself on why he was still alive, not even considering the true reason.

The fairy felt her heart skip a beat. She had wondered when Link would ask about that, yet it still managed to catch her off guard. Navi almost broke there, nearly telling the boy exactly why he was still alive. Yet, she stopped herself. He had been through so much, too much, today and she couldn’t bring herself to make his existing pain worse. “I can’t say for certain…Perhaps the Great Deku Tree placed some sort of protection on you. After all, he knew you would have to leave the forest.” She had no idea if that was something the late deity could even do.

Pondering those words for a few moment, Link decided Navi was right. It was a pretty good explanation, and he wanted to trust in his Guardian Fairy. “That makes sense. Thank you, Navi.” He took off his hat and neatly folded it on the floor next to him as a bed for the blue fairy. “I’m going to go to sleep now. Good night.”

Navi fluttered down onto the hat, which was nice and soft. She watched as her companion leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, falling asleep within minutes. The fairy had to wonder just how exhausted he truly was. So much had happened in this one day, all accumulating before the sun had even properly set yet. Letting out a tiny sigh, she lied down and got comfortable on the headwear. “Good night, Link.”

_It was dark. Impossibly so._

_Link wandered through the unknown room he found himself in. The air was cold and there was not a speck of light to be found. Still, the boy trudged forward, trying to find a way out. Yet nothing about his surroundings seemed to change, no matter how far he went. It felt as though he had been walking for hours, though there was no true way to know._

_As Link walked, odd scuttling noises came out from the darkness. These sounds quickly pressed Link to start running, yet no matter how fast he felt he was going, the noises still surrounded him. A revolting, crunching scuttling that rang in his ears and vibrated in his bones._

_Orange._

_Orange eyes._

_Orange eyes everywhere._

_Inhuman, staring, angry._

_Dozens of peering orange orbs surrounded Link as the scuttling and crunching reached almost deafening levels. The creatures these eyes were attached to remained veiled in the dark, but that didn’t stop them from following Link as he tried to run away. Thankfully, it seemed following the boy was all they wanted for now, as none tried to attack him._

_Suddenly, dead in front of Link, an eye several times larger than the others appeared. It flashed a purplish color for a brief moment, a color of Malice that sent Link sprinting in the other direction. Somehow, he managed to push past the creatures that pursued him, and eventually he saw a light ahead of him._

_It was the size of a needle’s eye at first, but before long the shining light grew and grew until Link suddenly found himself outside within the Lost Woods. Specifically, he found himself in the Great Deku Tree’s clearing. He turned around to see the massive deity towering above him. His bark was grey and leaves a rotting brown. Within the god’s gaping maw, countless orange orbs danced and jittered as they stared into Link’s very being, the creatures too scared of the light to come out._

_“Link? What happened? What did you do?!” A voice called. Link turned to see Saria, standing but a few feet from him. A look of terror plastered on her face._

_Immediately, Link tried to go to her, but she kept backing away from him. “No! No, it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean for this to happen!”_

_The words fell on deaf ears, as Saria turned to run. “Stay away! Please!”_

_In sheer desperation, Link grabbed onto Saria’s arm,  keeping her in place. “Saria, I didn’t try to kill him! Please listen! Please!”_

_The Kokiri girl let out a scream when the boy held her in place. To his horror, her screams started out as ones of fear before devolving into wails of anguish. Her skin started to dry and crack, turning a light shade of grey. Before the boy could even think of a possible way to help, the most important person in Link’s life simply…fell apart. Saria turned into some sort of ash or dust and just fell into a heap on the ground._

_All Link could do was stare in horror and let out an agonized scream at the sight before him and then-_

Link woke with a start, gasping out loudly and panting heavily as he got his bearings. A dark room, sitting against the wall, a pale light shining in from above him. Navi was next to him, giving off a very faint light as she slept. Now he remembered, he was in that house in Hyrule Field. At the moment, he wished nothing more than that yesterday had been a dream, save for Navi’s arrival.

The boy could at least be glad that his companion was still sound asleep, completely unaware of his, in his eyes, embarrassing demeanor. Coated in a cold sweat, Link took a number of deep breaths to calm himself down. While not all the details were there, he still felt the intense fear of the nightmare he woke up from. Indeed, even now all he could remember the seemingly endless sea of orange eyes chasing after him.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Link found his nerves settling. He once again found himself thankful Navi was sleeping. The young boy would have been mortified if she saw him in this state. He had to be brave for this quest he forced on, or at least he must give off the air of fearlessness. What would his Guardian Fairy think of him if she saw him like this?

Just as Link was starting to calm down, a noise instantly bringing the panic back. It wasn’t particularly loud, but in his sensitive state it cut through the still air like a sword. The sound was a growling from outside the house. A low rumble belonging to…something right outside the window.

Padded footsteps reached Link’s ears as he slapped a hand over his mouth, trying not let whatever was out there hear him. He glanced down at Navi, who was completely unaware of the situation in her slumber. A part of him was tempted to wake her up, if only for the comfort she could provide him. In the end, he was too scared to do anything, worrying any noise he made would alert the beast to his presence.

Link couldn’t help but remember a story that Mido told him when he was eight. It was about a monster that lived in the Lost Woods called The Beast of the Forest. According to Mido, it was a massive bear with bones older than the Great Deku Tree. It stalked the forest and would devour only Kokiri that had no Guardian Fairies. Of course, this made Link too terrified to even go near the woods proper, with or without Saria. It also provided him nightmares of being stalked and devoured by a towering, shadowy bear. When Link relayed this story to Saria, she told him it was nothing but lies, and only then would he go into the Lost Woods again. Even so, he would look over his shoulder constantly for weeks afterword, and still was wary of going near the border alone for months…

Whatever the beast was, it seemed to be moving on. The heavy footsteps started to recede into the night, the creature letting out another growl as it went. Even so, Link held his breath and kept his hand over his mouth for several minutes. When he was absolutely sure it was safe, he let go and took some deep breaths to calm himself down again. He tried not to wonder about what exactly that thing was, not wanting to conjure any horrifying images in his head, and instead focused on being relieved that it was gone.

After a few minutes, Link managed to get settled down once more. No more noises floated into the house; all he heard was the soft breathing of his Guardian Fairy, which actually helped to sooth him. Still, he had to wonder if he was really the right one for this quest. He didn’t even _see_ the thing outside the house, and he could barely move or breath. He didn’t feel he was brave enough.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and did his best to empty his mind and just focus on sleeping. He was stuck with this task, so staying up all night and going over it in his head yet again would get him nowhere. It wasn’t long before the exhaustion came back and once more plunged Link into a dreamless sleep.

“Hey! Link, come on, it’s time to get up!” Navi’s voice chimed out, rousing the boy from his slumber. Cracking his eyes open, he saw how much brighter the room was, with his Guardian Fairy hovering in front of him. “I know it’s a bit early, but we have to cover as much ground as possible. Let’s have a quick breakfast and get moving, okay?”

Rubbing his burning, tired eyes, Link quickly put on the blank look he wanted to present and gave a nod. “Yes, Navi.” He replied obediently. Truthfully, he wanted to at least fully wake up before going, but he felt his Guardian Fairy knew best and didn’t feel he should argue.

The fairy watched as Link put his hat on and got food out for the two of them; an apple for himself and some berries for her. She of course felt bad for making him get up so early, the sun only just started to poke up above the horizon, and get him moving. She quietly thanked him for the berries and the two ate in a somewhat awkward silence before Link got his things together and they moved on with their journey.

As with a great deal of yesterday, the duo was silent for a time after they set out. Navi lead the way while Link followed and sometimes looked about. Not much of interest caught his eye right away, so eventually he just settled with staring at his Guardian Fairy as she floated on ahead of him.

During their first break, Link sat up against a lone tree in the middle of the field as he let his tired legs rest. His companion sat on the ground next to him as he played an aimless tune on the Ocarina Saria gave him. “You’re pretty good at that.” Navi lightly praised as Link stopped to take a breath. “How long have you played for?”

Staring down at the instrument, Link gave a tiny shrug. “For as long as I can remember. Saria taught me. She’s a lot better than I am, though. She’s great at just about everything.” At least, that was how he viewed her.

“You really think highly of her, don’t you?” From what little Navi saw of Saria, she certainly seemed to be a good friend. She was clearly better than the rest of those children that drove poor Link from his home like that.

“Of course I do. She’s perfect.” Link responded, no doubt in his voice.

“Perfect? Link, no one is perfect.”

Link, still staring down at the Ocarina, gripped it tightly in his hands. “She is.” He said bluntly. “She’s perfect.” How could she not be? She was the kindest, gentles soul he ever knew. Saria was someone that could see good, even in someone like him. “She’s always been perfect…”

A bit put-off, Navi wasn’t sure what to say. That was not a good way to view someone, to put them on such an impossibly high pedestal. She didn’t feel she could blame him, though. Saria _was_ the only person to treat him rightly, as far as Navi knew, for his whole life. The fairy decided today wasn’t the best day to debate over that. Instead, she changed the subject. “Can I ask you something?”

Link gave a small nod.

“Saria mentioned something about you hiding yourself away _again_. What did she mean by that? Why are you hiding?”

The boy tensed up yet kept his face blank. Why did she have to ask about that? Couldn’t she have just left it alone? “…It’s just better than I’m like this for now.” Was all he said in reply.

“But what does that _mean_? Why is it better, and why only for now?” The fairy pressed, trying to get a concrete answer from her companion.

There was a pause before Link gathered up his things and put everything away. “We should keep moving, right?”

“Hey! Wait, we should talk about this!” Navi insisted, but Link simply started to walk in the direction they had been before their break started. It was clear the stubborn boy was going to give her nothing that day. With a frustrated sigh, she flew ahead of Link and started to lead the way once more.

As the two went on, a strange object started to appear over the horizon. It was massive in size, able to be seen from so far away, and brown in color. It seemed like…some big rock? “Navi, what is that?” Link asked, pointing to the object.

“Hm? What?” Navi followed where Link was pointing, and it took her a moment to realize what he was trying to ask about. “Oh! That’s Death Mountain. We won’t be going there, though.”

Another word he didn’t know. “What does that mean? Mountain?” He didn’t…like how it looked. Just a massive rock with no greenery at all on it from what he could tell. Not even moss. “What does it do?”

“Mountains are just large rocks that form. They don’t really _do_ anything…though some animals and tribes live on mountains.” The fairy replied. “That one in particular is dangerous, hence the name.”

Normally, Link would ask more questions, but just the way the mountain looked disturbed him deeply. Hyrule Field was odd to him, but it at least had trees and grass. That massive chunk of rock just had…nothing. So, he tried to ignore it as the two went on. Hours passed with little further conversation; all their energy being put into moving forward. The two also felt a bit awkward with each other with neither quite sure what to say to one another in terms of casual conversation. They both knew it was something that would have to be worked on, but felt it wasn’t quite the right time or even how to go about it.

As the sun started to set, Navi grew worried. It had been hours since they last encountered a house and no others seemed to be cropping up! “No, no, no…” She muttered to herself. If only they had stopped earlier, but she wanted to cross as much ground as possible!

“Navi, what’s wrong?” Link asked, hearing her mutterings. He was growing nervous about the darkening sky, remembering how glad Navi was to have found that house the previous night. “Are we going to find a house soon?”

“…I don’t think we will, Link. I was hoping…I mean I thought we’d come across another by now!” The fairy responded as they went onward. “If we don’t find one…” She trailed off.

After a pause, Link pressed her. “If we don’t find one…?” He was growing increasingly anxious, struggling to keep his voice level. His mind went back to the creature outside the window and he felt his body shudder…

“We have to sleep outside and just…hope nothing finds us.” Really, that was all that _could_ be done. “We have to stay on a dirt path all night, okay?” She explained on, looking for such a thing.

“What? Why? What happens if we don’t?”

Instead of answering, Navi just flew faster, forcing Link to run after her. Alas, as they rushed forward, the sun set completely. “No! Link, keep running okay?!”

Before Link could ask what was wrong, he heard the sound of dirt shifting somewhere beneath him. A sharp pain shot through his ankle, eliciting a cry from the boy. Looking down, he was horrified to see a hand coming from the ground and grabbing onto him. It took him only a moment to realize the hand had been stripped of flesh, yet still moved. Around him, the earth parted and more skeletal hands, and even arms, emerged.

The creatures were small, about Link’s size, and humanoid. Like their hands and arms, the beings had no flesh or muscle, just the bones underneath. They were the skeletons of children, teeth and nails rotted with only the remnants of rags for clothes. Orange, glowing orbs served as their eyes as they closed in on Link, grunting and wheezing as they got near.

Yelling frantically, Link kicked at the hand that grabbed him, breaking free of its grip as Navi screamed at him to follow her. As he ran after his companion, the skeletons gave chase as they slowly meandered after the two. The ones that got left too far behind sank back into the ground once more, but more would rise around Link and Navi as they went.

By this point, Link’s stoic façade had shattered entirely as he frantically panted and screamed as the monsters gave chase. Before too long, Navi gave a shout. “There! Barren dirt!” She hovered over it, guiding Link to the haven. When he reached it, no more skeletons appeared, but the ones that had been present still chased him. “You have to finish off the remaining ones!”

Link stared on in horror at the childlike monsters that stalked towards him, arms outstretched and letting out almost pitiful whines. They were monsters, yes, but they were just…they seemed like kids! Like him! He had seen bones of Hylians in the woods, but these things were far too much! His body quaked as he fumbled over his words. “I-I can’t…I…they…”

“They won’t stop! I know you hate it, but you have to do it!” The fairy nearly ordered, guilt coursing through her as she demanded Link do such a thing.

As the skeletons approached, Link’s body essentially acted on its own as he drew his sword. When the nearest creature got near, he slashed at it through its decaying ribcage and it fell apart almost instantly. The process repeated many times, too many for Link’s liking, as the monsters kept lining up for the slaughter. They were slow and unintelligent, seeming to have zero need for self-preservation as they simply kept coming in straight lines. No strategizing, no fleeing, nothing but blindly moving forward.

When the last of the flesh-stripped children was destroyed, Link fell to his knees and dropped his sword. Burying his face in his hands, he sobbed. Not only had he been horrified by those creatures and the fact he had to slaughter them, but he felt humiliated that his companion was seeing the real him. It wasn’t the first time, but that hardly made it any better. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t stop himself from crying, even when Navi tried to console him.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” The boy kept muttering as his entire body shook. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of how those skeletons came to be, why the remnants of children had tried to kill him. The guilt felt like an iron weight in his gut.

“It’s okay, Link, I know that was awful but it’s going to be okay! I promise!” Navi said as she nestled against the side of the boy’s head, his face still buried in his hands. “Please calm down, please…” A small part of her realized he was now emoting…yet she could only wish it was under different circumstances…

As the minutes rolled by, Link eventually began to calm down. The tears stopped flowing and the shaking subsided. It was easy, really. All he had to do was force all of his emotions and worries down into himself until they quieted down and listened. After his nerves had been settled, he removes his face from his hands, face blank. “I’m sorry.” He said one last time as his voice went back to its stoic nature. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way.”

“No! No, it’s fine, Link. It’s okay to have a reaction like that!” Navi insisted, not wanting her companion to put on that façade again so soon…

For a few moments, Link said nothing, choosing to ignore what Navi said as he looked around. The field was essentially a void surrounding him, Navi’s light being the only way he could see the grass and dirt around him clearly. “What do we do now?”

The fairy withheld a sigh as Link avoided the issue, though quickly realized their lack of shelter was far more important! “I’m afraid staying put is all we can do until morning. These patches of dirt are the only places we’re safe from those creatures that attacked you, the Stalchildren. We also have to just hope nothing else comes around…” Navi looked about, almost expecting a pair of glowing eyes to be watching the duo from the darkness.

Sleeping outside, especially with the memory of the creature from the previous night, sent an uncomfortable shiver down Link’s spine. Like with many things that happened in his life within just the last few days, he wished he could refuse or take an alternative route. Yet, as usual, there was really only one option.

Feeling almost defeated, Link started to remove his gear, placing it on the dirt. “Right. I guess I should try to sleep then.” Soon enough, he was huddled underneath his blanket as he lied down on the stiff ground. It wasn’t until he lied down that he noticed something with the sky, his eyes widening in awe. Countless lights dotted the inky void hanging over his head as far as he could see. They were absolutely beautiful; unlike anything he had ever seen in his life! In addition, there was one particularly large white circle up in the night sky that was even brighter than the other twinkling oddities. Just…what were these things? Had they always been there, like those cloud things that Navi explained? The sight was so breathtaking that it made Link momentarily just forget…everything.

It took Navi trying to get his attention to snap Link out of the trance he found himself in. “Hey! Link, are you okay?” She flew in front of his face, blocking the beautiful view. “Link?”

“I…Sorry.” Link murmured, sitting up. “I was distracted.” He glanced up towards the sky again for a moment before his gaze returned to Navi. “What is it?”

The fairy followed Link’s line of sight, seeing the stars and the beautiful Moon out that night. Of course…he had never seen things like that before. No wonder he got so distracted! “I’m going to keep watch in case anything tries to get close to you as you sleep.” Turning back to the boy, she saw the hints of guilt in his eyes. “Don’t worry, us fairies can stay awake a lot longer than you Kokiri can, I’ll be okay.” Actually calling Link a Kokiri made the fairy feel sick to her stomach.

The guilt was indeed present, but _someone_ had to keep watch, and the exhaustion that hit Link at that moment made it impossible to be him. He also somewhat recalled Saria telling him about how fairies could stay up for days at a time...at least he thought he remembered such a thing. Was it just his tired brain making things up? Those thoughts faded away as he lied back down, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier until he let them drop. Within minutes, Link was asleep.

The rattling of bones and leering orange eyes would invade his sleep that night.

Once more, Link was awakened by the sound of his Guardian Fairy. “Link! Hey, it’s time to get up!” Her voice rang out.

Cracking his eyes open, the first thing Link noticed as he exited from the world of sleep was how sore he was. From his back to his arms and legs, a pulsing ache spread through him. That’s what happened when he slept on the ground, he supposed. Like the previous morning, the sun had barely poked over the horizon as the boy slowly got onto his feet and stretched his pained limbs.

As he sat back down and got breakfast out, Link watched as Navi gave a small yawn as she settled on the dirt patch. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, Navi accepted the large berry Link handed to her. “I’ll be alright, thanks. I’m tired, but I can easily last until tonight. Thankfully, we’re due to arrive at Hyrule Castle Town in just a few hours.” There was no way they were sleeping outside two nights in a row! “Eat your breakfast and we can get moving.”

An hour later, the two came across part of a river that ran through Hyrule Field. Link and Navi both decided to take a break here, with Link taking a bath in the slowest part of the river. He found a place where the current went so gently he was easily able to grip onto the bank and sit in place. His second pair of clothes was ready for him to get changed into as Navi sat on the grass.

“How much longer do you think we’ll have to travel?” Link asked, feeling soothed by the trickling of the river. Despite what Navi said earlier, he couldn’t help but feel paranoid that they would have to spend another night in the field before arriving.

“The outer wall of the town should be visible in another hour or two. We’re making really good time today.” The fairy replied. There was a pause. “…Link? Can we talk? It’s important.”

“Sure.” Link said, quickly submerging himself to get his hair wet before resurfacing. “Is something wrong?”

Navi let out a small sigh, hoping he would at least hear her out. “It’s about this…this stoic persona you put on. This fake lack of emotions. You don’t have to tell me why if you don’t want to!” She hastily added that last part, desperate to just have Link listen. “It’s just that being like that is…well, it’s rude to Hylians and it may put people off or offend them.”

“…Really?” He never even thought of that before. While this façade was important to him, he didn’t want to upset anyone like that. Saria had tried to get him to stop and disliked it, but they had known each other for so long that she kept loving him anyway. Here…that’s a different story.

The fairy felt bad for directly lying to Link, though it was really more exaggeration than anything. “That’s right. Being like that with the Princess especially would really be bad.” She paused again, letting the words sink in for a moment. “Maybe, just for today, you can drop that act…”

At first, Link didn’t say anything. He just let the advice rattle around and settle in his brain. Offending royalty seemed really bad…and apparently and this Princess were supposed to work together in some way. He couldn’t go making someone like that all upset! In addition, as Navi said, it would just be for a day. Would it really be so bad…? There was also the fact his Guardian Fairy was saying this, giving him his advice. It would be foolish not to listen. “…Just for today…” He murmured before pausing. “…I’ll try. If you think it’s truly a good idea.”

Navi felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest, beaming at Link. “Yes! I think it will really be a good idea, Link. In fact, we should probably get moving now. The sooner we get to the Castle Town, the sooner we can find out what the next part of the quest will entail.”

“…Right.” Link said, still blank in both face and voice. “I’ll need time to…prepare myself before we arrive, okay?” Revealing his true self to a bunch of strangers was far different than letting Saria or Navi see how he really was.

“Don’t worry, we still have a few hours. Take your time, okay?” The fairy softly assured as Link emerged from the river and got ready.

As Navi said earlier, the outer walls of Hyrule Castle Town peeked over one of the many hills of Hyrule Field about an hour later. As he stared at it once Navi explained what it is, Link felt…odd. A massive wall of white stone unveiled itself before him, stretching seemingly endlessly to the left and right. His Guardian Fairy directed Link towards a part of the wall that seemed to have a large hole in it.

These odd feelings were ones Link couldn’t quite figure out. As the two got closer and closer, Link felt as though he had _seen_ this all before. How could that be possible? The other day was the first time he had ever been outside the Lost Woods! This uneasy feeling stayed in his gut and seemed to increase as the two approached the wall. All he could do was try to ignore it, as wracking his brain offered no answers.

Before long, the two stood before the wall, a strange wooden bridge leading into the wall’s large hole. Beyond the opening, Link could see what seemed to be structures like those houses in Hyrule Field, but they appeared to be made of stone! “Link, are you ready?” Navi asked, remember how busy and crowded the town could be, worried about the boy’s nerves.

“…I’m…nervous.” Link replied, sounding and seeming so. As the two got close to the wall, he let his façade down, letting his Guardian Fairy see the real him. It felt somewhat uncomfortable, but he wanted to follow the advice she gave. Now that they were there at the town, it dawned on Link that he would meet the Princess today, and the next step of his journey would begin…whatever it entailed.

“I’ll be by your side every second, okay? It’s all going to work out.” The fairy assured. “Come on, just stay be me.” She gently said, slowly floating towards the entrance to the town.

Gulping audibly, Link crossed the odd bridge and entered the threshold into Hyrule Castle Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apology for the horrendously long delay for the chapter. Things are just hectic in my life and it's really impacting my writing. Excuses aside, this would have taken even longer, but I decided to cut things short and save them for the next chapter. Please, let me know what you think; what you like or find issue with in the chapter. Both are very helpful.


	6. The Boy In The Marketplace

When Link saw the monster, he immediately ducked behind the stone house-like building to his right.

“What? Link, what is it?” Navi asked, hiding along with her companion. “Did you see something?”

“You mean you didn’t?” He asked, peering from behind the building carefully. “You didn’t see that creature?”

“Creature? What creature?” Navi asked, peering around the corner as well. She certainly didn’t see any monsters. “Point it out to me.”

“There!” Link harshly whispered, pointing out what he had seen. Standing down the odd stone pathway was the monster. A tall, humanoid being with odd, metallic skin stood there. It didn’t seem to have vicious fangs or claws, but in its hand was some sort of strange blade on a stick. Thankfully, it hadn’t seen the two, but Link had to wonder how Navi hadn’t seen it! “Do you see it now?”

Taking a second to really confirm Link was pointing at what Navi thought he was, the fairy let out a laugh. “Link, that isn’t a monster at all!”

“It isn’t?” How could it not be? The weird skin, its lack of eyes, that horn on the top of its head! If it wasn’t a monster…what was it?

“I think I get your confusion.” The fairy continued, trying to look at what Link had pointed out from his point of view. The so-called monster was in fact simply a Hylian guard, standing at his post. Donned in a shining, metallic armor with a pointed helmet which made it hard to see his eyes…Navi could see why at first glance Link would mistake him for a monster. “I guarantee that’s simply one of the guards from around here. They protect people from actual monsters.”

Looking closer, Link could start to see that there was indeed regular skin in the gaps of the armor. He also noticed the eyes partly obscured by his headwear, and that he lacked anything like scales or claws that would indeed make him a monster. Still, this was still fascinating because it was the first Hylian Link had seen! He never saw the full skeleton of a Hylian adult, a few scattered bones but never the whole thing, and was surprised at how tall this one was.

Link had overheard conversations from the scavengers of the village and about how big Hylians were from their bones. Still, in his mind he only imagined them being an inch or two taller. This one here seemed much bigger than that, and even knowing he wasn’t a monster…he still scared Link a bit.

“What will happen if he sees me?” Link asked, still half-hiding behind the building. “Kokiri never leave the forest and Hylians never leave it alive. How will he react to me?”

Landing on Link’s shoulder, Navi placed a comforting hand on her companion’s cheek. “Well, as you will find out…Kokiri and Hylians look very similar aside from your skin being a bit paler. Just don’t stress out over things, and it should all be okay. Though it may not be a good idea to mention you’re a Kokiri, as they may not believe you. Your kind aren’t supposed to ever be outside the woods, and they know this.”

Nodding intently, Link glanced over at his Guardian Fairy and gave her a small and nervous smile. “Thank you, Navi. That does make me feel a bit better…” While not lying, that didn’t mean he had stopped being anxious about the whole ordeal. His chest felt a bit tight and his breathing was a bit quicker than normal.

“Of course, Link. Just go on and walk past the guard. He’ll probably greet you, maybe ask some questions. He won’t hurt you, though, so don’t be afraid.”

He trusted his Guardian Fairy, of course, she would never purposefully lead him into danger. She knew of this outside world far better than he did, too. If Navi said the guard wouldn’t hurt him, then Link had faith in that.

Slowly, the young boy came out from behind the building. With caution in every step, he approached the guard, his fairy companion flying right behind him. As Link got close, the guard finally noticed him, giving the boy a quizzical look.

“Good morning, young man.” The Hylian greeted, staring at Link’s clothing as well as Navi. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Link found it near impossible to actually look the man in the face, his gaze flickering between the ground and the guard’s various bits of armor. A sense of nervousness started to broil within the boy’s body, the same feeling he had when he spoke with Kaepora Gaebora the other day. It made his mouth feel dry and his tongue heavy. “I…I…um…” He sputtered out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“We’re new, sir.” Navi intervened, flying so she was between Link and the guard. “My friend here is a bit shy, please don’t mind him.” She realized something as she and her companion trekked across Hyrule Field; Link had never really met many people in his life. He knew the Great Deku Tree along with the Kokiri since he was a baby, while fairies he was probably so used to that they hardly counted. Kaepora Gaebora and this guard were outsiders as well, which probably built on the anxious feelings the poor boy had.

The guard nodded in understanding, but still seemed intrigued by the duo. “Still, it’s not every day we see a fairy around these parts, especially paired with a Hylian. Tell me, son, what’s your name?”

At the mention of being a Hylian, the young boy was tempted to correct the guard, but remembered what Navi had told him. “My name is…is Link.” His chest felt odd, like an invisible force was squeezing at it, just like with Kaepora Gaebora and their interaction.

Nodding, the guard looked Link and his companion over. “I see. Link. Tell me, where are your parents? It isn’t just you and this fairy, is it?”

“I’m afraid so, sir.” Navi interjected before Link had a chance to formulate a response. “I’m looking out for him on my own.” She felt it was best to just be honest. The guard would ask too many questions if she had tried to lie. If she had said his parents were in the marketplace, he may want to try and escort the two of them to people that didn’t exist. “That’s alright, isn’t it?”

Navi’s words seemed to have made things a bit awkward for the soldier, who cleared his throat loudly. “Uh, I suppose so. Keep a close eye out for him, and keep him out of trouble alright?”

“Yes sir, of course!” The fairy responded, leading Link past the armored Hylian, the boy seeming all too eager to get away from him.

“Do all the guards ask so many questions?” Link asked once the two were out of earshot. He really didn’t want to have to go through all of that with any other guard they say. With how big this place seemed, he reckoned there would be a lot more!

“Only if you give them reason to come question you.” Navi replied honestly. “As long as we keep to ourselves, they shouldn’t bother us.”  

Link could only hope, his chest starting to loosen up as the two got further from the guard. While that happened, a strange noise started to become apparent. An unusual buzzing kind of noise filled the air. As Navi lead him across a narrow stone pathway, the two turned and the noise became louder than ever.

Before the two, the town opened up into a large expanse completely full of Hylians. There were so many, a countless amount for Link. Granted, he could only count to one hundred, but it was more people in one place than was ever possible for him. The Hylians came in all sorts of shapes and sizes! Boys and girls his age that could pass for Kokiri, tall and broad men with bushy mustaches and beards or greying hair, women with body shapes that Link found unusual but couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

A number of the people walked about, talking to each other about subjects lost in the torrent of noise that seemed as though it could reach the clouds. Some of the Hylians ran to and fro, in a hurry or running some kind of errand lost on Link. There were stalls of sort, with men and women exchanging odd rocks for food, clothing, and other items that Link didn’t quite recognize. Some people were alone, some seemed to travel in groups, and Link saw a number of instances of children his age and even younger joined hands with one or two adults.

It was all a chaotic, swarming, churning mass of activity and chatter that made Link’s hair stand on end. A part of him felt like most of the Hylians before him were…staring at him. Granted, a few gave the new arrival to the town a curious glance, but nothing more than that. That didn’t stop the awkward and burning feeling of anxiety threatening to sear a hole in the boy’s gut.

In an attempt to calm his nerves, Link looked about the buildings of the area. A lot of them had signs above their doors, with the words being nothing more than garbled nonsense to the boy in green. Still, some of the signs came with pictures, but even in those instances it didn’t help. For instance, there was one with a colorful circle with some kind of stick going through it. What did that mean? What was that building for?

Subconsciously, the boy took a few steps forward, almost to be immediately get knocked off his feet and forward, barely able to fall on his hands in time. Startled, he whipped his head around to see an adult male, one that was tall and scrawny with no hair. “I apologize, but I can’t stop! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!” And with that, he sprinted off, disappearing into the crowd.

“Link, are you alright?” Navi asked as the young boy stood up, looking down at his hands. They were mildly skinned in a few places, one of the small wounds even bleeding lightly. “You have to be a bit more careful around here.”

Nodding and wiping his hands on his tunic, Link gave a meek nod as he stepped back towards the outskirt of the area, where it was safer and less bustling. “Navi, what is this place? Why are there so many people here?”

“This is a marketplace, where people go to buy or sell things. It can be pretty crowded during the day.” The fairy explained, resting on Link’s shoulder as he gazed about the area.

Crowded was right. Instead of a forest of trees, it was like looking at a forest of Hylians. The clump of people was so dense that Link couldn’t actually see the other side of the marketplace. “How do we get around?” He looked back and forth, with bodies as wide as the area was. There was the way back, along with alleyways leading elsewhere.

“It will be faster to go through. You’ll just have to keep on your toes and brace yourself in case you get shoved or something.” Navi gave Link a small pat on the cheek with a miniscule hand. “Don’t worry, it’s really not as hard as it seems.”

Somehow the thought of maneuvering through the Hylians seemed like a great, daunting task to Link. It didn’t help that it really felt like a lot of them were staring at him, even though he could visually tell that simply wasn’t the case. Gulping audibly, he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times. “…Right. Okay. So…which way?”

“Let’s see…” The blue fairy rose up into the air, looking about. After a few seconds, she descended again. “Let’s go over that way first, and when we reach the edge we can take a small break.” She pointed ahead and to the right of Link. “There’s a place you can sit and rest if you need it.” Going through bustling crowds was more tiring that one might think, and for a kid who had never experienced that before, it might just drain him a bit.

That sounded good to Link, though he would instantly trust whatever Navi would suggest. She would know far better than him what to do. Bracing himself a bit more as to not get knocked over, he once more tried to enter the crowd. There were faces, limbs, bodies, noise, and bumping masses instantly. People seemed to almost disregard the child, whatever errand they needed to get to clearly being far more important than not knocking him to the ground. A chorus of voices rang out as Link went, one of them being Navi’s as she stood on his shoulder and yelled directions at him, barely heard over the bustling.

“Out of the way!”

“Come on kid, get moving!”

“Mommy I want some candy!”

“These prices are ridiculous…”

“Almost there, Link!”

“Stop stepping on my foot!”

“Watch it, kid!”

“What weird green clothes, right daddy?”

“You can do it, Link, just a bit further!”

After what seemed like hours, Link was nearly shoved out of the crowd and to the side of the large mass that seemed to nearly consume the marketplace. He found himself panting. He felt exhausted as if he had fought a dozen of those one-eyed monsters from the depths of the Great Deku Tree. The boy found himself in front of a building, the wooden door closed and a sign of, from his perspective, gibberish facing out to the world.

Rising from his shoulder, Navi flew in front of Link’s eyes as he caught his breath. “How are you feeling? See, that wasn’t so bad, right?” She noted how worn out Link was, frowning a bit in concern. “We can rest here for a few minutes, this store here,” Navi gestured to the door with the sign. “is closed until the sun goes down, so there won’t be a lot of people coming this way.”

Link noticed that Navi was indeed right. The pulsing, ever-shifting crowd before him seemed chaotic and without end, but none of the Hylians ever broke off and went towards the building he now resided outside of. Two men off to the side loitered against the building, one of them seeming rather curious about the oddly dressed child, but that was as hectic as that small section of the marketplace was. The closed building was right next to other buildings that had a stream of men and women constantly going in and out of them. Of course, Link didn’t know the purpose of these buildings but for the moment he didn’t care to try and find out. It was still noisy, and the buzz of chatter and footsteps assaulted the boy’s ears, but it was still a nice place to rest.

“I need to sit down and catch my breath.” Link murmured, sitting against the locked door and letting out a tired, yet relieved, sigh.

“That’s a good idea, we have all day to get to the castle, so it’s no rush.” Navi responded as she sat on the boy’s shoulder. Granted, the sooner they got to the Princess the better, but surely as long as they made it to her by the end of the day it won’t matter _too_ much, right? The fairy looked over to Link, watching him stare at the crowd as it pulsated before him. “So, what do you think of the Hylians?” She was pretty curious; it was a pretty unique situation to watch unfold, after all.

Staring at the crowd for a moment more, Link turned to his companion. “They’re really noisy and kind of pushy. Are they all like this?”

Navi couldn’t help but titter a bit at that, mainly because of the innocent bluntness. “Well, that would certainly seem true, wouldn’t it? You have to understand not all Hylians are like this all the time. The marketplace is just a very busy place, that’s all.”

Link supposed that made sense, though it was still a rather startling and slightly upsetting first impression. It made him wonder a bit what this Princess would be like. Oddly enough, this was the first time he really mulled the subject over in his head. What did she look like? Sound like? Would she be nice? He imagined she would have to be if she was going to help him save Hyrule, after all.

Rather than ask about any of that, another thing came to Link’s mind; the building he was sitting against. “Navi, what is this place?” He nodded to the building, more specifically the sign on its closed door.

“Oh, this? It’s just a building to play a game. Basically, you enter a room with two treasure chests. One contains the way forward, the other contains a prize. If you keep getting into further rooms, the prizes get better and better.” The fairy explained, looking up and trying to see what time it was. Unfortunately, some clouds were covering the sun, so it was hard to tell…

Link glanced over at Navi, looking confused. That all sounded so…weird. For one thing he had no idea what a treasure chest was, and second of all that just didn’t sound fun at all! Games were supposed to be fun, but that just seemed kind of stressful. “And…a lot of people play that? It doesn’t sound very exciting.”

“It can be for some people.” Navi gave a small shrug. “I don’t see the fun in it, but others feel differently of course.”

The boy wanted to ask more questions, like why the building was only open at night or what kind of prizes could be won. Before he could, he heard a voice yell out to the side of him above the noisy crowd. “Apples! Fresh apples here! Freshly picked apples!”

Looking over, Link saw a stall manned by a large adult male with a bearded face. In the stall was row upon row of delicious looking red apples. The boy couldn’t help but lick his lips as he realized how hungry he was. An apple really sounded good right then…Standing up, Link went to the stall and, with his right hand, took a nice juicy apple from the bunch. Without hesitation, he took a nice, big bite of the treat, quickly chewing and swallowing the mouthful.

Navi’s eyes widened, the boy’s actions being so bold that she didn’t even register what was going on until it was too late. “Link! You can’t-” The fairy tried to warn, but a gruff voice cut her off.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

Link jumped at that, and then flinched heavily as he felt an iron-tight grip around the wrist holding the bitten fruit. He looked to see a large hand grabbing at his arm, and his eyes trailed up the attached arm and to the face of the one holding onto him. It was the owner of the stall, face red behind his beard and eyes clouded in anger. “I- uh…wh-what?” Link managed to stammer out, not understanding what was happening. Why was this man so mad at him? What did he do wrong? He tried to get his arm out of the man’s grip, but he was just so strong that he couldn’t budge. “Please let me go!”

“Not a chance, thief! You think you can just take my fruit and eat it right in front of me?!” The man tightened his grip, showing no concern for the discomfort the boy was showing. The crowd in front of the apple stall were giving Link looks of disgust as well, murmuring among themselves.

“Wait! Sir!” Navi flew in front of the store owner, voice desperate. “You don’t understand, he doesn’t know what he’s doing!” The fairy scolded herself, forgetting that Link came from a society where buying and selling simply didn’t exist. “Please, it’s just one apple and he already bit into it. Just let him go, please!”

“A fairy?!” The man blurted out, surprise momentarily overtaking his furious features. Quickly, anger took over again. “An accomplice?! C’mere, you! Someone call a guard!” With his free hand, the stall owner would try to grab at Navi, but the fairy was far too fast, and quickly dodged between the man’s fingers.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Link yelled, continuing to try and wrench his arm free, dropping the bitten apple in the process. It didn’t seem like there was much he could do. His left hand was free, so he _could_ draw his sword…but he wasn’t willing to cut another person. A monster was one thing, but a person…that was just too far for him. He simply wasn’t willing to do it! In a moment of desperation and confusion, Link leaned forward and sunk his teeth in the man’s hand.

The large man let out a howl of pain but kept his hand tight around the boy’s wrist. He raised his free hand up, clearly intending to slap the child across the face. “Link, close your eyes!” Navi quickly flew into the man’s face as Link did as told, and after a second, gave off a blinding flash of light that caused the stall owner and some of the surrounding shoppers to cover their eyes. This freed Link, who rubbed his wrist, eyes opening. “Run Link, just go!” The fairy called as she flew up, the stall owner swatting at where Navi was just floating.

Not needing to be told twice, Link sprinted into the crowd blindly. Fear and panic filled his body, to the point he almost couldn’t see where he was going. His legs simply carried him forward as his wrist throbbed painfully. Link swore he heard the stall owner shout after him, but the buzz of the crowd made him unsure. Either way, he didn’t even bother to turn around. Link kept going deeper into the seemingly endless crowd, squeezing his way through and rather rudely forcing himself past people.

“Hey!”

“Watch where you’re going, kid!”

“What’s the rush, you brat?!”

“Ow! Hey! That was my foot!”

“Jeez, what’s your deal?!”

Normally, Link wouldn’t be so pushy, but he was absolutely desperate to get away from that mean man and was momentarily willing to shove his way through the crowds of the marketplace to do so. Before too long, Link broke out of the crowd and found himself in an alleyway. It was quiet there, no one present but with the buzzing of the marketplace just nearby. There were doors and windows of various shops and residents along the stone walls, and the ground had bits of trash here and there.

Leaning against a wall and panting, Link quickly realized something. Where was Navi? In his adrenaline-filled rush to escape, he hadn’t even noticed that Navi didn’t seem to be following him. “Navi?!” He called out, looking back towards the crowd. “Navi, where are you?!” Link wasn’t sure what to do. Going back into the crowd would probably be unhelpful, and he didn’t want to risk ending up near that angry man again. Yet…his Guardian Fairy was gone, and he had no idea what to do, and he couldn’t keep going without her! He needed her help, and he couldn’t do this quest alone!

A sickening fear gripped at the boy’s heart as he looked into the mass of Hylians before him. What did he do? Did he go to look for her? How would he be able to find her in this confusing, scary place? If he never found her, what would he do then? Go back home? No, he couldn’t do that. Not only because he needed to finish his quest, but because he wouldn’t be able to find his way alone! As his breathing quickened and panic started to rise in him, Link heard a voice.

“Link?! Link, there you are!” The boy looked up to see Navi floating down towards him, stopping and hovering in front of his face. “Thank goodness I found you! I kind of lost you in the crowd, and…are you okay?” She noticed his face was pale and eyes wide.

“I-I just…” Link stopped himself and cleared his throat, his voice feeling strained. “I just got really scared, I didn’t know what I would’ve done if you got lost…” He felt stupid for getting so panicked, not even five minutes had gone by since the two got separated and he could feel his eyes stringing from potential tears. “I’m sorry…f-for all of that…” The boy sniffed loudly, fearing he may start to tear up, and that would just be mortifying for him.

“Hey, hey, there’s no need to apologize!” Navi flew in and gently patted the boy on the cheek, trying to calm his nerves. “’It was my fault for not explaining how things work in the marketplace. I also should have been able to keep track of you better since I can fly.” The fairy had panicked a bit as well, having trouble keeping track of Link as he ran through the masses.

Almost instantly, Link started to feel better thanks to the touch of his Guardian Fairy. “Thanks, Navi…so why did that mean man get so mad at me? What did I do wrong?” He was truly baffled, unable to comprehend what he had done.

“Well, in the societies outside of the forest, you have to buy things. You can’t just go and take food from stalls like that.” Navi continued to pat at his cheek, making sure he was still getting comforted. “The various races use what are called Rupees to buy things like food, clothes, and other necessities. Rupees are…um…well, I guess you could say very shiny and pretty rocks. Rupees are exchanged for goods or other services like building houses. Does that make any sense, Link?”

Honestly…no, it didn’t. “Well…what do they use the Rupees for when they get them?” Did they do anything or just look pretty?”

“Well, they use the Rupees to buy other things. I know it sounds kind of endless and backwards, but that’s just how people operate outside the forest.” It was kind of hard to explain to someone that never heard of the concept of money, but Navi really tried her best.

“I…Well, okay.” Link still didn’t really understand, but he supposed he didn’t really need to at the moment. After all, he now knew he couldn’t just pick up food and other things he found lying around. Or at least he’d make sure to ask Navi first. The boy let out a light wince as he rubbed his wrist. Looking down, a bruise was forming along the wrist in a ring; that man had really squeezed Link hard.

“Oh geez…” Navi said, wincing in sympathy as she hovered down to Link’s wrist. “You okay?” She hadn’t realized how much of a grip that stall owner had on her companion.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” The boy in green replied, giving Navi a reassuring smile. “So…um…where do we go now?”

“Oh! Uh…” Navi looked about, trying to get her bearings. Where _did_ they go now? Where were they again? “Just a second…” The fairy flew up a bit and over the marketplace crowd. Hmmm…Oh! Yeah, that would work! Flying back to her companion, Navi beamed at him. “Don’t worry, I’ve got it handled! We can actually go through this alleyway here and end up pretty close to the castle!”

A grin broke across Link’s face at that. Finally, things got a bit better! No more bustling, scary crowds! “So, these…alleyways aren’t too crowded, right?”

“Not at all, no.” Navi replied, starting to lead Link further away from the central marketplace. The noise would start to die down, the ever-present buzz leaving the two. “These alleys have shops or other businesses that tend to open at night. That, and people live around these parts too. We’ll probably see some people, but nothing like the marketplace, don’t worry.” She knew it must have been tough dealing with so many people at once when his home village had less than two dozen kids living there. She couldn’t blame him for wanting to stay in a nice, quiet part of the town.

“So, what kinds of places open here at night then?” If it wasn’t places to buy apples or play games with treasure chests, what was there?

“Um…Well…” Bars and gambling, usually. There was also a place to buy bombs that was actually open during the day. Navi didn’t really want to explain about what drinking or gambling was about, though. “Places that really only adults would like.” She hoped he would lose interest at that and not question her further.

Furrowing his brow lightly in though, Link eventually nodded. “Well, alright. That doesn’t sound too fun to me.” From what little he saw of adults, they seemed kind of weird to him. After all, they traded shiny rocks for stuff like food and other necessities. That was pretty weird! Not to mention he didn’t see any of the adults in the marketplace playing games with each other. Did they just not do that?

Even though Link wasn’t allowed to participate, the Kokiri had a number of games they played amongst each other. There was of course games like tag or hide-and-seek. One game that Link thought looked fun was one where a sort of basket was crafted out of small, pliable branches, or one found on a dead Hylian, and used to play a game of skill. The basket would be placed in some high area, and the Kokiri children would throw pinecones, acorns, or even rocks and try to make it into the basket. They would compete and see who could land the most objects in the basket. Sure, Link could play with it while alone, but that just wasn’t as fun, was it? None of the adults Link saw seemed very interested in playing around, so maybe adults were just…boring?

As the two rounded a corner, Link’s gaze fell upon an odd sight. Against the wall sat a man taking a nap. Sure, sleeping outside was rather common for the Kokiri, but both the ground and walls here were made of rock. That couldn’t be comfortable at all! The man seemed kind of old, with wrinkles and a grey beard. Link had seen in books that old people were supposed to be wise, but this man was sleeping on rocks!

Beside the man was a glass bottle with some kind of white liquid in it. As the duo got closer, Link realized the man smelled a bit, and his clothes seemed kind of dirty. “Navi, why is this man sleeping out there? Why isn’t he in his bed or in some grass?”

“Let’s not get near him, okay Link?” Navi piped up, sounding almost uneasy. “Let’s just let him sleep.” Great, they just had to run into a passed-out drunk. Why was he sleeping out here? Usually a guard would come and shoo people like this away!

“Why is he out here though? Won’t that make him sore?” Link did the exact opposite of what his Guardian Fairy said and approached the sleeping man. His curiosity simply got the better of him.

“Link! Come on, just let him rest! Trust me, this isn’t your business, so we should go!” Navi was sterner now, flying in front of the boy’s face and halting his progress.

“Why is it so bad to be near him? Is he a bad man?” That was all Link could think of, peering behind Navi and giving the old man a somewhat cautious glance. He didn’t look like a bad man, but neither did that stall owner who hurt and yelled at him.

“It’s not that he’s bad, but he’s just trying to sleep. You wouldn’t want to be woken up if you were taking a nap, right?” Normally Navi found Link’s curiosity endearing, almost adorable, but now it was just a bit of a problem! “Come on, we have to be getting to the castle.”

“Right…I’m sorry…” Really, Navi was right. If he was taking a nap, Link would be kind of annoyed if someone just woke him up like that. Giving the sleeping man one last glance, Link followed Navi as she led the boy past him. Link couldn’t help but feel bad since the man would be sore later, but he had to listen to his Guardian Fairy…

“Young man, what are you doing near that drunk?” A voice rang out from behind the two, startling them both. The boy and fairy turned to see a tall, slender woman approaching them. She was old, but not quite elderly, with grey streaks forming in a brunette head of hair tied into a tight bun. She wore a pale blue robe and had a somewhat snooty aura to her that even the somewhat socially inept Link could feel.

Confused, Link looked around him. What was a drunk? He knew what ‘drunk’ meant, but never heard of _a_ drunk. “Um…A-Are you talking to me?” The boy internally scolded himself for stammering, but something about this woman made him uneasy. Then again, just being near these Hylians tended to get him nervous.

“Yes, of course I’m talking to you. Who else?” The woman replied sharply, clearly not in the mood for any kind of nonsense. “Why are you out here alone? This isn’t the place for a child to be wandering about!”

Alone? Link wasn’t alone, far from it! “I have Navi right here.” The boy gestured to the fairy, who hovered almost protectively between Link and the woman. “She does a really good job looking out for me.”

The woman looked carefully at where Link gestured, then her eyes widened a bit. It seemed perhaps in her age; her eyesight had gone downhill. “A fairy? Young man, a fairy isn’t suitable to raise a child! Where are your parents? Are they nearby?”

Link felt almost a bit insulted at that. That’s what Guardian Fairies were for! Granted, Navi hadn’t actually raised the boy, but she was going to look after him and that was good enough for him! “I…w-well I don’t have any parents.” He responded, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest as he remembered The Great Deku Tree.

“Miss, please, we have a very important errand to run!” Navi intervened, not wanting to deal with this woman any longer than she had to. “Link is fine under my watch, I assure you that, and we really have to get going!”

This seemed to further annoy the woman, her gaze narrowing intensely at Navi. “A young boy needs a proper pair of parents to raise him! A single fairy certainly won’t do! Furthermore, is that a sword and shield I see on your back?!” The lady sounded horrified, taking a step towards the duo. “Where did you get those? Did you steal them? You must return those at once and come with me to the orphanage!” From her tone of voice, it was apparent the woman was not going to allow negotiation.

“No, these items are mine!” Well, technically he did steal his shield and slingshot, and technically the sword wasn’t his…but once his adventure was over, he’d return them! “I don’t even know what an orphanage is!”

“Link, let’s just go. We don’t have time for this.” Navi coaxed, flying backwards and keeping an eye on the adult. “I’ll explain this all later.”

This triggered the woman to make her advance more serious, quickly walking towards Link and closing the gap. “Stay right there! This is for your own good, young man!” She exclaimed, reaching an arm out.

“Run! Link, get moving!” Navi exclaimed, flying into the woman’s face and using her natural light to temporarily stun her.

“Out of my way you dreadful creature!” The orphanage woman yelled, swatting at Navi and getting close enough where the fairy flew off to the side to avoid harm. “You’re coming with me, boy!”

Link turned to run, but it was too late. With a surprising speed, the woman dug her nails into his shoulders before he could take a step. “Ow! You’re hurting me! Please let me go!” What did this lady want with him? Why were the Hylians so scary? Aside from that guard, they’ve all been terrifying!

“Let him go, he can’t go with you!” Navi pleaded, hovering in front of the woman’s face.

“This is for his own good, he needs a proper family with a mother and father, not with some fairy!” The woman argued, her nails digging harder into Link’s shoulders, causing him to cry out in pain.

Panic rising in him and not knowing what else to do, Link lurched forward, trying to get out of the woman’s grip. Not only did she let go but, with a startled cry, she fell forward and barely managed to fall on her hands and knees.

“Link, run!” Navi called; the orphanage lady momentarily stunned.

Not needing to be told twice, Link sprinted forward with his Guardian Fairy following close behind him. As they went, the duo could hear the woman calling after them, but neither boy nor fairy turned back to look. Link couldn’t help but feel bad, but it was probably best for everyone if he just left that woman behind. It was clear she wasn’t going to listen to reason, after all.

Before long, the two were out of the alleyways and back into the marketplace, albeit in a different area. They were off to the side, so free from the mass of Hylians in the center. Link leaned against a nearby building, panting lightly as Navi landed on his shoulder. “What…What was that about?” The boy asked between breaths. “What’s an orphanage?”

“Well…it’s a place where orphans go. Orphans are kids that don’t have parents like…well…like you.” Perhaps overly blunt, but there was hardly a way to sugarcoat it. “The kids live there until parents who want a child of their own adopt them and take them home. Does that make sense?”

That actually sounded like a nice place to Link, aside from the fact it meant there was enough children with dead parents to warrant such a building. For a moment, he wondered what would become of him when this was all over. He couldn’t just…go home after what he done. Sure, he would have Navi, but where would they live? Here in this town? Out in the field? Somewhere else in Hyrule? Maybe he would have to go to one of those orphanages…?

“Say there kid, you look like you could use some new clothes! I got some here straight from Hytopia so you know it’s quality!”

A shouting voice startled Link out of his thoughts. Looking over, he just noticed he stopped by a stall with rather unusual clothes adorning it. A skinny, smiling man stood there, staring at Link and wringing his bony hands together. “M-Me?” Link stammered out.

“Yes, you! You seem to have some rather unusual clothes, but you can fit in well if you buy some of my wares!” The merchant answered, a look of greed plastered on his face.

Before Link could reply, Navi flew into the man’s face. “We can’t, we’re very busy! Besides, we have no Rupees!”

That instantly got the man to back off, momentarily startled at a fairy flying in his face. Finding out there was no money to be made, he lost interest in Link and turned to a pair of women nearby and started to shout to them about his wares.

“Thanks, Navi, my tongue got a bit tied there…” Link said gratefully, giving his Guardian Fairy a smile.

“No problem. We should get moving, we’re only a few minutes away from the castle!” Navi encouraged, leading Link onward.

“Really…?” Link murmured quietly to himself, pleasantly surprised. Without commenting further, the young boy followed closely behind his Guardian Fairy. They traveled along the buildings and away from the crowds. Link couldn’t help but look into the mass of Hylians as he went, fascinated by the bustle of the marketplace despite wanting to avoid being caught in it. Before much longer, the two got near a set out path in the cobblestone ground leading out of the marketplace. Two guards that looked remarkably like the one Link encountered earlier stood at either side of the pathway.

“That’s it, just past those two guards!” Navi exclaimed, full of energy. It was funny how what should have taken them only a few minutes turned into a miniature adventure. Granted, Link had simply run into some bad luck. Normally the people of the town were quite nice, and she hoped he didn’t judge all Hylians based on a few bad apples.

The boy in question was too excited to be thinking of the woes of that day, the castle literally just around the corner! He couldn’t wait to see what it looked like. Link was about to sprint by the guards when something stopped him…an odd noise.

Singing.

It wasn’t just singing, not to Link. The Kokiri were musically inclined, but with wind instruments, not with the talents of the voice. Therefore, Link rarely heard others sing aside from the birds. Saria did so every so often, and she was rather good at it, but this singing was different. To put it delicately, it was simply better than Saria’s.

Stopping in his tracks, Link looked towards the source of the singing, a gentle and somewhat simple tune without words. Before the two guards was a girl standing alone and outside the crowd. She seemed to be Link’s age, dressed in a white cloak and brown shoes, she stared off into space as she harmonized beautifully. The girl had brilliant blue eyes like a Kokiri, and long and shining red hair that flowed down her back.

His feet moving on their own, Link approached the girl, not even knowing why. Something in his just wanted to get closer to her. He didn’t say anything as he got closer, simply approaching the stranger.

“Link? Hey, that’s the wrong way! What are you doing?” Navi called, flying next to the boy’s ear. “The castle is past the guards!” She turned to see what Link was staring at, instantly eyeing the young girl. Eyebrows raised, she looked back to Link and his transfixed gaze. How interesting…maybe she could just see how this turned out…In fact, the fairy hid behind Link’s head as not to be seen by the singing stranger.

The girl soon noticed that a boy was standing just a few feet from her side and staring. Her singing ceasing, she turned to look at Link. Rather than seem annoyed or mad at his intrusion, she instead beamed at him. “Hi!” She greeted cheerfully, smiling widely. “Who are you?”

Somehow, the greeting took Link aback though he couldn’t explain why. On top of that, his mouth felt somewhat dry, and it felt hard to speak. After a moment, he managed to find his voice. “Link. I’m…I’m Link.” What was going on? Why did he find it so hard to just say his name?

Looking Link over, the girl hummed aloud in contemplation. “You’re not from around here, are you?” She asked, eyes focusing on his tunic and hat. “You wear some pretty funny clothes!” The redhead laughed a bit at that, as if telling a little joke. “I’m Malon, my dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! So, if you’re not from the town, where are you from?” The girl spoke somewhat fast, not really giving Link a chance to properly respond to what she was saying or her questions.

For a second, Link was kind of overwhelmed, finding himself still oddly tongue-tied, it taking him a few moments to come up with a response. “I’m not from around here, no…” Were his clothes really that funny looking? “I…um…Navi?” He turned to his Guardian Fairy for help and after being called out, she had no choice but to go out in the open.

Before Navi had a chance to speak, Malon let out an “Ooh!” and pointed the fairy out. “You’ve got a fairy! Are you one of those children from the forest?” The girl asked bluntly, eyes widening in wonder. “I guess I should call you Fairy Boy from now on!”

That took both Link and Navi aback, the boy stammering nonsense, leaving the fairy to respond. “No, it’s nothing like that, we’re just…”

But Navi got cut off by Malon as she let out a giggle. “I’m just kidding! I’ve heard the stories, the Kokiri can’t leave the forest! They like to stay near the edge and kidnap children!” She lowered her voice at the last sentence, as if telling some sort of spooky campfire tale.

Offended, Link frowned. “That isn’t true! Who told you that?!” What an awful fib to spread! The Kokiri would never do such a thing!

Frowning a bit in confusion, Malon gave Link a quizzical look. “Are you okay, Fairy Boy?” She paused for a second. “What are you doing around here anyway?”

“We’re on an errand, actually, to the castle.” Navi replied, glancing in the direction of the guards. “We should get going, right Link?” After all, the two had played around long enough!

“Uh, right.” Link replied, not sure what to make of this girl. Her singing had practically entranced him, but she was also almost overwhelmingly energetic and spread some nasty lies.

“Oh, wow, really?!” Malon replied, shock evident in her voice. “Hey, if you see my dad there, will you send him back out here? He went off to deliver milk and must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a silly thing for an adult to do!” Despite the situation, she let out a light giggle.

Link couldn’t really say for sure how silly that was but shrugged that part of it off. Despite some mixed feelings about this Malon girl, he couldn’t just leave her alone like this! “O-Of course! If I see him, I’ll tell him to come out here.” It was the least he could do, right?

Malon gave Link a wide grin at that. “Aw, thanks, Fairy Boy! You’re really sweet!” She looked over to the general direction of the town’s exit. “You should stop by the ranch sometime! We can play for a while!”

All doubts about the girl melted away at that moment, Link feeling a lump in his throat and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. “Y…Yeah, that sounds nice, Malon.” He felt Navi tugging at his ear, urging him to hurry. “Um…See you later!” With a brief wave, he walked towards the guards. “Sorry, Navi, I just…” A pause. “I don’t really know…” That sure was odd. Something about that girl just made Link feel weird in the head. Very unusual…

Navi let out a light laughter. “That’s fine, I understand.” She said this in a rather cryptic tone. “Your face is all red, you know.” Indeed, his face had gone that way when Malon called him sweet. The fairy thought it was adorable the way Link reacted to that girl. She supposed it was pretty natural considering that was the first new girl he had ever met before.

What?! Link shook his head a bit, trying to snap himself out of the blush. “I-It isn’t!” He refuted, pouting lightly and feeling embarrassed. That was one advantage of his stoic facade, not having to deal with teasing like that! Still, he told Navi he’d let his true self out for that day, and he wasn’t going to stop now. Looking forward, he saw a twisting path in some rockface, and the path’s end was hidden away. Above, he could see some sort of white mountain. “Is the castle on that mountain?” He was glad to change the subject, pointing at the white rock.

Deciding to leave any future teasing for later, Navi shook her head. “No, that _is_ the castle.”

“What?!” Link exclaimed, staring at the so-called mountain. It was far away, so he couldn’t see all the details, but looking closer he somewhat recalled seeing similar structures in Saria’s books. Squinting, he could just barely make out what Saria had called ‘towers’ of the castle. “So, the Princess is somewhere in there? How do we find her?”

Navi pursed her lips. That was a good question. Honestly, there was little chance that Link would be allowed in, so they would have to try and sneak inside. “Well…we’ll get to that when we get inside. Come on, let’s get going!”

Giving the castle another prolonged glance, Link walked past the guards after the guiding blue light of his fairy, once more wondering just what the Princess was like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the hiatus. Really, there's no excuse for it aside from a hectic work schedule and general exhaustion. I'm going to try my best to to not allow a pause like this again, even if it means the chapters start to get more bite-sized. In any case, please let me know what you think with a comment.


	7. The Princess of Destiny

The quiet sound of boots on soft grass was the only sound for a minute as Link walked along the path towards Hyrule Castle. Navi flew just a bit ahead of him, as if leading him on even though the path only went in one direction. The path itself was well maintained, without weeds or large rocks to sully the scenery, though there was the occasional flower. One in particular caught Link’s eye, a gorgeous white and blue flower that he only saw one of on the entire path. To him it seemed both beautiful and unusual, never having seen a plant quite like it in the Lost Woods. On top of flowers, trees would sometimes jut out from the grass, leaves lush and green with healthy brown barks. The sight of these towering plants gave a bit of comfort to Link as he went onward.

“How are you holding up, Link? There was a lot of excitement back there.” Navi turned to face her companion as she flew backwards. “I’m sorry your first encounter with Hylians wasn’t all that positive.” A small part of her worried he would have negative view on the people of Hyrule as a whole due to his experiences. “They’re…not all like that, you know, like how those adults were.”

Link looked up to his Guardian Fairy, confusion evident on his face. “Well of course they aren’t. They can’t _all_ be like that, right?” After all, not all the Kokiri were the same, so why would all the Hylians be? “Besides, Malon wasn’t too bad…” His encounter with her was brief, and she even spouted out that nasty rumor, but for some reason she resonated in a strong, positive way with Link…

Navi couldn’t help but beam at Link, feeling proud of him for his maturity and lack of judgement towards the Hylians. Not all people in the world had such a smart outlook on things. The temptation to tease Link a bit over Malon cropped up in the fairy, but she pressed it down since this was a serious talk. “Well I’m glad to hear that. Trust me, there are a lot of good people in Hyrule, hopefully you’ll get to meet a lot of them.”

There was a pause as Link considered something he wanted to ask. After a moment, he decided to go for it. “…Do you think they’ll be my friends?” He adored Saria, practically worshipped her, and of course he had Navi by his side as well. Despite that…he really wanted more friends in his life, even temporary ones. Well, who knew how temporary they would be? What would happen when his quest was over? Would he be able to go home? Would he survive outside of the Lost Woods, or would the blessing Navi talked about just…go away? These thoughts sent an uncomfortable feeling coursing through Link, so he forced such questions away.

Frowning, Navi gave Link a pitying look as he awaited her answer, her natural light hiding her features. She felt so bad for the poor boy, only having two friends in the whole world. It was no surprise he’d crave more of them. He was such a sweet child; she was sure he’d make friends as he went about Hyrule. This was assuming their quest went on after meeting with the Princess though who could say for sure? Maybe this visit to the castle would end their adventure.

“I’m sure they will, Link.” The fairy answered truthfully. “After all, Malon invited you to the ranch to play, didn’t she?”

That was true! Link grinned a bit at the memory, beaming at his fairy. “That’s right, she did. What’s a ranch, though?”

“It’s a place where crops or animals are raised. Lon Lon Ranch is known for its cows, which produce excellent milk.” Navi had heard a lot of the Hylians talk about it in the past and had even visited there before. That being said, she visited the ranch while everyone was out, so she had never met Malon or her father before.

Link wondered what kind of animals were raised at these places, and what a cow was. Hopefully he would get to visit this ranch and see at some point. For now, of course, the quest came first. “That sounds-”

Whatever Link was going to say was cut off with a loud “Hoo! Boy, up here!” from up above. Startled, the duo looked up at one of the larger trees to see Kaepora Gaebora perched on a thick and sturdy branch. His head was currently upside down, his eyebrows functioning as a false mustache. “I knew you would make it here just fine, hoo hoot!” Indeed, the massive bird sounded happy to meet the boy again.

However, Link wasn’t too fond to see the owl. He felt that odd, uncomfortable feeling rise up in his chest when the creature spoke to him. Link still found it unusual that this bird was talking to him. In fairy tales and stories Saria made up for him, animals could talk with people, but Saria had explained that those were just stories and no animal could truly talk. Well, it seemed she was mistaken. Despite himself, Link couldn’t stop himself from being unsettled by the owl’s odd nature. “…Hello, Kaepora Gaebora.” He greeted politely, not looking at the owl.

“It certainly wasn’t easy, but we made it.” Navi added, remembering that awful night the two had to spend in the field.

It seemed, however, that the feathered chatterbox didn’t mind Link’s nervousness, or at least he didn’t show it. “You are nearly at the castle, where the Princess is waiting!” Kaepora Gaebora lifted a wing, pointing down the path.

Link looked, glancing up at the castle which was now much closer and easily made out than before. The boy could make out windows at this point, though most of them were closed and even the open ones were too far away to see inside properly. “…Will you help us reach her?” The boy asked, looking back at the owl. He had the idea that this was what Kaepora Gaebora was trying to get at. The journey here had been so long and difficult, so a helping hand…or perhaps a helping _wing_ would be most welcome.

Hooting in a way that sounded like strange laughter, Kaepora Gaebora turned his head around properly. “I’m afraid not, child. Owls are usually quite stealthy, but in broad daylight and carrying a young boy…not so much.” He gave off the weird hooting laughter again. “The guards would be in a tizzy, and things would be much more difficult, hoot hoot! I’m afraid you must go on your own, just make sure the guards don’t see you!”

Before either Link or Navi could reply, Kaepora Gaebora spread his massive wings and took to the air. With a final hoot towards Link, the large owl flew off back towards the marketplace and soon vanished over the horizon. The boy in green couldn’t help but feel disgruntled. He was hoping for at least a little bit of help, but all that owl did was just tell him to keep going and fly off! Pushing his annoyance aside, he looked to Navi. “What was he talking about with guards? What guards?”

“You didn’t think the castle wouldn’t have them, did you?” Navi asked, silently assuming Link would have figured that out by now. After all, just the path leading towards the castle had guards! Sure, they let Link pass even with his sword because he was just a kid. Reaching the castle itself was not going to pass, even with him unarmed. “The King and those at the castle are very important, so the guards protect them.”

“Protect them from what? The monsters in the field? Isn’t that what all the walls are for?” Link asked, looking up at his companion with confusion.

“That’s…complicated.” Navi didn’t really want to take the time to explain things like politics and assassinations of royal figures. “Sometimes bad people may want to hurt the King and his family, let’s leave it at that, okay?”

Still a bit confused, Link simply agreed with Navi. He was sure if it wasn’t worth talking about, it wasn’t important for him to know. He was still curious, though. “So, what do we do? How do we get into the castle if the guards are there? Will they let me in?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Navi responded bluntly, not wanting to sugarcoat the situation. “Even if you went in unarmed, it’s not easy for anyone to just waltz into the castle. I mean…you could explain the situation, but there’s a pretty low chance that will work.” It really was a problem; one the fairy should have thought the solution to earlier. Things were just so hectic between traversing Hyrule Field and getting through the chaotic marketplace, that she didn’t give it much thought.

“I want to try and explain it to them! Maybe if they see the Kokiri’s Emerald they’ll let me in.” Link’s naïve nature was showing through. He didn’t grasp that the guards wouldn’t just instantly believe his tale if he told it to one of them. In his mind, the shining green object bestowed upon him was more than enough proof.

Sighing, the fairy relented. “Well, we can try. I’m just saying the chances of that working aren’t high Link, I’m sorry.” The worst that would happen was that the two would get turned away, so what was the harm in trying? “Let’s get going, then.”

Nodding, Link went ahead of Navi as the fairy followed, going around the bend and stopping in his tracks. Before him was a massive wall embedded in the rockface with a large hole in it. Within that hole were odd metal poles that prevented entry. Just as Kaepora Gaebora had said, there was a guard standing outside of the gate. He looked very similar to the others Link and Navi had seen thus far, especially the armor and weapons they held.

When approached by Link, the guard turned his attention to the boy, seeming both surprised and confused. “Are you lost, son?” The man asked, looking Link over and seeming to especially hone in on his sword. He gave a curios glance to Navi as well. “You can’t pass through this gate unless you have official business with the Royal Family.”

That familiar, uncomfortable feeling in Link’s gut reemerged, making it hard for the poor boy to look the guard directly at the face. “Um…You see, I _do_ have business with the Princess.” His voice was quitter than usual, speaking at almost a murmur.

“Oh? Is that so?” The guard replied, sounding amused by Link and his words. “Tell me, young man, what business would this be?”

It was clear to Link that the Hylian wasn’t taking him remotely seriously. This just made him feel increasingly nervous, unfortunately. “I-I have to see the Princess or else all of Hyrule might be in danger! It’s an important quest!” His voice had risen, his brain seeming to temporarily go on autopilot.

Nodding along, the guard gave a small chuckle. “And is there proof of this danger? This does sound rather serious.”

Link couldn’t help but feel frustrated, knowing that the guard was belittling him and was probably barely paying attention to what he was really saying!

Thankfully, Navi spoke up to try and salvage the situation. She didn’t believe this would work, but Link wanted to try this method, so she was going to at least give it a legitimate attempt. “Sir, we were sent here by the Great Deku Tree from the Lost Woods. An evil man from the desert has killed the deity of the forest and wants to take Hyrule over!’

At that, the guard frowned, no longer seeming amused. “An evil man from the desert? You mean Ganondorf Dragmire, don’t you? I think I see what’s going on.” The man gave a somewhat annoyed sigh. “I understand, relations between us and the Gerudos have been tense to say the least and you don’t trust them. Granted, you can’t just spout out accusations like that, do you understand?”

Link didn’t know what a Gerudo was, and still had no idea what deserts were, but those thoughts were pushed aside at the guard’s annoyance. “Please, I even have this Emerald!” The boy took the Kokiri’s Emerald out of his bag and showed it to the guard, whose eyebrows rose in surprise. The Spiritual Stone glimmered in the bright daylight, casting a green hue on the man’s face.

“What is that, a family heirloom of yours, kid?” The man asked, his voice lacking in patience. “Look, you’re not getting into the castle, so please get away from the gate. The Royal Family has no time for this sort of nonsense!”

Not wanting to give up, Link opened his mouth to argue, but a tug on the ear from Navi shut his mouth. Silently, he turned and walked away from the guard and went around the corner of the path again. Dejected, Link sat against the rockface after putting the Kokiri’s Emerald back in his bag. With a sigh, he gave Navi a sad and defeated look. “I was really hoping that would work. You were right, there was no chance of us getting in that way...”

“I only said the chances weren’t high, but it’s still unfortunate things didn’t turn out better.” The fairy pondered as she gave her reply. Well, there was only one thing left to do, wasn’t there? “We’ll just have to sneak into the castle.” After all, what else could they do?

“Sneak in?” Link echoed, sounding surprised. “How would we do that?” With the guards and that weird metal fence, it was pretty clear that others weren’t supposed to get into the castle. How was he meant to do it?

“Give me a minute…” Navi said, wracking her brain. This sort of thing wasn’t her strong suit. She was knowledgeable in facts and thinking things in a logical manner, not concocting plans on how to break into fortified castles. Looking around, she noticed part of the rockface had sturdy vines traveling from the grass to the top of the wall. “Wait here a second.” The fairy flew up and peeked over the edge of the rockface. Grinning, she flew back down to Link. “There’s a path up on this rockface where no guards are. If you climb up here, we could find a way around the guards!” Of course, security was bound to be tight closer to the castle, let alone inside. The two would have to simply figure things out as they went along.

“You really think I can get into the castle this way?” Link asked, looking at the vines. He felt pretty nervous about this whole situation. What if the two got caught? What would the guards do to them? Kill them?

“Sure you can!” Navi said, having full confidence in her companion. As if sensing exactly what Link was worried about, she went on. “If we get caught, the guards will probably just toss us out of the gate. They aren’t as harsh as you might think.” There was a moment’s pause. “Unfortunately, I don’t think there are many other options anyway. It’s either this or turn back for a while.” They might be able to come up with some other plan, but who knew how long that would take?

Knowing how important this quest was, Link wanted to push forward and try all his options out before giving up. Standing up and gathering his Courage, he stared at the vines. “I…I’ll try.” After all, it was like Navi said, there weren’t exactly any other options for them. The boy grabbed onto a part of the vine in front of him, tugging on it experimentally to see how firm it was. Thankfully, it was green, lush, and healthy so it held strong. He thought back to the vines in the Great Deku Tree and how dead they seemed, but they still held on anyway.

The boy perched one foot onto the vines, gripping them with his hands as he readied himself for the climb. Unfortunately, things went wrong almost immediately. The vines were slicker than they appeared, and both Link’s grip and his foothold gave out instantly, causing him to fall flat on his face. Thankfully the grass was as soft as Navi thought it was, so all that was hurt was what little pride he possessed.

“Link, are you okay?” Navi asked as the boy groaned lightly and got back up on his feet, red in the face from humiliation. “You got to be more careful, if you fall even just halfway up that wall, you could really get hurt!”

Embarrassment ebbing away, Link nodded. “Right, sorry. I never climbed too many vines back home, I didn’t know they could get so slippery.” Really, he never did much climbing back in the Lost Woods whether it be on vines or trees. The descent within the Great Deku Tree made up a majority of his experience with it. Bolstering up the drive to try it again, Link gripped the vines much tighter and was more careful when he placed a foot onto the plant. This time, he raised his other foot and managed to cling to the vines. Slowly and carefully, he made his way up the rockface as Navi hovered besides him as he went upward.

“Slow and steady…Slow and steady…” The fairy murmured, knowing if Link fell and landed wrong, even in this soft grass, he could easily break a limb. After all the trouble in getting this far, it would be disastrous if slipping and falling halted the quest.

Even though Navi was trying to encourage him, Link had to ignore the fairy as he climbed, concentrating on not falling. About halfway up, one of his feet slipped and both he and Navi shouted out in alarm but he kept his grip tight enough to prevent himself from plummeting to the ground. “I’m okay…I’m okay…” He assured Navi, whose light had flared for a moment in her worry. “I’m sorry.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, the fairy shook her head. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Just keep going slowly, okay?”

“Slowly…” Link murmured as he continued his ascent. It wasn’t a long climb, but he was already partly exhausted from his trek across Hyrule Field along with the busy day he had so far. His small muscles straining, the ten year-old quickly reached the top, clambering over the edge and sitting on the grassy top of the rockface, panting lightly from the effort.

The castle seemed closer than ever now, especially with the higher view stopping the rocky walls along the grassy path from blocking the building. He could see a lot of the lower levels below the tower and it continued to astound Link at how massive the building was. Just how many people could fit in a place like that? He had no concept of thousands, but he still imagined a whole lot of people could squeeze into the structure.

Link’s train of thought was broken as Navi flew in front of his face. “Good job, I knew you could do it!” She hovered above his head, looking about. The part of the rockface they were on slanted as it went past the gate, and as the fairy had said earlier, there were no guards up here. Further on, past the gate, was more of the grassy path. The opposite side of the path had more raised rockface with a number of bushes and trees dotting it.

“Thanks, Navi.” The boy replied, still feeling embarrassed about his fall. Before he could do or say anything else, something caught his eye. He had noticed something in his peripheral vision and turned to look, seeing a rock a few feet from him. It was grey and small, shorter than the ten year-old even. The rock seemed impossibly smooth, save for an engraved symbol that, to Link, looked like a bizarre sort of eyeball. “…What is this…?” He found himself asking, practically whispering, as he approached the rock.

“Oh, that?” Navi asked, watching as Link ran a hand over the odd object. “That’s a Gossip Stone, you can find a bunch of them all over Hyrule.” She never liked them, they made her feel uneasy. A part of her hoped that Link would be so focused on his mission, he wouldn’t notice the object. So much for that.

“Gossip Stone…” Link echoed, gazing at the unusual rock. “Why is it called that? Why is there a weird eye on it?” Truly, the boy had an endless sense of curiosity. He simply loved to learn new things.

Navi felt bad at being annoyed with her companion, wanting to hurry and get to the Princess since the two were so close. She just couldn’t stay mad at Link for being curious, that was very normal for a child after all. “In short, no one really knows what they’re for, only that they’re connected to the Sheikah. They say they know a lot of secrets, but no one has been able to get information out of them.” The fairy wasn’t one to believe in such tales, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that the unusual eye on the Gossip Stone was staring right at her. Watching. Observing. Retaining everything that it saw…

The Sheikah? What was that? There were so many questions the ten year-old had for his companion, but now just wasn’t the time to ask them all. In any case, Link felt similarly to Navi regarding the mysterious rock. The more he looked at the Gossip Stone, the more he felt it was staring right back at him. “…I don’t like this…Let’s keep going.” He turned to his fairy, feeling slight shivers at the perceived staring of his back coming from the Gossip Stone.

“Good idea, let’s scope out ahead and plan out next move.” Navi replied, wanting to get far away from that strange rock. The two moved onward on the rockface towards the gate. Link kept his distance from the ledge, not wanting the guard they spoke to earlier to see them. When they reached the gate, Navi hovered higher to get a better view of the next area with the trees and bushes.

When his Guardian Fairy returned, Link whispered to her. “What did you see? Is it all clear?” He didn’t want the guard to hear them either.

“Afraid not.” Navi responded, frowning a bit. “There are guards in the area across the gate patrolling about. There’s some good news though; the trees and bushes will act as great cover. Not only that, but I saw a wall near the castle you might be able to climb. If we can just reach that, you’ll be right at the castle.”

Jeez, that did sound pretty hard. Link didn’t exactly have much experience sneaking, so he wasn’t sure he could do this. Still, there wasn’t any other option at the moment. That, and surely Navi would help out! She was so smart, she’d be able to guide him along just fine, he was confident in that. “I trust you, Navi, let’s go and try it out.”

The fairy couldn’t help but feel a burst of happiness at Link complimenting her that way. Her frown turning to a grin, she beamed at the boy. “Right! Come on, let’s get started.” Slowly and quietly, Link went across the top of the gate with Navi right by his shoulder. Thankfully, a massive bush was right on the other side of the gate, serving as the perfect hiding spot for Link as Navi peeked out.

Getting into position, Link ducked down behind the foliage while his Guardian Fairy hovered above it. Fairies weren’t quite so visible on bright sunny days like this. That, and fairies were everywhere in the world. Even if a guard saw her, the worst he would likely do is try and shoo her away. Most probably wouldn’t bother, considering it too much trouble to deal with a harmless fairy.

“How does it look?” Link whispered, feeling nervous despite himself. He had faith in Navi, he really did, but he just couldn’t stop these feelings. Even with the fairy’s assurance that the guards would simply toss him out if he got caught didn’t help matters. A paranoid part of his brain had to wonder if she was even right. What if, instead, they attacked him? He didn’t want to fight Hylians and wasn’t sure he’d be a match for these adults anyway. They were so gigantic and had that armor and those huge weapons! The poor child broke into a light, nervous sweat as he awaited Navi’s reply.

“Shhh…Give me a minute.” The fairy whispered back. Her gaze was focused on the two guards ahead of her. She was watching, waiting, to memorize the seemingly strict pattern they had. The two would march a specific part of the area, like clockwork and never missing a stride or tripping or slowing down at all. After a minute, she had the timing down. “Okay, when I fly off to my left, you follow me, okay?”

“Got it.” Link prepared himself to go, reminding himself to keep low and to try and move both quickly and quietly as possible.

After an eternity, at least that’s how it felt to Link, Navi dashed off to the left. Being prepared, Link was barely a moment behind. He couldn’t help but look and see two guards, both of them marching about and their backs to him. Just as one was about to turn and see him, he ducked behind a thick tree that Navi dove behind. Just next to the trees was a series of bushes so close together they practically formed a tiny wall.

Watching as her companion sat against the bark and panted heavily, Navi stood on his shoulder, caressing his cheek with her tiny, tiny hand. “You feeling okay? They didn’t see you, so we’re in the clear for now.”

Catching his breath for a few moments, Link gave a nod to his companion, comforted by her gentle touch. “Yeah…It just felt so scary to see how close they were. That one almost saw me…”

“But he didn’t, you’re safe.” Navi assured, taking to the air. “There’s not too much left to go. Most of the guards are far enough away that we don’t have to worry about them. There’s just one left until the wall! Are you ready?”

Link took another moment to settle his nerves but gave a nod as he got up into a kneeling position. “Y…Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Good. Come on, get to the edge of these bushes.” Navi gently ordered, guiding Link across the wall of bushes, the two remaining out of sight from any guards. “I’ll go take a look, so stay low.”

Not needing to be told twice, Link watched as Navi hovered up over the bush to look out at the guards. She seemed to hover there longer than before, confusing the boy. “Navi? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He whispered, not knowing if any guards were close enough to hear if he talked normally.

“We have a problem.” Navi descended back towards Link. “There’s just the one guard, but he isn’t moving! He’s simply standing in place, keeping his eyes glued right around the area you need to go.”

A light panic rose in Link’s chest, and he had to fight to keep his voice quiet. “What do we do, then? Is there another path?”

“No, the rest of the area is too heavily guarded. It’s this way or nothing.” Navi stopped and thought for a moment. “I’ll just have to distract him, peek out a bit and wait until the guard’s back is turned and then make a break for it.”

Link didn’t like that plan, but there was no other way, was there? Nodding, he peeked through the bushes just enough so he could see the guard but not the other way around. Just as Navi had said, the Hylian was looking right in their direction. The ten year-old saw the wall Navi was talking about as well, a short rockface with holes in it just perfect for a small boy to climb up. Link saw Navi fly towards the man, who stiffened a bit in surprise at the fairy’s appearance.

The young boy couldn’t make out what the two were saying, but Navi was flying in circles around the guard and before too long, he turned away from Link to address her. His tone was annoyed, that much Link could make out, but he still couldn’t hear. It didn’t matter anyway; this was his chance!

Quickly but quietly, Link dashed out from the bushes and towards the wall. He didn’t even glance at the guard as he went by, too nervous to do even that. Scrambling up the wall, it was a miracle that Link didn’t trip or anything as he reached the top. He scurried up onto the rockface’s top and jumped down. In his panic, he didn’t even notice he was now right up at the castle. He was able to see the whole thing now, all the towers that seemed to try and pierce the sky above, along with a bridge like the one leading from Hyrule Field to the Castle Town. The bridge, sadly, was up, so getting in that way wasn’t an option. Link was able to clearly see inside the windows now, though there wasn’t too much to see from this angle. He did notice a young woman walking by one of the windows, a young lady with brown hair. Was she the Princess, perhaps? There was a river surrounding the castle, with Link seeing no way to get in…

As Link stared, Navi flew up over the wall and joined him. Smiling a bit in relief, he looked towards the fairy. “Are you okay? What did you say to the guard?”

“It’s not important.” The fairy replied. “Don’t worry though, he was a bit annoyed but that was it, I’m fine.”  All she had done was babble on a bunch of stupid questions to the guard about the castle and the Princess. Honestly, it was actually kind of fun.

“Good…” Link murmured, looking back to the castle. “How do we get in, though? That bridge is up, and I don’t see any other way inside…” Had all this been for nothing? Would they really just have to leave and come up with a new plan?

“I’m sure there’s another way in.” Navi assured, looking to the castle herself. “Surely there’s some kind of side entrance or…or something.” She tried to sound confident but worry bled into her voice. “Let’s take a look…”

The duo followed the water surrounding the castle, being very quiet as they passed behind two guards positioned in front of the drawbridge. As they approached a corner, a strange noise started to become audible. After turning the corner, the source became clear. The noise was the snoring of a large man lying near the outside of the castle. He had blue overalls and a bushy mustache that merged into sideburns. Alongside him were some boxes and…a way in! There was a small metal door leading into the castle!

“A way inside!” Link practically chirped excitedly. It seemed luck was on their side! “But…who is that man? He doesn’t look like a guard…”A sleeping man, huh? That was…wait…

“That must be Malon’s father.” Navi replied, flying towards the man as Link followed closely behind. “These crates here say ‘Lon Lon Ranch’ on them.” She gestured to the writing on the boxes, which of course looked like absolute gibberish to Link.

Knowing that there was no danger, Link instantly became at ease, even starting to find the man’s snoring a bit amusing. He even let out a light giggle as the lazy father let out a particularly loud snort, but quickly composed himself. “Um…sir? Hello?” Link called quietly, shaking the man’s shoulder a bit. This did nothing, however, as the man stayed sound asleep.

“Here, let me give it a go.” Navi said, flying towards the man. She flew to his shoulder and leaned into his ear. “HEY! WAKE UP!” The fairy screamed, of course not being able to match the volume of a human, but it clearly did the job as the man’s eyes flew open.

Navi quickly flew off and back towards Link as the man let out a startled yell, sitting up and blathering nonsense before getting his bearings. “What in tarnation?!” He exclaimed, his surprised gaze falling on Link and Navi. “Can’t a guy get a bit of shut-eye around here?!”

Link had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. He thought this adult was really funny! He made silly noises and said weird words like tarnation. A part of him wanted to ask what that meant, but that had to wait. “Um…S-Sorry sir.” The boy apologized. “It’s just that Malon asked me to fetch you. You…are her father, right?” A part of him started to worry. What if Navi made a mistake and this man was some sort of guard out of uniform?!

Malon’s father blinked once. Twice. Then, his eyes widened. “Wait, who are you? How did you even get here?!” It seemed as if he just noticed that Link wasn’t a guard. “But yes, I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I went to the castle this morning to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep…” Somewhat awkwardly, he lifted himself off the ground and stood on two feet. Then, he let out a startled noise. “Wait, Malon asked you?! Oooh, she’s been waiting for me?!”

Link gave a nod, looking back towards the direction of the marketplace for a moment. “Yeah, she said you’d be here asleep, so I agreed to-”

Talon gave another noise of surprise, making Link snap his head back towards the rancher. “Oooh! She’s gonna be awful sore! She’ll really let me have it now!”

The boy felt confused. What was this man so scared of? Malon? She seemed so sweet; he couldn’t imagine her yelling at someone. Then again, he did barely know her…

“Well, you should get going then, huh?” Navi chimed in. “As a favor for waking you up, how about you keep our meeting a secret?”

“Y-Yeah, whatever you say, fairy!” Talon stammered out, clearly out of his wits. To the surprise of the duo, he sprinted past them going far faster than it seemed he was able to. “She’ll really let me have it!” He repeated, apparently to himself, as he quickly rounded the corner and out of sight.

After a brief pause, Link let out another light giggle. “He’s a really funny man. Are a lot of adults like him?” He looked to his fairy, who was tittering lightly herself.

“I’d say so, yes. I’m just glad he agreed not to tattle on us.” Navi looked to the small metal door. “Come on, let’s head in there. Maybe it will lead to the Princess!”

“Right!” Link approached the door and gripped its knob. Unfortunately, when he tried to turn it…nothing happened. No matter how hard he tried or which direction he attempted, it just wouldn’t budge! “Navi, why won’t it open? Is it broken?” Could doors break? Link didn’t know, but it made sense to him.

The blue fairy let out a noise of frustration. “Drat! It’s locked! That means it won’t open from this side…” She looked about, trying to see if there was another way. “Wait! Look!” Navi flew over to the moat, or rather the wall across from it. There was a hole in it where the water poured out, a hole large enough for Link to fit into. Not only that, but there was a ledge for him to stand on! “Here, we can get in through here, I’m sure of it!”

Link approached the moat, looking at the hole. “It’s so far away though…how do I reach it?” The distance was just too far, he couldn’t quite make a jump like that!

Navi hummed, looking about the area for a way to help. Wait, of course! “The crates!” She exclaimed. “Push one near the edge of the moat and jump from there.”

The young boy looked to the boxes, thinking over if it would work. They were pretty tall, about as tall as he was. They’d certainly give him a mighty boost in how far he’d jump. There didn’t seem to be any other option, so he had to go with it! Nodding, Link went over to the nearest crate and started to push. He stopped instantly, surprised at the object’s weight. “I don’t know if I can push this, Navi, it’s so heavy!”

“It _is_ full of milk, after all.” Navi responded, landing on top of the object. “You just have to dig deep and really give it everything you have!”

Link paused, stopping to appreciate how Navi always seemed to have faith in him. Saria was the only other to ever show him such a constant stream of approval and trust in him. “Right!” With a newfound confidence, Link pressed his feet hard into the ground and started pushing again, putting all his strength into it.

It took a second, but the crate started to slide along the ground, inching its way towards the babbling moat surrounding the castle. Link kept going until he heard a “Stop!” from Navi, who flew off of the box as it halted. “That’s about as close as  you can get it. Go on, climb up and jump from there, I know you can do it!”

Nodding silently, the young boy climbed on top of the crate, wondering in the back of his mind what milk tasted like. He knew it was what mama animals fed to their young, but the Kokiri had no way of getting any. Maybe he could somehow get some later? Focusing on his task instead, Link stood atop the box and, after taking a deep breath, made the very small run to the end and jumped.

Though he only remained airborne for a second, maybe two, it felt several times longer to Link as he flew towards the desired platform.

A sharp pain slammed into Link’s gut as he collided with the platform, his arms grabbing hold while the rest of his body dangled over the moat. Navi shouted something to him, but he couldn’t concentrate on her words as the air was forced out of his body. Desperately, he forced himself onto the platform, on hands and knees and watching as water ran over his hands.

“Link, are you okay?! That was such a nasty impact!” Navi shouted in alarm, flying over to her companion.

The boy didn’t respond at first, coughing harshly as he slowly regained the ability to simply breath. He had just barely made the jump, even that was being generous. Still, he got up to where he wanted to be, so that was a success. A small part of Link felt humiliation as he got shallow breathes into his lungs. A simple jump was beyond him without some sort of failure, and he couldn’t stop himself from a deep embarrassment forcing its way through his body. If he was alone, it’d have been one thing, but his Guardian Fairy saw it! “…I’m fine. Sorry, Navi.”

“Well alright, if you’re sure. Hey, at least we got up here, right? Let’s see where this hole goes once you catch your breath, okay?” The fairy was sure Link was alright, she just couldn’t help but dote on him a bit. Even if their relationship was built on a lie, she truly cared for the false Kokiri.

Even with the embarrassment, being doted on like this felt nice to Link. Just someone aside from Saria who cared about his well-being. It really wasn’t a big deal, the injury, but Navi’s concern still made him feel warm inside. After a few moments, he got his breath back and looked into the hole. “So, this will get us into the castle?” He couldn’t see much on the other side, unable to tell at all where it might lead.

“It has to, let’s just hope there aren’t guards near the other side.” That was a major concern for Navi. Out here where there were trees or bushes to hide behind it wasn’t too hard to hide from the guards. Inside the castle would be empty hallways without any way to dodge the inevitably high amount of guards within. The fairy hadn’t quite thought of what they might do, but there was little choice but to play it by ear and hope for the best.

Hoping the same thing as Navi, Link made his way into the hole. He was just small enough to fit inside, the cool water running under his hands and knees oddly soothing to him. Navi lit the way ahead through the short excursion, the small tunnel taking less than a minute to traverse. The fairy quickly darted out ahead, her companion waiting behind as she scouted for guards. She returned and gave him the okay, allowing him to exit the tunnel and stand up.

Link found himself still outside and standing in a puddle of water, more liquid pouring from a metal grate to his right. Ahead of him was a quiet, beautiful courtyard without much to see. Lush green grass that neatly trimmed and still damp with the morning dew shone in front of him. The path went onward, this outside area surrounding by towering castle walls. Very small trees stood in the corners and a cold metal door lead inward. Instantly, Link went to the possible entrance and tried to turn the knob.

Locked.

Turning to his companion, Link gave a somewhat defeated look. “What do we do now? Keep going?” He looked to the path ahead, wondering if there were more patrolling guards down that way…

“We’ll have to, yeah.” Navi responded, thinking exactly what Link was. “You stay here, and I’ll scout ahead and see if there are more guards.” Before the boy could respond, she darted off around the corner and out of sight.

Left alone, Link took another look at the castle as he waited. The building seemed so impossible huge, taller than any tree he had ever seen. Even taller than…well…

Shaking his head, Link started observing again. The white stone was old and cracked, and even Link was able to tell that the castle was ancient. It was well-kept, that much was also clear, but the very stones seemed to radiate age and time long passed. It was a sturdy structure, one that seemed it would last until time came to an end.

And, as everyone knew, Time was eternal.

The small boy’s eyes traveled the towers as they stretched upwards. Why were they so tall? What purpose did that serve? They seemed like fingers or arms protruding from the ground to the very heavens above. What were they reaching towards…?

“Hey! Link!” Navi’s voice cut through Link’s thoughts like a knife as she came back around the corner. “There’s more guards up ahead, but thankfully a number of hiding places too. Even better, I overheard them talking, and they mentioned the Princess was in her garden up ahead. We’re almost there!”

Relief filled Link’s body, now knowing for sure their quest for the Princess was nearly over. “Alright, let’s move then.” He followed Navi as she led him around the corner.

The blue fairy helped Link maneuver around half a dozen more guards throughout the long courtyard. Thankfully, they were separated into smaller groups with hedges and statues acting as cover for Link. The statues depicted figures Link deemed as unusual looking but kept his comments to himself, so the guards didn’t hear. There was one close call where a guard heard his footsteps, but he managed to evade him as he looked around, a situation that made Link nearly vomit from anxiety.

Before too long, they got past all the guards, passing by a hedge and coming across a turn leading to a stone hallway of sorts. “Wait here a second, I never got his far when I scouted…” Navi warned, floating slowly around the corner. Immediately, she bristled, her light flashing brighter for a moment before going back to Link. “I-It’s her! The Princess, it has to be!” She had only caught a glimpse of a young girl, but the clothes she wore…they were something only royalty would wear. That was something Navi could tell easily. Not to mention the young girl was in a garden, just as the guards had said.

“The Princess? Really?” Link asked, excitement and nervousness churning in his gut. “What was she like? Did she look nice?”

“Her back was to me, and I only looked for a moment or two.” The fairy explained. She herself was also feeling pretty nervous. What if the Princess panicked at the sight of two intruders? It was possible she’d get scared and scream for the guards before the situation could be explained. All that hard work would be for nothing! Link looked somewhat relieved, perhaps not thinking this deeply, so Navi kept these thoughts to herself. As the boy started to round the corner, she darted in front of him. “W-Wait a second!”

Link stopped in his tracks, giving his Guardian Fairy a confused look. “What is it? Were there more guards ahead?”

“No, it’s just…hold on.” Navi started to fly around Link, surprising him a bit as she did so. He had leaves and twigs and various other debris from today’s adventures all over his tunic. The fairy worked on picking his tunic clean as best as she could. After that, she licked the palms of her hands and tried her best to fix his hair up as best as she could. Not only was his hat in the way, but her tiny form made the task hard, and barely did much. It wasn’t until she wettened up her hands again and rubbed at some dirt on the boy’s face that he had enough, calling the fairy’s name in an adorably embarrassed tone, prompting her to float back a bit.

“What are you doing? What is all this?” She had never done this sort of thing to him before, so why now? He wiped the fairy spit off of his face as he looked at Navi with confused eyes.

The fairy didn’t answer right away, looking Link over first. Except she got caught up. Instead of merely looking for quick fixes she could work on, she really stopped to look at Link. Her gaze bore into him deeper than before.

Link stood with his shoulders ever-so-slightly hunched, as if weighed down by the responsibilities he was forced to carry. His skin was paler than that of the Hylians in the marketplace, needing more than a few days of proper sun for his skin to darken. The shadows under his eyes had become more pronounced, no doubt due to the awful nights of sleep he got within Hyrule Field. Link’s eyes were hardly better, duller than children his age should have, but still had an innocent shine to them. He had dealt with much more than anyone should have to over his life, and there was more suffering to come. Whether the quest ended here or kept going, Link would have to endure some emotional and mental pain at the very least. Navi couldn’t keep her lie up forever, and who knew what the other Kokiri children would do to him if he ever went back home? This was a child that deserved rest but wouldn’t get any soon.

Navi truly, sincerely pitied him.

He was so brave, full of Courage, and it was just a tragedy he had to face dangers at all. No children should have to fight monsters or lift curses. Of course, the fairy kept all of this to herself. Looking more, she spotted the scars of a bite mark just barely visible in the part in his tunic where that Deku Baba had gotten him. It seemed even the Great Deku Tree’s magic couldn’t prevent scars from forming. Though hidden, there were no doubt marks from the cycloptic creatures and their attacks too. She even glanced at the ring of bruises on his wrist where the apple salesman had grabbed him. At least that would fade away. Glancing down, she saw some holes in his boots around the ankle where one of the Stalchildren had grabbed at him. She hadn’t looked at him too closely when he bathed earlier that day, so she didn’t really notice his marks sooner. He was ten and already had several battle scars.

What a cruel life he had.

Rather than voicing any of her thoughts, Navi chimed lightly. “I was just straightening you up. We’ll be talking to a Princess after all. You look so handsome!” She cooed, masking the concerning thoughts she had just pondered. Of course, normally one would have to dress up far more than a tunic and boots, but that wasn’t really an option. At least Link bathed that morning…

Face going lightly red, Link glanced off to the side. “Navi…” He murmured, hands wringing behind his back. As far as the boy could remember, no one but Saria had ever complimented him like that, the Kokiri girl referring to him as cute from time to time. Link didn’t consider himself hideous by any means, but he didn’t consider his appearance anything special.

The fairy grinned at the adorable sight, but quickly shook it off. “This really is important, Link. Royalty is something you should respect. You have to stand up straight, look the Princess in the eye, and always address her as ‘Your Highness’ when you speak with her, do you understand?”

That was a lot of rules! Still, not so many Link couldn’t follow them. Face going back to normal, Link gave a small nod. “I got it. I think I’m ready.” He sounded more confident than he was, anxiety rolling about his gut, its sharp edges poking and prodding him as he kept a determined expression.

Giving the boy one last look over for things to fix and seeing none, Navi nodded. “Alright, let’s go. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”

Taking a few deep breathes, Link turned the corner and walked onward. The small tunnel made way to a tiny clearing. Water ran around the area, with yet more castle walls surrounding the water. A large patch of grass and flowers made up the center area of the garden, a path leading to yet another metal door. The area’s atmosphere gave Link a peaceful feeling, despite the anxiety still present within him. Dead ahead and looking into some sort of window, was a girl.

Though she was facing away from him, Link had the impression she was a child around his age. He wasn’t able to tell right away, but she was an inch or two taller than he was. She wore a dress that seemed smooth and soft to the touch and colored an unstained white and a rich purple. He couldn’t tell what hair color she had, as atop her head was a sort of headdress just as perfectly white as her robes. As Link approached, his footsteps apparently caught her ears and she turned around.

The first thing that Link noticed were her eyes. Piercing blue orbs seemed to bore right into his very soul as she looked at him in surprise. They were absolutely gorgeous and shone with a Wisdom that seemed to easily match Saria’s. While she facing him, Link could see bits of light blonde hair above the girl’s pointed ears that the garment on her head did not cover. Upon her headdress was a golden circle with three triangles arranged in a bigger triangle. The Triforce? This mark appeared on the front of her dress above an odd red symbol that looked nearly like a bird which rested above yet another marking of a single, upside-down triangle. Her surprised face was beautiful as well, making Link forget to breathe for just a moment.

For what seemed like minutes, the two children simply stared into the others’ eyes.

Rather than get angry or scared like Navi had worried about, the girl simply spoke a single sentence. “Who are you, and how did you get passed the guards?” She seemed more curious than accusatory. Her voice was soft, almost musical to Link’s ears.

He knew the answer, but Link felt he had to ask. Licking his dried lips, it took a few attempts to get the words out. Eventually, he spoke just a short question. “Are…Are you the Princess?” The boy felt almost dumb asking it, but he couldn’t help it. As he kept staring, he felt a sense of…familiarity. It was as if he had seen this girl before, but…how was that possible? Not only that, but he had the vague feeling the two had met before, but that just didn’t make sense!

The girl seemed to calm down slightly, her widened eyes going back to their natural state. She still appeared confused, almost cautious. “Why…yes. I am Princess Zelda.”

“Zelda…” Link said at the same time as the girl, making her eyes widen in mild surprise. Navi whipped her head to Link as well, who she knew was unaware of the Princess’ name. This was so strange to the boy. Her name just…escaped his lips on their own. He didn’t think about it, it simply happened on its own. What was going on…?

“Yes, Zelda.” The Princess said, speaking gently as she folded her hands neatly in front of her. “Who are you, though? What is your name?” It was as if she had forgotten that Link and Navi were intruders and were instead simply acquaintances met in public.

“Um…” Link swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling completely dry. “…My name is Link…Y-Your Highness.” He barely remembered to heed Navi’s instructions. For a single moment, he swore he saw recognition in the royalty’s eyes, but it was gone just as fast, if it had even been there at all.

“Link…” Zelda murmured quietly, so much so that the boy barely heard her. Her eyes narrowed on Navi, who chose to remain entirely silent for the moment. “Is that…a fairy?”

At being addressed, Navi bristled a bit and let out a nervous chime. She was about as anxious as Link was and was thankful her natural light hid away her facial features. “Y-Yes! My name is Navi, it’s an honor to meet you, Your Highness! Please, we are here on a very important mission!”

The Princess didn’t seem surprised at that, the smallest of smiles forming as Navi spoke. “I think I know exactly who you two are. And, please, call me Zelda. You two are from the forest, are you not? Link, you have a Spiritual Stone to show me, don’t you? A green and shining stone?”

These words brought both Link and Navi to a stunned silence, Link especially. What was going on? First the Princess seemed familiar to him, and he swore she felt the same way. Now she knew about the Kokiri’s Emerald? “…I do, yes.” Was all that the boy could say, reaching into his bag and taking out the item in question. It shone brightly in the sun, casting a green glow around it.

Zelda’s brilliant blue eyes shined even brighter as she gazed down at the object. She then glanced back up to Link, clearly noticing the confusion plastered on his face. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I haven’t explained!” She flushed lightly, closing her eyes in what seemed to be thought for a moment before opening them once more. “You see, I had a dream of our meeting. In this dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. They were endless, threatening to descend and smother the kingdom! Suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy.”

Dreams? Link frowned lightly at that. Somehow, the idea of important dreams seemed…familiar to him. Yet he couldn’t put his finger on why. “You…dreamt of me, then? You knew I’d come?”

The Princess nodded patiently, giving Link a gentle smile. “That’s right. I knew my dream had been a prophecy. I could feel it in my very soul.”

Despite this odd meeting and meeting such an important stranger…Link felt at east as time went on. He somehow felt as if he was supposed to be in this place and with this girl. In a way he felt very comfortable, almost like he was in his home with Saria rather than in the middle of a foreign land with a mysterious Princess.

“So, what is it that we do now, Your Hi…Zelda?” Navi asked, saying the Princess’ name awkwardly, but not wanting to refuse the royalty’s desire to be called by name. “We came so far, but we don’t know how to help! We have heard of the man from the desert and that Link must help save Hyrule, but we don’t know the details!”

For a moment, Zelda was silent as she stared at the duo. Link felt as though she were studying him, like she was trying to figure out something about him. He wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what words to speak. Instead, he stood there silently, holding the Kokiri’s Emerald as he waited for the Princess to answer.

“Well, in order to do that, I must tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule.” She paused, her face growing serious. “This is a very important secret, one you must not tell anyone, okay?”

Hurriedly, Link nodded, putting the Spiritual Stone away as he awaited what the Princess had to say. “Um…Of course! I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”

Something about Link’s response apparently amused Zelda, as she smiled once more. “Good, I thank you. You see, The Golden Goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule.” Zelda started. “The Triforce has the power to grant a wish to whoever finds it. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity!” She frowned as she went on. “If someone with a heart of evil has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil…That is what has been told…So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from those who wish to abuse the power of the Triforce!”

“Um…” Link interrupted before he could stop himself. “What are Sages? And what is a Temple of Time? I don’t understand…”

“Link, don’t interrupt!” Navi hissed. Calling the Princess by name was one thing, as she insisted on it, but he was being kind of rude!

“Please, Navi, it is quite alright.” Zelda said gently, looking to the fairy. “It is important that both of you understand.” She glanced back at Link, eyes soft and patient. “The Sages were wise and powerful people, trusted with the task of helping Hyrule. The Temple of Time is a sacred building nearby the castle that is of great importance to the kingdom. Does that make sense?”

The boy from the forest felt a bit bad when Navi scolded him but was thankful for the Princess’ patience with his ignorance. He really felt stupid for not knowing these things. “I understand, thank you. P-Please, go on.”

Nodding lightly, Zelda did just that. “The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. It is impossible to enter otherwise. It is not as easy as simply entering the Temple, however, as the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. In order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. Even that is not enough. On top of the Spiritual Stones, you need the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend...”

“A treasure…?” Link asked, trying to keep all of this straight. It made sense, he supposed. Some magical people hid the Triforce that the Great Deku Tree had mentioned in another realm, housed within a Temple. Saria had told him a number of fairytales and legends as he grew up, so these sorts of concepts of magics and prophecies weren’t entirely foreign to him. That being said, any of these things actually being real was entirely new!

“That’s right, a treasure.” Zelda responded, not seeming to mind the interruption. “The Ocarina of Time! You understand this story, correct? I know it may be a tad bit confusing…”

Link nodded. “No, I understand! I get it!” He found himself not wanting to seem like an idiot in front of Zelda. The boy had barely known her for five minutes, yet he felt a comfort with her, and he already liked her. It almost felt like an invisible force compelled these feelings, one he wasn’t entirely sure existed or was solely in his head. He also wondered what this Ocarina of Time was like. It must have some sort of magical powers to help get to the Triforce. He ran his fingers over the Ocarina that Saria had given him for just a moment.

“I understand too, Princess.” Navi added in, having listened intently as well. Who knew that the Triforce had been so close by! She had heard of the Temple of Time, even went to see it once, but had no idea just how important it was!

“Excellent.” The Princess sounded genuinely glad. Stepping to the side, she gestured to the window she had been peeking through. “One last thing I must explain. I was looking through this window before you entered the garden. You see, while you symbolize the light from the forest…I believe those dark clouds symbolize a person as well! The man through this window, I believe they represent him! Please, take a look!

Doing as told, Link and Navi approached the window and looked inside. What they saw was the interior of the castle, made of the same type of white stone as the outside. Guards stood at attention, though they didn’t seem to be aware of Link’s presence. A long purple object unknown to Link, a carpet, stretched across the floor. The carpet looked very welcoming to the boy and he could tell at a glance it was very soft and would make for a great place to nap.

Then, he appeared.

A massive man walked into view, and though Link could not tell on his own, he stood at over seven feet tall. A behemoth of a human, Link almost mistook him for a monster due to the shiny black carapace he had and the almost sickly green skin he possessed. Fire sat still on his head, Link realizing after a moment it was the man’s red hair. His eyes were a piercing orange, and it was as if he stepped out of a nightmare.

It wasn’t simply the man’s appearance that terrified Link, it was what he felt. There was a sort of…force, an energy, a Power, that almost seemed to radiate from this horrifying figure. Everything in Link’s being screamed that what he was looking at was not human, but some sort of otherworldly force that wanted nothing more than to hurt and destroy. It took everything Link had to not turn tail and run away, back to the comforting Lost Woods he came from and even further if only to get away from that…thing he was looking at. His presence was oppressive, as if it alone could crush Link into a fine powder with no effort.

Navi didn’t feel quite the energy Link did. She could tell the man they were looking at was a sinister personality and no good could come from him. Fairies were good at reading people that way, especially ones as old as her. Yet she still didn’t feel the terror and heavy weight that Link did, completely unaware of what her companion was going through.

As Link watched the man kneel to a figure outside of his field of view, Zelda spoke up. “You see him, right? The man with the evil eyes and black armor? He is Ganondorf Dragmire, the leader of the Gerudos and the one my dreams warned me about!”

For a moment, Link simply stared at the man, who seemed to be listening intently to whoever it was he was bowing to. Feeling sweat form on his brow, the boy croaked out just one sentence. “Do you…feel that?”

“Feel? Feel what?” Navi asked. She could sense the evil coming from the man, but she didn’t expect Link to be able to! “Are you okay, Link?”

Zelda, however, seemed to know exactly what Link was talking about. Frowning, she nodded gravely. “Yes, I can feel it too. That Power that seems to emanate from him. No one else seems to be able to, neither the guards nor my father. I think it is because we are Children of Destiny that we can sense this presence!”

Navi didn’t understand but would ask Link later on. Something unusual was happening here, but the fairy just couldn’t grasp the details…

It greatly unnerved Link, even knowing he wasn’t alone in this feeling, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man. After a moment, he came to a realization. “Black…armor…I heard a guard say he was from the desert…right?” Link still didn’t know what a desert was, he’d have to remember to ask Navi later.

Seeming a bit worried, Zelda nodded once more. “That’s right, that’s where all the Gerudo come from. I suppose…living in the forest, you wouldn’t know, would you?” Link shook his head. “I see. How do you know him, then?”

“He caused trouble back in our home, let’s just put it that way.” Navi answered for Link, not wanting the boy to have to explain what happened to the Great Deku Tree and getting upset.

As the three conversed, the creature in the shape of a man turned towards Link, their eyes meeting. Feeling as though his very soul was being observed, Link let out a startled noise and ducked away from the window. Navi darted away too. “He saw me!” The boy cried.

“Worry not, Link, there’s nothing he can do to us. After all, he doesn’t know what it is we’re planning!” She sounded sure of herself, not seeming to worry about potential consequences.

Planning? There was a plan? Link shifted uncomfortably; not sure he liked the sounds of this. He came with the Kokiri’s Emerald…didn’t that mean his journey was over?

“I told my father of my troubling nightmares, but sadly he did not accept them as prophecy.” Zelda continued on, either unaware of or ignoring Link’s discomfort. Or, perhaps she chalked it up to Ganondorf’s aura. “I can sense the evil coming from that man, so I know Hyrule is in peril! He must be after the Triforce, and I know he won’t stop until he has Hyrule under his thumb!” The confidence the Princess had displayed just a moment ago was replaced with worry, a deep frown on her face. “Link, please, you must help me!”

…Help? Help how? It wasn’t as if Link had any chance of defeating the armored man in combat. Chances are if it came to that, he’d be too terrified to even draw his sword. Was he meant to somehow convince the King that Ganondorf was evil? If his own child couldn’t do that, what hope did he have? Hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly, Link stared at Zelda with wide eyes. “…How could I help?”

“Without the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stones, it is impossible for Ganondorf to obtain the Triforce. I will protect the Royal Family’s treasure with all my might, while you gather the other Spiritual Stones.” Zelda explained, some of her confidence returning. “We will then get the Triforce before he does, and put an end to…are you okay, Link?”

Link was starting to breathe heavily, almost at a pant as he stared at Zelda. His quest wasn’t over? He still had to go on? If getting the Spiritual Stones were easy, the Princess wouldn’t need outside help. That must mean that obtaining them would be dangerous in some way. What if he had to slay more monsters? He wasn’t sure he could handle that. He wasn’t a fighter at all! He simply wasn’t to exist peacefully with Saria? Why did things have to be this way? Why was this his destiny? Despite being out in the open, Link felt cramped, the fate of Hyrule weighing down on his small body.

Sensing Link’s building anxiety, Navi stepped in. “Zelda, please understand, Link and I…well, we weren’t sure there was anything after meeting you. We had thought that this was the end of our quest here. Link isn’t a warrior…he’s only a boy.”

Zelda seemed stunned for a moment before a look of guilt crossed her face. “…You’re right. I apologize to the both of you. Truly I do.” Her voice was quitter than before, the shame evident. “I got ahead of myself, but you must understand that my prophetic dream dictates that you must save Hyrule, Link. I realize it is a lot of pressure, but we are Children of Destiny, it is written by fate that you must go on this quest. If…If I felt there was another way, another person to ask, I would take that route.”

Link wasn’t sure what to do. There was more of this talk of fate and destiny, but he just didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel that confidence in these things that Zelda, Kaepora Gaebora, or the Great Deku Tree had. All he felt was fear of the unknown challenges ahead of him and the doubt he could pull it off. He eventually managed to find his voice again, it feeling almost a struggle just to speak a few simple words. “Can…I really do this?”

To Link’s surprise, Zelda reached down and held his left hand in both of hers. The Princess’ hands were soft and delicate, hands that had never known hard work or strain. “Link…I know I am asking for a lot, but as I said, if I felt there was anyone else that could do this, I would ask them. Please, Link, I believe wholly and truly that you are the only one that can save Hyrule. Please, accept this quest.”

On top of the many feelings Link was dealing with at the moment, he now felt flustered at his hand being grabbed so suddenly. His face flushed and embarrassment rose within him. The boy’s gaze fell to the side as he pondered Zelda’s words and what he should do. He believed in her confidence in him, even if he thought it was unfounded. Could he really do this? Was it really as easy as just being fated to be able to save a kingdom? What exactly did it mean to be a Child of Destiny? What if he just…went back home? What if he and Saria…

…Saria…

What would Saria say about this? If he went back home, he’d have to tell her all about his adventure. If he just went back, Link would have to confess he ran away from his supposed destiny and left Hyrule to its fate. What would she think of him? She would be disappointed, horribly so, he just knew it. The boy didn’t want to go back and face Saria as a coward…just the thought of it made him feel sick. What about Navi? Would she be disappointed too? As Link wondered this, he gazed towards his Guardian Fairy.

The fairy’s expression unreadable, Navi seemed to once more read Link’s mind. “Link…This is your choice. Don’t force this on yourself.” Her voice was gentle, and she meant what she said. If Link decided this was too much, she would respect that decision and try and come up with an alternative method of keeping Hyrule safe. That, and she would personally help Link figure out what to do with himself. However, if he chose to partake in this quest…she’d be with him the entire time.

Even though Navi told him not to, Link felt like he _had_ to force this on his shoulders. If he didn’t, he felt he wouldn’t be able to accept. He wanted to be kind and helpful, even if he only had one person to do that with for most of what Link could remember. It wasn’t as if he didn’t care about Hyrule and its plight, but he was just…scared.

Taking a deep breath, Link came to his decision. Looking Zelda in the eyes, he nodded lightly. “I’ll do it, Zelda. I’ll go on this quest.” He spoke quietly, his tone fearful and he felt as if he was about to vomit. The pressure on his body was overwhelming, and it felt scorching in the pleasant afternoon breeze.

Zelda’s eyes softened, clearly noticing Link’s emotions and doubts. She squeezed his hand gently, offering him a small smile. “I know this is hard, and I’m so sorry for that. You are so brave for accepting, and I know you will succeed. I have the upmost faith in you. Thank you, Link.”

“If this is what you want to do, I’m here for you, Link.” Navi added in, landing on the boy’s shoulder and placing a tiny hand on his cheek.

The ten year-old felt a bit better with the positive words Navi and Zelda were saying. It didn’t get rid of his anxiety, though. Swallowing heavily, he gently took his hand away from the Princess’ soft grip. “What…um…What exactly do I do first?” Even though it was a valid question, he still somehow felt stupid for asking it.

“Here, before that, take this.” The Princess responded, taking out a piece of paper and some sort of writing utensil Link didn’t recognize. She wrote out on the paper and handed it to Link. Naturally, it all looked like gibberish to him. “This letter will surely help you on your journey. My attendant will explain the situation to you and give you some aid. I’m afraid I must be going back inside the castle soon.” As Zelda said this, she gestured back towards the garden’s entrance.

Link and Navi looked over and they both started a bit and let out a noise of surprise. Somehow, someone entered the garden without either of them noticing. The stranger was a woman, and a tall one at that. It was clear even from that distance that she was taller than many of the Hylians seen in the marketplace. She had stark white hair that almost glowed in the sunlight while a pair of fierce, piercing red eyes stared at Link and Navi. The woman had noticeable muscles contained in a mixture of clothing and armor. One thing that the two noticed was the symbol on a piece of armor above her chest which was the same on the Gossip Stone. Despite not doing anything menacing, this newcomer almost radiated an aura of menace, at least to Link. Navi was simply stunned that a Sheikah was there in the flesh, knowing that only one was left. That meant this woman was…

“That is my nanny, Impa, the last remaining Sheikah.” Zelda explained, glancing between the woman and the castle’s intruders. She seemed to notice Link’s nervousness involving the woman and gave him a reassuring smile. “She may seem a bit intimidating, but I assure you she is here to help. Please, go to her before other guards show up, and good luck to the both of you.”

Putting the letter in his bag, Link couldn’t think of how to respond. A part of him wanted to ask about how the two seemed to recognize each other…but he chalked it up to the prophecies and destiny and all that unusual nonsense. “I…um…th-thank you.” Link blurted out, feeling embarrassed immediately due to his stammering.

“Thank you, Princess, we won’t let you down.” Navi replied in a far more eloquent manner. She still felt a bit wary of this Impa woman, who continued to silently stare at the duo. “Come on Link, let’s get going.”

As the fairy floated towards the white-haired attendant, Link slowly followed her, staring down at the grass as he came to a stop in front of the her.

“I am Impa of the Sheikahs, as Zelda told you.” The red-eyed woman said. Her voice was heavy and had little warmth to it. “It seems the Princess’ prophecies were truly correct. I overheard your entire conversation, Link, so I know how you feel about all this.”

Her gaze intensified, and it made Link feel as though she were trying to look right through him. The boy really didn’t like those eyes, they reminded him of stories Saria told him. Whenever she described demons, they always had red eyes, and right now that’s all Link could think about.

“I am able to make myself undetectable to most people.” The woman replied, looking Link over as if seeing if he was truly worthy for the quest given to him.

“Link, don’t stare at the ground like that!” Navi scolded lightly. “It’s very rude to do that when talking to someone.” Even if Impa wasn’t the Princess, she was still an important figure. Thinking back, she had heard of Impa before, but it had been a while, so it took her a minute to recall the details.

The nervous child looked up at the attendant, forcing himself to look into her unnerving eyes. “I’m sorry.” He murmured quietly, the familiar nasty burning feeling in his gut cropping up once more.

“It is fine. I can understand his emotions, especially with what he is going through.” Impa assured, her voice going slightly softer. “You are a very Courageous boy, Link, agreeing to go on a quest this important. You should be proud of yourself.”

Except Link didn’t. Not only was he terrified to the point where he felt ill, but it was also fear that drove him to accept in the first place. He didn’t share this, of course. “Th-Thank you.” Was all he said in response.

“I too have a role that Zelda foretold.” Impa went on. “I am to teach you an important melody, one that is ancient and has been passed down by the Royal Family for generations. I have used it to soothe the Princess since she was a baby, dubbing it Zelda’s Lullaby. There is a mysterious power in these notes, and it will allow others to know you are a friend to the Royal Family. Are you ready?”

Link wasn’t sure how a song could be magical, but with the day he’s had with prophecies and the creature on the other side of the glass…how could he doubt Impa? He wasn’t sure when or how he would use this song, but if the Sheikah insisted, he would try his best to learn.

The boy took his Ocarina from his belt, holding it to his mouth and was ready for Impa to start. It had been some time since he played the instrument, and he feared he would be rusty. He watched as the woman raised her fingers to her lips and began to whistle.

To put it bluntly, the tune was beautiful. It was short and sweet, and seemed to flutter and float through the air. The melody gave Link a sense of ease, fitting for a song called a lullaby. There was also a small, itching notion in the boy’s mind that he had heard this song before…but how could that be possible? This whole day was full of these unusual thoughts and feelings, best to ignore them for now.

After Impa finished the song, Link closed his eyes and started to play. The first few notes he got right, but he squandered the song a quarter of the way through. Face going red, he tried again. This time, he got halfway through before forgetting what notes to play. Link could feel his face heat up from embarrassment, eyes going back to the grass again. Not only had it been about a year since he last played anything but an aimless tune or two on the Ocarina while in Hyrule Field, but the boy felt pressured to get this exactly right and could even feel Zelda’s eyes on the back of his head along with the ruby stare of the Sheikah woman.

The situation was small, but it almost served as a breaking point for the child. He had tried to ward off his misery and frustration for the day, if only to appease Navi since she made him drop his façade. Sadly it had built up since entering the town and had gotten worse and worse with seemingly ever minute. Now he couldn’t even play a song right and he knew it was important that he learned it and he was just so worthless! He felt his hands grip on the intrsument as he continued to stare at the ground, his body shaking lightly. “I’m s-sorry, I…” Link murmured, trailing off and clamping his mouth shut. It felt like something was clogging his throat, preventing him from talking further.

He felt like he was going to cry.

Frowning lightly, Impa lowered her hand from her lips. “Are you alright, Link? Can you not play the song? Zelda had told me that you would be able to learn it.” The woman received no answer, the boy before her refusing to look back up.

Sensing Link’s clear distress, Navi intervened. “Um, hey, I can teach the song to him. We don’t need the song right away, right?” Fairies were naturally gifted with songs and melodies, and Navi had already memorized the flow and notes of Zelda’s Lullaby. “I know the song by heart now, so that will be okay, won’t it?”

There was a light pause, but Impa gave a nod. “That’s correct. I forgot how musically inclined fairies are. You can teach Link the song. For now, we must leave the castle.”

At these words, the boy felt relief wash over him as his nerves settled. Scolding himself for internally almost reaching a meltdown, he blinked away the tears that never quite showed up as he put his Ocarina back on his belt. He then looked up to Navi, giving her a grateful gaze. “Thank you, Navi.” He turned to Impa. “I’m sorry I kept…messing up.” A part of him wondered how annoyed Impa was with him for not being able to do such a simple task. He truly was a failure through and through.

Rather than scolding Link like the boy expected, Impa shook her head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry, but as we leave I’ll have to drag you out. It would raise too many questions otherwise.”

That made sense to Link, he supposed. He looked back to Zelda one last time, the Princess smiling and waving to him. Before he could return the wave, he felt a steel grip on his upper arm as Impa started to practically drag him out of the garden.

The next few minutes were spent with Link being hauled through the courtyard by Impa, the Sheikah scolding the guards as they passed for letting a child get so far into the castle grounds. Even though he knew it was for the sake of making things easier, he still felt horribly embarrassed as the guards looked at him and whispered to each other. Not to mention that the woman was really digging her fingers into him.

Navi also couldn’t help but dislike what Impa was doing. It was clear she was hurting her friend and she almost told her to lighten up a bit, but never ended up saying anything.

Before long, the two were outside the castle grounds and on the grassy path leading to it. After they were out of sight of the guard Link tried to win over through words, Impa let the boy go. Instantly, he reached up and rubbed at his shoulder, which he could practically feel bruising.

“I apologize for the rough treatment. If the guards talk about some guest with special treatment talking with the Princess, it could arouse Ganondorf’s suspicion.” The Sheikah explained. “The last thing that Zelda wants is that Gerudo figuring out her plan.”

“I understand, it’s fine…” Link replied, withholding a wince at the pain in his shoulder. “What do we do now?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be leaving on this quest with you. I am simply here to give you some aid and point you in the right direction.” Impa said, sounding almost guilty.

“Wait, really? Why not? What will you be doing then?” Navi demanded, chiming a bit angrily. This adult had the nerve to just point out where a ten year-old had to go and face certain danger? The nerve of this woman!

Link felt the same way, though with more fear and sadness than protective anger. He hoped for a bit more aid, but he had gone on this quest thinking it would just be him and Navi the whole time, so he his hopes hadn’t gone too high. In any case, he remained silent, too nervous to speak up.

“I apologize to the both of you.” Impa’s voice rang with sincerity. “If I could help more directly, I would, but I must remain close to the Princess to protect her from harm.” She glanced off towards the marketplace. “I will make sure you have enough supplies before telling you where to go next. Tell me, what do you have in your bag?” She looked back and gazed down at the satchel Link had with him.

“Um…” The boy started, opening the bag up and looking inside. “For supplies…I have some berries and fruit, a small knife, an extra tunic, and a blanket.” He listed off. “And then my sword and shield.”

Impa looked at the shield that Link bore on his back. A small, misshapen chunk of wood. “You will need to find a better shield than that. That piece of wood won’t protect you well at all.”

Shuffling in place, Link looked back at his shield with a frown. Where and how would he get one that’s better? Was a good shield metal like the armor those guards wore? That seemed to make sense. “I’ll…try.” Though how he’d go about that was beyond him.

“For now, I will come with you to the marketplace and buy some supplies for you. I’m assuming you have no Rupees?” The boy shook his head. “I thought so, I can’t imagine them being abundant within the forest. I have some money with me, and I’ll buy you some more food and bandages.”

Not quite understanding how important money was and what it meant to buy things for others, Link didn’t see this as too big of a deal. Still, Impa was being nice and willing to help him out. That being said, her red eyes still unnerved him, and her presence made him feel uneasy. “Thank you, Impa.” He replied quietly.

Navi still wasn’t happy at the Sheikah, but there was nothing to do to change the situation, so she kept silent.

“Of course, child. I just wish I could aid you more.” Impa replied. “Come, let us go to the marketplace. It should be less busy this time of day. Still, take my hand so we don’t get separated.”

Doing as he was told, Link gently grabbed hold of Impa’s hand as she led him down the path and towards the marketplace. The boy noticed two things. One was that Malon was no longer waiting near the path leading to the castle, apparently having gone home with her father. The second was that Impa was indeed right. The marketplace was a lot emptier than it had been before. It was still busy and abuzz with noise, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as before. The quieter area helped ease the boy’s anxiety.

The three of them spent the next while going around the marketplace and looking for the right supplies. Impa decided that more food and some bandages was all Link needed at the moment aside from a shield. However, she simply didn’t have the funds for it, and time was of the essence. The crowds of people parted as the woman and child walked along. They gave questioning looks towards them, but no one said anything about them being together. The two almost looked like a mother and child going shopping, a concept that went directly over Link’s head.

As they went about, the trio passed by an odd looking building. It appeared to have eyes on its roof, and a large and dazzling sign on the front. However, no one was going inside or out of it. “What’s that place? What does the sign say?” Link asked Navi, staring at the building.

Impa, unaware it was the fairy being addressed, answered instead. “That is the Happy Mask Shop. Or it will be when it opens in a few days.” The Sheikah explained. “This doesn’t concern us, however. Let’s keep going.”

Link had to wonder what masks were. While he masked his emotions for a long time, he never used that phrase. Masks simply weren’t a part of Kokiri culture, and never appeared in the books that Saria happened to read to him or made up. It went into the ever-growing list of things he would have to ask Navi about later.

After the supplies had been bought; including a number of berries and various fruits (though Link made a point to have them avoid the apples) as well as bandages and ointments, the shopping was over. At that, Impa told Link she would lead him out of the castle town to point out his next destination.

As they went on, a voice called out that caught Link’s attention. “Please, spare some money! Please help a homeless man buy some food!”

The boy turned and saw a man crouching on the side of the street. He was skinny, with red and unkempt hair that practically shielded his eyes. His clothes were a dark green with dirt and stains covering them. He shouted out to people that passed by, all of them ignoring the poor man as he tried to get their attention. A bowl with a few Rupees sat in front of him.

“I think that man needs help…” Link noted, stopping in his tracks, forcing Impa and Navi to do so as well. “Shouldn’t we do something?”

Navi looked towards the beggar, and back at Link. Such a caring child he was. Wanting to aid a complete stranger. “We can’t do much for him. He doesn’t have a home.” The fairy answered.

“Why not?”

“Well…there could be a number of reasons.” Navi replied vaguely. Chances were the man was a victim of the Civil War, but she didn’t want to get into that. “We can’t just get him a new place to live, unfortunately.”

“Please, spare some Rupees!” The man called out, looking back and forth at those walking along. One or two dropped a green Rupee into the bowl as they went, getting words of thanks from the man.

“Can we give him some Rupees, Impa?” Link asked, looking up at the Sheikah. He still wanted to know why this man was suffering this way, but it didn’t seem like Navi wanted to really explain. “He needs help…” It didn’t click with him that asking someone else to donate their money was mildly rude.

Impa looked down at Link with a soft gaze, which still made Link feel uncomfortable due to her red eyes. “You are a kind child, aren’t you?” She reached into her wallet, pulling out a blue Rupee. “Here, give him this, and be quick about it.”

“Thank you, Impa.” Link replied, taking the money as he went to the homeless man. He just felt so bad for the poor soul. Link had Saria, and now Navi, to love him. This man seemed to be all alone, and that made the boy feel a bit sad. “Here you go.” He said, placing the Rupee in the bowl with a small smile.

The man beamed at Link from under his hair, a smile offered to the boy. “Bless you, child. Many thanks.”

Feeling a bit better, Link went back to Navi and Impa as the three made their way to the drawbridge out of the castle town. Link still wondered why the man had no home when it seemed everyone else did…

After crossing the drawbridge, Impa faced west of the castle down and pointed. Following the woman’s finger, both Link and Navi’s stomachs dropped when they saw what she was pointing to…

Death Mountain.

The monolithic giant stretched high into the sky, Link still disturbed by the lack of greenery while Navi recalled hearing and encountering some of the dangers there.

“There is where you must go next, Death Mountain. It is home to the Gorons, and where the second Spiritual Stone lies.” The Sheikah explained. “At the base of the mountain is Kakariko Village. If you travel fast, you can make it there before nightfall.”

Nightfall. Link shuddered at hearing that. “Why are there so many monsters in the field at night?” He asked, voice strained as he remembered those awful skeletal children.

“No one knows for certain. There have always been monsters, but things have gotten much worse in recent years.” Impa replied, gazing out towards the field. “Zelda believes that Ganondorf is linked to it somehow, but there isn’t really any proof for it. In any case, you may use my house to rest once you get to the village. I was born and raised there, and know it is a place with good people. Talk to them before going up the mountain and they should give you advice.”

Link took in the words Impa said and gave a nod as he and Navi turned to Death Mountain. They couldn’t see the village from here, the curve of Hyrule Field obscuring it. He wondered what a Goron was, and just how dangerous the mountain would be. “Thank you, Impa.”

“That’s right, you’re the mayor there, aren’t you?” Navi asked, recalling hearing about the Sheikah that watched over the small village.

“That is correct.” The woman said, sounding almost a tad proud. “The song that your fairy learned will be helpful to you, Link. Only members of the Royal Family are supposed to know it, and it will show the leader of the Gorons that you are a friend. Make haste, and good luck. We’re all counting on you!”

Link turned to thank Impa once more, but he and Navi were stunned to see that the Sheikah was gone! Looking around, neither saw her anywhere! “I didn’t get a chance to thank her for everything…” Link muttered, curious as to how Impa seemed to vanish like that.

“I’m sure she knows.” Navi replied, wondering the same thing. “We should get moving now. Like Impa said, if we hurry, get can get to the village before it gets dark.”

Gazing up at the towering mountain, Link felt a deep fear grip his heart. He didn’t want to go on this quest. The boy had hoped that somehow talking to the Princess would be the end of it, but now he felt foolish for having such hopes. Would he be able to get the other Spiritual Stones with just him and his fairy? He doubted himself heavily, but it was too late to turn back now. More than anything, he just wanted to go home and be with Saria, but that would have to wait. Assuming he’d ever be welcome back in the Lost Woods, at least.

He felt like crying again.

Rather than letting the tears flow or venting his emotions, Link simply gave an affirmative “Okay.” as he started to walk towards the imposing Death Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it didn't take me as long as last time to update, at least. I still wish I could've gotten this done faster. It certainly didn't help that this chapter went on far longer than I expected, and am hoping the next one won't be quite so lengthy.
> 
> Also, I know things seem pretty light now, especially if you read my Tales of Termina series. Fret not, things will get much harder for Link as the quest goes on. In any case, please let me know what you think of the story so far. I can ever get enough feedback.


	8. Kakariko Village

“No, that’s not quite it, but you’re close!” Navi encouraged as she watched Link sigh and glance down at his Ocarina in embarrassment. “Come on, don’t be like that! You’re doing great, really!”

For the last twenty minutes, the two had taken a break from walking along Hyrule Field to practice Zelda’s Lullaby. Link had gotten close, but he couldn’t quite nail the song one hundred percent. A mixture of a lack of playing the instrument for a year and the pressure to get it perfect was making things harder for him.

Until this point, the trek from Hyrule Castle Town to Kakariko Village had been pretty uneventful. Link asked a lot of questions about some of the terms he had learned over the last few days and learned quite a bit.

The fairy told Link about the mighty Gorons that resided on Death Mountain. He was surprised to hear about their stony skin and the fact they even ate the very rocks within the mountain. The boy imagined the Gorons looking exactly like humans but with crumbly, rough flesh. He was relieved to hear that they were a peaceful race, as he worried they may try to harm him when he climbed their mountain.

After that, he queried about the Sheikahs and what they were like. Navi had a bit less information to give there. Mainly Link found out they resided heavily in the Kokiri Village, but during the Hylian Civil War, almost all of them died out protecting the Royal Family. Even when they were around, they were mysterious and magical race with a lot of myths surrounding them. The only thing Navi knew for certain was their connection to the Gossip Stones and that each and every member of the race had the startling white hair and menacing red eyes that Impa had.

Finally, Link asked about the desert and the Gerudos. It was then he was told that deserts were large landscapes where rain is scarce. The Gerudo Desert outside of Hyrule was a harsh, hot, sandy stretch of land with its own race of people and countless dangers. She informed him that the Gerudos were a race of women with dark skin, red hair, and golden eyes. Once each century, a male is born that leads the tribe, with Ganondorf Dragmire being their newest king. The fairy told Link about how the Gerudos yearned for the lush and lively lands of Hyrule and have tried to take it in the past, only to be met with defeat after defeat. The two lands had been enemies for countless years, but relations now were as good as they had ever been, though still quite shaky.

With the more serious topics out of the way, Link tried to keep his mind on positive things by asking more about things like the sun, clouds, moon, and stars. Navi gave the best answered she could, but even her knowledge was limited, and Link wasn’t left completely satisfied. Clouds made rain, the moon was a giant rock, and no one knew for sure what the sun and star were, only that the sun gave warmth and life to the land of Hyrule and beyond. While the two were talking about light subjects, Navi also told Link about how to address adults; calling them sir, miss, or ma’am to be polite.

After the miniature interrogation and social lessons, Navi decided that Link should try to play Zelda’s Lullaby again, with the boy sitting against a tree as he practically glared at the instrument in his hands. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get it.” He murmured, frowning lightly. “If Saria were here, she’d be able to memorize it instantly.”

Not being able to speak for Saria’s Ocarina skills, Navi shrugged. “Maybe so, but this isn’t about her or what she can do. It’s about you, and I know you can get it right. Come on, one more time before we get moving again, okay?”

Nodding, Link closed his eyes and concentrated as Navi let out musical chimes from her body. It was a perfect recreation of the song, and it sounded far more beautiful than when Impa had whistled it. Once more, he tried to play it back on his Ocarina, only for him to hit a sour note halfway through. With an aggravated noise, he clipped the instrument back on his belt as he stood up, dusting himself off. “I don’t want to try anymore right now. I just can’t do it, Navi!” At this point, he was feeling more angry than self-loathing over his failure to get the song right.

“Hey, don’t get so worked up, it’ll be okay.” Navi replied in a soothing tone. “We can get more practice in before meeting the Gorons.” She looked up to the sky, noting the time. “You’re right though, we should get moving. We only have a few hours until the sun goes down.” The fairy glanced back at her companion. “How are you faring?” The two had been walking for a few hours now, without many breaks.

Truth be told, Link was exhausted. His feet and legs were sore, and he was absolutely starving despite the fact he had a snack break just an hour ago. The stress of the situation prevented him from eating much, just a few berries and something that Impa had called ‘bread’ that she bought for him. It was a food item unlike anything in the forest, and it didn’t have much taste to it. Still, it was better than being disgusting.

Rather than venting, Link shrugged dismissively as he kept walking. “I’m fine.” He replied, unable to prevent his annoyance from leaking into his tone.

“You don’t sound fine.” Navi countered, flying alongside the boy. “You can tell me what’s on your mind, you know. I’m here to help, even if it’s just to be an open ear.” She really was quite worried about Link, all the stress and hardships he had gone through over the past few days alone must be taking their toll. That all on top of the difficult life he had to endure up until now.

The boy let out a small sigh, feeling guilty for his tone and making Navi worried. “You’re right. I know, and I’m sorry. I don’t even know what I should say…or how to say it.” He stared down at his hands as he walked. They felt numb, even when he flexed his fingers, which tended to happen when he got especially emotional or stressed out. The urge to scratch at or bite them cropped into his mind, but he instead just put them down at his sides and kept walking.

“You can try, if you want.” Navi pressed, wanting to help Link get these emotions off his chest. She remembered that their deal was he’d be open and true to his emotions for this one day. The fairy wondered if she’d be able to convince him to keep it up tomorrow as well…

For a few moments, Link didn’t say anything, trying to gather his thoughts. “…I don’t want to do this. I just want to go home.” He finally replied. Instantly he regretted the words, thinking he sounded like a whining child. Though, he supposed, that’s exactly what he was. Especially by Kokiri standards, he was extremely young. Of course, age didn’t really mean too much to the forest spirits. After all, they never died of old age.

Navi nodded, feeling sympathy rather than sharing Link’s thoughts about himself. “I know you do. I wish we could leave this behind as well, but it seems we’re locked into this. I’ll be there to help you as best as I can, though, so you aren’t alone.” She flew over to the boy, resting on his shoulder. “I’ll stay by your side the whole way.”

“I know.” Link replied, keeping his eyes set on Death Mountain as it gradually got closer. Looking at it still filled him with a sense of unease, and it seemed to only grow as the two went onward. “I’m still scared. What if I have to fight more monsters? I don’t want to fight or kill. Haven’t I done that enough?”

“Well, we don’t know what it will take to get the two other Spiritual Stones.” Navi pointed out, wanting to keep things positive for her companion. “While Death Mountain is dangerous, and we will most likely encounter monsters on the way up…perhaps the Gorons will simply give their Spiritual Stone to us.” She wasn’t sure it’d be that simple, but she desperately wanted it to be the case.

“You think it will be that easy?” Something picked at the back of Link’s mind telling him it wouldn’t be the case. Just the thought of setting foot on that mountain filled him with dread. The monsters that apparently lurked on it just intensified it…

“…I certainly hope so.” The fairy said in response, not having the heart to give a hopeful lie to the child.

To that, Link had nothing to say.

The hours passed, and the towering mountain kept getting larger and larger with each and every step. It disturbed Link a bit how there was absolutely no one in these fields aside from him and Navi. They passed by old homes, yes, but every last one of them was empty of life as far as they could tell. There was just so much space, but no one to fill it up. For whatever reason, that really got under Link’s skin. Long by this point, the two had started to see the rockface at the foot of the mountain and the large pathway within it. When they first laid eyes on it, Navi informed the boy that was the way to Kakariko Village.

Now the sun was getting close to setting, and after crossing a bridge over a wide river, the duo was worried they wouldn’t make it in time. “Link, let’s move faster okay?” Navi urged, flying a bit faster than she normally would. “We…might have to make a run for it.” There weren’t any houses nearby for them to duck away in. Still, they were close enough that if they ran, they might be able to just barely make it before the sun truly set.

“…Right.” Link had worried about that too, picking up the pace at his Guardian Fairy’s words.

Time seemed to fly by at breakneck speed once Navi had pointed out how it was running out. The sky grew darker and it seemed that any moment, the sun would finally descend under the horizon. The village was close, just five more minutes of running and the two would be there!

Then, the sun set.

Almost instantly, Link and Navi heard the noises of tearing earth as the skeletal monstrosities ascended from their resting places. The clattering of rotten teeth and decayed bones seemed to surround the duo as the stars and moon gradually appeared over their heads. Far away, shining spectators to the horrors of the field and those unlucky enough to enter it after dark.

“Link, we’re almost there, keep moving!” Navi cried as her companion started to sprint onward. She could hear the shrill cries of the small skeletons as they slowly gave chase. She gave a startled shout as one popped up right in front of Link, who just barely dodged to the side as he continued towards Kakariko Village.

His lungs burned, his legs ached, and his eyes stung as fearful tears tried to form in them. He didn’t know how long he could keep running, already exhausted before the sun abandoned him to this fate. However, he knew stopping would mean certain death as orange orbs leered and teetered toward him from the darkness.

It felt like an hour, but after only five minutes, the two reached the staircase leading to the village. Running up them desperately, Link had reached the final step before he tripped and fell forward. His chin hit the ground and he scraped his elbows on the stone steps.

Before he could get up, Link felt bony claws tear into his left leg, eliciting a cry of agony from the child as he desperately tried to get up. Navi cried out as well from fear as she prepared to ram right into the skeleton’s head. A shout rang out before she could, however.

“Hold on! I’m coming!”

A tall figure was suddenly looming over the duo, armor shining faintly from Navi’s natural light. The figure raised its arms up, a long weapon in its hands, driving the tool directly into the skeleton’s eye socket, crumbling the skull and reducing the rest of the small monster into a pile of immobile bones.

After that, Link found himself being dragged forward by a pair of powerful hands, screaming out in agony as his leg burned and pulsed with a heavy pain. He looked back to see the figure fighting off a few more of the skeletons, dispatching them with ease until they eventually stopped appearing. Tears streamed down his face as he maneuvered himself so he was sitting down on the grass.

“Link, are you okay? It only got you in the leg, right?!” Navi asked, not able to hide her frantic concern for the boy.

Before Link could answer, the figure approached the two and knelt down. Now that he was closer and things were less chaotic, the duo could see he was another guard. A look of worry was plastered on his face as he looked Link over. “Where are you hurt, young man? Your leg? Do you have any bandages?” Despite his evident concern, his voice was strong and level, as if this was far from the first time it happened.

Nodding, Link let out shallow and shuttering breaths as he reached into his bag, taking out the bandages and the towel that came with them for cleaning wounds off. The guard took these from the boy, taking a bottle of water from his belt and using some on the towel, wiping off the blood running down the boy’s leg. Ignoring the winces and grunts of pain from Link, the man got the wound cleaned up quickly and wrapped up.

“Thank you, sir, that was a really close call!” Navi said with a sigh of relief. She couldn’t imagine the wound was life threatening, but hearing her boy cry out in pain like that…

“You’re just lucky it wasn’t too serious.” The guard replied, putting the bandages and towel back in Link’s bag. “What were you two doing out there this late?! There’s no way you didn’t know about the Stalchildren.” His voice was stern and accusatory, like a father scolding his child for misbehaving.

Despite not being familiar with such a tone, Link felt all the guilt that came with such a situation. Staring down at his throbbing, bandaged leg, he balled up his hands into fists. “I’m sorry. I tried to make it in time…”

“We tried to make it here before sundown, he means.” Navi explained, finding it cruel to scold an injured child. “We were just a bit too slow, unfortunately.” She looked down at his leg, not having had a good look at his wound. “Will he be able to move around, sir?”

The man clicked his tongue a bit, but apparently was done with his scolding. “He should rest for a day or so before moving around. Even then he should be careful for at least a second day. Thankfully, while the wound runs down a lot of his leg, it isn’t too deep. He should be fine pretty soon. Did you two need to go somewhere?”

Deciding it was best not to tell the truth, Navi quickly talked before Link could. “Well, we had some travelling to do, but if it has to wait, so be it…” She really didn’t want to wait too long, especially since Link would definitely want this quest done as soon as possible. Still, climbing Death Mountain with a freshly injured leg was not an option. “Would you happen to know where Impa’s house is? We were permitted to stay there for the night.”

The guard raised his brows at that. “Well, Impa’s house is the large one with the red roof near the windmill. That aside, aren’t you a bit young to be travelling without an adult? Where are your parents?”

That simple question struck a deep nerve within Link, who avoided looking the adult in the eye as much as he could. “…I don’t have any.” He answered simply.

“…I see. I’m sorry.” The guard sounded sincerely apologetic, and not too terribly surprised. “Do you need help walking, young man?”

Shakily getting to his feet, Link’s injured leg trembled as he let out a wince of pain. “I-I can handle it.” Truth be told, the pain was terrible for what was apparently a shallow wound. On the other hand, Link had rarely received any kind of serious injury before trying to end his father’s curse. He simply wasn’t used to a lot of pain.

“If you’re sure. I’m afraid I have to keep my post either way, so I couldn’t escort you. Here…” Looking about, the guard took a stick from the ground nearby. “Use this as a crutch until you get to Impa’s house, and good luck to you. Remember to rest that leg for a few days, okay?”

Taking the stick, Link used the surprisingly sturdy object to put some weight off of his injured leg. “Thank you, sir.” He said, hobbling further onward.

In all the excitement, Link hadn’t taken in his surroundings at all. He only just realized he was underneath a wooden gate nuzzled into rockface. Looking further on, he could see Kakariko Village, lit up from torches outside and glows coming from within the various houses visible to the boy from his position. It was a far cry quieter than the marketplace, that was for sure. In fact, the only person he could see from where he was took the form of a sitting, hunched figure underneath a nearby tree.

“You really going to be okay, Link?” Navi asked, voice heavy with concern. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest first?”

“I’ll be okay.” Link replied, moving slowly along. “Do…you know what a windmill is? That’s where he said Impa’s house was near, right?”

“I do, don’t worry. I’ll guide you there. I’ve been here before.” The fairy replied, flying just in front of Link and lighting his way. “Thinking about it, I did hear about Impa before…I never met her though. She’s right, though, most people in this village are very nice people.”

As Navi went on, the two happened to veer near the tree with the crouched figure. He was now more visible, a pale and scrawny man without a shirt and a bald head. His face had a deeply forlorn look to it, and he raised his head and turned to Link as he went nearby.

“Hey, heard all the commotion.” The man said, his voice just as sad as his expression. “Pretty disgusting world we live in, huh?”

“I…um…” Link stammered out, not sure on how to respond to that. The familiar burning sensation of nervousness that came with talking to strangers started to bud within him.

“People are disgusting.” The man went on, either oblivious or uncaring to Link’s distress. “My own father and mother are disgusting.” His eyes narrowed towards Link, practically a glare. “You must be disgusting, too!”

“Hey, where do you get off?!” Navi intervened, chiming angrily. “Just back off, okay? Leave him alone, you creep!” It wasn’t like her to get so cross with people, but this guy had a lot of nerve saying that to a kid!

For a moment, the man didn’t say anything, just staring surprised at the enraged Navi. “Disgusting fairy…” He murmured after a moment, looking down to the ground.

“Come on, Link, let’s just go.” Navi urged, leading Link away from that awful man.

Link was just stunned by the whole thing, hobbling after his Guardian Fairy and wondering what just happened. What was with that man and…why did he call Link disgusting? “Navi…? Why did that man say that stuff?” The boy asked quietly after the two got out of earshot.

“He’s nothing you should worry about.” Navi replied sternly. She realized how tense her tone towards Link was and softened up. “Sorry. He just made me kind of mad.” The fairy apologized. “Some people are just…well, a bit off.” She was thinking of the words to explain it. “Sometimes people just say and do unusual things.” The fairy didn’t want to use specific words like insanity, not even sure what that man’s specific problem was. That’d just open up a whole slew of subjects Navi didn’t want to get into with Link.

“…I…think that makes sense.” Honestly, Link was still confused. Maybe it was like how Uldo collected a lot of junk the way no other Kokiri did. As the two went through the quiet village, passing homes with lit windows and crackling torches, the boy frowned. “…Am I disgusting?”

“What?!” Navi exclaimed, halting in place and turning back to Link. “No, of course not!” Did that man really get to Link that badly? “Don’t pay attention to what he was saying, okay? You’re not disgusting at all. In fact, you’re a big cutie!” She tried to dissolve the situation with friendly teasing, pinching at Link’s cheek with her tiny fingers.

“Navi!” He called instinctively, not being able to help being a bit embarrassed. I didn’t matter that no one was watching. The fairy’s efforts made him feel better, even making him momentarily forget the throbbing in his leg. Of course, the pain came back, making him wince. “But…thank you.” He himself didn’t know why the man’s words seemed to worm their way into his brain. Maybe it was just how matter-of-factly he said them…?

Laughing in a good natured manner, Navi continued to lead Link on. “Of course. Not like I said anything that wasn’t true.” She looked up towards the sky. “Hey, look up there, there’s the Old Windmill.” The fairy floated in its direction a bit since her natural light made it hard for Link to see her pointing.

Looking towards where Navi directed, Link saw a rather unusual building. Aside from the castle, it was the largest building he had ever seen! Made of old and cracked rock, the windmill stood tall and sturdy despite the obvious age. The perplexing bit to Link was the four large…thingies that spun around on the building’s front. They just kept going around and around and around and around! The continuous creaking noise that came from them was noticeable even from that distance.

Maybe Link’s mind was just playing tricks on him but…was there music coming from the building?

Shaking that thought away, Link looked back to Navi. “What’s a windmill? Why is it spinning like that?” At the question, he let out a small wince as his leg throbbed again.

Frowning in concern, Navi shook her head. “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Come on, we should get to Impa’s house. It’s close by.” The fairy urged the boy onward, flying further into the village.

Thinking of it, Navi was right. Link really did want to get off of his feet and soon. Deciding to keep his questions in the back of his head for later, he pressed on. Thankfully, the fairy was right and Impa’s home really was close. Within a few more minutes, the two arrived at a large house with a red roof. It was nestled at the rockface surrounding the village and had a small staircase leading to the front door, which Link had some difficulties climbing, but he managed to get to the top. To the duo’s surprise, there was an armored and armed guard outside the door. A nearby torch lit the man’s features, yet allowed flickering shadows to dance across his face, giving him an almost eerie appearance.

“Oh um…hello, sir.” Link nervously greeted as he approached the guard. “Is this Impa’s house?” He found it hard to look the man in the face, staring at the grass below his feet instead.

“You must be from outside the village to not recognize it.” The man pointed out, not unkindly. “Thinking of it, I’ve never seen you before…” He gazed down at Link’s leg. “More importantly, you’re injured! What happened, young man?”

Sensing Link’s nervousness, Navi answered in his place. “It was one of those skeleton monsters out in the field, sir. The Stalchildren.”

Nodding gravely, the man clicked his tongue. “Shouldn’t be out there at these hours. Still, it’s just good that you’re okay.” His tone was chastising, but apparently he didn’t seem the need to scold Link like the last guard did.

“We didn’t have much choice.” Navi replied, still wanting to speak in Link’s place to aid him. “That being said, my friend here is pretty hurt, and Impa said we could use her house to rest!”

The guard seemed surprised at that. “Really? You spoke to Impa? Seems unlikely…” He gave a shrug. “Not that it matters. Impa allows anyone who needs it to use her home, you don’t need to lie in order to get in.”

Deciding to let the guard think what he wanted, Navi clasped her hands together. “Excellent! The guard at the entrance said Link will need a few days to get better, will that be okay?”

“I see no reason why not. No one else is using the house at the moment anyway. Please, go in and get some rest. I’ll be around keeping watch during the night.” The man answered, his voice more friendly than it had been previously.

“Thank you, sir.” Link murmured, finding his voice again. With the man opening the door and shutting it behind the two, the young boy and Navi entered the home. They found the interior was well lit, with a few torches burning brightly in the home. Apparently the guard felt the need to keep it that way?

In either case, the two looked about the home and took in how it looked. Most of the house was one room, with a door off to the side that was closed. In front of them was a sort of living room or sitting area with a round, wooden table with chairs surrounding it. There was a small kitchen area in the corner with a stove and sink (not that Link knew what those were) as well as a number of drawers for various utensils. Against one wall was a massive bookcase, crammed full of thick tomes. Finally, there was a staircase that led up to a balcony where the bed and nightstand stood.

Link couldn’t help but think back to the abandoned home he stayed in while traversing Hyrule Field. Needless to say, this was so much warmer and inviting, a place he was able to imagine actually living in.

“What do you think?” Navi asked, looking about. “Isn’t it great? Shame the bed’s on the second floor, though…” Not much could be done there, sadly. She wondered if she should go ask the guard to carry Link up the stairs…

“I think it’s really warm.” Link responded, hobbling towards the staircase. “I kind of wish my treehouse was like this.” Thinking back to his home, he felt his mood sour. He missed the forest so much, and he hoped from the bottom of his heart he would get to go back soon. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs as Navi flew alongside him. “I’m going to just…go to bed. I’m tired.” His voice was quiet and flat, a wave of exhaustion washing over him.

Frowning, Navi nodded. “Of course, I understand. You had such a long day today.” She watched as Link made it to the top of the stairs, going over to the bed and shedding his gear. The sword, shield, slingshot, bag, and boots went to the floor. The Ocarina got a better spot on the nightstand, as well as his hat all folded up.

Sitting on the bed, Link pondered that. It really had just been one day, hadn’t it? Since entering the castle town, meeting the Princess, and arriving here…all over the course of a single day. It felt like an entire week had passed, and he felt that level of exhaustion as well. “Yeah…” Was all he said in response as he simply sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. He felt like his body was several times heavier than normal, his weariness weighing his limbs down. The boy knew the second his head hit the pillow that he’d be out cold. He didn’t even care how bright it was in the house. Honestly, after the nights in Hyrule Field, he welcomed it.

Worried about her boy, Navi landed on Link’s shoulder. “You feeling okay, Link?” She knew there was so much troubling him, the fairy just wanted him to at least get the chance to vent a little if he wanted.

Looking to his Guardian Fairy, Link shrugged lightly, almost making her stagger. “I’m tired, that’s all.” That was partly true, there was just so much more going on than simple tiredness.

“…Link…Do you think tomorrow…you can stay emotional like you were today?” Navi realized this was out of the blue, and maybe not the best time…but she wanted to do this before tomorrow came and Link woke up having made his mind. “I think it’s important that-”

“Navi…I don’t want to talk about this.” Link interrupted, head hanging low as he screwed his eyes shut. “I just…I…” All the pressures of the day were finally just too much. With a choked sound, the ten year-old started to sob, shoulders shaking as hot tears forced themselves from between his eyelids and down his face.

“Link! Oh, Link…” Navi floated off of his shoulders and hovered near his face, dimming her light a bit for him. “Please don’t cry…I know things are tough, but everything will be okay!”

“I don’t like this…I hate this!” He cried out in response between sobs. “I’m so scared, Navi, I just want to go home!” On top of the misery he was feeling, Link felt a humiliation that his Guardian Fairy, or anyone at all, was seeing him this way. He felt so pathetic and annoying, as if showing these emotions were wrong in some way. Link had tried to keep himself together through the whole day, pushing his negative emotions down as best as he could, but it had all just gotten to be too much.

“Link…” Navi murmured, patting at Link’s cheek, trying to give him at least a bit of physical comfort. “I know, and I wish we could go home too, but Hyrule needs us. This quest will be over soon, then we can try and go back to the village, okay?”

Why did Hyrule need _him_ specifically anyway? So many lives were dependent on him. Zelda never specifically said it, but Link could feel it in his bones that if Ganondorf ever got the Triforce…any who opposed him would die. He couldn’t grasp how many people might live in Hyrule, more than he could count, but it was clearly a lot. All those lives rested on his shoulders now, and all he wanted in life was to have a peaceful existence in his village.

Unable to properly answer Navi between his intense crying, Link lied sideways on the bed. His entire body shook as he curled up in on himself, trying to hide from the world around him. The child felt his frustration, stress, misery, physical and emotional pain, and lack of sleep eating at him from the inside. Monstrous worms crawling and writhing within his body, devouring him from the inside out and making sure he suffered constantly as it happened.

Navi, unsure of what to do, simply kept trying to console Link with small hugs to his cheek and soft words. Nothing she said really seemed to get through to him, and the boy didn’t answer her for several minutes. “Link, please, it’ll be okay…” She repeated, almost feeling on the verge of tears herself just from seeing Link suffer so badly.

It was soon after this that Link started to calm down. His emotions still boiled and squirmed within him, but his tears stopped flowing and he was able to talk again. “I’m sorry…” He murmured as he sat back up again, desperately wiping any remaining tears from his face. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no, you’re okay.” Navi assured, floating in front of Link. “I get it, you had a lot of stress and emotions built up, right?” The boy gave a small, miserable nod. “It’s okay to cry and let those emotions out.”

Link sniffled, raising his hand up, making it act as a platform for Navi to stand on. He could feel the natural heat fairies gave off from her as she stood on his palm. “Thank you, Navi.” He felt grateful to his Guardian Fairy for treating him so well, even if he didn’t really deserve it. “You always make me feel more at ease.” He was still incredibly stressed, but the sensation had diminished when Navi consoled him.

That got a small grin from the fairy as she looked up at her partner. “That’s part of my job, after all. I really care about you, Link, I just want to help make things as easy as possible.” She wished that she could at least fight alongside the boy, but aside from incredibly weak ramming and dazzling lights, she was useless in that regard.

Appreciation flowing through him, a small smile formed on Link’s face as well. “Navi, you mean so much to me. I’m so glad we finally got to meet…”

A mixture of warmth and a bitter cold spread through the fairy’s tiny body. The warmth came from the words that Link spoke to her, the affection he felt for his companion truly touched her. The awful chill was from the knowledge that this love he felt was built on a lie. She had wondered a number of times since they left the forest when she should tell him the truth, perhaps when the quest was over being the absolute best time…but she just didn’t know.

Pushing the undesirable emotions and feelings away, Navi put on a brave face and beamed at Link. “You mean a lot to me too, Link.” She truly meant it. Though their time together had been brief, she felt protective and greatly attached to the young Hylian.

Feeling his worries momentarily alleviate, Link’s smile grew wider for a moment before his body forced him to yawn. “Sorry…I’m just so tired…”

Shaking her head, Navi hovered off of Link’s hand. “It’s fine, you had such a long day. Go to sleep, and tomorrow you can just take it easy and focus on recovery, okay?” He really deserved a break, really. If he hadn’t been injured, she still probably would have insisted he remain in the village for an extra day just to rest a bit. In a sort of twist, the injury was a small blessing that forced him to do so. Chances are, if he hadn’t been attacked, he would want to go to Death Mountain first thing in the morning, if only to try and get the quest done as quickly as possible.

Nodding, Link fell back onto the bed. When having his miniature episode, he didn’t even notice how comfortable the piece of furniture was. The pillow was also unbelievably soft and felt delightful to lay upon. He barely had time to process these thoughts before his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

Giving a sad, pitying smile to Link, Navi nestled onto his hat and soon fell asleep herself.

Once more, Link’s sleep was filled with nightmares. Awful visions of being swarmed and torn apart by Stalchildren played over and over in his mind until the sun arose.

By the time Navi woke up, she turned to see that Link was awake already. He was sitting up, pillow propped up as he slowly nibbled on a small roll of bread. His eyes showed a lack of good sleep which was emphasized by the darker shadows present under them. The fairy imagined he had a few nightmares, which she couldn’t blame him for.

“Good morning, Link.” The fairy called gently as she stood up and stretched her arms. She hadn’t admitted out loud, but she had been pretty exhausted too. Even though fairies didn’t need as much sleep as Hylians or the Kokiri, her keeping watch all night while in Hyrule Field still took a toll on her.

The boy only gave Navi a glance before looking back to his food. “Good morning, Navi. Do you want breakfast?” His voice was flat and without any emotion.

Navi frowned heavily at that, her light even dimming from the disappointment. He really was back at masking his emotions again. She supposed she should have expected this. Link only agreed to let himself lower his façade for a single day. The fairy was still so confused on to why he was determined to hide away like that. The one time she really tried to talk about it, Link refused to explain. Since then she had wracked her brain, trying to think of a reason, but only drew a blank.

“I…um…Maybe later.” She answered, having lost her appetite. He had seemed so…natural yesterday when he dropped the act and just let his real self out. Sure, he cried and had moments of embarrassment, but he also smiled and even giggled a few times. She’d rather have all that than watch Link pretend like he had no emotions within himself.

Link wasn’t stupid.

He realized that Navi was fretting over him without even having to look at her. That was simply her nature, and she had made her feelings about his façade quite clear before. He wanted to keep everything under wraps regardless, despite the selfish nature of those desires. Yesterday was so humiliating for him; the way Navi saw his weaknesses and tears like that. It made him want to crawl in a hole and die somewhere.

Was it worth showing a more natural self to the Princess?

Link didn’t think so.

He just wanted to hide away from the world and stop being such a nuisance. Navi didn’t deserve to have to deal with that. No one did. Hopefully she would accept him for how he chose to show himself to the world. When the quest was over and, if he could go back home…he’d drop the façade for good. For now, he had to try to keep himself hidden.

“Just let me know when you’re hungry.” The boy took another small bite from his bread, looking over to see Navi had taken to the air.

“Sure, sure. I will.” The fairy sounded distracted for a moment, then shook her head clear. “So, we get to just kick back and rest today. That sounds pretty nice, right? How does your leg feel? Any better?” She thought it was best not to confront Link first thing in the morning about his mask. Later on in the day, she’d try to get him to drop it…or at the very least give a proper explanation of why he has it at all.

Giving a nod, Link put the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and quickly scarfed it down. Table manners weren’t exactly a priority for the Kokiri. Old as they were, the forest spirits were still technically children, after all. “It still hurts and keeps throbbing. It’s not as bad as last night, though.” He glanced down at the wrapped up limb. “I shouldn’t go walking around outside, should I?”

“It’ll hurt for a few days, yeah.” Navi replied, trying to ignore how empty Link’s voice sounded now. “And you should remain inside at least for today. Moving around too much too early can make the recovery take longer.”

“I thought so.” Link stared at the injured appendage for a few seconds more. “I’m sorry I got hurt. Now the quest can’t go on because of me.”

“Hey, hey! Come on, that isn’t fair to you.” Navi lightly scolded. “I should be the one to blame. If I didn’t insist we stop to practice Zelda’s Lullaby for so long, we would have made it in time!”

“If I had been able to learn the song, you wouldn’t have had to make me practice.” Link countered flatly, still keeping his gaze focused on his injury.

It seemed Link was really determined to make this his fault. “Well, _I_ don’t blame you.” Navi argued, not wanting her boy to look at himself as some kind of burden. “In any case, the past can’t be changed. We’ll just have to try and unwind as the injury heals. Taking a break is probably for the best anyway. After all, we’ve had an exhausting few days, right?”

Well, Link couldn’t argue with that. He really did desire a break, and he supposed an injury helped make that a necessity. The boy had planned to go up Death Mountain after breakfast, despite his fears. As much as he hated to admit it, even just to himself, he felt relief that the trip could be postponed. “Right. I guess so.” He finally looked over to his Guardian Fairy. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well, you just focus on resting of course.” Navi replied. “Go on and lay back down. I’m gonna take a little look around the house. I’m kind of curious on what kind of books Impa has…”

“Okay.” Repositioning the pillow and lying flat on his back, Link withheld a wince as his leg shifted. “I might go back to sleep.”

“I hope you rest well.” Navi replied, stopping herself from sighing in distress as Link closed his eyes. She really hoped she could get him to drop this act…

With not much else to do, Navi hovered down to Impa’s bookshelf to take a closer look at the tomes…

The hours ticked by slowly, neither Link nor Navi in the mood for conversation. The young boy managed to nap, but before too long, he awoke and couldn’t get back to sleep. Rather than talk to his Guardian Fairy, he stared at the ceiling and got lost in his thoughts. At the moment, he didn’t feel much of anything. No anger. No sadness. Just an encompassing, numb sensation throughout his entire body. The only exception to this was the throbbing pain in his leg. This sort of thing happened to him in the last two years or so. There were days where he just felt nothing at all. In a way, he’d rather feel misery instead.

Link turned to look at Navi, who at this point was sitting idly on his folded-up hat. Her light was dimmed enough that he was able to tell she was looking at him. However, the two simply stared at each other, not sure what to do or say to the other.

He looked back up at the ceiling and tried to empty his mind.

Later on, after the two had lunch, Navi broke the verbal silence. “We should practice Zelda’s Lullaby today.” After all, they had plenty of extra time now.

Now sitting against a propped up pillow, Link stared down at the hands folded onto his lap. “I don’t want to today. Tomorrow.” His words were quiet and blunt.

The nature of the answer took Navi by slight surprise. Link pretty typically did whatever she suggested. Of course, all her suggestions were in some manner to his benefit. This was no different! Learning this song wasn’t something optional or for fun, it was imperative to the quest! “Link, please, we should get it pinned down as soon as we can. Just a half hour is all I ask.”

Shaking his head, Link continued to keep his gaze away from his Guardian Fairy. “I can’t. Not now.” He didn’t feel up for it, knowing right then and there that trying would be useless.

The fairy frowned at that, not being able to help but feeling mildly annoyed. If Link was in some sort of sour mood or the like, she would prefer it if he was just honest with her. Vague, short, blunt answers simply came across as rude to her. “At least elaborate on why. Link, this is important, and I know you know that. Please, talk to me. I’m your Guardian Fairy, remember? I’m here to help and guide you, no matter what.” No matter how many times Navi had to lie, it never got easier. If anything, each time she had to do it, she felt even worse.

For a moment, Link stayed silent, continuing not to look at Navi. He felt that she was right, she was his Guardian Fairy, and he was being awful to her right then. “I’m sorry.” Finally, he looked over to her. “I just don’t feel up to it. Please, I promise I’ll try tomorrow.” He meant it, too. He’d truly give it his all tomorrow, but today was just not good for him.

Well, he still didn’t really go into much detail, but Navi decided that was good enough. “Alright. We’ll wait until tomorrow.” She hovered over to him, nuzzling against his cheek. “Just remember that I care about you, alright? If you ever want to talk about what you’re feeling…I don’t mind it at all.”

To that, Link gave no answer, simply a nod of confirmation.

The day went on slowly and uneventfully for the most part. The two discovered the closed door downstairs lead to a restroom, leading to a lesson Navi didn’t want to have to give. At least it was over with now.

After a small dinner of an apple and some berries, the blue fairy stared at Link as he lied flat on his back. Once more, he was simply staring at the ceiling with that blank look on his face. The two had been silent for several hours now, as if they were scared to try and talk to the other.

Finally, Navi couldn’t take it anymore, needing to speak her mind. “Will you really hide behind that mask for the rest of the quest, Link? Is dropping it really so awful?”

Confused, Link looked over to the fairy. Mask? What was…wait, he recalled Impa mentioning a shop that sold masks yesterday. He never got an explanation on what they were, though. “What’s a mask?”

Oh, right. Navi had forgotten that Link never actually asked her about that. “Well, masks are objects people wear on their faces. They come in all sorts of patterns and decorations.” She decided to go on, knowing how curious Link could get. “People usually wear them for fun, or sometimes for festivals and stuff like that.”

That made sense to Link, he supposed. Masks simply weren’t a part of Kokiri culture, so he had never actually seen one. “So, I’m wearing a mask?”

“Well…for lack of a better word.” Navi responded. “I guess I couldn’t help but make the comparison. What I meant is you hide behind a mask of emotionlessness. My question still stands, though. Will you have it on for the rest of the quest? Was yesterday really that bad?”

Sitting up in his bed, Link gripped his sheets lightly. “I was planning on keeping it on, yes.” That was how to word it, right? With masks? He was now curious about masks and further details about them. That could wait until later, though. “I only dropped the act because you asked.”

“Well, I appreciate that you did that for me, I really do.” Navi replied. “I just…I don’t think it’s healthy. It’s like you’re pushing all your emotions down, and that isn’t a good thing, Link. I don’t know why you do this, but I’m telling you as your friend and Guardian Fairy that it will only hurt you in the end.”

“How?” Link wasn’t fond of Navi pushing this subject again. Couldn’t she just accept this was how he wanted to be? He understood she just wanted to try and help him, but it wasn’t an attempt he appreciated. Of course, a small part of him knew she was right, that he should listen to her because she was smarter than him. However, he muffled those thoughts in an act that he himself thought was part of what made him such an awful person.

A disgusting person.

“You don’t think it’s really good to just bottle up your emotions like that, do you? Link, you know I’m just trying to help you, don’t you? I’d never try to steer you wrong.” Navi’s voice became desperate, almost pleading as she tried to make Link see things the way she did.

Link stayed silent for an entire minute, his Guardian Fairy patiently waiting for a response. It wasn’t as if hiding away actually made Link _happy_ at all. That wasn’t the point of the stoic mask he put on for well over a year. He simply didn’t want to trouble others by being himself. Navi was right that it hurt him, he just didn’t care about that. At least, he cared about it less than letting others see the real him too much.

“…Can I just promise to think about it?” Was the answer Link finally gave, his hands gripping the sheets even harder. He desperately wanted to make Navi happy and earn her approval, but this was something he felt was almost ingrained within him. It wasn’t something he could just give up. Not even for her. Not even for Saria. That answer was really the best he could offer.

Navi withheld a sigh. She knew this was probably the best she was going to do for the time being. This was clearly not something she was going to be able to stop overnight, or maybe even over the course of their quest. She decided to take what little victory rather than trying to push the subject and maybe make Link take back his answer. “Thank you, Link. I appreciate that you’re willing to do that.”

Nodding slowly, Link sank back down into the bed. “I’m going to sleep. Good night, Navi.” Despite having done almost literally nothing the entire day, the boy somehow managed to feel exhausted. This tended to happen on these days where he was this numb; he found that he got very tired very easily.

“That’s a good idea, the rest will help you heal. Good night, Link.” Navi hovered over and gave Link a small hug on the cheek as he nestled in. “Maybe tomorrow we can go about the village if you want to.”

Link really did want to. The place seemed a lot smaller than the castle town. He had only been there at night, but he was able to tell that Kakariko Village would be a lot less stressful on him. The boy’s stoic act didn’t diminish his curiosity at all, and he wanted to see what another village was like. He didn’t consider himself adventurous, and even if given the option to leave the Lost Woods and explore more when…if…he got to go back…he’d turn it down.

But, while he was here, he might as well see what Kakariko Village was like.

“I want to. Will my leg be healed enough for that?”

Navi went back over and landed on Link’s hat, getting comfortable as she lied down on it. “I think so. It might be best to make the outing short, but if we do that and keep things calm…it will probably be fine.”

“That sounds good.” Link replied flatly, closing his eyes. After exchanging good nights once more, the duo quickly fell asleep. Their slumbers were heavy and empty of dreams, for Link especially this was most welcome.

Not long after the sun rose, Link and Navi awoke. After exchanging greetings, the two had a quick breakfast of some berries and a strange but delicious fruit that Link had never seen before. It was small and purple, coming in a large bunch. 

“How does your leg feel? Better, I hope.” Navi asked as Link sat on the bed’s edge. She was hoping he’d get a chance to see Kakariko Village today. It really was a delightful place overall, that man by the tree a rare blight on the community she was sure.

“It is, but it still hurts.” Link dully noted, gently placing a hand on the bandaged appendage. “I can still go out, right?”

“We can go and try for a bit, yes. Just don’t push yourself, okay?” She gestured to Link’s bag. “Also, your bandages will need replacing. There should be a guard outside the house that can help with that.” It’d probably be important for Link to learn that himself…but that could wait another day.

Nodding in agreement, Link put his boots and hat on, standing up slowly. He hadn’t walked since he last went to the bathroom the previous evening, so his limbs were a bit stiff. Still, after practicing walking around, he found he could move about without a crutch of any kind. That being said, his leg pulsed with pain with each step. “I think I can handle this for a while.”

“Good! Come on, grab some bandages and we can go outside.” Navi chirped. She may not have liked Link’s continued emotionless act, but she’d at least be cheerful for him despite it.

Doing as he was told; Link grabbed his bag and slowly went down the stairs. He left his sword, shield, slingshot, and Ocarina behind as he went. As he opened the door, he noted the ring of bruises from that apple salesman was nearly gone.

Thankfully, there was a guard outside just as Navi had said. The man knew the general situation and was happy to change Link’s bandage for him. He even looked the wound over, the duo seeing that it was getting better and healing properly. After a word of thanks, the duo looked out into the village, this being the young boy’s first look at it without the veil of nightfall.

Kakariko Village looked beautiful. That was his first thought. The first thing he noted were the houses, which he could see in more detail. Made of wood and in far better shape than the ones out in Hyrule Field, there were tens of them to see! Link couldn’t count too well, but…he thought there were maybe more than there were in his own village. Out and about, Link saw Hylians milling about. Thankfully, there were no huge crowds like in the marketplace. Here, people slowly and calmly went about their business. Some stopped to talk, some walked to some destination unknown to Link, while he saw one man napping on the roof of one of the homes.

Already, this place was an improvement over the Castle Town.

However, Link’s eyes wandered upward, towards Death Mountain. Like a titan of rock, it loomed over the village as a crown of clouds adorned its far-off head. Link almost felt as though the mountain was watching him, observing his miniscule form as he stood in the village below. Shaking those thoughts away, he looked back down to the village.

“What do you think? It’s pretty, huh?” Navi asked, her tone that of what could be described as nearly nostalgic.

“It is.” Link looked to his companion, picking up on her tone. “Have you been here before?”

The fairy nodded. “Oh yeah. I’ve been all over Hyrule. Though it’s been over a year since I’ve been here, I remember liking this village a lot.”

Going down the steps that lead up to Impa’s home, Link asked on. “Why did you leave the Lost Woods?” Navi had mentioned being outside of the forest once or twice since they left it…but she never elaborated on why.

“I just wanted to see more of the world, that’s all. Haven’t you ever wanted to?” Navi asked as the two neared the bottom of the staircase.

“No. I just wanted to stay in the Lost Woods.” His answer was blunt and honest, not even having to think the answer over.

“Oh…Well, that sort of thing isn’t for everyone. I just got so curious that I went out and explored for a number of years.” Navi had a lot of fond memories of those amazing years, seeing more of Hyrule than most fairies did. She even explored a bit outside of the kingdom, wanting to see what neighboring areas were like.

“I see. You’re curious like me, aren’t you?”

Navi let out a light laugh at the observation. “I guess you could say that, yeah.”

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Link and Navi started to slowly make their way around the village. There was no destination in mind, and it was Link that was leading the way. Navi was content on letting him go where he thought things might look interesting.

What Link focused on at first were the people. While he got a good eyeful of Hylians in the marketplace, that was such a chaotic setting that a lot of it blurred together for him. Here, things were so much calmer that he was able to focus on what he was seeing. The duo passed by two men chatting with each other.

“Haven’t seen any Gorons around lately. Isn’t that a bit weird?”

“Heard there was something going up on the mountain.”

“Really? Does the King know?”

“How the heck how I know that? I’d guess so. After all, he and Darunia…”

The conversation faded off as Link and Navi went on.

Further on, the yelling of another man pierced the air. He seemed to be screaming _at_ someone and boy did he sound furious! “Saburo! What are you doing up there?! You’re taking forever!”

The yelling was coming from the other side of a house. Peering around the corner, Link and Navi saw a stocky, bald man with a white mustache standing in the grass. He was yelling up towards a building that was only half-built, with a younger man standing on what little roof it had.

“C’mon boss, I’m goin’ as fast as I can!” The younger man, Saburo, yelled back. He was sweating profusely, wiping away at his glistening forehead with a large arm.

Link observed as the older man started to scream at Saburo some more, saying some words that made Navi flush a bit. Of course, these bad words flew right over Link’s head. The concept of cursing simply didn’t exist to the Kokiri like it did to the Hylians. The older man turned his attention to another stocky man carrying a large piece of wood as he approached the mustached fellow.

“Navi, who are those people?” The boy asked, continuing to watch. “Why is that man with the mustache so angry?”

“Those guys are carpenters.” Navi explained. “They build the houses and other buildings around here. That angry guy is Mutoh. He’s…um…well, he’s always been like that.” Really, the fairy never attempted to chat with the carpenter boss. Far too unpleasant.

“Why is he like that though? He’s yelling a lot.” He had never seen such a grumpy person before. Even Mido would snark at a reasonable level…

The fairy shook her head, unable to really answer the question. “Some people are just angry a lot. That’s just how he is.” It wasn’t a good answer, but it was the best she could give.

It certainly wasn’t an answer that satisfied Link, but it really wasn’t all that important to him. “Well, okay.” He looked up at his companion. “You told me that people like him get paid Rupees for this kind of work, right?”

“Yes, that’s right!” Navi chirped. “Good job remembering that, Link!”

Feeling kind of good from being praised, Link looked back at the carpenters. “If people need houses to live in, why don’t they do it for free? What about that man that didn’t have a house back in the castle town?”

Navi fidgeted a bit in midair, knowing this was a touchy subject. “It just…well, I mean it isn’t that simple. The builders need to get materials, and that costs Rupees too. That, and they need to be paid for their time and effort. A lot of people just…aren’t willing to do something like that for free.”

Really? That sounded…almost kind of awful. He supposed maybe Hylians just thought differently than the Kokiri but…why not build a home for someone who doesn’t have one? That seems like the first option when someone has no home.

Right?

“I think I get it.” This was the answer that Link chose to go with.

Wanting to move away from the still yelling Mutoh, Link went off in the opposite direction. Slightly relieved he didn’t push the subject, Navi followed.

As the two went about some more, Link found his attention grabbed by a repeating event he saw. Children hand-in-hand with a parent, or both their parents, as they went along. Young boys and girls with mothers or fathers going about their lives. These groups would be chattering happily, seeming to have no cares in the world. After watching a very small boy being carried on his shoulders by a tall man, Link thought to himself. The Great Deku Tree was the only true parent Link had ever known. A part of him wondered-

“Young man, please, catch that Cucco!” A voice, a female voice, called out.

The duo whipped their heads as a frantic fluttering of wings and calling of a creature reached their ears. Link saw a bizarre white animal running towards him, flapping in a crazed manner. Behind it ran a red-haired woman, a frantic expression on her face.

Link backed away, startled and fearful of the odd being making its way in his direction. “Link!” Navi called. “Don’t be afraid, it’s just a Cucco! Just scoop it up!”

A look of worry flashed across Link’s face despite himself, but he knew Navi wouldn’t steer him wrong. As the creature approached, Link quickly bent down and shot his arms out, grabbing the fluttering mass and picking it up. He kept the thing at arm’s length, looking at it closer as he did so. As it turned out, it was a bird of some kind, but nothing like anything from the forest. It had pure white feathers save for a tuft of red on its head, along some weird red thing under its beak.

What had Navi called it? A Cucco?

The creature actually started to settle in Link’s grip and was soon holding still in his hands. Before he could comment on anything, the woman ran up to him, panting lightly.

Link got a closer look at the female as she caught her breath. While her hair was red, it was a darker shade than what Malon had, though she too had a pair of shining blue eyes. She had a rather pretty face, wearing a red buttoned up piece with a long blue skirt. A few small bags were tied to her skirt, having swung to and fro as she ran earlier. “That was a good catch!” She praised after catching her breath. “Thank you!”

“…You’re welcome.” Link said quietly after a pause, keeping his voice flat even after the excitement.

The woman looked at Link carefully now that she got her bearings. Her gaze wandered to his stoic face with dark eye-shadows down to his injured leg. Momentarily, she looked concerned before giving off a smile instead. “I don’t suppose you could carry that back to the pen, could you? I see your leg is injured, but…” The woman trailed off.

“Is something wrong?” Navi asked, fluttering between Link and the stranger.

Not having noticed the fairy in the bright and sunny morning, the red-haired woman gave a startled noise as her eyes focused on Navi. “A fairy! My, it’s been a while since I’ve seen one of you!” She lifted a hand up, extending a finger and clearly expecting Navi to land on it. “What’s your name?”

The blue fairy couldn’t help but feel insulted. This woman clearly wanted her to land on her finger like a tamed bird. One problem with how secretive the fairy race was that Hylians weren’t sure how to interact with them. Still, rather than start an argument in front of Link, Navi sucked it up and landed on the woman’s finger. “My name is Navi. Why don’t you take your Cucco back, ma’am? Link already caught him for you.”

Link stared as the two talked, seeming to forget him. He didn’t mind that. Really, he’d much rather Navi take over the conversations he was forced into. Talking to strangers, even this kind woman, made him feel nervous. He continued to stare at the bird, the Cucco, as it looked back at him with wide, shining black eyes.

“Link, hmm?” The Hylian replied, looking back to the boy. “You see, I can’t actually touch Cuccos. I’m allergic to them and touching them gives me goosebumps. Please, the pen is only a minute or two away.”

“I don’t mind, Navi. I want to help her.” Link didn’t get the chance to help too many people. He always liked it when he got to aid Saria in some task; it just made him feel a bit brighter inside.

Navi looked back to her companion, smiling a little. He really was such a good boy. “Well, alright. Lead the way, ma’am.” She turned back to the woman, taking to the air again. In the back of her mind, she wondered why someone allergic to Cuccos was taking care of them in the first place.

“Thank you both!” The lady practically chirped. “Here, I’ll lead the way.” She looked at Link and how he held the Cucco so far away from him. “Don’t worry, he won’t peck or scratch. Just keep a good grip on him and it’ll all be okay.”

Link wasn’t fond of the odd bird, wondering why it didn’t just fly away if it wanted to escape so badly. Still, the sooner they got to the pen, the sooner he could drop it off. “Lead the way, ma’am.”

Beaming a bit, the woman turned and started to walk through the village. She was going slow, seeming to accommodate for Link’s injury. “Such a polite young man.” The woman looked down at Link and Navi as they followed alongside her. “I don’t think I’ve seen you two around here before. Are you visiting?”

“Sort of, yes.” Navi answered in Link’s stead. “Just doing some errands, we won’t be here too long.”

Nodding, the woman looked around as if trying to find something. “Are your parents nearby, Link? I didn’t see you with anyone…”

This time, Link replied before Navi had a chance to intervene. It was a flat, blunt, automatic answer. “I don’t have any.” It stung to say that, even if he didn’t show it. He may not have loved his father, but it still hurt him deep inside…

Face paling, the woman looked ahead. “O-Oh. I’m…I’m sorry.” She sounded somewhat mortified as she fidgeted with her hands a bit, a regretful expression on her face.

“It’s fine. Don’t be sorry.” Link replied, not wanting the woman to feel bad for something that wasn’t her fault.

Navi, meanwhile, stayed silent, not wanting to intervene on something so touchy.

The Hylian woman didn’t give a reply.

The walk was a bit awkward and silent after that but was thankfully short. A few short minutes and the three came across a pleasant looking house with a wooden fence along its side. Within the fence were about a dozen other Cuccos. The birds milled about, clucking idly and wandering about their area.

“Here we are.” The woman said, her voice more cheerful again. “Go ahead and toss the Cucco in.”

Still wondering what was keeping these birds in the pen, Link complied. He went up to the enclosure, tossing the Cucco inside. It flapped its wings like it would take off, but simply fell to the ground instead. Could it be…these birds couldn’t fly at all? Such a concept was unusual to Link, but he had seem some unusual things since leaving the forest…

“They can’t fly, can they?” Link asked Navi, looking to his Guardian Fairy.

“You’re right, they can’t. Cuccos can flap about but can’t actually fly.”

 The Cucco keeper seemed confused at that, but apparently waved that off with another smile. “I really do appreciate your help. I think I should give you a reward.”

A reward? Link looked back to the woman. Really? It was such a simple chore…

Being polite, Navi shook her head. “Oh, it was no big deal. You don’t need to give us anything.”

“I insist, please.” The woman replied. “Just a small token should be fine, right?”

Link, not privy on politely turning things down like this, gazed up at the woman. “What would you give me?”

Navi tittered a bit, not being able to be amused by Link’s response. His wording was perhaps a bit rude, but it still amused her. Still, she couldn’t let it slide. “Link, you shouldn’t say it quite like that.”

The boy was confused at his Guardian Fairy’s reaction but kept his attention to the woman as she laughed lightly. “Please, it’s quite okay. I actually have something right with me.” She reached into a small bag tied to her waist, taking out two blue Rupees from within. Link outstretched his hands, accepting the money. “Here, I can spare about this much. Maybe you should get some medicine for that injury?”

“Thank you, ma’am. That’s very generous of you.” Navi said, still a bit embarrassed at her boy’s unknowingly rude behavior.

Link took the money, looking at it with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure how much that was, but he liked the way that Rupees looked and shone in the sunlight. “Thank you, ma’am.” He echoed.

“You’re most welcome. Here, would you like some chocolate too?” The woman asked, reaching into another bag and taking out a small wrapped object.

Chocolate? What was chocolate? Link looked at the object, curiosity filling him. “Yes please.” He found himself saying anyway. He wanted to know what chocolate was. Once more, he took his prize from the woman. “Thank you, ma’am.” He said once again as he put the objects in his bag.

“Such a polite young man.” The lady praised, leaning down and putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Do you know how to get the potion shop? There will be something there that can help your leg.”

Link found himself feeling…odd at the touch. His usual nervousness that he pushed down with his mask was multiplied. It also gave him some sort of fuzzy feeling in his gut he couldn’t describe. Not only that, but he felt his face get a bit hot. Really, he wasn’t used to be touched by people aside from Saria and Navi. Zelda grabbing his hand had also flustered him, but Impa holding his hand came when he was so mentally preoccupied that he barely registered it. Despite his efforts, his mask dropped a bit. He wasn’t used to dealing with this while he kept it on, after all.

His cheeks turning red, Link looked off to the side. “Um…N-No. I don’t…” He murmured.

Mildly surprised at the façade dropping so easily, Navi stepped in. “I know where it is, don’t worry miss.” It had been a while since the fairy had been here, but her memory was impeccable, like all members of her species.

The woman turned to the fairy, beaming at her. “Glad to hear. I’d take you myself, but I can’t be leaving the Cuccos again. I hope you understand.”

Link looked back to the woman, gazing at her face. It was only then that he really noticing how pretty she was. She was warm and soft, not like Impa was with her hardened expression and red eyes. He liked looking at this woman.

Swallowing heavily, Link nodded. “It’s fine…Navi can get me there.”

Laughing lightly, the woman retracted her hand. “Good to hear.” She stood upright. “I’ve held you two long enough, then. Thank you again for the help.”

Navi gave a farewell to the woman as she and Link went off from the direction they came from. The fairy looked down at her companion as they went, noting the blush was receding and he was clearly trying to pull himself together. “Link, are you alright? What was that back there?”

“It’s nothing.” He responded flatly, not looking at her directly. The boy felt so embarrassed how he stammered and blushed like that! That lady probably thought he was an idiot or something! When he wore his mask back before Navi came, he mostly used it to hide emotions he felt many times before. This allowed him to keep the façade up since he dealt with familiar situations. What happened with that woman was so surprising it just…made the mask crack a bit…

Link’s refusal to look at Navi told her all she needed. He really didn’t want to talk about it since it embarrassed him, so she decided to lay off. “I see. Well, the potion shop isn’t too far. I’m not sure what you’ll be able to get with what that lady gave you, though.”

“Was that not a lot of money?” It had yet to be explained to Link exactly how the color-coded currency of Hyrule worked. He had no idea how much he was given by the Cucco Lady.

“That’s only ten Rupees. The blue ones are worth five.”

After a moment of doing the math in his head, Link determined that was right. “Will I be able to buy a potion with that much? Can one really heal me?” Potions had been included in a few of the stories that Saria read to Link. He remembered just a week before Navi came into his life that the boy had Saria read him a story about a cursed witch’s potion. However, he had always assumed that magical potions were just fairy tales…

“I never went into the potion shop, so I don’t know how much a Red Potion costs.” Navi explained as they got closer to an old brick building. “We’ll just have to see. It’s that building there, with the sign that has a cauldron on it.”

Link looked up to see his Guardian Fairy was right. A sign unintelligible to him was on the old brick building, and there was indeed a cauldron on it. He was amazed that potions that could heal people really existed! Hyrule was an odd place where myths and stories seemed to come to life constantly. “Why didn’t Impa buy potions for me if they can heal wounds?”

“They’re pretty rare and hard to make. I think she may have looked for some in the marketplace but couldn’t find any. I know I didn’t see any place that had them.” Having at least one bottle of a Red Potion sure would’ve been helpful.

The boy simply nodded in response as he opened the door to the building and went inside. Immediately, he was hit with several foul odors at once, and it took some effort for him not to audibly gag. The interior of the shop was dimly lit by two torched near the back of it. Unfortunately, the flames were small, not doing a good job of acting as light sources.

Between the torches was the counter where an old lady sat. She was a withered, elderly thing with stringy grey hair. A pair of squinting dark eyes sat above a long and crooked nose attached to a wrinkled face. On the counter sat a strange stripped and furry creature that Link didn’t recognize. Behind her were several cauldrons with bubbling liquids of varying colors.

A nervous pit grew in Link’s gut as he quickly realized the old lady looked disturbingly similar to how Saria described the witch from the story.

“A child? Running an errand for your mother?” The old woman crooned. “Come closer and tell Granny what it is you want, young man.” Her voice was raspy, and barely reached Link from across the room.

Link stood by the entrance; his feet rooted to the floor. Sensing his unease, Navi landed in his shoulder. “Go on, go tell the lady what you need.” She knew Link was nervous, but he had to learn he had to talk to adults even if he got a bit shy.

Gulping audibly, Link slowly approached the counter. In the back of his mind, he expected the old lady to suddenly start cackling and place a spell on him as he got nearer. He then internally scolded himself for getting so spooked over a story he first heard ages ago. That’s all it had been! A story! This woman had nothing to do with that!

…Right?

Thankfully, no evil enchantments befell Link as he reached the counter. He eyed the furry animal the woman was currently stroking. A weird, rumbling noise came from it as it stared right back at Link. “I…I want a Red Potion.” His fists clenched by his sides as his words stumbled. Reaching into his bag, he took out the two Rupees. “Will that be enough?”

“A Red Potion, hmm?” Granny echoed back, looking closely as the money Link was showing her. “I’m afraid you’re twenty Rupees short for a bottle of my Red Potion, young man. I can’t sell it to you.”

Link looked to Navi for help, not sure what to do. He really needed this potion, but how could he get more money?

“Um…” Navi thought of something quick on the spot. “Well, could we get just a little bit of Red Potion, then? Not a full bottle, of course.”

“Oh my, a fairy!” The elderly woman said, eyes widening ever so slightly. “Granny didn’t notice you at first, Miss Fairy. These old eyes aren’t what they once were. What was it you were saying?”

“If we only have ten Rupees, couldn’t you just give us less of the potion? Please, miss, we have an important errand to run and my friend has an injured leg.” Navi was good at coming up with things on the fly, and hopefully this would work…

“Hmmm…” The woman hummed, scratching the creature’s head as she thought. “Well, I suppose that could work. I know it’s bad luck to turn down a fairy’s request, after all.”

Navi frowned at that. Fairies being spiteful and bringers of misfortune for such petty reasons was an old and hateful myth. “I wouldn’t go so far as to say that…”

Ignoring the fairy’s argument, the old woman got a small bowl from somewhere behind the desk along with a ladle. She dipped the instrument into one of the cauldrons, pouring a thick and red brew into the bowl. “Here you go, young man, that’s ten Rupees.”

Feeling incredibly grateful for Navi, as usual, Link put the money on the counter. “Thank you, miss.” He picked the bowl up and once more had to stop himself from gagging. The liquid inside was putrid and hurt his nose just to inhale its fumes. Still…it was going to help him heal…

Taking a deep breath, Link gulped down the liquid.

He couldn’t help but let out a small, pathetic cough after he downed the potion. It had a bitter, stinging taste that almost seemed to burn Link’s throat and mouth. Despite this, a soothing warmth spread through his body, Link feeling it most in his injured leg. The throbbing that had been present ever since he got the injury started to fade drastically. Even then, it was still present, but far more manageable.

“How do you feel, Link? Any better?” Navi asked, landing on the boy’s shoulder.

Staring down at his bandaged leg, Link nodded. “A lot better. There’s not a lot of pain at all now.” He wasn’t able to keep the awe out of his voice. Just what was this magic…?

The old lady chortled. “Good to hear, young man.”

Link looked at the elderly shop owner, feeling bad for fearing her just because of her looks. “Thank you very much, ma’am.” He flatly said, getting control of his mask again as he put the bowl back on the counter.

Saying their thanks and farewells, Link and Navi exited the shop. “Those Red Potions really work wonders!” The fairy exclaimed as Link closed the door. She had never had one herself, so she couldn’t speak from experience. “We might be able to move our start on Death Mountain tomorrow if you’re up for it. I’ll take a look at that wound when we get back to Impa’s home, okay?”

As much as he was dreading the trip, Link wanted to get it started as soon as possible. The sooner it started, the sooner it’d end, after all. “That sounds good. I want to explore more, though.” His eyes wandered toward the staggeringly tall mountain despite how uneasy it made him. As he did so, his gaze fell upon the tallest building in the village. The Old Windmill. “You never told me what the windmill does.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Navi looked toward the building as well. “I can do one better and show you if you’d like. We’re allowed to go inside.”

Nodding, Link started towards the large structure. “I’d like that.” He replied in a flat tone of voice.

The two made their way towards the Old Windmill, their pace much faster now that Link didn’t have to carefully limp through the village. The boy observed people some more as he went. He saw a lot of women and children walking together as the two traveled. The kids all looked very happy, holding on to the hands of what Link guessed were their mothers…

When the duo got near the Old Windmill, Link’s attention was caught by something. In front of the windmill was an odd stone structure that wasn’t even as tall as he was. “Navi, what is that?” He asked, approaching the object.

“Oh, that? That’s just the village well. It’s a part of the windmill, actually.” The fairy replied, watching as Link got closer to it. “It’s where the water comes from.”

Water? Really? As the boy got closer, he saw the stone structure was actually a large pit in the ground filled nearly to the brim with water. The Kokiri got their water from rivers and ponds, so a big hole full of the stuff was unusual to him.

_“Drink the water.”_

Link jumped in place, looking about. His gaze fell upon Navi but…no, she didn’t say that. That was a male’s voice.

_“Drink the water. You must be so thirsty.”_

The young boy licked his lips and swallowed. Yes…his mouth was very dry now that he thought of it. He was so thirsty…

Link looked towards the well’s water. It seemed so refreshing, and the well was full enough where he could just reach in and scoop some out with his bare hands. He leaned over the well’s edge, extending an arm towards the water. He needed a drink so badly…

“Hey! Link, you coming?”

Navi’s voice snapped Link out of his trance, suddenly not feeling so thirsty anymore. He gazed at the water and…saw something white and long within the depths. The boy blinked and it was gone.

Must have been his imagination.

What was he doing again?

Right. The windmill.

“Coming, Navi.” Link turned from the well and followed his Guardian Fairy up some stairs towards the windmill. He gazed up at the large building as he got close, watching as the thingies on the front spun round and round. “So, how is it connected to the well?”

Also…was that…music that Link heard?

“The windmill has a large device in it that draws water from the ground.” The fairy explained. “When the wind blows the white things on the front, the turbines, it makes the device spin which gathers more water. Does that make sense?”

“Not really.”

“Oh. Well…unfortunately, I don’t really understand it all either. The specifics of how the device works, I mean.”

Link couldn’t help but be surprised at that. It seemed Navi knew so much, yet this was something that she couldn’t get? “So, what’s inside?”

“Open the door and see!” Navi heard the music too. Where was that coming from…?

Link did as told, and when he did so, blaring music was what he first noticed. It was a jovial, fast tune that pierced into the boy’s ears. The interior of the windmill itself was rather simple. A large, stone room with a wooden platform and pole in the middle of it. The wooden structure spun around and around, just as the tune repeated itself over and over.

Off to the side stood a man. He was balding with a fine and pointed brown beard. Eyes squinted and with a wide grin, he held an odd device in his hands. It seemed to be a box with some sort of long tube coming out that went through another wooden box. The other wooden box sprouted a cylinder that spun around and around and around and around as the man pulled a crank. It was from this device that the music blared.

“What the?!” Navi yelled out, covering her ears. “Who are you?! Why are you in here?!” She had to scream to be heard over the music.

The man looked over to the duo with that fixed grin of his. “My, my! Visitors! It’s been some time!” He finished his sentence by vocalizing to the tune he was playing.

“Navi, who is that man?” Link asked, having to raise his voice as well.

“I don’t know! He wasn’t here the last time I visited!”

The Windmill Man let out a happy laugh, his smile widening so much that his eyes practically closed. “Oh ho ho! I am a musician, trying to come up with a theme! This windmill here is my inspiration!”

“Well, I guess that’s fine. This is open to the public, after all.” Navi responded. Really, the man was loud but otherwise wasn’t doing anything wrong…

Link stared at the man, mainly at the instrument he held. He had never seen such a musical device before. A part of him really wondered how to play it. “How does the windmill work?” Was what he asked instead.

“Oh, the windmill? Can’t say I know!” The man replied, not seeming to mind his own ignorance. “I simply watch how it goes around!”

The boy in green looked around, feeling a bit dizzy. The platform. The pole. The instrument. The music itself. They all went in circles. Endless loops that assaulted his senses and made his head feel light.

“If you don’t know how it works, how can you write a song about it?” Link asked, trying to keep his eyes from spinning along with everything else. Saria wrote a number of songs, and Link knew she only made songs of things she knew about. So, it made sense to him that one couldn’t write a song about something they didn’t understand.

That was the wrong thing to say.

The Windmill Man’s smile instantly formed into a sneer, his eyes wide open and manic. His hand turned the crank much faster, the music becoming an auditory blur. Was it an illusion, or did the windmill’s platform turn faster too…? “How dare you! Don’t question an artist at work, you brat! _Take your fairy and leave me be!_ ” The man roared loud enough that he could easily be heard over the music.

Letting out a startled noise, Navi turned to Link. “Come on, let’s get out of here!”

Without hesitation, Link did as he was told and almost ran out of the windmill, slamming the door shut when Navi followed him outside. Turning back to the building, he stared up at the turbines. “Why did he get so mad? What d-did I say?” Link couldn’t help but stammer, a bit shaken by being screamed at. Getting yelled at by adults wasn’t something he was exactly used to, and the horrible expression the man wore shook him a bit.

“I don’t really know. Let’s just avoid that place, okay?” Navi wondered if she should tell a guard about that man. He seemed almost dangerous…

Composing himself and pushing the fear down, Link made his way down the staircase. “I think I want to back to Impa’s house soon.” After that experience, he wasn’t much in the room for exploration anymore.

“I don’t blame you. I’ll lead the way for you, come on.” Navi replied, feeling miffed at that bizarre Windmill Man for spoiling Link’s mood. What was that man thinking, yelling at a child like that?

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the two saw a mother and her child nearby. The child was a crying boy no older than five, the mother kneeling with a look of concern on her face.

“Ooh, did you scrape your knee?”

“Uh-Uh-huh! Real bad, Momma!”

“Let me take a look…oh, it isn’t so bad, sweetie. A bandage will fix it right up.”

“Y-You’ll kiss it b-better too, right Momma?”

“Of course, hun. Come on, Momma will carry you back home.”

The woman scooped her child up in her arms as she carried him off away into the village. Link stared at the receding figures, unable to take his gaze off of them.

“Link…?” Navi asked, noticing how Link stared even after the mother and child went out of sight. “Link, are you okay?”

Snapping out of his second trance of the day, Link looked to his Guardian Fairy. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

“…Right. Okay.” Navi was definitely going to ask about this when they got back and settled in. For now, she just started to lead Link back to Impa’s home.

The two went on a different path to the home due to leaving from the windmill. As they made their way, they passed by an old and decrepit looking house. It reminded Link of the ones he encountered in Hyrule Field, but only a bit more intact. Once the boy got closer, he heard something. A voice from within the home. He couldn’t make out any specific words, yet he could hear pained groans from inside.

“Navi, do you hear that?” Link asked, stopping next to the house and looking towards its front door. “From in there?”

Straining her ears, Navi hovered near the house. Eyes widening, she too heard what Link did. “It sounds like someone’s hurt in there!” She looked around to see no one in the immediate area. “We should get a guard or…Link?” The fairy turned to see that the boy was already opening the door. “What are you doing?!”

“I have to see if they’re okay.” He declared, opening the door wide.

“Link, that’s dangerous!” Navi worriedly scolded, quickly flying to Link’s side. It was too late, though, the door was entirely ajar by that point.

The interior of the home was horribly unwelcoming. There were no lights of any kind inside, save for the faint sunlight that managed to pierce through the dusty windows. Windows aside, the house was in a state of filth. Dust and dirt littered the floor, and massive cobwebs littered the nooks and crannies of the entryway. Notably, there was no furniture of any kind from what little of the house the two could see.

“Link…This isn’t a good idea.” Navi warned, brightening herself up so more of the entryway could be seen. It didn’t reveal much except for empty doorways going further into the home.

“Someone is hurt, though.” Link normally listened to Navi without question, but his desire to help others was clouding his judgement. “Can’t we look around?” What he didn’t mention was that the dark and dreary interior of the house sent an uncomfortable shiver throughout his body.

“I just have to wonder why someone would be in here at all…it’s clearly abandoned.” The fairy noted, wishing that Link had brought his sword and shield.

Before Link could reply, a rasping whisper floated through the dusty air. “He…lp…”

That made the two flinch, peering into the darkness. Taking a hesitant step inside, Link called out. “Hello? Who’s there?” He squinted. Wait…was that a shape he saw in the doorway dead ahead?”

And what was that rustling, skittering sound?

“Link…Wait…” Navi murmured as the boy started to enter the home yet remained by his side.

It didn’t even cross Link’s mind this could be some sort of trick or trap. His nativity didn’t allow him to think this was anything but a person in need of aid. “Navi, they sound-”

_SLAM!_

The door to the outside swung shut with a house-shaking note. This elicited a startled scream from both Link and Navi. By instinct, Navi blared her lights and revealed what it was that shut the door.

Before the two was a Skulltula. Not just any regular specimen, however. This Skulltula was about half the size of a full-grown adult, with a human arm jutting out from its side and a piercing blue human eye sprouting from the ‘forehead’ of the skull-shaped back of the creature. Below the eye was a crack in the shell full of teeth and a flopping pink appendage.

“Help! Help us, please!” The monster roared, flailing its arm to and fro as it hung from a string of web going to the ceiling.

Too terrified to listen, Link’s mask shattered as he started to scream at the top of his lungs, scooting on the floor away from the creature.

“Link! Get up! We have to escape!” Navi cried, panic consuming her as well. She stayed between Link and the monster, prepared to let it devour her if it gave her boy even a second more to escape.

“Please! Help!” The deformed entity screamed, descending to the floor.

All Link could do was scream as he noticed chittering and scuttling sounds coming from all around. Creatures similar to the one that closed the door started to emerge. All of them were Skulltulas with revolting deformities. Some had arms or legs of humans sticking of them while others had faces emerging from the hardened backs the creatures possessed.

Before long, the two were surrounded.

There had to be at least eight creatures, all wailing for aid as they crawled along the walls or floors while some dangled from the ceiling on strings of web. Link simply sat around them, realizing that the figure he saw earlier was the largest of the bunch, the upper half of a man’s face present on its back while where its real eyes would be was instead replaced by a crooked mouth. He was so petrified and afraid that he couldn’t even move, all he was able to do was sit there and quake as tears openly streamed down his face.

The largest Skulltula remained where it originally was, dangling from a string as it watched the child stare at it. “Young man, fairy, please…Do not judge us by how we look.” The creature said. “We will not harm you. That we promise.”

Noting that Link was too shaken to reply, Navi spoke up. “Why…Why should we believe you? What _are_ you?”

“If we wanted to harm you, why have we not done so yet?” The thing pointed out. “Please, calm your nerves and we will tell our story.”

Well…it had a point. Navi noted that all the Skulltula beasts kept their distance from the two, giving them a wide berth. She and Link were clearly defenseless, so nothing was stopping the monsters from attacking. Thinking back, the creatures kept asking, begging, for help. Something wasn’t right here, and these Skulltula-Hylian hybrids were clearly the victims. That aside, Link was in too much shock to do much of anything, so stopping and listening was hardly more dangerous for him.

“Link…Look at me.” Navi cooed softly, flying directly in front of Link’s gaze. “Look at me. It’s okay. It’s all okay.” She was still a bit shaken up but managed to keep her voice level for her boy. “They’re not going to hurt us, okay? Just calm down…”

The young boy was breathing in fast and shallow intervals, eyes wide in terror as tears continued to stream down his face. As Navi’s words, he started to feel a bit calmer. His horrified mind started to register what she was saying and what it meant for the situation. After a few minutes of Navi continuously telling him calming phrases, he started to settle down gradually. The tears stopped flowing as his breathing started to return to normal.

Gulping a few times, Link continued to stare at his Guardian Fairy as she assured him that everything would be okay. “…Really? We’ll be okay?” He wasn’t even focusing on how, after all this time, the monsters around him hadn’t made a single attempt to harm him. All he could think about were Navi’s words.

“I think so, yes.” The fairy replied. “Stand up, Link, don’t be afraid. Let these beings tell us what they want.”

If Navi said it was okay…that meant it had to be…right? Wiping the tear remnants away, Link stood up. He found it difficult to stare at the large creature that was patiently watching the two. Instead, he opted to look at the floor in front of it.

“Are you ready, child?” The thing asked, voice lacking any impatience. After getting a nod in return, he continued. “We were all Hylians just like you once and this was our home. We enjoyed a life of riches and splendor…but we were eventually consumed by greed.” The creature let out a chittering sigh. At that point, we were cursed and forced into these forms while all our possessions rotted away.”

A curse? Navi had heard stories of various types of curses, but nothing quite like this. “What can we do? We don’t know magic, especially the kinds that can dispel curses.”

“We are aware.” The Skulltula replied. “There is a way, still, that you can help. The curse is manifested in physical form in the shape of the Spiders of the Curse, the Gold Skulltulas. If you destroy them, the curse will be lifted!”

Link listened intently to the story, feeling pity for the deformed creatures around him. He almost wanted to correct the biggest Skulltula and tell him about being a Kokiri, but that wasn’t important at the moment. “Where are these spiders?” His voice was still uneven and nervous, the boy finding it hard to put his façade back up.

“We do not know their exact location.” Several of the smaller Skulltulas chittered negatively at that. “All we know is they are drawn to places with cursed and dark energy. They could be anywhere in Hyrule. Please, if you find these creatures, kill them so that we may return to normal! Do that, and you will be greatly rewarded!”

While he didn’t need a reward to want to help, Link decided not to argue. He was honestly afraid of arguing even over that. Despite trusting these cursed Hylians, he still feared them. The real question was if this was something he could do at all. Link didn’t know of any cursed or dark places, so where could he start? Not to mention he was already on one quest and wasn’t eager to start another. Still, he wanted to help…

“…I want to help.” Link said, thinking over his words carefully. “…I just don’t know where to go. I promise to stop this curse as best as I can…but I don’t know if I can do it all…” He gulped audibly. “I’m sorry…”

“You agreed to help us in a manner no one else has sworn to.” The Skulltula replied. “To that, we are grateful. We urge that if you cannot aid us yourself, you find someone who can. Anything to lift the curse!”

Link gave a nod, glancing over to Navi. “That’s okay with you…right, Navi?”

The fairy looked to Link and felt a burst of pride. She always felt this way when he expressed such a strong desire to help others. He was such a good boy. “That sounds good, Link. If we can’t break the curse ourselves, I’m sure we’ll find someone that can.”

“Excellent! Thank you!” The largest Skulltula said, an excited murmuring breaking out from the other cursed individuals. “With that taken care of, you are free to go. Please, make haste in your efforts!”

As the Skulltula said this, the door to the outside opened wide and the mutated Hylians scuttled away to the dark corners of the cursed house.

Silently, Link and Navi left and quickly made their way to Impa’s house. The trip over was short and quiet; neither one of them saying a word the entire time.

Entering the house, Link went upstairs, placed his things on the floor as he shed his boots and hat, and lied down in bed. “I want to rest a bit.” He said, breaking the silence between the two. By this point, he was back to sounding and looking flat and emotionless.

Navi, hovering over Link as he covered himself to the neck in his sheets, frowned. She was worried about how the boy was doing after that cursed house. Yes, everything turned out okay, but the ordeal still shook the two horribly. Navi knew how much Link wanted to keep his emotions hidden, so him bursting out crying like that must have mortified him on top of the horrible scare.

Still, she would let him rest.

It was clear he didn’t want to discuss these things, at least not yet, and she would respect that. “I’m going to rest too.” She replied, going to land on his hat and lying down.

Without another word, the two fell into troubled and dreamless sleeps.

The day went on slowly, Link and Navi engaging in idle chatter after waking up and both of them feeling much calmer. They talked a bit about the less-stressful events of the day, both expressing joy in Link’s sped-up recovery. It was decided that first thing tomorrow, the two would start their journey up Death Mountain. On top of that, they practiced Zelda’s Lullaby as Link had promised. He was doing better, but still couldn’t nail the song. After the practice, Navi looked over Link’s wound and was amazed at how well it had healed. The wound was practically gone, and Link wouldn’t even need the bandage by tomorrow morning!

After the hours ticked by and dinner was eaten, Navi piped up. “Link, can I ask you about something?”

“Hmm?” Link had just lied down to get comfortable. While he enjoyed playing with Saria in the past, he was also the type of kid that liked to spend all day relaxing as well. Lying down in a soft bed all day and just embracing the comfort felt amazing to him. “What is it?”

“Earlier today…I saw you staring at that mother and her son that hurt himself. What were you thinking about then? Were you okay?”

“Why do you want to know about that?”

Navi hovered above Link, frowning lightly down at him. “I just want to know. You seemed deep in thought and I’m curious.”

Link was quiet for a moment.

“I was just thinking about Hylians and their parents.” He had seen a number of parents and their children interacting since he entered the marketplace. The boy had seen fathers and sons walking and laughing, mothers carrying babies, mothers soothing crying children…He even thought back to Talon and Malon, even though he hadn’t seen the two talk to each other. “I just kind of wonder what it’s like. The moms especially…what are they like?” While Link didn’t feel love for The Great Deku Tree, he still saw the deity as his father…but he never had someone to call his mother.

Ah, that made a lot of sense. Navi should have known that’s all it was. Link just wanted to know about Hylian parents. After all, it was such an alien concept to him. “Well…mothers are usually the caregivers in a household. They raise the kids and take care of them by feeding them and looking out for them as they grow. Both parents will love their children with all their hearts and do so no matter what. It’s not anything too complex, really…”

Love no matter what…That sounded amazing. For a boy who had been shunned by nearly everyone he grew up with, love without having to earn it seemed like an impossible dream. Of course, there was the exception to that: Saria. A lot of what Navi said matched Saria up pretty well…

“…That sounds like Saria.” Link said aloud. “She always took care of me…and loved me when no one else did. Does that make her my mother?”

“I…um…” Wow, that wasn’t a question Navi expected. She didn’t know everything about Link and Saria’s relationship, but from the way it sounded…he could hardly be blamed for thinking that. “I don’t know if I’d call her that.” She had the feeling Saria would especially find it odd. “But I guess you could say she’s motherlike to you, does that make sense?”

That did make sense, yes. While Hylian parents were a new thing to Link, he knew about animal parents. Momma birds that cared for their eggs and fed her chicks and papa deer that protected their herds were well known to the boy. The babies there were spawned from their parents, though Link didn’t know the gritty details of how that worked. He knew that he and the other Kokiri were born from the trees of the forest.

He felt a bit foolish, having asked his question without thinking it through. The boy simply that that since Saria gave so much of herself to Link, it was like what a mother did. “I get it. You’re also motherlike, then.”

A tiny hand squeezed at Navi’s heart at those words. It meant so much yet hurt so badly that Link thought so highly of her. A part of Navi wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she was an awful liar that didn’t deserve to be his friend let alone a motherlike figure to him. The urge to scream the truth to the innocent boy before her sent pinpricks of pain throughout the fairy’s body. Yet…she didn’t confess. She didn’t have the Courage to.

She felt like scum.

“You really feel that way about me?” This was what the guilty fairy asked instead.

Link nodded. “Of course. You take such good care of me. Why wouldn’t I?” It make perfect sense to him, and he even felt a bit confused at why she didn’t see things that way.

Despite the guilt eating away at her, Navi went and hugged at Link’s cheek. “That means a lot to me, Link, thank you.”

As best as he could, Link returned the hug. This pretty much meant very lightly placing his hand over Navi as she held onto him. After that, the fairy went over to rest on his hat. “Navi, how long will it take to climb Death Mountain?”

That was a question that stumped Navi. She had been up to visit the Gorons before, but she had the advantage of being able to just fly past all the obstacles that Death Mountain had to offer. For her, it only took about an hour or so to get up that high. Even then she stopped to rest once or twice during that trip. “I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “I would think less time than it took for us to get from the forest to the castle town.” It was a good thing Impa bought them so much food. They had enough to last a week, and on top of that Link had eaten less than he should have since his leg injury.

“Mmm…That doesn’t sound too bad.” Really, Link was trying to convince himself. The name aside, Death Mountain seemed terrifying to him. Each time the boy glanced up at the monolithic thing, he felt his guts twist around within him. Something about the complete and utter lack of greenery on something natural like that struck a raw nerve within him. “I’m going to go to sleep now. Good night, Navi.”

“Good idea. You’ll need all the energy you can.” Navi replied, getting settled in herself. “Good night, Link.”

Knowing hard times awaited them tomorrow, it took the two a long time to fall into a restless sleep.

_Rocks._

_No matter which direction Link looked, that’s all he could see._

_He was on a mountain. A slope of brown, jagged rocks. If he looked up, the mountainside went up far past the horizon. If he looked below, the rock stretched off into a black abyss._

_Looking around further, he saw he was all alone. Navi was gone, there was no wildlife of any kind, not even any plant life. The boy would have welcomed even dead, scraggly weeds._

_“Navi! Where are you, Navi?!” He called, desperate and alone. Link didn’t want to be alone; he wanted his Guardian Fairy!_

_So, Link ran upward. Maybe Navi was up there. She had to be somewhere nearby…right?_

_Yet no matter how far Link went, no matter how much his legs burned, and his lungs ached, nothing changed. The scenery was exactly the same and no sign of any kind of life made itself known._

_Suddenly, the mountain began to shake, as if angered by Link’s presence on it. Loose rocks tumbled about, and Link began to run downhill. There seemed to be no end to the mountain, but surely if he kept going down, he’d reach Kakariko Village, right?!_

_As the boy ran, the shaking only grew worse! Before him, the ground started to crack like a massive wound on the mountain’s rocky flesh. In an instant, a bottomless fissure opened wide and started to grow!_

_Running back up, Link turned to see that the hole in the mountain only grew wider, chasing after him. Above the rumbling, he could hear screams and the scuttling of countless Skulltulas coming from the void._

_Despite his efforts, Link was just too slow. The hole caught up with him, and he teetered over the edge. Despite opening his mouth to scream, no noise came out of the boy’s mouth as he fell into the void below, down towards the endless expanse of glowing red eyes-_

“Link, it’s time to get up!”

“Wh-?!” Navi’s call awoke Link from his slumber, the boy letting out a light gasp. He sat up, seeing that weak sunlight was streaming in from outside. A cold sweat covered him as he took shallow, quick breathes.

“Link, are you okay?” The fairy asked, hovering in front of the boy’s face. “Were you having a nightmare? You didn’t quite seem like it, so…”

Trying to force himself to calm down, Link put on his façade once more. “It’s nothing. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Dreams could be pretty personal, so Navi decided to accept her partner’s wish and not pry. Not wanting to waste time, the two had a quick breakfast before Link gathered all of his things, filled up his water bottles from the sink, and left Impa’s home once more. His leg was practically fully healed thanks to the Red Potion, yet there were still scars left behind from the Stalchild’s attack, five fingernail-sized marks that told a disturbing tale.

Navi had told Link that there was a gate that blocked off the only safe path up Death Mountain. It was to prevent monsters from easily reaching the village. As the duo went through the village, Link’s eyes kept flickering up towards the imposing Death Mountain as it loomed overhead. The nightmare he had just made the inescapable trip seem even worse, and he didn’t feel ready. Still, he had no real choice, and he kept those emotions hidden away from his Guardian Fairy as they made the short trip to the gate.

Before long, the two arrived at the village’s outskirts, where the grass and houses suddenly come to a halt as rock and dirt began. Before the two was a metal gate built into the rockface, a lone guard standing before it.

As the duo approached, the guard acknowledged them by standing more at attention and looking down at Link. “Where do you think you’re going, young man? Don’t you know what’s on the other side of this gate?”

Once more, Link felt the familiar sensation of nervousness bubbling inside of him. He had to force himself just to look at the guard himself but stared at his armor rather than looking him in the eye. “Death Mountain. We know that. We have an urgent errand to run.”

“Wah ha ha ha hah!” The guard belted out, throwing his head back. “An errand, eh? Is that so?”

Embarrassed at being mocked, Link’s gaze fell down to his own two feet.

Navi, in turn, felt anger towards the guard mocking her boy! “Hey!” She snapped, flying right up to the guard. “This _is_ urgent, so don’t laugh and open that gate up!”

For a moment, the guard was a bit stunned…but then threw his head back once more. “Wah ha ha! I see, I see!” He let out a light chuckle as he shook his head. “Well, errand or not, I’m under strict orders not to allow anyone through here. No one but the Royal Family can change that!”

Link looked to Navi, feeling his guts churn within him. “What do we do, Navi?”

The fairy glared at the guard impeding their progress. She knew her anger wasn’t entirely justified, though. While yes, the man was being a jerk for laughing at a child, him not allowing them through was just his job. Most adults wouldn’t believe a ten year-old had business on a dangerous mountain, so why would he?

Still, what to do…? The Royal Family was the only thing that could change the guard’s mind, and there was no way they’d get through by force. Even if she blinded the man with her light, Link wouldn’t be able to get over the gate in time!

Wait! That was it!

“Link, you have a letter from Zelda, remember?” The fairy had forgotten about it entirely! Things had been so hectic or heavy and awkward that she hadn’t given it much thought. “Show it to the guard, maybe the Princess thought ahead!”

That was right! Link too had forgotten the letter, not even having asked Navi what it had said. Appreciating his Guardian Fairy’s memory and intelligence, he fished through his bag and got the parchment out. “Here, Zelda wrote this herself.” He droned, handing the paper to the guard.

“Her Higness? Truly?” He took the paper and his eyes scanned it as he read aloud. “This is Link. He is under my orders to save Hyrule. Let him up to Death Mountain.” The man read; his voice full of surprise. “Huh…” For a third time, he threw his head back. Wah ha ha! Well, this is the Princess’ handwriting, it even has her official signature!” The guard folded the paper up, putting it in a pocket of his. “Well, you’ve got me, this is from a member of the Royal Family.”

“So…you’ll let us through?” Navi asked.

“Wah ha ha! Yes, it seems Her Highness is playing some sort of game! Well, as dangerous as it is, I can’t deny a direct order!” The guard still had his mocking tone but reached over and pressed a hidden button within the gate. There was a click and a rumble, and the entryway opened up before the duo. “Good luck up there, Mr. Hero! Don’t say I didn’t warn you! Wah ha ha ha!”

“Come on, Link, let’s go.” Navi grumbled, growing increasingly angry at the guard’s attitude.

Not wanting to be near that man anymore, Link walked through the gate as Navi hovered alongside him. Almost as soon as they crossed the threshold, the gate rumbled shut behind them. He felt silly for thinking this way, but he actually felt upset at how the guard spoke to him like that and laughed. It reminded him a bit of Mido on his crueler days…

Link looked up once more at Death Mountain, which he guessed he was now officially on. “I’m scared, Navi.” He felt the need to inform, even his voice shook a bit despite his façade.

The fairy was a bit scared too, both for herself and her companion. She didn’t want to increase his stress by admitting that, however. “I know, but I’ll be right by you the entire way up. We don’t even have to reach the top, the Gorons reside about halfway up the mountain.”

That actually did make Link feel a bit better, knowing he wouldn’t have to scale to the mountain’s peak. Still, fear broiled inside of him, and there was no getting around that. “Right. Let’s go, then.”

Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the guard’s continued laughter behind him, Link started his way up Death Mountain, his Guardian Fairy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this sort of break in the adventure turned out alright. At least next chapter, things can finally get more exciting again. In any case, please tell me what you think with a comment.


	9. Death Mountain

Link fell again, scraping his knee.

“You okay?” Navi asked, floating over to her companion.

“I’m fine.” The boy replied, standing up and dusting his tunic off. It really was just a scraped knee. A bit of blood trickled down his leg, but otherwise he was okay. “Let’s keep going.” His tone was flat and empty, just as he wanted it to be.

“Right. Okay.” Navi responded, floating alongside Link as he made his way further up the mountain.

Despite his façade, Link hated being on this mountain. Not just because of its terrifying name. Not just because he was forced to be there. Not just because there was an unusual race of rock people he was nervous about meeting. To him, the mountain was something that didn’t seem like it belonged in the natural world.

In the forest, Link’s life mostly comprised of three colors. Healthy, dark brown bark of the countless trees that surrounded the boy at every moment of every day. The crisp blue of the rivers, ponds, and streams that he had encountered during his lifetime or the eyes of his fellow Kokiri. Then, of course, everything else was green. The grass, the leaves, the flowers, the clothes of the other children, and of course the hair of the most important person in his life.

Here, there was none of that. The brown of the mountain was more of an ugly shade of red, and even so it was muted and lacking life. Nothing like the barks of trees. The only blue here was that of the infinite sky that hung above even the peak of Death Mountain. Then, of course, there was no green to be found at all. Not even a scraggly weed had been encountered so far, let alone a soothing tree.

To Link, this made the mountain a terrifying presence. It was all so unusual and different to him that he had a hard time believing the place was natural. When he thought of nature, he thought of the forest and nothing else save for Hyrule Field. As empty was it was compared to the Lost Woods, that at least had trees and other flora to keep Link’s anxiety at bay, if only a little bit. A part of Link wondered if perhaps Ganondorf hadn’t cursed this mountain like he had cursed The Great Deku Tree, and by extension the rest of the forest with the deity’s passing. Yet, Navi seemed to see nothing wrong with the mass of rock, so it had to be normal.

It just shook Link to his core regardless.

Aside from the barren nature, there wasn’t too much to talk about regarding the mountain. It was a lot of the same, no matter where Link looked. Aside from an opening in the mountain’s side or an odd looking cluster of rocks, there wasn’t much to really look at. He had to wonder what sorts of creatures might be dwelling deep inside a place like this in the far reaches of those dark tunnels…

So far, the two had been going up the mountain at a slow pace for roughly an hour. The sloping, uneven ground was difficult for Link to traverse. While there were hills in Hyrule Field, their curves were far more subtle, so they barely even registered in his head as he traversed them. Here, the slope was sharp and there were uneven pits and jutting rocks that grabbed at the boy’s feet and made him fall. In just an hour, he had fallen three times due to his own clumsiness in relation to the mountain.

Navi, meanwhile, was keeping watch for creatures. Death Mountain wasn’t just dangerous because of the risk of falling rocks and scarcity of food for anyone that wasn’t a Goron. While she had never encountered any herself, she knew there were monsters about the mountain. Most of them came out at night, but supposedly some lurked about during the day. The fairy had no idea how long it would take for the two of them to reach the Goron Village, or at least encounter a friendly Goron that might help escort them up the rest of the way. The worst case scenario was that they had to duck within a cave or crevice for the night and simply hope for the best…

“Navi.” Link droned, snapping the fairy out of her thoughts. “I have a question.”

“Hm? Huh?” The fairy stuttered, turning to the boy. “What is it? Do you need a break?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m fine. I just want to know something about the mountain.” His gaze rose up to the peak, staring at the ring of clouds that seemed permanently affixed to the top of the mountain. “Is there a deity on the mountain? One that watches over it like The Great Deku Tree did?” The boy felt his blood grow a bit cold at the mention of his deceased father, but was able to hide his emotions.

The question took Navi a bit off guard. She didn’t realize he thought of those sorts of things. “Well…I have heard of an old god that the Gorons believed in…but unlike The Great Deku Tree, I’ve never seen him. Why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to know.” The boy lied. For his entire life, he had never thought there were other deities than the Father of the Forest, the great tree that watched over the Kokiri. Yet, about a week ago, he learned that there were Golden Goddesses that apparently created Hyrule. It made him wonder if other gods existed out there; ones that had their own domains that they watched over. “Tell me about this god.” Link flatly droned.

The fairy couldn’t help but smile. Link’s seemingly endless curiosity was very endearing to Navi, and she never minded answering his questions. “Well, from what I’ve heard, the Gorons no longer believe in this deity. Again, I never saw proof he had ever actually existed like with The Great Deku Tree…”

“They believed in something that wasn’t real?” Link had to wonder why people would believe in a god they had never seen. Even with the Golden Goddesses, Link had heard of their existence straight from his father…who better to know of gods that were real than another god?

“Well…not all gods are. Some are believed in without actual proof they existed.” Things were veering into somewhat touchy subjects, so Navi chose her words carefully. She chose to avoid the concept of worship, knowing that The Great Deku Tree and the Kokiri had no such relationship. It would just confuse Link. “While that’s the case, the idea of these gods bring comfort to those who believe. Does that make sense?”

“I guess so.” The boy replied as he looked back to his Guardian Fairy. If Link believed there was a god watching out for him, he knew he’d feel better. “So why did they stop believing in him?”

The fairy shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe they chose to start believing in the Golden Goddesses instead, but I can’t really say.” Navi looked up to the mountain’s peak. “There is supposed to be a Temple to this deity somewhere at the top of Death Mountain. His name was Korak, and supposedly he was a jovial, laughing god that kept watch over the mountain. He was said to wield a massive hammer, crushing the rocks within the mountain into tiny pieces, which the Gorons would eat. Like I said, though, he never actually existed.”

That was…certainly odd to Link. The idea of a god that people believed in but didn’t actually exist still baffled him a bit. These sorts of subjects were simply beyond his young mind. “I see. I guess I was kind of worried a god might be angry we’re climbing his mountain.” That was the real reason he brought the subject up. It hadn’t even occurred to him until their hike actually started.

“Well, don’t you worry, no god will impede our travels, I guarantee that.” The fairy assured.

And so, the two went on.

The trip remained uneventful for another hour aside from a short break where Link practiced Zelda’s Lullaby some more. He was so tantalizingly close to getting it but couldn’t quite play it perfectly. He hid his dismay, internally scolding himself for still not being able to get the song quite right.

As Link put his Ocarina back on his belt, he remembered something. That Cucco Lady had given him a gift yesterday! Opening his bag, Link took the still-wrapped chocolate out. “That nice lady called this chocolate, right?” He asked Navi, staring at the small gift.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.” Navi replied, perching on Link’s shoulder. “It’s chocolate, yes, a really popular dessert outside the Lost Woods.”

Dessert? The place the Gerudos were from? No…No, wait that was _desert_. “So, what’s a dessert?”

Navi almost let out a laugh at that. She supposed she was very used to life in Hyrule, because the idea of a child that didn’t know what chocolate was deeply amused her. “It’s something sweet and unhealthy that Hylians eat. It’s not good for them, but it tastes good and acts as a sparse treat.”

Link looked from the chocolate to Navi. “So…I shouldn’t eat it?” Why did Hylians eat things that were bad for them? In the Lost Woods, the only foods like that were outright poisonous.

“No, no, it’s fine. A little bit of chocolate is okay. It’s only if you eat a lot that it’s bad for you. Go ahead, eat it!” Honestly, the fairy was almost excited to watch this. What was it like to see someone eat chocolate for the first time?

“Alright…” Well, if Navi said it was fine, it had to be fine. Unwrapping the gift, Link saw it was a hunk of brown…something. It wasn’t anything that he could find in the Lost Woods, that was for sure. Almost hesitantly, he sniffed at the treat, taking in the odd scent. Slowly, he took a small bite.

“Well, how is it?”

It was nothing like Link had ever tasted! The chocolate was sweet, but not like how the apples of the forest were sweet. He couldn’t really describe it, but it was just…better in some way that made his mouth tingle a bit. Without thinking, Link quickly devoured the rest of the treat, needing to have more of that delicious chocolate! Before he knew it, the sugary dessert was gone, leaving an empty wrapper. Instantly, Link felt embarrassed for losing control over something so simple. “I…um…I liked it.”

Unable to control herself, Navi tittered lightly. “I can tell! Can’t say I’ve ever seen a kid that didn’t like chocolate!” He probably shouldn’t have wolfed it all down in one go, but she felt he deserved it after all the things he’s gone through lately.

Nodding shyly, Link looked back up at Navi. “Can I get more later?” He really wanted some more and could see why, even if it wasn’t good for them, that Hylians would eat it.

“Well, if we can somehow get some Rupees, I don’t see why not.” She’d lecture him about moderation and the like if it came to it. For now, she’d just let him look forward to the idea of having more. Now, where the two would get that money…she didn’t know.

“Thank you, Navi.” Link replied, still feeling ashamed at his behavior as he put the wrapper back in his bag. The boy regretted eating it all like that so quickly. “Let’s keep going.” He went on, standing up and starting back up the mountain with his Guardian Fairy in tow.

It was soon after this that the two encountered their first monster of the mountain.

Turning along the path leading upward, the duo stopped in their tracks. Navi let out a light gasp while Link gulped audibly.

Before the travelers was a massive bug of sorts. It had four long limbs that elevated its red, oval-shaped body off of the ground. They could hear it clicking lightly despite being a good ten feet away. Thankfully, the creature was facing away from them and hadn’t noticed their presence yet.

“Navi.” Link whispered, speaking so quietly that the fairy barely even heard him. “What is that?”

“That’s a Tektite.” The fairy whispered. “They’re all over the mountain, and they’re dangerous.” Taking a deep breath, she went on. “We can’t move on without dealing with it. Take out your slingshot and take aim. It has a big red eye you’ll want to aim for.” The path was simply too narrow to go around it without being noticed, and the area surrounding the path was too sheer to climb over.

Link did nothing. Staring at the creature, he felt his blood go cold. “…I won’t have to kill it, will I?”

“No, no, you don’t have to worry about that.” Navi remembered how much Link hated violence or killing, even against monsters. “You just have to stun it, then run past it.”

That was far better to Link. He didn’t feel quite so guilty about giving a monster a good shot in the eye and could get over it. It was killing that just made him feel disgusting inside.

“Right. Shoot it in the eye. Stun it.” He repeated, as if convincing himself that that was all he had to do. Slowly, he reached for his slingshot, slipping it out of his belt.  The Tektite still didn’t notice the two, staring off elsewhere as it clicked to the open air. Just as carefully, Link opened up his ammo pouch a bit and got a decent sized rock out, readying his slingshot.

“Okay, you ready?” Navi asked quietly. Silently, her companion nodded. “Alright, here it goes…” The fairy let out a shrill, high-pitched whistle.

Instantly, the Tektite turned around. Link’s gaze was instantly drawn to the blood-red, single eye the creature possessed that rested over a pair of dangerous looking mandibles. The creature let out a sort of hissing sound as it slowly started to walk towards the duo. Its body lowered as it approached, taking a very clear pouncing position.

Link felt fear grip him as the ruby eye glared at him, as if the Tektite hated Link with all its might. His hands shook as he held his weapon, trying to aim as the creature approached. After a moment, he let the rock fly, which struck the Tektite’s body but missed its eye. Letting out a hiss, the massive bug started to creep at a faster rate, determined to reach its prey.

Panicking, the young boy started to back up as he fished another rock out of his pouch, Navi urging him to hurry. Link readied his weapon again just as the Tektite lowered its body even further, seconds away from leaping at him. Letting the rock fly, by what Link regarded as pure luck, the projectile hit its mark, striking the beast in the center of its eye.

Stunned, in pain, and confused, the Tektite let out a high-pitched screeching sound as its eye squeezed shut. It fell onto its side, writhing on the ground, its long longs flailing as it did so.

For a moment, all Link could do was stare at the creature. Yes, it was a monster, and yes it was going to attack him…but seeing it suffer and writhe like that made him feel a cold, heavy guilt.

“Hey!” Navi chimed, snapping Link out of his thoughts. “Come on, now’s the time to run!”

Legs moving on their own, Link ran past the injured bug as he placed his slingshot back in his belt. His fairy was right by him, and the two kept going up the path until the screeches of the Tektite could no longer be heard.

Once the two got far enough away, they slowed down to catch their breath. “You’re sure that creature won’t die, right?” Link asked, the guilt still present in his gut.

“It shouldn’t, no.” Navi answered truthfully. “A single rock won’t do one of those things in. It’s probably recovered by now, in fact.” Of course, she had no way of knowing for sure, but she didn’t want to tell Link that. For all she knew, the rock permanently blinded the Tektite, and it wouldn’t survive long in that state.

“Good.” Link flatly replied, having caught his breath. “I didn’t want-”

Whatever Link was going to say next was interrupted as a hissing sound from above rang out. The boy had just enough time to turn around before something slammed into him. This force knocked him flat on his back as he felt something pinning him down by the shoulders. Instantly, Link got his bearings and realized what had hit him was a second, larger Tektite which had sprung on him from above. Its two front legs pressed down on his shoulders painfully, preventing escape.

Forgetting his mask, Link felt terror well up within him and escape as a scream as the monster leered down at him. Scream after scream escaped the terrified child as he thrashed and tried to throw the monster off of him to no avail. The Tektite lowered its body, mandibles wriggling in anticipation of the meal below it. In desperation, Link thought quickly and threw his legs straight up, impeding the decent of the monster’s body. With a loud hiss, the Tektite fought against the child and Link just barely managed to hold the beast off.

Link’s legs weren’t strong enough to hold the bug off for very long, and he could already feel the painful strain. “Navi!” He cried, tears starting to stream down his face. “Help me! Please help me! Help me! Help me!” The boy kept begging, his words devolving into screams as the creature fought against the boy, lowering a bit closer to its prey.

The entire event, from the hiss to Link begging Navi for help, occurred within the span of only a few moments. It all went by so quickly that the fairy was simply caught off guard. Link begging her for help snapped her out of things, and without thinking she charged at the bug. Going full speed, she rammed right into its eye. A very risky move, since one bite from the Tektite would kill her. It was why she insisted on Link firing at the last one rather than handling it herself.

Unfortunately, Navi’s ramming was not as strong as a rock fired from a slingshot. While it distracted the Tektite, her attack only injured it enough to make it squeal lightly. Hissing, the beast snapped its mandibles at Navi, who barely retreated in time, as it kept Link pinned to the ground. “Link, close your eyes!” The fairy yelled, not waiting to see if the boy actually did it. In a daring move, she closed back in on the monster and let out a flash of blinding light.

This, thankfully, proved far more effective. Letting out a cry of pain, the Tektite shut its blinded eye, backing away from the protective fairy and in turn unpinning Link, who had screwed his eyes shut just in time.

Not wasting a second, Link scrambled to his feet and sprinted away from the Tektite and further up Death Mountain while it was still stunned. Tears continued to stream down his face, and he was so desperate to get away he didn’t even check to see if Navi was with him at first. When he glanced to the side, however, he saw she was flying right next to him.

For several minutes, the two kept going higher and higher up the mountain, their adrenaline slowly fading. Once this happened, Link walked over to the cliff face nearby and rested his forehead against the wall, placing his hands on it as well to support him.

His legs were shaking, in fact, his entire body was. Even now he was so terrified that he thought he may be physically ill. That all happened so fast, yet to him it felt like several minutes rather than just a handful of seconds. On top of that, he felt ashamed for bursting out into tears in front of Navi again. He felt so disgusted with himself for it and thought for sure his Guardian Fairy thought less of him for being so weak.

It had been far easier to keep his façade up back in the forest. Yes, he felt a lot of misery. Yes, sometimes he got angry over various things. Yet these feelings stemmed from things he had grown used to like the neglect of a majority of the village or his lack of a Guardian Fairy. The worst things that happened to him was when Mido or some other bullies openly mocked him to his face, yet he had been used to it by then. Facing life-threatening situations and being attacked by monsters was new to him and it all came so suddenly he just couldn’t prepare himself and his façade would break in an instant.

He felt like scum.

Despite what Link thought, Navi didn’t think any less of him. She couldn’t blame him for being terrified to the point of tears. In fact, it would have been unusual if that _hadn’t_ been the case. The fairy watched as Link’s entire frame shook, as if he’d collapse at any moment. Yet he remained upright, letting out quiet sobs she knew he was trying to keep hidden from her. “Link, are you okay?” She knew the answer but had to ask. He shook his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Again, he shook his head. A pause from Navi. “…Do you need a few minutes?” Finally, Link nodded, all this time not looking at her at all. “Okay, take your time.” She wished she could do more to help, but she wasn’t going to force him to talk if he didn’t want to. Hopefully he would open up when he was ready.

If only she had seen the monster coming. She, too, felt like scum. She couldn’t protect her boy.

Link kept his eyes screwed shut, trying to prevent more tears from breaking through. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened…and yet, he didn’t see a red eye in his mind.

He saw the piercing orange eye of the curse that killed his father.

For several minutes, Link stood in place, slowly ceasing his crying and shaking. Gathering himself as best as he could, he pushed away from the wall and cleared his face of remaining tears. Clearing his throat, he turned to Navi, his face a blank. “I’m ready. I’m sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to apologize for something like that, Link.” Navi assured…but got no response from her companion. He simply turned and started to move further up the mountain. Withholding a sigh, the fairy followed.

As time passed, Link noticed something.

The higher the two went on the mountain, the warmer it got. It wasn’t just him getting heated from the long trip either, the air was definitely noticeably hotter than at the mountain’s base. Looking up to the sky, and trying to ignore the mountain itself, he understood why. The sun provided warmth for the land of Hyrule and whatever laid beyond.

It’d only make sense it’d get hotter the closer they got to it.

“You okay, Link?” Navi asked, noticing Link jerking his head away from the sky suddenly.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He rubbed his eyes, having looked at the sun for too long. “The heat is starting to get to me a bit.”

The Guardian Fairy was wondering if she should tell him about how Death Mountain was a volcano. One that erupted very rarely, yes, but it was a volcano all the same. Chances were he had never heard of volcanoes, so she kept her lips sealed. No reason to worry her companion over the idea of lava and eruptions. “It won’t get too bad, don’t worry.”

Link hadn’t really been worried. He had faith that Navi wouldn’t lead him so far up Death Mountain if the sun’s heat would kill him. Rather than continue that conversation, Link changed the subject. “Do you think the Gorons will just give us the Spiritual Stone?”

“Well, once you get Zelda’s Lullaby down, I’m sure there won’t be any issue. If they know it’s to help the Royal Family, they’ll surely aid us in any way possible.”

“What if it isn’t enough? What do we do then?” Link asked. He wasn’t entirely sure where these doubts came from. All he knew is the thought that these Gorons may simply refuse to give them the Spiritual Stone kept eating away at him.

That was a good question. “…If that happens…well…I’ll have to try and convince them otherwise.” That was all Navi could really say.

“…What if that isn’t enough?” Link pressed.

“I don’t know, then. Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.” The fairy replied. Link’s paranoia rubbed off a bit because Navi then started to wonder the same thing. Until now she assumed that Zelda’s Lullaby would be all that was needed. “We should stop soon and practice some more.”

And so, the two went on.

Up the duo went, Link going over rocky paths, and sometimes falling over and getting scrapes. By the time afternoon hit, both his knees were bloody as well as his right elbow. The two saw Tektites as they went, but luckily they were off on other paths or in positions where the duo could sneak past. Twice the two stopped to rest and practice the Ocarina.

The second time, they found a cool cave to sit in. Link was nervous about entering the yawning void, but with the increasingly hot air of the mountain, the shade was so inviting. Back in the Lost Woods, the permanent haze over the forest kept things nice and cool. Even the very hottest days for the Kokiri hardly made the children break a sweat. Not only that, but the many rivers and ponds of the area could be used in a pinch.

Sitting on a rock in the dark cave, Link watched as Navi chimed the melody he should have learned days ago. He recalled how Impa informed him of Zelda’s assurance that he would be able to learn the song. Yet here he was and hadn’t been able to play it correctly a single time! The boy couldn’t help but feel like Zelda’s faith had been misplaced…

“You almost got it! You’re so close, Link!” Navi urged after Link tried once more. He truly was close, only messing a few notes up. A far cry better than his first few times attempting the song. “Let’s try just one more time.” As she was about to play the song again, a sound interrupted her. A low, loud noise that came from deeper in the cave.

It was some sort of moaning.

Heavy footsteps started to approach the two, whatever it belonged to hidden by the darkness of the cave.

Quickly, Link started to gather his things, panic gripping him as the footsteps drew nearer. “Come on, let’s go!” Navi urged, staying by Link until he was ready, the two quickly exiting the cave. They noticed as they left that the footsteps grew faster, clearly chasing them! They had just gotten back into the sunlight and were preparing to quickly scale the mountain as an escape when another noise reached them.

“Hello? Who are you two?”

Halting, the duo dared to turn and see who had spoken. Out of the cave stumbled a figure that Link found extremely unusual. It was large, taller than any of the Hylians he had seen and stood on two feet like a person, yet lacked any kind of clothing. That was hardly the odd part, as the thing was the color of the rocks that surrounded the two. In fact, the being seemed to be _made_ out of rock! To Link’s shock, the creature had a very human-like face, with thick lips and blue eyes that blinked slowly as they looked the two over. The creature opened its mouth, letting out a yawn, which sounded suspiciously like the moaning sound the two heard in the cave.

Navi let out a heavy of relief, hand placed over his rapidly beating heart. “Link, it’s okay! There’s nothing to be scared of, this is a Goron!”

 _This_ was a Goron? Link thought back, recalling that Navi said how they were like rocks. He eyed the creature more, noting what seemed to be a pointy rock structure on the top of its head as well as unusual markings on its arm. Oddly, it was the fact that the creature had no clothes on that through Link off the most. He chose instead to focus on the creature’s face. “R-Really?” He couldn’t help but ask, so stunned by what he was seeing that a stutter escaped him. The boy still felt fear towards the humanoid, despite Navi’s insistence that it was all alright. The Goron was simply so unusual looking that it made him anxious.

Letting out another yawn, the Goron scratched at his chest. “I hope I didn’t scare you two. I was just off taking a nap when some music woke me up.” His voice was deep and rumbling, like the sound of large rocks tumbling down a mountainside. He blinked a few times, looking at the duo as if just suddenly realizing they weren’t his fellow kind. “Say…what’s a Hylian and a fairy doing here?”

Link wanted to correct the Goron but recalled how Navi warned about telling others he was a Kokiri. Of course, now that Link was getting over his initial scare, he actually found it harder to talk. Earlier he spoke up as a sort of shocked reflex. He looked up to Navi, silently urging her to speak in his place.

Getting the hint, Navi did just that. “We’re actually on our way to Goron City.” She explained. “We have some important business there.”

The Goron’s eyes widened a bit, glancing over Link especially now. “Really? And you got this far by yourselves? I must say, I’m impressed!” The Goron’s tone was jovial and sincere, deep yet warming in nature.

The kindness helped make Link feel a bit less uneased, but he still found it hard to talk to the Goron and look him in the eye at the same time. He didn’t want Navi to scold him again, so he forced himself to. “Um…Yes. How far away is it from here?” The boy’s voice was quiet and bashful, clearly finding talking difficult.

Not seeming perturbed at all by Link’s shyness, the Goron looked up towards the peak of Death Mountain, apparently to gauge the distance. “Oh, another thirty minutes or so.” He looked back to the duo. “I’ll lead you two there if you’d like.”

“That’d be great!” Navi chimed cheerfully. If a monster attacked them now, they’d have a big strong Goron to protect them! “Thank you, sir.”

Link felt the same as Navi, feeling relief lift away some of his anxiety. The Goron sure looked strong and sturdy, surely no monster on this mountain could hurt someone like him! “Th…Thank you, sir.” He echoed.

“It’s not a problem at all! As it happens, I was going to head back after my nap anyway. I was just off…” He paused, frowning for a moment. “…well, I was looking for something. It’s not important.”

That struck the duo as odd, but it was clear that the Goron didn’t want to speak of it, so they let it go. “Still, we both appreciate it.” Navi replied. “Oh, I forgot to introduce us! My name is Navi, and my friend here is Link.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you!” The Goron boomed joyfully, his attitude instantly lightening again. “My name is Rohan!” He turned towards the path leading further up the mountain. “You two must be tuckered out, let’s say we get moving to get there sooner, eh?” Without waiting for a response, the rocklike being started to march on ahead.

“That sounds good!” Navi chirped, starting to fly off as Link followed behind her.

The boy felt a bit of shame for his silence, and then talking so meekly when he did speak up. When was he going to learn to talk to strangers properly?!

It wasn’t long after the duo turned trio went on their way that Rohan spoke up. “So, what business did you two have? It’s not every day that Hylians make the trip up here.”

“Um…Well…uh…” Link started, speaking up before he knew he was doing and instantly fumbling. Was it okay to tell just anyone what their goal was? He once more glanced up to Navi, deciding to let her handle the talking once more.

“It’s a bit complicated.” The fairy responded, picking up on things rather quickly. “We actually need to speak to your leader, Darunia.” She recalled her last visit to the city, hearing about the Goron’s Chieftain but never actually getting a chance to meet him.

Rohan’s brows raised at that. “Darunia? Really? That really does seem important.” He sounded a bit skeptical. “Well, you can try, but it would have to be a very urgent manner.”

Navi withheld a sigh of relief that Rohan didn’t press the issue. It really was unbelievable that a child and fairy would need to see the leader of the Gorons, and she knew he wasn’t really buying it. “I assure you that it is.” Was all she said in response.

“So, you two really came here all alone? Looks like you had some troubles.” Rohan commented, glancing at the various injuries that Link had.

“It really was just us.” The blue fairy said. “We got lucky and only ran into a few Tektites.”

“I wouldn’t call that lucky.” Link blurted out, a bitter edge to his voice. His shoulders ached for a good while after escaping the one that had pinned him, without having to look he knew they both had nasty bruises. That was on top of the terror he had felt and how close he had been to dying…

“N-No, I…I didn’t mean to make light of it.” Navi corrected, feeling guilty. “I just mean there are worse things to run into…” That really was all she meant.

Link gave no reply to that.

Frowning in concern, Rohan observed the two as they had their miniature spat. “Well, at least you’re both okay. I won’t let anything happen to you from now on, so don’t worry.”

“We really appreciate it.” Navi insisted, still feeling bad about touching a nerve with Link. She couldn’t help but notice he was the only one getting hurt since the adventure started. The fairy hadn’t gotten a scratch on her since the monsters they encountered went straight for Link. It was easy for her to say that the two got lucky, but Link had gotten pinned down by one of those monsters! She’d have to remember to apologize to him later.

Link couldn’t help but feel a bit angry at how casually worded that sentence. He didn’t feel lucky and all and he couldn’t help but think it was as if she was trivializing his encounters. As the minutes ticked by in heavy silence, Link realized that wasn’t her intent. Of course it wasn’t. Navi would never be that cruel. That just made him feel like a disgusting brat, and he knew he’d have to apologize to his Guardian Fairy later on.

The silence was a bit awkward, none of the trio seeming to want to be the next one to talk after that slight debacle. That was, until, the three passed by an odd object. It was…a plant! Link’s head jerked to the object, eyes widening. There were plants on this mountain?! However, it was unlike any kind of flora he had ever seen. It consisted of a patch of leaves with some sort of blue orb in the center with orange spines growing out of the top. The orb part didn’t even look like it was a plant at all, yet there it was!

“What is that?” Link asked, sounding shocked as he approached the odd plant.

“ _Hey!_ ” Rohan belted out, making Link jump nearly out of his boots. “Don’t go near that, Link!” The Goron placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and pulled him back. “That’s a Bomb Flower!”

Startled, Link looked up at Rohan, then back to the plant. A…Bomb Flower? What was a Bomb? He had never heard that word in his life! “It’s poisonous?” He asked.

“No, not exactly.” The Goron said with a shake of the head. “When you pick one up, they light up and explode!”

…Explode? Link had never heard that word either. “I don’t know what that means.” He replied flatly.

“It means that it’s dangerous.” Navi answered, her heart hammering. It was a good thing Rohan acted quicker than she did. Things could have quickly gotten…she didn’t even want to think about it. “Explosions are big bursts that destroy things.”

Big bursts? Link didn’t quite understand but didn’t want to handle anything dangerous either way. “Okay. I’m sorry I tried to touch it.”

“That’s alright.” Rohan assured, letting Link go. “Just keep your distance from it, alright?”

With a nod from Link, the three went on their way once more. The boy couldn’t help but glance back at the odd plant as they continued on…

It wasn’t long after that when Link took off his hat and placed it in his bag. The heat was truly starting to get to him now, a layer of sweat covering his body and his hair dampened and sticking to his skin. All in all, it wasn’t too horribly hot on the mountain, not even this high up. It was about as hot as a particularly humid Summer day. The problem was that it was hotter than Link had ever been thanks to the cool nature of the Lost Woods.

“You going to be okay, Link?” Navi asked. Thankfully, fairies were heavily immune to heat, so things weren’t nearly so bad for her.

“I think so. Will it get much hotter before we reach the city?” He directed the question at Rohan. The boy was tempted to take his tunic off but didn’t want to stop and fiddle with all of his belongings in order to do so.

Rohan shook his head, glancing upwards towards the mountain’s peak. “No, it shouldn’t get much worse. Though it really doesn’t bother us Gorons at all, but I know how you Hylians get when you enter our city. Don’t worry, only a couple have passed out from the heat in the past!” He let out a small chuckle, apparently only joking.

Navi noticed Link’s brief look of horror and let out an annoyed chime. “Hey! Not helping!”

The Goron raised his hands, letting out a light laugh. “Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t being serious.” He looked down to Link. “That never happened, young one, don’t worry.”

That helped alleviate Link’s nerves, but he really didn’t appreciate the joke. He simply gave a nod to Rohan’s explanation, still wishing it wasn’t so darn hot on this mountain!

The rest of the trip was uneventful, the three sometimes passing a Bomb Flower or a Tektite which would avoid the group thanks to the Goron’s presence. As Rohan said, about a half hour after meeting the Goron, the three arrived at their destination. “We’re here, finally!” Navi spouted out with both excitement and relief.

Before the trio was an opening in the mountain. It was like a cave, but perfectly square in design and had tapestry hung above the entryway. Link glanced at these tapestries and noticed they had the same designs as the mark on the Goron’s arm. “Yep!” Rohan agreed. “Home sweet home! Come on, let’s head inside.”

Feeling a bit nervous, Link followed the Goron and Navi as they went ahead. He couldn’t help but be worried he would enter a noisy, crowded area like the marketplace and really didn’t want to go through that again. He had to wonder how the Gorons could live inside a mountain like that. Was such a thing possible? As they went through the cave and down a short, dark tunnel, they emerged to a rather unusual sight for the child.

Before Link was simply a massive cave, lit by dozens of torches spread all around. Rather than houses and other buildings like in the castle town or Kakariko Village, there were instead countless holes in the cavern walls that acted as doors and windows. The cave spiraled downward, separating the city into layers. Among these layers, countless Gorons milled about. Link noticed they came in a number of sizes; there were small ones half his height that must have been children, to one particularly massive one that was twice as tall as Rohan was! A lot of them looked very similar, and Link wasn’t even able to tell which were men and which were women…in fact, there didn’t seem to _be_ any women Gorons! Of course, with how different they looked from Hylians or the Kokiri, who could say for sure?

“Wow…” Link murmured, awe bleeding into his voice as he gazed around. While there was some hustling and bustling like in the marketplace, it was all spread out across the gigantic cavern, so it didn’t feel quite so overwhelming. “So…do you live in those holes in the wall? Are those your houses?”

“That is correct indeed!” Rohan said, chuckling lightly at Link’s amazement. “Follow me, I’ll show you around!”

“Wait, what about Darunia?” Navi asked as Rohan started to walk. “Our business is urgent!”

Turning back towards the two, the kind Goron flashed them a grin. “Don’t worry, you’ll end up with Darunia. Might as well see the city a bit first, right?”

“I’d like to see it.” Link interjected, his voice level again. “If it’s really quick it should be fine, right?”

The fairy relented. If Link really wanted to, what was the harm? After all, surely Rohan would be quick about it given the situation! “Alright, just a quick tour.”

“Sounds like a plan!” The Goron boomed joyfully. He kept going as Link and Navi followed behind. “Now there isn’t too much here on the top level. It’s mostly for the guards and soldiers to stay at. They’ve got to act as the first line of defense, after all.”

Rohan gestured to the top layer that the group was on. Strangely, the three were all alone. Where _were_ these guards and soldiers? Cooped up in the holes in the walls? Neither Link nor Navi saw any Gorons on the lower layers that looked the part. Link especially wondered why they needed guards at all. Who, or rather what, could threaten these massive rocky creatures?

Maybe it was best not to think about it.

It took the trio a while to progress along the layer towards the staircase. Link in particular had a hard time seeing the other end of the cave. He did see some long tunnels leading off elsewhere, well-lit by torches. “Where do those tunnels go? Oher parts of the city?” Maybe it was like how ants made their tunnels? He recalled Saria showing him a picture of an ant colony’s home in one of her books…

“That’s right. We’ll just stick to the main part for now since that’s where Darunia is.” Rohan answered as the three went down some stairs that went into the cave wall and downwards.

As they went on, Link started to notice how much cooler it was inside the city, he assumed since they were out of the sun. It was still rather warm, however, making the boy glad he at least took his hat off to aid in cooling off.

The second layer of the city was far more crowded. Gorons milled about back and forth, their loud and slow footsteps echoing across the cavern. Now that they were closer, Link and Navi could see stalls and the exchanging of Rupees going on between the rock people. It was like the marketplace in the Castle Town but far less crowded.

“This is the marketplace; I don’t think I need to explain what that entails.” Rohan explained as he led the guests along.

Link looked about and saw what it was these Gorons bought. Rocks, large closed bags, bits of what seemed to be metal, vases and bottles, bits of cloth and leather for who knew what. Link noticed no fruits, vegetables, or even meat, being sold anywhere. “Do Gorons really only eat rocks? Nothing else?”

“Well, we _can_ eat other things.” Rohan explained. “It’s just that rocks provide us with the most nutrients.” His voice sounded a bit flat by the end, as if talking about something he possibly shouldn’t have, confusing the two guests.

“My, is that a Hylian?”

“You’re right, I haven’t seen one in ages!”

“A child? All by himself?”

“It’s been months since the last Hylian visitors!”

“Is that a fairy too? How odd!”

“How did he get up the mountain?”

“Isn’t there a gate now?”

Whispers and murmurs, which by Goron standards was somewhat loud, followed the trio as they went. It didn’t bother Navi, but Link suddenly felt like the entire city was looking at him. He was just thankful that his flushed appearance could be chalked up to the mountain’s heat. His insides seemed to scrunch and twist at all the unwanted attention, keeping his eyes glued to his feet. The boy was just thankful that none of the other Gorons went up to the visitors. Maybe it was because they were obviously following Rohan. Whatever the case, it made the situation a bit better for Link.

Before long, Rohan lead the two down another staircase to the next layer, the residential part of the city. This part had more children, who were a lot more curious about the Hylian and fairy. Thankfully, they got roped in by their parents, allowing the trio to walk by uninterrupted. Even though the city was mainly just holes in the wall, Link couldn’t help but find it all fascinating to look at, even with the unwanted attention. He supposed the Gorons and Hylians would find it odd if he told them he lived in a tree. Funny how things like that worked…

As there wasn’t much to see, the three went to the next layer rather quickly. It helped that the layers got smaller and smaller as the city went downward.

“We’re almost at the end.” Rohan said as they emerged from another staircase. “This here’s where all the blacksmiths work.”

Now that was a word Link had never heard before. “Blacksmith? What’s that?” He looked up to Navi, feeling confident she would know.

“They use metal to make things. You know, like armor the Hylian guards wear, and even your sword? A blacksmith made those.” The fairy explained.

Huh. Honestly, Link had never quite put much thought into how those kinds of items were made. “But where do they get the metal?”

“They find them in rocks. It’s kind of a complicated process.” Navi didn’t exactly want to sit down and explain the entire sequence of steps right then and there. She had held her tongue but wished Rohan would hurry and take them to Darunia already! The fairy wasn’t normally so impatient, but it was more for Link’s sake so that this next step in his journey could just be over.

“Do you want to see inside one of the workplaces? I got a friend that owns one right there.” Rohan pointed to an opening the trio was fast approaching.

“Can we, Navi?” Link asked, once more looking up to his Guardian Fairy.

The fairy couldn’t help but think of a child asking his mother to go see something he thought looked neat. Even with the flat tone and expressionless face, Navi found it hard to refuse. After all, it was just for a quick peek, right? So why not? “Sure, let’s go in and see.”

Grinning, and seeming unphased by Link’s odd demeanor, Rohan led the two into the opening. Inside was a small, miniature cave within the cavern. Lit up by two torches, the room of sorts was hardly bigger than Link’s home. There was a massive metal object off to the left that Link didn’t recognize, as well as a large crate to the right full of metal. On one wall was an assortment of tools such as hammers and pliers. What drew Link’s attention before long was the back wall which looked…off. Something about it just didn’t…seem right…

“Hey, Medigoron! Wake up, there’s a guest!” Rohan called, seemingly to no one.

Link looked around. There were no other openings or rooms, so where was this Medigoron hiding?

Suddenly, two orbs appeared on the back wall, and a low rumbling noise came from it. The boy realized that it wasn’t a wall at all, but in fact a large Goron on his stomach! He was the largest he had seen by far, bigger than some of the houses of Kokiri Village even!

“Hmmm?” The not-wall, Medigoron, grumbled. “Oh, Rohan. How are you?” His voice was loud, almost to the point of hurting Link and Navi’s ears. The large blue orbs narrowed on the visiting duo. “Oh, are these the guests? A Hylian and a fairy? How odd…” The massive Goron reached a hand out, or rather his pinky, to the duo. “Nice to meet you both.”

Despite the friendly nature of the Goron, Link couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. Aside from the towering trees of the Lost Woods, Medigoron was the single largest living thing he had ever encountered. He felt bad for his fear, knowing the Goron was friendly and politely greeting him. Shakily, the young boy took hold of the pinky, which Medigoron shook up and down ever so slightly to simulate a handshake. “Um…N-Nice to meet you. My name is Link.”

“I’m Navi, a pleasure to meet you.”

Retracting his hand, Medigoron looked over the two once more. “Quite a distance from Kakariko Village.” The large Goron noted. “What brings you up here?”

“Apparently they have important business and need to see Darunia.” Rohan answered for the two. “The boy just wanted to see a blacksmith’s workshop first.”

“Oh? Is he interested to buy?” Medigoron asked, his focus now entirely on Link. “I have some mighty fine blades, and for a good price too!”

What? Now he was a customer? Link wasn’t expecting this! “Uh, n-no. I have a blade already.” He drew his sword for the first time since he fought back against the Stalchildren on that awful night in Hyrule Field. It felt like ages ago…

“Hmmm…” Medigoron rumbled, squinting at the small sword Link possessed. “My, whoever crafted this knew what they were doing. It isn’t Goron-made though. Where did you get this?”

Link wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t supposed to mention he was a Kokiri and looked up to his Guardian Fairy for aid.

Catching on fast, Navi spoke up. “We happened upon it during out travels.” She didn’t like to lie but didn’t want to go through the whole ordeal of convincing the Gorons that Link was a Kokiri. Which of course would be a lie too. “We’re not sure where it came from.”

“I see.” Medigoron replied, seeming to buy into the fib. “Well, I have bigger and better blades that could work better than-”

“We don’t have any money.” Navi intervened, not interested in the sales pitch. How big of a sword did this Goron think Link could carry anyway? “Sorry.”

Frowning a bit in disappointment, the large Goron sighed. “How unfortunate. Well, the offer’s open if you ever need a new weapon.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Navi replied.

Chortling a bit, Rohan waved to the large Goron. “Better luck with the next customer.” He teased. “We should get going, talk to you later!”

“Farewell! It was a pleasure to meet you both!” Medigoron said, eyes closing up once more.

“Alright, let’s get to you to Darunia. He’s on the bottom layer of this part of the city.” Rohan said as he led the two out of Medigoron’s area.

Link felt nervous as he followed Rohan down the next flight of steps. Meeting with such an important figure got his insides all twisty and scrunched and he hated that feeling! He recalled how Navi fixed him up before going to meet Zelda and realized how awful he looked. His knees and an elbow were wounded, and he was all sweaty! “Navi, do I…look okay?” He asked quietly. It was apparently very important to look his best with important figures. The boy recalled Navi sprucing him up a bit before he met with Zelda…

For a moment, Navi wasn’t sure what Link meant, then let out a small noise as she realized. “Well, you just climbed a mountain.” She pointed out. “You look as good as anyone can reasonably expect.” It’s not like there was much she could really do to tidy him up. She hoped that Darunia wouldn’t be too bothered. The Goron were such a kind and understanding race, she doubted it would be much issue. What she worried most about was Zelda’s Lullaby. Link still couldn’t play it perfectly. Maybe one or two off-pitch notes was passable…

That eased Link’s nerves a bit, but it didn’t erase all his worries…

“Here we are, the last layer.” Rohan announced as the trio once more emerged from a staircase. The bottom of the city was quite small, with only one opening visible at all save for another staircase across the way. The entire layer across was only about as big as Impa’s house save for the sole opening, guarded by a Goron. It was impossible to see inside, as there was an old white cloth over the doorway as well. “Hey, Fugo!” Rohan called, addressing the other Goron.

“Hey, Rohan. Who’s that with you?” The other Goron, Fugo, replied. He eyed the boy and fairy with wariness, as if expecting them to be up to no good.

“This is Link and Navi.” Rohan introduced, gesturing to the two. “They’re here to see Big Brother Darunia.”

Big Brother? Link knew what a brother and sister were, as Saria told him about how Hylians with the same parents were siblings. The aspect of siblings appeared in a lot of the stories that she told him, to top it off. He supposed that meant Rohan and Darunia were siblings!

“No can do.” Fugo replied flatly.

“What?!” Navi blurted out without meaning to. “What do you mean? We know the song, and-”

“Hey, hey. Not so loud!” Fugo replied, raising his hands in defense. “I’m more than willing to let you play the song, should you know it, but Big Brother simply isn’t here.”

“Eh? He isn’t?” Rohan asked, tilting his head a bit. “Is he off on an errand?”

“That’s right. You missed him by about twenty minutes. He didn’t say where he was going, but I’m sure it was concerning…” Fugo trailed off, glancing to the boy and fairy. “…well, you know.”

Nodding sagely, Rohan grunted in acknowledgement. “And when will he be back?”

“He said sometime tomorrow morning.” Fugo replied before turning to the guests. “You’ll have to wait until then, I apologize.”

In a way, Link was actually relieved. After spending the day climbing a mountain and getting nearly killed by a monstrous bug…the stress of talking to an important figure was starting to become a bit much.

“That’s too bad.” Navi replied, exasperated. Well, there wasn’t anything to be done about it, was there? Then, a thought hit her. “Wait, that doesn’t mean we have to go down the mountain, then back up again, does it?!”

Shaking his head, Rohan let out a deep chuckle. “I wouldn’t dare make you do that! I insist that you two stay with me for the night!”

“Is that really okay? We’d hate to intrude…” The fairy replied. She wanted to be polite, but that was quite the generous offer…

“Well, if I had been faster, we probably wouldn’t have missed Big Brother, would we? It’s partly my fault, so it’s the least I could do.”

Navi couldn’t exactly argue there. “We appreciate that, thank you Rohan.”

Feeling even more relief, Link couldn’t help but smile a bit, touched by the Goron’s generosity. “Thank you, Rohan.” He quickly put the smile away once he realized what he was doing.

“It’s not a problem! I’m sure you two must be exhausted by your climb, so I’ll take you to my home right now.” Rohan turned to Fugo. “We’ll see you here tomorrow, or at least Link and Navi will.”

With farewells exchanged, Rohan started to lead the two upwards once more. “I really am sorry I made you miss Big Brother like that.” The Goron apologized. “I should’ve just taken you straight to him.”

“It’s fine. I think we both need the rest anyway.” Navi replied, glancing over to Link. The boy was panting lightly from the heat, and it was clear he was toughing it out but was greatly exhausted.

“Then it kind of works out in a way, doesn’t it?”

As the three went on, nearing the residential part of the city, Link spoke up. “Are you, Fugo, and Darunia siblings?”

“Oh, no!” Rohan replied with a shake of the head. “We all simply call Darunia ‘Big Brother’ is all. It’s a title of endearment. However…outsiders such as yourselves should stick to calling him Chieftain.”

Link didn’t really understand how that all worked, but he wasn’t about to argue. “Okay. I’m sorry, I just got confused.”

“It’s no problem. Most Hylians make that mistake.” Rohan said, waving the concern off as the three approached an opening in the cavern wall. “Alright, this here’s my place. Let’s go in and I’ll get you settled!”

Following the kind Goron inside, Link and Navi looked about the places. Torches lit the cave pocket, and though of course carved into a mountain, it still looked cozy. The three came into an entry room of sorts, with other openings leading to other parts of Rohan’s home. Most of everything was made of rock in the first room. A rock table. A rock counter. Even chairs made of rock, though they had cushions on them.

“Mmm…Can you eat your furniture?” Link found himself asking without thinking.

“Link!” Navi chimed; brows furrowed. “You shouldn’t ask those sorts of questions!”

Flinching, Link looked down to the floor. “I’m sorry, Rohan…”

Instead of getting mad, the Goron belted out in laughter. “Don’t worry, Navi, it’s a perfectly valid question! Technically, yes, I could! It’d be a waste of Rupees, so I wouldn’t do it!” He laughed again, though the way he trailed off at the end made the two guests a bit confused. Before they could comment on it, Rohan gestured to one of the home’s openings. “Here, I’ll show you to your room. You two must be about ready to go to sleep with the day you’ve had!”

“It’s pretty early still, but I think you’re right.” Navi replied. It was still sometime in the later afternoon, but the fairy was sure Link would collapse and fall asleep if given the chance.

The bedroom was small and snug, with a rocky dresser-type piece of furniture to the side with some vases, urns, and other decorations. To the surprise of Link, there was an actual, normal bed there! Granted, the framing was rock, but everything else seemed perfectly normal. He felt a bit bad just for thinking it, but he was so sure the entire thing would just be a slab of rock…

Shrugging it off, Link noted there was only the one bed. Seemed the floor it was, then. “Is it okay if I take off my things?”

“Go right ahead, just put them off against the wall, if you please.”

Link did just that, shedding himself of his bag, his sword and shield, and even his tunic top and boots. In just his shorts, he felt a lot cooler and more comfortable. His Ocarina he placed nice and neat on his folded up tunic, as if it could somehow be damaged if he placed it on the floor. After that, Link got settled by sitting on the floor by the bed. The floor was hard, but at the very least it was smooth.

“What are you doing?” Rohan asked, puzzlement all over his face. “Why are you on the floor?”

Confused, Link looked up to the Goron. “I’m…sitting on the floor. I’m sleeping down here, right?”

Once more, Rohan let out a bout of laughter. “No! Not a chance! You’re a guest, and guests sleep in beds!”

“Is that really okay?” Navi asked. “We’d hate to intrude…”

The Goron shook his head. “Think nothing of it! Remember, you found me sleeping in a cave! We Gorons can sleep just about anywhere. Sure, beds are more comfortable, but I’ll be perfectly fine out in the other room.” He gave off a shrug. “Besides, it’s just for one night.”

That…did make sense. “It’s really okay?” Link asked, aiming his question at both Rohan and Navi. He really didn’t want to sleep on the floor but would do whatever Navi said.

“It’s fine, really.” Rohan said in a tone with friendly finality. “You two make yourselves comfortable on the bed. Do you two have food with you?”

“Yes, we do. And thank you for the generosity.” Navi responded, glad that Link wouldn’t have to wake up the next day with aches all over his body.

“That’s good, since…well…non-rock food isn’t exactly common. I flat-out don’t have any. I’m going to head out for a while, but you two just stay and rest here.” Rohan replied. “I’ll wake you up once Darunia is back tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Rohan.” Link said as he climbed on the bed. He truly felt grateful for the Goron’s kindness. It seemed even with this difficult journey, he kept meeting very nice people on the way…

With an exchange of farewells, Rohan left the two alone.

Navi landed near Link’s feet, feeling the bed out a bit. “He really is such a nice guy, huh?” The bed was comfortable too! Pretty surprising since it laid on rock…

“Mmhmm.” Link half-replied, lying down on the bed and letting out an exhausted sigh. His entire body ached, from his arms and legs to his shoulders. The leg that the Stalchild had grabbed hurt more than any other limb, but not by too much, thankfully. Feeling his shoulders throb, Link glanced down and saw that the Tektite left large bruises where it had pinned the boy down just as he thought. Those would take a while to heal…

Looking at the bruises as well, Navi let out a wince of sympathy. “You should put some of the ointment Impa bought for us on those…” The medicinal supplies Impa bought were of course nowhere near the level of Red Potions, but they would help Link’s wounds heal a bit faster…

“Yeah…” Link didn’t do anything for a moment. It was odd, he was so tired, he was surprised he didn’t just fall right to sleep…yet, he didn’t even close his eyes. It took him only a few moments to realize what it was.

Navi watched as the young child got up and, instead of fetching the cream, got his Ocarina before plopping down on the bed again. “Link? What are you doing?”

“I have to play Zelda’s Lullaby properly.” He answered simply, staring down at the instrument. “I only have until tomorrow morning…”

Proud of Link for his devotion, Navi took the air. “Okay, we’ll try for a bit more. You still need sleep, though, you’ve had a long day.”

Link nodded silently, waiting for Navi to start chiming the song…

For a straight hour, the two practiced, unknowingly providing some pleasant music for those who walked by Rohan’s house. Even with some missed notes or other goofs, it was still foreign and pleasant to the Gorons, who had no Ocarinas to play.

“…Link, I think you got it!” Navi exclaimed after Link played the song once more, with the fairy noticing no mistakes. “Give it another go!” She hovered in front of her companion, smiling wide with excitement.

Swallowing audibly, Link raised the instrument to his lips, closed his eyes, and tried once more. What came out was the beautiful melody of Zelda’s Lullaby. It was slow, it was sweet, and Link played every note correctly from beginning to end. When the song was over, he looked down at the Ocarina, his eyes widened a bit. He couldn’t believe it…he had finally done it!

“I…I actually did it.” Link murmured, staring at the Ocarina as if it was responsible for his success. “It took me so long, though…” He couldn’t help but feel guilty about that. The two would be meeting with Darunia tomorrow morning and he was just now perfecting the song that was necessary to make that happen.

“Hey, hey! That doesn’t matter!” Navi countered, not wanting Link to find reason to see himself at fault. “All that counts is that you got it done, and in time to boot!”

Link supposed that was true, yes. He still didn’t like how close it had been. If he hadn’t decided to practice before going to bed…who knew if he’d have gotten it in the morning? Still, he appreciated how Navi was aiming to make him feel better. She was just too good to him. “Thanks, Navi.”

The fairy watched as Link went and put the Ocarina back on his tunic before sitting back on the bed. The way he winced as he did so made her frown. Once more, she looked to the nasty bruises on his shoulders and guilt pierced through her. “Hey, Link…I wanted to say I’m sorry.” The boy looked to his Guardian Fairy, slight confusion evident in his eyes. “I shouldn’t have treated our trip up the mountain, that run-in with that Tektite, so lightly.”

Oh. That. Link too felt pangs of guilt. He realized soon after the minor squabble that Navi hadn’t meant to hurt him or dismiss what happened earlier. Link hadn’t even meant to reply to her at all then, but it just slipped out! “I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have gotten mad. I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings.” After all, Navi was far too kind for that…

“Still, I should’ve chosen my words better.” The fairy argued lightly. “It doesn’t help that it’s a lot easier for me to say things like how lucky we were when…well…” Her eyes roamed up and down Link’s battered form. The bitemark from the Deku Baba. The still-healing wound from the Stalchild. The two bites from the cycloptic bug monster within The Great Deku Tree, one on his chest and one on his leg. Now those massive bruises adorning his shoulders…Monsters and other creatures kept finding their way to him. “You’ve been hurt. A lot. I haven’t gotten a scratch or a bruise since we met. That isn’t fair.”

Looking down himself, Link grimaced at the sight of his own scars. Disgusting. All of them disgusting. Still, what Navi said was odd to him, so he turned his attention to her. “Not fair? What do you mean?”

“You’re the only one getting hurt! It just…isn’t right.” Navi wasn’t sure how to word it. “Since I’m not the one being put into danger, I shouldn’t talk about things so lightly.”

Link sort of understood what Navi meant, but he couldn’t stay mad at her either way. He was glad she had remained unharmed since their quest started. If she had gotten hurt while he was right there with her…he wasn’t sure he could forgive himself.

“It’s fine, Navi.” Link insisted. “I’m still sorry for snapping.” He hadn’t even meant to! The boy slouched forward, face pointing right to the floor as his hands curled into fists. “A lot of the time I just…I just feel really sad or really angry and I hate it…”

Navi frowned in worry as Link faced away from her. “Hey, Link…It’s okay. You’re going through a lot, so that’s not unusual at all! It’s just stress, it’ll pass!” She certainly hoped so, at least. To the fairy’s dismay, Link curled up into a ball, his face buried in his knees. “Link, please say something…”

He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to talk about this. He didn’t even understand his own feelings, so how could he talk about them? “Don’t want to…” Link murmured, his words muffled by his knees. Stress and anxiety coursed through him, the thought of these weird emotions and attention being called to them simply overwhelmed the boy.

Once more, Navi felt bad at the idea of forcing Link to talk about these sorts of things. She simply didn’t have it in her. That was simply a weakness of hers and she knew it. The fairy knew talking about these things would help in the end, but she just couldn’t bear to force Link into that sort of situation. Maybe when the quest was over, she’d try harder…

“It’s okay, Link. We don’t have to. Why don’t you just go to sleep, you must be so tired…”

That he was. Slowly, Link calmed down and then uncurled. “I am tired…” He agreed. “I’m going to sleep. Good night, Navi.” It was kind of odd to say that when the sun wasn’t even set yet. It didn’t matter. He was so exhausted that even eating dinner didn’t interest him. At that, he lied down, resting on top of the covers as his eyes closed.

“Good night, Link.” The fairy replied, but it was too late. Link was already asleep. Deciding to follow suit, she nestled onto his tunic, next to the Ocarina, and was soon asleep as well.

As a mercy, the two enjoyed a heavy, dreamless sleep.

“Link. Navi. Come on, it’s time to wake up!”

“Mmng?” Link slurred, eyes creaking open. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why an unusual rocklike person was looming over him. Quickly, it all came back to him as he sat up.

“Rohan? Is the Chieftain back?” Navi asked, standing up and stretching her arms up above her head.

The Goron nodded, grinning. “That’s right. He’s in his chambers, Fugo told me himself. I take it you guys rested well? You were both out like lights when I got back!”

The news of Darunia’s return woke Link up a bit, sitting up a bit straighter. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he put his mask on. “We did. Thank you again, Rohan.” At this point, he was too groggy to even feel anxious, simply saying the first phrase that came into his head.

“We really do appreciate it.” Navi added in, taking to the air. “Thanks for waking us up too.”

“It’s no problem, really.” Rohan assured with a wave of his hand. “Will you guys be able to get to Darunia on your own? I have some errands to run, but if you need me…”

Navi spoke up in Link’s stead, stretching a bit more as she hovered. “We wouldn’t want to keep you. I can find the way there, don’t worry.”

Nodding, Rohan gave the two a warm smile. “Well, I hope all goes well for the two of you. Hopefully we’ll bump into each other sometime!” After exchanging farewells, Rohan left the two as he went about his business.

“I like Gorons.” Link commented as he got dressed. “Rohan’s really nice.” After getting fully clothed, he took out a roll of bread for himself and a berry for Navi. The two didn’t have many days’ worth of food left. Even with how Little Navi ate and with Link’s somewhat meager appetite as of late, the two were running out…

Surely they could get some sort of aid…

For now, Darunia and their talk with him was more important!

Navi took a large berry from Link as he downed his breakfast, eating her own food quickly so the two could get going. Thankfully, Link cooled down during his sleep, so he was far more presentable, though Navi tried to fix his hair up as much as she could, though he was already starting to sweat a bit from the cavern’s heat. After double-checking that they had everything, the duo departed from Rohan’s home and Navi led her companion towards Darunia.

It was impossible to tell how early in the morning it was, but the change in the city was quite noticeable. There weren’t many Gorons around at all, and the ones that were moved about slowly and groggily. Navi wondered if the sun was even up yet…

In any case, the duo went down to the lowest layer uninterrupted, with the only occasional wave and short greeting from a passing Goron or two slowing them down.

Just like yesterday, Fugo was standing in front of an opening. Light from a torch could be seen flickering from underneath the cloth. “Well, well. If it isn’t our guests.” The guard greeted with a small wave. “Still want to see Big Brother?”

“That’s right!” Navi chimed, excited to get this part of their adventure done with. A small part of her remembered the paranoid thoughts that Link shared with her yesterday. If things didn’t go well…she wasn’t sure what they could possibly do…

“Alright. You’ll need to prove you are a friend of the Royal Family.” Fugo responded, his voice a bit flat as if reciting from a script. “If you cannot prove as such, you may not enter.”

“Go on, Link, you’ve got this.” Navi softly encouraged, landing on the boy’s shoulder.

Thankful that the heat of the city already made his face red, Link took the Ocarina from his belt. He could do this. He did it yesterday, so he could do it again! Raising the instrument to his lips and began to play. The first few notes went fine, but he misplayed, and a shrill note rang out, halting the song.

 “Is there a problem?” Fugo asked, brow raised.

“Let him try again!” Navi insisted. Why did he have to play the entire song perfectly anyway? As long as it was clear he had heard the song before, did it really matter? Apparently it did as Fugo stared at Link expectantly.

“S…Sorry…” The boy murmured. He could feel a churning in his insides as the Goron stared at him, increasing his anxiety horribly. Playing it with just Navi was hard enough, now he had a very important person expecting him to get it right! Clearing his throat, Link tried again. This time, he got about halfway through the song before his mind suddenly went blank and the song just stopped. Link lowered the instrument as he stared at it. Hands shaking lightly, he wondered why he couldn’t get it right! It was fine last night, but now…

“Listen, if you don’t know the song in full, you can’t see Darunia.” Fugo sounded apologetic, but it was clear he wasn’t going to step aside for anything less than what he said.

“I’m sorry…I-I had it, I really did…” Link stuttered out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was so close to meeting Darunia, and now he was just messing it all up! All the pressure on the poor boy at the moment felt terribly heavy, and the poor child felt like he was about to cry.

“ _Hey!_ ” Navi snapped at the Goron guard as she flew into his face. “Lay off, you’re putting pressure on him! He’s trying his best!”

Fugo raised his hands defensively, a shocked expression on his face. “Alright, alright. Sorry. Please, take your time.”

Really, the fairy felt she had overreacted, but that guy almost drove her boy to tears and she wasn’t going to sit idly by! She hovered back over to the flustered boy in green. “Hey. Link, look at me.” Her voice was far gentler now. She dimmed her light so Link could see her smile to him when he raised his gaze to her. “You can do this, okay? Take some deep breaths, close your eyes, and just let play. Don’t think about anything. Just play.”

Grateful to his Guardian Fairy, though feeling a bit bad he got Fugo yelled at, Link offered her the tiniest of smiles. “Thank you.” He whispered. So, he followed Navi’s advice. He slowly took some deep breaths, closing his eyes gently as he gradually calmed down. Once he was as serene as he could get in this situation, Link raised the instrument to his lips once more and played.

This time, the melody of Zelda’s Lullaby floated around the three as Link let his mind remain blank. Unlike every attempt the boy made before, or when Impa whistled it, or even when Link played it correctly the previous day…there was something in the notes. A warm and heavy sensation filled the air. One that was pleasant and calming to the three that heard those gorgeous notes.

Truly, there was magic in them.

In just a few moments, the song had been played to completion.

For a moment, it was silent. Link opened his eyes and lowered the instrument, looking to Fugo in expectation. It…felt like he had played the song correctly.

Nodding, the Goron stepped aside. “You have played the song correctly and access is granted.” Once more, it sounded as though Fugo was reciting a script. “Please, enter, friend.”

“Link, you did it!” Navi exclaimed, pride welling up within her at Link’s success. “I knew you could do it!”

“Thank you, Fugo.” Link said quietly, feeling a bit overwhelmed, though glad, with his success. As he put his Ocarina back on his belt, he looked to his Guardian Fairy. “Thank you, Navi. Without you I wouldn’t…I’d never be able to do this.”

“I just acted as a guiding hand.” Navi replied. “I didn’t play the song just now. You did, it’s all on you.”

“Still, you helped me a lot…” Link lightly argued. Really, without her, he’d never have been able to even play half the song right…

“Well, we’ll agree to disagree.” That was as far as Navi was willing to go. She wanted Link to feel a sense of accomplishment! He had greatly earned it! “Now come on, let’s go meet with the Chieftain.”

Nodding, Link looked towards the now-unobscured cloth leading to Darunia’s chambers. Making sure his mask was intact, Link parted the barrier and went through the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another leg of Link's journey comes to a close. I hope the trip up Death Mountain made for a good read, along with Link's encounter with a strange new race. In any case, please let me know what you think with a comment. Criticisms are especially welcome. Before anyone asks, Rohan and Fugo are indeed the names of two Gorons in Breath of the Wild. Couldn't pass up on that reference...


	10. A Precious Friend

The chamber where Darunia resided was surprisingly simple for someone so important.

Unlike Rohan’s home, the area where the Chieftain of the Gorons stayed consisted of only one room. The crackling fire of lit torches welcomed the young boy and his Guardian Fairy as they entered. The walls had cloths depicting the same symbol that hung over the entryway to the city of Gorons. They were faded with age, small holes gnawed in them by time itself. After all, the area was far too hot for moths to reside.

A stone shelf sat beneath the symbols, adorned with a few pieces of decoration. Ancient clay urns and bowls that must have held some sort of forgotten importance to the Gorons. They must have been relics as the urns were misshapen and bent from age while the bowls were adorned with so many chips and cracks that they couldn’t be used properly.

Aside from that, there was surprisingly little to the room. A bed off to the corner and a stone throne were the only pieces of true furniture. On the throne sat the most intimidating Goron that Link laid eyes on, even more than Medigoron! This Goron was taller than most from around the city, and more muscular as well. To the duo’s surprise, the Chieftain had a great deal of hair! A light brown and spiked mane went around the leader’s head and even a long beard that reached his chest.

The most unusual aspect about Darunia, however, was his expression. Every Goron wore at least a passive look of joy or friendliness. The Goron’s leader, however, wore a stern frown matched with piercing purple eyes. Link especially found himself perplexed by the odd eye color. First the unnerving red of Impa, now the bizarre purple of Darunia. The Chieftain seemed to radiate heat from his body, as if he was a living flame taking the shape of a mere Goron. He sat on his throne, elbow on the armrest and closed fist holding his head up by the cheek.

“Hm? What?!” The massive shape sputtered out, his gaze honed on Link and Navi as he sat up straight. “What is this?! I heard the song of the Royal Family, yet in wanders a kid and a fairy! Has the King, my own Sworn Brother, lost so much respect for me that he’d send a child?!” His voice was encompassing, Link felt it vibrate within his very bones. The mere words of the Goron leader practically radiated their own heat as well.

The two visitors were completely stunned. Every Goron they had met so far had been nothing but nice, the very worst being Fugo’s slight impatience and stickler for the rules. Yet their leader was so bristled and unpleasant! Was this really the one that Rohan and Fugo joyfully called their Big Brother…?

Link in particular was rather upset. Aside from the apple stall owner back in the marketplace, he simply wasn’t used to being scolded by adults. Having someone so much bigger and stronger than him raising his voice and showing anger towards the young boy shook him rather badly. “We…no…The King didn’t send us…” He sputtered the words out, both scared and wondering just why Darunia was so angry.

“Then why are you here? How did you learn that song?!” The Goron leader demanded, his already intense gaze getting worse. His voice boomed through the room, bouncing violently from the walls and seeming to attack Link and Navi from all directions.

“Sir, please!” Navi intervened, noticing Link taking a step back from the Goron. “You’re yelling at a child, is that really appropriate?!” Frankly, Darunia intimidated her as well, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from sticking up for Link! “We were sent here by the Princess herself!”

“You do not tell me what is appropriate and what isn’t!” Darunia shot back at the fairy, his temper not having been cooled at all despite her attempts. “I don’t care who sent you or why, I will not be insulted this way! I was already angry, and you’ve just made it worse!” The Chieftain’s heated words bounced all over the walls as he ranted on. “Both of you, get out now!”

“Hey! Wait! Please, at least hear us out!” Navi implored, hardly believing her ears. How could the leader of an entire race be so brash and nasty to two guests, especially since one of them was merely ten?! “You don’t even know why we’re here!”

Darunia let out a sort of aggravated snort. “That matters not!” He said this as though it was the only thing that needed to be said. As if it rendered Navi’s words moot.

Link felt his legs shake and his throat go dry. Could this really be happening? After the effort it took to get here, they were just being shooed out without a chance to explain their situation? “Please…we had to…to climb a mountain…” His voice came out strangled and soft, and he felt himself nearing tears.

“Didn’t you hear me?!” Darunia barked, waving his hand dismissively at the visitors. “I told the two of you to leave!”

“Come on, Link. Let’s…Let’s just go.” Navi said, hardly believing her ears. She remembered hearing about how kind and loving Darunia was from her previous visits to the city…but all she saw in here was a horrid Goron! “He won’t listen to us.”

“Navi…?” Link looked up to his Guardian Fairy, confusion plastered on his face despite himself. He was just so shaken he couldn’t hide his emotions. Was it really okay for them to just…leave?

The fairy hovered by Link’s ear. “We’ll come back later.” She whispered. “We’ll come up with something, talk to someone to help us, and come back. Okay?”

No. It wasn’t okay! They had come so far just to get yelled at! It wasn’t fair! Still…Link trusted in his Guardian Fairy, so he didn’t argue. “Okay…” He murmured, barely above a whisper. Without any further words to Darunia, not even glancing at him, the boy exited the room with his fairy in tow.

Once the duo left Darunia’s chambers, they were immediately met with Fugo, looking down at them with a concerned frown. “I heard all the yelling from out here.” The guard looked the two over, as if for injuries. “Are you two alright?”

“What _was_ that?!” Navi demanded, feeling a rage spark up in her like a passionate flame. “He was…he was horrid! He was screaming at a child!” The fairy didn’t care if Darunia heard her. In fact, she had half a mind to go back in there and tell him that right to his face!

“I apologize, I truly do.” Fugo’s tone was sincere and soft as he went on. “Big Brother hasn’t really been himself lately. I thought perhaps he would reign in his temper for guests…Again, I am so, _so_ sorry for how he treated you.”

Link clenched and unclenched his hands repeatedly, unsure what to do with himself. He felt so lost, so distant from everything else. As if he wasn’t truly even there, but instead off somewhere else far away. Still, he found himself speaking up. “Why is he so mad?” His voice was still meek and quiet, still shaken from being screamed at so harshly.

Fugo let out a weary sigh. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this. Darunia seems to want to keep it known only to Gorons, but…” He looked about, as if other Gorons would pop up to see him sharing hidden knowledge. “There’s a food shortage, among other problems, that have caused Big Brother a great deal of stress.”

“Really? A food shortage?” Navi inquired. “But…the city seems so happy! We saw Gorons buying rocks just yesterday!”

“I said it was a shortage, not that we were entirely out.” Fugo reminded the fairy. “Yes, rocks can be found for sale, but so few shops have them anymore, and their prices have skyrocketed due to scarcity. If you sit by the shopping area when it’s bustling, you’ll see how few rocks are even being sold.”

Navi noticed Fugo didn’t answer a part of her question. “Why did everyone seem so happy then? If they’re hungry, wouldn’t they be sad?”

“It’s hope.” Fugo answered simply. “They know times are hard, but they’re also aware that moping about it won’t help. Instead, they choose to believe that Darunia will make things right and they keep a shining demeanor to reflect that.”

“Hope…” Navi echoed quietly. “I see.” She glanced back at the doorway for a moment before turning back to Fugo. “You mentioned other problems, what are they?”

At that, Fugo shook his head. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, I’m sorry.” He pointed up to the ceiling. “However, I can tell you about how severe Big Brother’s reactions have been. Look up, what do you see?”

Link and Navi looked up, only seeing the distant and barely lit ceiling of Goron City. “There’s nothing…hey, wait…” The fairy trailed off, recalling something from her last visit her long ago. “There was a platform there, wasn’t there? It had a red stone on it!” She paused. “Wait, was that…?”

“Ah, so you have visited here before?” Fugo asked. “It was once the pride centerpiece of the city, that brilliant red and shining stone, the Goron’s Ruby.”

“Wait, so that was a Spiritual Stone?!” Navi was flabbergasted, never having realized that’s what it had been. The other Gorons never specified it as such.

“Shhh!” Fugo looked around, but of course no one was around listening. “I won’t confirm or deny that…As you can easily infer, however, it’s very important to us.”

At the mention of the words ‘Spiritual Stone’, Link snapped out of the trance of silence he had found himself in. The whole encounter with Darunia still had him in a state of mild shock with how all of his efforts since leaving the Castle Town had gone to waste. “The stone? Where is it?”

“That’s what I was getting to.” The Goron guard replied. “Big Brother took it from the platform when these problems of ours started. Even the platform itself got dismantled! He took the stone and hid it off…well, somewhere. Most likely within his chambers. For him to do something so drastic…he must be spooked.”

“And no one is panicking over an important treasure being hidden off? Or worried at all?” Navi wasn’t sure when this took place. Maybe the Gorons stopped caring, or Darunia explained it in a way to ease their worries. The fairy felt it had to be connected to Ganondorf somehow. Did the Goron Chieftain know about what it was the Spiritual Stones did? It stood to reason that if any one Goron would, it’d be him…

“Darunia hasn’t told anyone why he’s done it, not even me. All I know is that he took it and hid it. When I asked, he told me to not pry…so I followed his order.” Fugo’s tone was worried, nervous even.

“So, what do we do? How can we talk to Darunia?” Navi implored, leaving out the fact she was hoping she and Link would be able to take the Goron’s Ruby. She just wasn’t sure how Fugo would react to that.

The Goron sighed and shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t know. His mood has been sporadic for weeks, with no end in sight. You’ll have to wait until he’s calmer, or somehow calm him yourselves. How you’d go about that…I just don’t know. I wish I could help, I truly do, but that’s all I can really say.”

Link stared down at his hands, despair and a sense of hopelessness flooding with in him. He heard a ringing in his ears as Fugo apologized. It felt like he wasn’t there at all anymore, not even grasping at what Navi and the Goron were saying at that moment.

All the stress built up since the day the Great Deku Tree died seemed as if it was smothering him, not allowing him to see any sort of bright side or hope. He didn’t even imagine there was a chance of progressing, a complete lack of faith in the future. As far as he was concerned…the quest had failed. The boy kept clenching and unclenching his hands, the appendages feeling numb. He felt the powerful urge to scratch and bite at them…but he didn’t.

Instead, he just walked away.

The boy didn’t even hear Navi or Fugo call for him. His ears still rang, and his legs moved on their own towards the staircase. Up and up he went through the city, passing some Gorons as they went about their day. They frowned and called to the boy, but he heard nothing of what they said. None touched him, only watching as he went by, his Guardian Fairy chiming in his ear as he climbed up the staircases.

It wasn’t until Link reached the top of the city, the area where the guards were meant to reside, that he noticed Navi was even talking to him. “…ink! Link! Link, Goddesses, please answer me!” Her voice was strained with worry and she had been calling to him since he started to walk. The boy’s expression had just been…blank. Not a single hint of emotion, or even recognition no matter how loudly she called. Fugo stayed behind, unable to leave his post, so the fairy had to keep trying on her own to stop her boy from his sleepwalk-like travels. She had been so desperate, she almost rammed into him at full speed or poked him in the eye or something. Something she would normally never do…but the desperation clouded her mind.

“Navi? What is it?” Link flatly droned, stopping in his tracks and looking to his fairy. He hadn’t even noticed she was calling for him. He had barely even been aware he was moving. His head felt light, and a numbness spread through him as he stared at Navi.

“Link, what was that?! Are you okay?!” The fairy was besides herself, worried over what happened with her boy. He had gotten down in ruts or broke down in tears before, but this was just…something else entirely.

For a few moments, Link didn’t even know what to say. He himself wasn’t really sure what had just happened. He didn’t know where he had been going or what he would do. All he felt was the urge to just…leave.

“…I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “I wasn’t really thinking…I’m sorry.” Link truly did feel bad for his actions, realizing just how worried Navi had been for him. “I just let my legs carry me off.”

Now that she wasn’t actively freaking out, Navi’s head started to clear a bit. That odd reaction must have been from the trouble with Darunia. She could only imagine the stress he felt after being turned away in such a cruel manner. “Link, don’t give up hope, okay? We can come up with something! We can get Darunia to speak with us!”

“How?” Link asked, not willing to see the optimistic side like Navi was. “What could we do?”

Frankly, Navi was stumped there. Normally, she was able to think on her feet rather well…but this was a different matter. A very upset Goron leader who was unwilling to talk to the two of them, and they had even accidentally angered him. At the very possible least, talking to him again today wasn’t an option. He was simply too angered and would undoubtedly shoo the two away again. She wasn’t about to risk getting the Goron to a bursting point and wouldn’t allow Link to be nearby when that was a risk either.

Suddenly, Link’s head jerked to the side, staring off to a nearby tunnel. “That sound…” He muttered.

“Sound? What sound?” Navi asked as Link kept his gaze on the tunnel. Looking, she saw that the pathway was blocked by boulders, though a gap near the ceiling was present…

Approaching the tunnel, Link’s eyes widened. “That song! You don’t hear it?” Link’s entire mood shifted. It was so beautiful…He knew that playing anywhere! It was-

“Wait! Don’t go in there!”

Link stopped in his tracks as he and Navi turned to see a Goron approached them. He was panting, apparently having run up to that layer. “What is it, what’s wrong?” Navi asked, having stayed where she was before Link had started to wander to the tunnel. “What’s in there?”

“We’re not really sure.” The Goron replied, catching his breath. “There’s something wrong with that tunnel, so we blocked it off.” His face was stricken with fear, eyes wide and darting between Link and the tunnel. “Anyone who goes in…never comes back out.”

“No, it’s fine!” Link insisted, dropping his mask as a sense of nostalgia and excitement flooded through him. “Navi, we have to go in! It’ll be okay!” Without waiting, he started to run towards the tunnel.

“Link! Wait!” Navi wasn’t sure what was going on, but she feared for Link’s safety. Rushing after him…she started to hear it too. Music. Beautiful music. It was a song, just as Link had said. One being played…on an Ocarina?

“Don’t go! Wait!” The Goron yelled, rushing after Link as the boy tried to climb over the boulders. The child only got halfway up when the rocklike being grabbed at his ankle. “It’s dangerous! Don’t do this, young one!”

“Let me go! You don’t understand! She’s calling to me, I know it!” Link sounded frantic and felt it too. That song…it had to be her! She was calling for him and him alone! By the leaves of the Great Deku Tree, he missed her so much…he had to see her!

The child’s feeble kicks did nothing to the Goron, shrugging them off like one would react to a pleasant Spring breeze. “Young one, that is a cursed part of the mountain! Please stop struggling!”

Navi felt she knew exactly what was going on. She could sense a familiar presence in the air and wondered how Link heard the music so well before she did. “Sir, please let him go! We know what we’re doing!” The fairy flew to the struggling pair, but the Goron ignored her. “Sorry about this…” Flying in the Goron’s face, she let out a burst of light.

With a cry, the Goron let Link go to slap his hands over his eyes. “I can’t see! What just happened?!”

“Go, Link, go!” Navi called. She had no doubts what was happening here and where this tunnel lead. This wouldn’t aid them on their adventure, but it was clear Link desperately needed this!

Not hesitating, Link scrambled through the opening. It was a bit cramped, even for him, but he managed to squeeze through before the Goron could recover. Followed by his fairy, the two ventured into the tunnel…

Darkness.

Through the tunnel, there was darkness. The only sign that the two were making any progress at all was that the music was getting louder with each passing second. The heat of Death Mountain started to fade within moments and was replaced with pleasant, cool air. It was hard to tell how long the two walked. It felt as though it took them well over an hour to reach the other side, yet also felt as though it took no time at all. All the while, the song that ensnared Link’s senses got louder and louder.

And then, the tunnel ended.

Towering trees sprawled out before the boy and his fairy. Massive, seemingly endless trunks erupted from the ground and got lost in the haze up above. The grass was damp with morning dew, the blanketing green glittering lightly even in the muted light. This was the scenery for as far as the eye could see. After all, that simply how things were in the Lost Woods.

It was odd to be back.

The forest still felt a bit off, Navi noticing especially. It seemed that since the two left the forest, it hadn’t recovered very much from the death of its deity and guardian. A muted feeling seemed to press down on the forest, making it seem somehow empty just as the day the Great Deku Tree passed. The fairy looked around, noting the massive cave they walked out of that seemed to jut out of the forest floor like an odd growth. In all her years of being in the Lost Woods, she had no idea there was a tunnel that lead from it to the city of the Gorons. How could that be? The two didn’t travel nearly long enough to go this far, and the geography simply made no sense.

Just another mystery of the forest, it seemed.

“I didn’t know we could get here like this.” Link murmured, only stopping now to realize how he had traveled so far in such a quick amount of time.

“Me neither.” Navi admitted, looking about. “I’m also surprised you heard that music before I did…” And indeed, the music was still playing. A jovial, beautiful song that pierced the muffled forest and reached the ears of the duo clearly. It didn’t seem it would stop soon either, having only paused for a brief moment or two since Link first heard it.

“It’s Saria…That’s her song...” Link murmured as if in a trance.

Navi turned to Link, eyes wide in surprise. “Really? That’s her playing? How can you tell?”

“I remember she would play this song for me. Sometimes when I was really sad, she’d use it to cheer me up.” The boy explained, taking a few steps forward. “…I…I almost feel like she’s calling for me.”

The fairy nodded in understanding, looking back to the towering trees. “And you want to see her, right?”

“…I…I _need_ to.” Link replied, clenching his hands into fists, his frame shaking lightly. He had tried his best not to think about it, but he missed Saria dearly. It had only been roughly a week since he left the forest, but he had never been apart from her for that long. There had not been a single day since the boy was brought into the Lost Woods that he didn’t interact with Saria in some way, even if he couldn’t remember a great deal of it. “Please let me go see her, Navi…You can find the way back here…right?”

It wasn’t going to help the two get the second Spiritual Stone, but…Navi just couldn’t turn down that request. It’d be cruel to. “Of course I can get back here, I’m a Guardian Fairy after all.” The words stung just to say. Ignoring those feelings, she looked towards where the music was coming from. “Let’s go pay Saria a visit, I don’t see the harm!”

Forgetting his mask, Link broke out into a grateful smile, beaming at his dear companion. He just had to see Saria, he _had to_. “Thank you…Thank you so much, Navi.”

Navi felt her heartstrings being tugged at the smile she received. “Of course, Link, it’s not a problem at all. Now come on, let’s get moving.” Slowly, the fairy started to lead her companion through the Lost Woods. She didn’t actually know where Saria was, so she had to rely on the volume of the still-playing song to pinpoint the Kokiri’s location.

Excited, Link followed close to his fairy as they went through the woods. It felt…odd for him to be back amongst the trees. Not just because of the muted feeling in the air either. He wasn’t sure he would be able to come back, if the children that had shunned him would allow him to return to the village. Even with Navi by his side, he didn’t want to live in the Lost Woods where the monsters and other spirits lived.

Navi had missed the forest. Despite having spent so much time in Hyrule, and even in a few areas beyond, she had slipped right back into the feeling of the Lost Woods when she had returned. She hadn’t had much time to get settled in, however, as she had only returned for a few days before her summons and she was paired up with Link.

It was unusual for fairies born in the forest to leave there. Some were born off in Hyrule, but a majority of them resided in the Lost Woods. Navi was one of the few that yearned to explore the world outside the trees and see what was out there. So, one day, with the blessing of the Great Deku Tree and confusion of her friends, Navi left. It wasn’t that she disliked the forest, but after spending countless years there, she simply craved more.

Sadly, Hyrule was in its Civil War at that time, leaving Navi to have to hop about constantly to the areas where the bloodshed was the lightest. There were even times where certain sections of the kingdom took a sort of break from the war and did not see combat for months at a time. Unfortunately, she couldn’t avoid seeing the bloodshed and violence that the war spread across the land like a virus. The fairy even tried venturing a bit beyond Hyrule’s borders, such as the fashion-loving Hytopia. Soon after returning to Hyrule, Navi found the war was over and she was free to explore the region without witnessing all the sickening war. She normally kept to herself, choosing to observe and eavesdrop on the citizens of Hyrule. Sometimes she would talk to children, but rarely the adults.

Many rumors and myths surrounded fairies and the kinds of powers they had. Many Hylians believed they could be used in potions while some even thought spells or eternal youth could be provided. In more recent years, a vast majority of them smartened up and realized that Healing Fairies and Great Fairies were the only ones that could do anything of the sort. The average fairy like Navi could do nothing for them, but she still kept her distance all the same. Even in the forest before her departure, she watched the Kokiri children from afar, never going to talk to them. She herself wasn’t sure why, it was just the way she did things.

“Navi, are you okay?” Link asked, snapping the fairy out of her thoughts.

“Hm? What?” Navi asked, turning to her companion. “I’m fine, why?”

“Well, I called you a few times, but you didn’t answer.”

Had she really been _that_ deep in thought? “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about some things. What did you need?”

Shrugging the minor situation off, Link repeated himself. “Why is there a path to the Lost Woods all the way from Death Mountain?” Not once had the boy ever been told such things existed, not even from Saria.

“I don’t know.” The fairy answered honestly. Even though fairies could maneuver through the forest better than anyone, even the Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree was the sole entity that knew all of its secrets. Navi had simply never heard of a direct path from the Lost Woods to…well…anywhere else. Still, it was lucky they came across it, so she chose not to question it too much. “This is brand new to me as well.”

Link simply gave a hum of acknowledgement, surprised at the fairy’s lack of knowledge. He too, supposed it didn’t really matter and was just thankful it got him back to Saria so fast. Looking about the forest as he followed his fairy, the boy wished he could have experienced the Lost Woods as a full Kokiri. Before getting his Guardian Fairy, he never felt he could maneuver the twisting trees at all, which Saria informed him was normal. However, now that he had Navi, the death of the Great Deku Tree made the forest feel…off, and Link still felt he couldn’t get around as good as the other Kokiri could.

As the duo pondered silently, a small object zipped through the air, striking at Link’s cheek.

The young boy let out a cry of pain and surprise as a small bead of red formed where he was struck. He placed his hand on the wound, looking around the area. At the ground by his feet laid a tiny pebble that wasn’t there before.

“What? What was that?!” Navi whipped her head around, looking for the source of what had hit Link, the pebble going unnoticed. A high-pitched laughter rang through the forest, practically cutting through Saria’s tune as it continued to play. “Oh, of course…” She murmured.

From behind a nearby tree, a childlike entity emerged. Its limbs and body rattling as it moved, the creature donned a raggedy yellow and red outfit, complete with a tall hat, curved shoes, and leather gauntlets. The imp’s face was wreathed in shadow, its only distinguishing features being two glowing orange orbs and a beaklike mouth that curved into a mischievous grin. In a wooden hand was a blowgun, twirling idly between the thing’s fingers.

“I got you! Nailed ya pretty good!” The imp cackled, openly pointing at Link as he drew his hand back to see a small amount of blood on his palm. “Didn’t even hear me coming, did ya?”

“Get lost, Skull Kid, we’re in the middle of something!” Navi snapped, having no patience or sympathy towards the imps of the woods.

The Lost Woods did not tolerate outsiders, almost everyone in Hyrule knew this. Adults who entered had their flesh stripped apart, only Stalfos left behind. The ones with a lack of darkness or violence in their hearts became nameless spirits, cursed to walk the forest until time itself ran out.

And, as everyone knew, Time was eternal.

Children were hardly treated any better. The ones with pure hearts became spirits as well, shapeless and bound to wander the woods, not even allowed to become Kokiri. The ones that would have grown into terrible adults became twisted and wooden like gnarled trees. The Skull Kids. The small imps were bound to the forest, unable to leave just as the Kokiri were, though they were at least able to maneuver about the trees better than any of the children of the Great Deku Tree.

Indeed, the Lost Woods did not tolerate outsiders.

Save for three exceptions.

One of those exceptions winced as he rubbed the remaining blood from his cheek. Thankfully, the wound was quite shallow and would stop bleeding within a minute or two. It didn’t cease his annoyance, however, as he glared at the Skull Kid. “Why did you do that?” He asked uselessly, knowing the exact answer. Saria had told him repeatedly over the years to avoid Skull Kids, as they were all mischievous tricksters and thieves. Sometimes they would enter the Kokiri Forest and torment the residents there with petty pranks or thievery.

“Do I need one?” The Skull Kid replied, letting out another loud cackle. “Don’t get mad, it was just a little trick!”

“I didn’t think it was so funny.” Link remarked, wiping his hand on his tunic as he continued to glare at the imp. He had one or two personal run-ins with the imps of the forest, having had some of the food he and Saria had gathered stolen away.

The creature left out a scoff, folding his wooden arms in front of him. “Well, you’re just no fun then.” After a moment, the Skull Kid let out a sniffing sound. “You smell funny…Ya don’t smell like the woods at all! What’s your deal, Kokiri?”

Navi had to stop herself from bristling at that. Could this imp tell that Link smelled like a Hylian? She wasn’t sure about all the abilities of the Skull Kids, choosing to avoid such mischievous beings, but wasn’t about to risk it. “Mind your own business! Go on, get out of here!”

“Tsk!” The Skull Kid scoffed once more. “Jeez, so touchy! Fine, whatever. I didn’t want to stick around anyway, that song is getting on my nerves!” The wooden thing looked up as Saria’s music continued to flow through the air and between the leaves.

“Don’t say that about Saria’s music!” Link snapped, unable to control himself. How dare that Skull Kid say something so nasty?!

Letting out another cackle, the Skull Kid skipped and bounced off into the distance, seeming to fade into nothingness before the duo’s very eyes.

“Don’t like those guys…” Link murmured, forcing himself to calm down. He felt embarrassed for letting his emotions getting to him like that. He really needed to work at keeping himself in check! After a moment, the boy turned to his fairy. “What did he mean by how I smell, Navi?” It had been an odd statement for sure…

As usual, Navi thought on her feet and did so quite well. “I mean that makes sense. We’ve been outside the woods for about a week now. We probably smell like the outside world to him.”

Ah, of course! “That makes a lot of sense. You’re so smart, Navi.” It felt so obvious that Link felt stupid for not having realized it himself. He probably could have come to that conclusion on his own, but a part of him liked to ask Navi questions…

“Exactly! How’s your cheek? Let me see…” The fairy flew over to her companion’s face, getting a closer look at his wound. The bleeding had practically stopped, leaving a very small gash in its place. “Well, this isn’t too bad. I’m just glad it missed your eye, that could’ve been really bad.”

“Why are Skull Kids like that, Navi? Why are they so mean?” He had no memory of Saria trying to explain their nasty behavior, but surely his Guardian Fairy knew!

“Do you know where Skull Kids come from?”

Link gave a nod. “They’re Hylian children that wander into the forest.”

“Correct, but that’s not all. They’re _bad_ children that enter the woods. That’s why they become Skull Kids rather than spirits.”

The young boy stared at his fairy. “But why are they bad? Why are people bad?” He thought to the Kokiri that shunned him, the Gerudo through the window, and even Darunia as unfair as that was.

“I…It’s…It’s just how things are.” Really, Navi wasn’t sure how else to answer that. “Some people are inherently good like you or Saria. Some people just…aren’t. That’s how life is.”

Link continued to stare at Navi for a few more moments, dissatisfied with that answer. When his fairy didn’t elaborate any further, he gave up. “Okay. Let’s keep going.”

Navi wished she could’ve provided an actual answer, but there was simply none to give. “Yeah, we should hurry.”

The boy and his Guardian Fairy delved deeper into the woods. Link really wanted to know more about why people are how they are. Why were some people perfect like Saria, yet others so disgustingly bad like Ganondorf? Why couldn’t everyone just be nice? Wouldn’t that just be simpler? With no answer to receive, Link soon stopped thinking of the subject. Instead, he enjoyed the cool feeling of the forest, basking in it after dealing with the heated Death Mountain for so long.

It took only a few minutes before they came across the skeleton.

At least the remains of one. Bones cracked and worn, the deceased Hylian had been gone from this world for some time and a good number of the remains had gone missing. The skull was there but missing the lower jaw, though it had most of its ribs as well as a full arm and leg. Most of the rest was nowhere to be found. From the gnaw marks on the bones that remained and the complete tattered nature of the clothes, it was clear the poor soul met a violent end. In a way, it was a mercy as only living Hylians became Stalfos, though there was always the chance the trespasser’s essence became another monster of sort. An open bag lay next to the remains of the victim, the vessel laying on its side and leaving its content, if it held any, a mystery.

Navi couldn’t help but feel disturbed when Link casually approached the bones. She had to remind herself that, from Link’s point of view, this was totally normal. It seemed the fairy had spent so long outside of the forest that the norms of the Kokiri started to seem odd to her…

This wasn’t Link’s first skeleton by any means. Despite being a forager, he and Saria had come across a few over the years. In fact, the two had seen a far more complete one just a few weeks before Navi’s arrival. Just like the other children of the village, the remains of outsiders didn’t bother him. They were just bones, nothing more than that.

Kneeling onto the cool grass, Link lifted the bag into the air and turned it upside down. To his light dismay, nothing at all fell out. Someone, or something, got to the bag first. Perhaps that Skull Kid form earlier took whatever was in the bag? Either way, there was nothing on the ground nearby to take either. Link had never scavenged like this before, but it still felt natural to him due to the way Saria so casually described it or how he heard other Kokiri discuss it.

Curiously, Link picked up what remained of the skull to look at it. While he had seen skeletons a few times, he never got a chance to really observe one. To the Kokiri, they were merely objects.

“What are you doing?!” Navi snapped, not thinking. She instantly felt bad when Link jumped in place, dropping the skull and giving the fairy a hurt look.

“What? What did I do?” He was just so surprised, so much so he let his façade drop in an instant. Navi had lightly scolded him before, but never like this. It really kind of hurt…

“I’m sorry, Link, I didn’t mean to yell like that.” Navi flew over to Link, voice heavy with remorse. She knew one instance of her being too harsh wasn’t too big of a deal, but she still felt bad. “I just sort of…panicked.”

The apology softened Link’s hurt features a bit, but his expression became more confused due to Navi’s words “Why? Did…Did I do something wrong?” He sounded guilty, felt it too. In his mind, Navi would have no reason to scold him unless he was blatantly in the wrong somehow. After all, she was his Guardian Fairy…

“No, not at all! It’s just…well, I just got a bit used to how things are in Hyrule. There, you don’t just go poking around a skeleton like that.” She should have known Link would do something of the sort, and the fairy blamed herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

“What? Really? Why not?” The concept confused Link a great deal. Why was that bad? 

“That’s just how things are. The dead are treated with a bit more respect, and their remains are buried or burned to ashes and scattered.” Navi didn’t really think she’d be having to explain this any time soon, and it felt odd to do so.

That just furthered Link’s confusion. “Ashes? Why? That all sounds kind of weird…” Hylians sure were an odd bunch. He never thought of what happened to a dead Kokiri, as the subject simply never came up before.

“That’s just how things are.” Navi repeated, unsure of what else to say. “Again, I’m sorry I yelled. I wasn’t really thinking…”

Link looked down to his boots. “…So…I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“No. No, you didn’t. I’m sorry, Link.” Navi flew to her boy and hugged at his cheek.

Smiling a bit, Link fiddled with his hands a bit. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I’m just glad I didn’t do anything bad.” He felt relief wash over him, glad he didn’t let his Guardian Fairy down at all.

Grinning as well, Navi separated from Link. “Good to hear. Come on, the music’s gotten clearer and clearer, we’re surely very close to Saria by now!”

His mood lightened even more, Link nodded as he composed himself. “Right, let’s go.”

Navi almost sighed with relief that the situation went by so smoothly. Despite being forgiven, she still just felt so bad about yelling at Link like that. The last thing the poor boy needed was to be snapped at by her of all people when he didn’t even do anything he perceived as wrong…

Link looked about the forest as the two went, finding it almost odd in a way to be there without Saria literally holding his hand the whole way through. Even though he had a Guardian Fairy, he wouldn’t mind doing that again one day. He also tried to push down negative thoughts, ones pertaining to the other Kokiri and how they must all hate him for his actions. His mind even wandered to The Beast of the Forest that Mido told him about years ago. It had been a long time since that creature wandered into the boy’s imagination, and he couldn’t help but feel mild fear that the monster might be real after all.

He shook his head to get those thoughts out. Instead, he just tried not to think of anything as he followed Navi…

It wasn’t even five minutes before the two came across the tree cluster. All of a sudden, where the music was louder than ever, there stood a clearing of sorts. In the clearing were countless thin trees grouped so closely together that it was impossible to see between the minute gaps. There was, however, one single opening within the trees. It was small, but one that a Kokiri child could easily slip through. At that moment, it was the notes of Saria’s continued Ocarina playing that flew through the opening and even slipping through the tiny cracks between the bundled trees.

Of course, Link had been here a number of times, walking hand-in-hand with the green haired girl that had raised him so lovingly all these years. “Her secret spot…” The boy murmured. He had a feeling that Saria would be here.

“Secret spot?” Navi inquired, noting this was indeed a part of the Lost Woods she couldn’t recall encountering. Even to the fairies, the forest was a place where new areas could be found even after countless years of life there.

Link stared at the tree cluster, feeling a sense of ease and comfort just at the sight. He recalled a number of times where Saria brought him to the location so that the two could be alone. Even with his mask donned and his emotions hidden away, he enjoyed being with Saria at her secret spot more than when they usually spent time together. It was as if the two were in their own little world, even Saria’s own Guardian Fairy barely noticeable.

The two had a nice, private place where no one could bother them or hurt Link.

He missed it so badly…

“Her secret spot.” Link repeated. “It’s not really a secret to the Kokiri, but she found it first and no one but the two of us ever really went here.”

“That sounds like a nice place.” Navi said with sincerity. “I wonder-”

A bone-chilling noise pierced through the air and the music, cutting Navi off. It was the sound of a beast, one that Link had heard but never seen for himself. It was the call of a monster that he had hoped to never run into…

It was the howl of a Wolfos.

Out from behind a nearby tree, a shape emerged. A hulking and massive figure, even though it was hunched, it easily towered over the boy in green as it stood on its hind legs. It was covered in coarse black and grey fur with oddly dense hair on its large forelegs. Its claws were daggers protruding from mighty paws that could slice through Link with ease. The monster leered at the boy and fairy with glowing green eyes that bored into their being, massive teeth constantly bared striking further fear into them.

Link had heard the call of the Wolfos before, their howls ringing through the night at times as he grew up. Saria had told him of the creatures, but they monsters never wandered into the village for the Great Deku Tree’s wrath protected the children.

Now that the boy was faced with such a beast for the first time, he felt his blood turn into ice. In fact, he was frozen in place. He simply stood there and stared at the beast, as it too remained in place, eyeing its potential prey. It seemed the Wolfos was waiting to see what Link would do before acting…

“Link…” Navi whispered, too nervous to even fly closer to her boy. She was afraid that would trigger the Wolfos to attack. It was clearly waiting for Link to do something, these monsters loved to toy with their food. “Link.” She repeated, a bit louder when he didn’t respond. “Draw your sword and get your shield ready.”

“…I…” Was all Link could muster out. Terror flooded him, his feet rooted to the ground like the countless trees that surrounded him. Slowly, he reached for his sword as he stared at the Wolfos and tried not to shiver as it stared right back.

Before the blade could be fully drawn, the beast charged.

With a startled yell, Link fully drew his weapon and took off his shield, backpedaling quickly as the Wolfos barreled towards him. To his surprise, the menacing creature darted away as it got too close and started to run in circles around him. Link kept turning, whipping his head about to follow the Wolfos’ movements. “What’s it doing?!” The boy demanded, hoping that Navi could aid him.

“It’s toying with you, that’s what Wolfos like to do!” The fairy responded. “They like to drag out their hunting when their prey is vulnerable! Just stay calm and be careful of their forelegs! The fur there is thick and hardened like metal and you won’t be able to cut through it!”

Now _that_ was new information to Link. He never recalled hearing anything about the Wolfos and their natural armor. That meant he had to somehow go for the back or attack fast enough to hit it before it could block. He wasn’t sure how he could possibly get behind this thing so getting past its defense seemed like the only option!

Again, the Wolfos lunged at Link, who panicked and swung his sword as the approaching danger. Swiftly, the Wolfos jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit. This happened several times; the clawed beast would circle around Link and approach, only to back away before the boy could land a blow with his sword. The one time Link did hit the Wolfos, it blocked with its forelegs and as Navi said, the fur there was like metal! With a loud clang, the boy’s sword bounced off and the monster continued its game.

“What do I do, Navi?!” Link begged, his heart pounding against his ribcage and adrenaline coursed through his veins as he kept turning in place to keep his gaze on the Wolfos. “I can’t hurt it!” What he wanted to do was run, but knew he had no chance of outrunning his opponent. He also needed to see Saria, her music still playing without care as the boy was being toyed with by a predator.

The fairy wracked her brain, trying to think of something. She could try and blind it with her light…but the problem there was that the Wolfos would be likely to strike all around it blindly, possibly hitting Link! Just one swipe of those claws was all it’d take to…

No. She didn’t want to imagine that.

Navi wasn’t sure what else to do, though. Link wasn’t a warrior! He was just a kid! He wasn’t going to be able to do this alone!

Before Navi could reply, the Wolfos charged to Link once more, who readied his sword. By a stroke of pure chance, the young boy lashed out as the beast as it drew close, the tip of his sword scraping the creature at the snout before it could block.

Red dripping down its face, the Wolfos let out a yelp of pain that quickly transitioned into a guttural snarl. It reeled back one of its mighty forelegs and swiped at Link.

The boy, barely registering that he even hit the monster, raised his shield to defend himself. Deep gashes were made in the object, but it still held together. The Wolfos raised its other foreleg and swiped again, this time its paw crashing on the side of the shield, jerking Link’s arm to the side.

In a flash, the Wolfos swiped again as Link tried to back away. Unfortunately, the boy wasn’t quick enough and felt a sharp, burning pain shoot up his arm.

An agonized scream rang out, Link falling to the ground and clutching his injured arm as tears streamed down his face.

The Wolfos let out a cry of pain as something red rammed into its eye, causing it stagger backwards. The glowing red orb reeled back and watched as the monster swung its claws back and forth, blinded temporarily and enraged. Navi weaved between the swipes, her light a blazing flame as she once more slammed right into the Wolfos’ sensitive eye.

The fairy once more had found herself reacting too slowly, and once more Link had gotten hurt because of it. It wasn’t only her companion that wasn’t a warrior, Navi couldn’t just jump into a battle so easily either. Fairies just weren’t like that. What she was doing was out of a righteous anger that shrouded her mind and filled her with an unrelenting fire. All she wanted was to hurt the Wolfos as much as she possibly could and save her boy!

Link yelled out to the trees, agony traveling up and down his right arm that was coated in a thin layer of blood. The Wolfos had slashed him from just above the elbow down to barely above the wrist. The straps of his shield had been cut as well, leaving the hunk of wood useless on the forest floor.

As the shock of the attack started to fade, Link realized he was still in danger! Forcing himself to sit up, he saw that Naiv was distracting the Wolfos, her light still an enraged red as she weaved between the creature’s attacks. His Guardian Fairy was fighting his battle for him! Letting out a choked sob, the injured child used his one good arm to get onto his feet before scooping his sword up.

The Wolfos was facing away from Link as he approached, too preoccupied with Navi to notice the boy. Biting the inside of his cheek to stop his crying, Link shakily made his way to the monster, knuckles of his left hand white as he gripped his sword as hard as he could. When Link got close enough, he forced his fears down and charged, letting out a desperate scream as he plunged the blade into the enemy’s thigh, eliciting an agonized howl from the Wolfos.

Link jerked the sword out, the blade coated in blood as the Wolfos turned to its attacker with rage in its injured eyes. Not even thinking, Link let out another cry as he lurched forward, stabbing at the monster’s chest. The creature had been taken so off guard that the blow actually hit, driving the weapon into it up to the hilt. It let out another howl as it swiped at Link, forcing him to let go of the blade as he stumbled backwards, the attack barely missing.

The Wolfos staggered in place, trying to approach its potential prey but its injuries making it trip and fall onto its front, further forcing the weapon further into it. It let out a whimper and stayed there on the forest floor, panting weakly and letting out pathetic whines.

“Link! Link, are you okay?!” Navi screamed, having been too stunned by Link’s actions to do anything but watch. Her light returned to its soothing blue as she flew to her companion. “Your poor arm! Did it get you anywhere else?!”

The boy’s ears rang as he watched the Wolfos struggle on the ground, only able to roll over as it did so. Link saw his sword had been driven right where the creature’s heart was. The wound had acted fast, and it was clear the beast wouldn’t be getting up again. He stared on, terrified eyes widened and specks of blood on his face, flung there from his sword.

Terror. Shock. Pain. Agony. Remorse.

These feelings flooded through Link as he shivered violently, staring intensely at the Wolfos. It took him a few moments to speak up. “…It’s…suffering…” He murmured, just loud enough for Navi to hear.

“What? What about you, are _you_ okay?!”

Trying to push all his feelings and pain down, Link stood up as his legs quaked. “It’s _suffering_ , Navi…” He slowly started to make his way to the Wolfos.

“Link, what are you doing?!” Navi cried, flying in front of Link’s face and stopping his approach. “That’s too dangerous!”

“…Can it really attack me anymore?” Link asked. Indeed, the Wolfos barely stirred since it rolled over aside from its frantic panting and whimpers.

The fairy turned to the beast, noting just how serious the injuries it suffered really were. It was going to die, no doubt about that. The way Link was talking, though…could he…? “…You’re going to kill it, is that what you’re going for?”

How could Link not? The creature was suffering, lying in agony as the grass around it started to stain red. “I can’t…I can’t just let it bleed out.” Link didn’t _want_ to do this, but it felt like the right thing to do.

The boy felt no pity for monsters. He didn’t feel sad when they died. Empathetic as he may be, Link just couldn’t feel that way towards beasts and other nasty creatures. The cycloptic bugs inside the Great Deku Tree? He cared not for their deaths. The Stalchildren he had to slay? They were most likely better off dead. It wasn’t that they died that was the problem.

It was that _he_ had to do it.

If someone else had swooped in and killed the monsters that Link had, the boy would’ve felt no sadness. In the stories he grew up with, monsters were always evil and terrible things that were better off dead. It was simply that he detested having to kill anything more advanced than a common spider and even then a Skulltula was another case entirely.

As much as it pained him to do it, Link had to mercy kill the beast. He couldn’t bear to just sit around and wait for it to bleed out. He’d give anything to have some alternative route, but he simply saw none.

“Link…You don’t have to…” Navi started before stopping herself. She said it on instinct, not wanting Link to have to kill when he didn’t have to…but she had the same thoughts as her companion. It’d be worse if he just left the Wolfos to bleed to death right there on the forest floor.

Not heeding his Guardian Fairy’s words, Link walked past her and reached the Wolfos before cautiously bending over. The beast weakly growled at him but did nothing else. That was until Link grasped his sword and pulled as hard as he could, having to wriggle the weapon to finally get it free. The beast let out pained yowls at this, forming a heavy weight of guilt within the boy.

Standing over the half-slain creature, Link raised his sword up in the air, blade pointed downward. Tears started to flow once more as he looked down at the pitiful monster. “…I’m sorry…” He whispered, so quietly that not even Navi heard him.

The fairy watched as the boy froze in place, silent as he stared down at the monster. After a few moments, Link screamed as he plunged the sword into the Wolfos’ neck.

A strained whine left the beast.

It feebly groaned.

Its chest stopped moving.

Link knelt down besides the thing that had tried to kill him and started to sob, taking the sword out of the Wolfos’ neck and tossed it aside, gripping his injured arm as his entire body quaked in misery. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” He kept murmuring to himself as the pain in his arm pulsed constantly.

Navi slowly floated over to her companion, frowning heavily in worry as she saw him shake violently. As she got near, her gaze fell to his injured arm. She wanted to let him have some time to mentally and emotionally recover, but his entire arm was red with his own blood, and that couldn’t wait! “Link…Let me see your arm…” She gently urged, hovering right near the damaged limb.

It took the boy a few moments to process Navi’s words. Ceasing his muttering, he slowly removed his hand as he tried to stop himself from sobbing. He was feeling a bit dizzy from the wound, his adrenaline from the fight fading away.

The fairy winced sympathetically as she looked the wound over. Thankfully, it wasn’t fatal at all, and though Navi wasn’t a medical expert, she was sure it’d recover. “Try lifting your arm for me. Nice and slow.”

Doing as his Guardian Fairy told him, Link slowly and gently lifted his arm. He only got it about half raised before involuntarily gasping and putting it back. “Am…Am I going to be okay?” He asked, dread present in his voice.

“I think so, Link.” The fairy replied, seeing hope spark in Link’s eyes. “The wounds aren’t as deep as they might seem. We’ll have to clean your arm and wrap it up, either way. Come on, let’s get started…”

So, the tedious and painful process of addressing the injury began.

Using his towel and going through most of his water, Link slowly cleaned the wound, clearing away the blood on his arm and the bits that splattered onto his face. The towel had gone completely red by the time the process was over. Link and Navi both felt nauseous looking at the wound once the blood was cleared away. Three long gashes traveled down the boy’s arm, but like Navi said, they weren’t as deep as they appeared. Just enough to seep out blood.

Then came the wrapping. Thanks to only having one arm to use, Link needed Navi’s help to get it done. Being so small, it was difficult for the fairy to properly aid her companion. They had to redo a few parts of the process several times, but eventually they got it done. The boy had even gotten his sword dried off and free of blood while he was at it. Clean, white bandages adorned Link’s arm as he breathed a sigh of slight relief. The wound still pulsed and ached, but it felt better than it had before. His crying had long stopped as well, the initial shock of the incident and his fried nerves starting to ebb away.

“Are you feeling better, Link?” Navi asked as Link put the towel and bandages away.

“…I think so.” He somewhat vaguely answered, putting his sword pack in its sheath. The child was trying to just not think about what just happened, trying to ignore the Wolfos’ carcass mere feet away. The sounds of its dying breaths kept playing over and over in Link’s mind, no matter how hard he tried to push them away. Thankfully, the continued playing of Saria’s Ocarina helped soothe him. “I just want to get away from here.” He scooped up his shield, three gashes present on it now and the straps broken. Sadly, it couldn’t be used properly until it got repaired, nor could it be put on his back. He simply had to lug it around for the time being. Thankfully it was light enough where he only had to use one hand.

“Right. Saria is just in there, we’re so close…” Navi turned to the entrance of the cluster of trees. “There’s not a lot to traverse in there…right?”

“No, it’s just an empty maze.” Link replied, walking towards the entrance with somewhat shaky legs. His dizziness had gotten better, but he was still partly in shock. Sitting around near the Wolfos’ dead body as he tried to get over it didn’t sound appealing, though.

“A maze? Really?” Navi had never heard of such a thing!

Nodding, Link entered the cluster of trees and his fairy followed.

They entered a part of the forest where the towering trees and their thick branches and obscuring leaves let what little amount of sun that the Lost Woods allowed to light the area up. The grouped trees formed a sort of natural wall around the area, one that climbed higher than any built by the Hylians. And, as Link said, before them was the entrance to a maze. One crafted from rock that could not possibly be natural. The music was as loud as it had ever been, practically begging the two to reach its source.

“Who made this?” Navi asked aloud, staring at the structure before her. Something like this couldn’t just form out of nowhere, it had to be crafted by someone! The Kokiri, Dekus, and Skull Kids couldn’t do such a thing, and the other spirits and monsters of the forest were even less capable. All other races were barred from the Lost Woods, so they couldn’t do it either.

Perhaps the Great Deku Tree did it…?

In the end, it didn’t matter.

Link slowly walked into the maze, Navi noticing he seemed a lot calmer now. His shaking had practically stopped, and his face was more neutral than before. She could tell in an instant he was putting on a brave face. The fairy landed on Link’s shoulder, patting his cheek gently. He glanced down at her, appreciation evident in his eyes. So badly, she wanted to talk through his feelings about the Wolfos, knowing he had to still be filled with conflicting emotions over it. However, she didn’t want to force it so quickly. Not when Saria was so close, especially…

“I’ve been in this maze a bunch of times.” He said, entering the structure. “I know how to get through easily.” As he talked, he made various turns in the maze, doing so without hesitation.

“I don’t doubt that.” The fairy replied, looking up towards the hazy sky. “I’d be able to just fly above and guide you if we needed that anyway.”

The two turned a corner and spotted something rather unusual.

A pile of red leaves in the middle of the pathway.

“What…?” Link murmured, wandering closer. Leaves? Of this color? The Lost Wood was immune to the changing seasons, the leaves of the trees remaining right where they were all year without falling off. There were, however, trees that had these kinds of leaves, but none around this part of the forest!

To the surprise of the duo, a creature popped out of the leaves when Link got too close. It was small, even shorter than Link was. Rather than flesh, fur, or scales, it was covered in what seemed to be malleable wood. Lacking arms, it hopped in place on two stubby legs as a mass of red leaves danced on its head. Two orange eyes glared at the two and a perfectly circular mouth squeaked loudly and shrilly.

It was a Deku Scrub.

Link had seen Dekus before. They lived all throughout the Lost Woods and had been there far longer than the Kokiri had. The two races tolerated each other, having an unspoken rule of staying out of the way of each other. Neither group was openly hostile towards the other, but Saria had once told Link that the Dekus were jealous of the Kokiri.

The Dekus were a far older race, and even shared a name with the Great Deku Tree. Yet it was the Kokiri that the deity declared as his children. It spawned a bitter grudge that the Deku, even after nearly a thousand years, had not really gotten over.

When Link would encounter a Deku as he grew up, they would at most usually say something nasty to him but would otherwise leave him be. On one occasion, an especially nasty specimen had followed Link and Saria around, calling them awful things and talking down the Kokiri race. The two simply walked along as fast as they could until the rude creature got bored and went away.

While Link had seen Dekus without limbs, with limbs, and even more rotund members of their species…they all had green leaves. Every single one. Maybe this was just a kind he had never encountered before?

“Um…Hello…” Link meekly greeted. He felt nervous around Dekus, especially the shorter tempered Deku Scrubs. “Sorry, we just-”

Before Link could finish, the Deku Scrub spat at him. More accurately, a Deku Nut was shot out, which hit Link in the stomach. He hadn’t been expecting the attack and was caught off guard. Thankfully, Deku Nuts only felt like a punch from a fellow Kokiri, but it still hurt!

“Hey! What was that for?!” Navi snapped, hovering off of Link’s shoulder. “We just need to get by is all! No need to be nasty!”

The Deku Scrub didn’t reply, instead spitting out another Deku Nut. “Hey!” Link shouted, dodging to the side that time. “Please stop! I don’t want to fight!”

“Get lost, Kokiri! Go back to your village!” The plantlike being sneered. Sadly, the pathway was too narrow for Link to easily just run by the creature.

Dropping his shield, Link looked to Navi. “What do I do? This is the only way through the maze…”

Thinking quick, Navi flew up to Link’s ear. “Draw your sword.” She whispered this quietly, so only Link could hear her. “You don’t have to fight, but it should intimidate the Scrub back into the ground.”

Link wasn’t sure he liked that. Sure, he didn’t have to actually fight, but it was still a mean thing to do. Sadly, he saw no other option. Staring at the Deku Scrub, he reached up and drew his sword.

“Whoah! Hey, you have a weapon?!” The Deku Scrub exclaimed, glancing between Link’s face and the sword. “Okay, okay! Just don’t hurt me, okay?!” Before Link or Navi could reply, it burrowed down into the ground once more.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Link put his weapon away and picked his shield back up. “Thanks, Navi. I didn’t want to hurt it…” Even if it was non-fatally, Dekus weren’t monsters so it’d still make Link feel pretty bad.

“Deku Scrubs are cowardly, so it was a cinch.” The fairy replied. “Now come on, let’s go see Saria!”

Cracking a small grin, Lick scooped up his shield and started forward again, his fairy following closely.

It was only a minute or two before the end of the short maze was reached. Making a last turn, the two were presented with a narrow pathway leading to a long staircase. Navi was further perplexed by this. First a maze, now stairs? Who made all of this…?

“We’re almost there! Come on!” Link excitedly declared, running forward. He was so eager to see Saria, that even the throbbing of his arm didn’t seem to matter much anymore.

“Hey! Wait up!” Navi called, flying after her companion. It seemed Saria being so close help get rid of his shakes…

Climbing up the stairs in record time, Link froze at the top. Navi halted as well, hovering over his shoulder.

As Link stopped, so did the music.

Before Link and Navi was a small clearing surrounded by yet more clustered trees. To the mystery of all the Kokiri, and now the blue fairy, was an odd stone structure jutting into the space. White and decayed, signs of a staircase that were now worn away teased entry to the building. A lone tree was in the clearing itself, a branch hanging over the balcony of the building, as if to tease those that were curious but could not fly. Navi couldn’t help but stare at the odd thing, once more curious as to just what this entire area was…

Link wasn’t looking at that, though. He had seen it more times than he could count. Instead, he stared at the stump nearby. Or rather, who was on the stump.

Saria sat there, an Ocarina in hand, staring at Link in disbelief. Her blue eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape. Her own Guardian Fairy, Rota, hovered just above her lush green hair. “…Link…?” The girl asked, placing her Ocarina on the stump as she stood up.

Wordlessly, Link dropped his shield to the ground. Shedding his sword and bag, he ran to Saria. When he reached her, he trapped the girl in a tight and desperate hug, burying his face into her shoulder as he did so. “Saria…” He murmured, voice cracking yet holding back tears. “Saria…” He repeated, not knowing what else to say.

The two Guardian Fairies floated away from the embracing children. They watched silently as Link screwed his eyes shut and Saria’s expression went from shock to what seemed almost melancholy in nature.

“Link, I wasn’t…I didn’t expect you here.” Saria replied, she herself unsure of what to say. She wrapped her arms around the smaller child and held him close. “When did you get back? What happened to your quest?”

But Link didn’t answer. He just held Saria tighter as she spoke to him. At the moment, he felt safer than at any point since leaving the forest. Safer than when he was Impa’s home, or Rohan’s cave. Ease and a warm sensation flowed through his entire body, letting him unwind after so long. His muscles that he didn’t even realize he had kept tense began to relax. He let out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in.

He was safe here.

“Link, please say something…” Saria lightly pleaded. “Are you okay? Is your quest over? Can you come back home now?”

Saria was met with more silence at first. Squeezing the Kokiri girl harder, Link finally spoke up. “I’ve missed you so much, Saria. Every day…” His voice kept cracking, but the boy managed to keep the tears from flowing. He had to be strong, as strong as he could, for Saria. There wasn’t enough in him to keep an emotionless façade going, however. It had only been about a week, but it felt so much longer to Link, as if months had passed since the two laid eyes on each other…

“I’ve missed you too, Link.” She whispered back, rubbing the boy’s back gently. “Come on, let’s sit down. You can tell me what’s going on, okay?” Her voice was gentle and sooth as the finest silk, at least to Link it was.

Link didn’t want to let Saria go, but he felt an instant urge to do whatever she suggested. He forced himself to end the hug, watching as Saria sat back down on the stump. Link knelt down next to the fallen tree, resting his head gently on her lap as he did so. “You want to hear about my quest? All of it?”

“If you’re willing.” Saria replied, taking Link’s hat off and laying it to the side. Her gaze wandered to his bandaged arm, frowning slightly. “I’d like to know what you’ve been up to. Is that okay?”

“That’s okay.” Link mumbled back. He didn’t want to talk about it, but for Saria he’d do so. The boy let out a content sigh as Saria ran her hand through his hair gently. “I never told you why the Great Deku Tree summoned me, did I…?”

So, Link recounted the tale to Saria as they sat in their little spot away from the rest of the world. Every so often, Saria would interject with some questions, sometimes wanting specific details on things. Sometimes she would just make a comment of some kind. Navi and Rota hovered nearby, watching silently. The blue fairy noted how much like a mother and child the two looked. Link as the terrified son seeking refuge from his mother. It reminded her once again how he was a _Child_ of Destiny. There was so much weight on his shoulders, and he had hurt so badly and been through so much. Yet he was only ten years old.

It wasn’t fair.

Navi also noted how Link didn’t mention everything that had gone on. He talked about his excursion into the deity of the Lost Woods, Hyrule Field, Princess Zelda and how he was fated to save Hyrule, about Kakariko Village, and even the Gorons. That being said, he neglected to mention the Stalchildren, the angry man in the marketplace, the cursed family in Kakariko Village, even the Tektites of Death Mountain. He was leaving out the worst parts of the journey. Was it just to spare Saria…or could he just not bring himself to mention those things?

“…and I heard your song through the tunnel. It felt like you were calling me. Somehow, it connected to the Lost Woods, and I rushed here as fast as I could…” Link finished, eyes drooping. Being at rest like this with Saria comforting him was making him tired.

The Kokiri absorbed the last bit of the story. “I never knew such pathways existed. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Saria glanced once more at the bandaged arm of Link’s. He hadn’t mentioned any of the wounds he had received on his quest. “What happened to your arm? I thought I saw a wound on your leg as well…” Her voice was heavy with worry, a frown forming on her face as she noted Link’s eyes opening wide at her questioning.

“…Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Was all Link said in response. He felt awful for lying to Saria of all people, but he didn’t want to upset her with the details…

The Kokiri let out a light sigh at that, looking down at her dear friend. “You don’t have to tell me now if you don’t want to. One day I’d like to know, though.”

“…Right. One day.” Maybe when the quest was over, he’d feel up to talking these things over with her. For the time being, sparing her feelings aside, just imagining talking about the worst events of his journey made him feel ill.

Saria couldn’t help but worry. She wanted so badly to know what Link had been going through. In a way, knowing even the dangerous details would put her slightly at ease. She had imagined a number of awful scenarios, seeing some in her nightmares as the days passed. She would still worry, of course, but her curiosity was strong. “I was hoping when I saw you, it meant your journey was over. That you could come back.”

“…I wish that was the case.” Link replied, keeping his head in Saria’s lap. He closed his eyes, sighing in content once more as the Kokiri girl ran her delicate digits through his hair. “Navi’s been taking great care of me, though. She’ll help me complete my quest.”

“I’m quite grateful to her for that.” Saria said, looking up to the Guardian Fairy as she said so. “Thank you, Navi, for taking good care of him. I wish I could do more to help…”

The fairy was almost caught off guard. The two children hadn’t acknowledged her at all since Link got to the top of the steps. Not that she minded. This was a reunion for them, and she wasn’t sore about that. It may have only been about a week, but even for Navi it had felt much longer. “I’m happy to look out for him. And don’t beat yourself up, it isn’t your fault you can’t leave the forest.”

Saria nodded to that, but guilt was still present in her heart. Ever since he arrived, she had cared for Link, but now she felt so…helpless.

“…Would I even be allowed back?” Link asked, keeping his eyes shut. “Would the others let me?”

There was a heavy pause in the clearing. Even the rustling of leaves in the breeze fell silent. That was until Saria cleared her throat lightly. “…I…” She let out a small sigh. “Right now? No. They wouldn’t.”

Link swallowed a lump in his throat. “They’re right to do that.”

Saria frowned heavily at the boy’s words. “Link…Don’t say that…”

“I let him die, Saria. The Great Deku Tree. He’s dead because I was too slow.” Link’s hands clenched into fists and his voice started to crack again. “It’s all my fault…”

“Link, that isn’t fair to yourself!” Saria admonished. “It was the curse that did that to him, not you!”

The boy gave no reply to that, only breathing heavier in response.

“…Well, I’ve been talking to the others, in any case.” Saria didn’t want to push her point and risk starting a fight. Something like that could wait until Link’s journey was over. “Only Fado has been willing to believe in you, I’m afraid. I’m sorry I couldn’t do any more so far.”

Fado…Link recalled how she was the only Kokiri to apologize to Link after Navi came. The only one that offered to be his friend. Why did she like him more than the others that had outcasted him? He almost asked that but swallowed the question down. “Don’t be sorry. It isn’t your fault.”

“I’ll keep trying. Just…promise me you’ll come back when your journey is over. I’ll come wait here every day for you until you come back.”

“…You’ll really do that?” Link opened his eyes, finally taking his head off of Saria’s lap, kneeling on the grass and looking up to her with surprised, widened eyes.

“Of course I will. Every single day.” Saria smiled, gazing into the duller and tired eyes of her best friend. She had noticed he wasn’t hiding himself and had almost commented on it…but she didn’t want to risk him putting that blank look on again. “I actually had this itch to play my song here the past few days. Something told me that you might hear it and come back to me…I wasn’t sure how true that would be, and almost stopped…but then you came.”

The boy was touched, deep in his heart. Once more, emotions overwhelmed him, and he had to fight back from crying. He couldn’t cry, not in front of Saria. Not now. “Saria…I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too, Link.” She responded in kind, smiling as he once more placed his head on her lap. He may have been hiding it, but the Kokiri girl knew that he was in a lot of pain and had suffered greatly since Navi came to him. The bandages and other wounds she could see just further proved that.

The two sat in silence for a while, Navi not willing to speak up at all. She perched herself down on the grass, content on simply watching the two. The fairy knew they had to go back to Goron City before long, but she’d let Link set that pace…

Link broke the silence, his mind wandering to the Great Deku Tree once more. “…Saria, did he love me? The Great Deku Tree?”

“Of course he did.” Saria replied without hesitation. She wasn’t too surprised Link felt the need to ask that. His lack of self-worth had been something she worried about for a long time. “He loved each and every one of us.”

“Why didn’t he tell me that, then? He never said to me, not once.” Link clenched his fists again. “Not even when he died…”

“…Link, that’s just how he was.” Saria replied, running a hand up and down Link’s back slowly. “Father never really proclaimed his love for us. It was simply something we knew. It wasn’t just you he didn’t say it to.”

“…Really? He didn’t say it to anyone?” Link found that surprising. He had just _assumed_ that he was the only one that the deity never said such things to. The boy once more took his head from Saria’s lap, looking up her in slight shock.

“Not to anyone.” Saria assured. “I know it may not be how you wanted him to treat you, but that’s how he was.”

That did little to ease Link’s worries. So, the Great Deku Tree didn’t really say that to his children. That didn’t explain why he ignored Link’s loneliness and misery through his life. Why he didn’t try and get the other Kokiri to accept him. Nor did it excuse how the deity wouldn’t bless Link with a Guardian Fairy until he turned ten.

Link wanted to tell Saria that she was wrong, that the Father of the Forest never felt love for him. The deity had known Link was a failure, and in the end it turned out to be entirely true. He hadn’t been able to save the mighty tree. He didn’t even deserve the Great Deku Tree’s love.

Rather than say any of his true thoughts, Link spared Saria the burden and gave her a nod. “I see. Thank you, Saria.”

That hadn’t convinced the green haired girl, she could tell when Link was lying. Once more, she didn’t want to push it and risk an argument. She simply had a number of topics to discuss when Link came home for good. These things would just have to wait.

Once more, Link rested his head on Saria’s lap.

The silence lasted longer this time as the day slipped by. The two children had been reunited for well over an hour now, and the boy was now feeling a sense of ease. He hadn’t been able to feel calmness like this since his journey into the Great Deku Tree. Even Navi, despite Link’s reliance on her, just couldn’t soothe him like Saria could. The fairy continued to sit on the grass, idly watching the two find comfort in each other.

“…I should probably start to go back soon.” Link murmured, breaking the silence again. He didn’t want to leave at all, but it was something he had to do. Honestly, he felt if he stayed much longer, he would refuse to go back out to Hyrule at all.

Nodding, Saria handed Link his hat as he once more lifted his head from her lap. He placed the garment on his head, looking at her with sorrowful eyes. “I understand. Don’t worry, we’ll be able to see each other again soon.”

“I hope so.” Link replied, seeming unsure. “I just don’t know what to do when Navi and I get back. Darunia…He just won’t talk to us.” The boy looked down towards the ground. “It doesn’t feel like I’ve accomplished anything…”

“Hey, don’t be hard on yourself.” Saria gently scolded. She carefully placed a hand under Link’s chin and urged him to look up at her, which he did. “You’ve done a lot since you started your quest. Don’t doubt yourself now.”

“What have I done?” Link asked, almost demanded. “I can’t even get Darunia to speak with me. I can barely fight. I’m not…” His voice cracked again, this time his eyes began to water. “I’m not a warrior or a hero or…or anything like that!”

Once more, he broke.

Link started to sob pitifully, his emotions having been built up too much to stop himself. He felt so awful for breaking down like this again. He was so pathetic! Lately he felt he just couldn’t stop crying, and it made him feel disgusting.

“Oh, Link…” Saria muttered. She knelt down onto the grass, pulling Link in for a hug. “It’s okay, just let it out…” The girl had wondered if this was the first time he had cried since leaving the forest. It had been a while since he did so in her presence.

The boy didn’t resist Saria’s comfort, greedily taking in what he didn’t even believe he really deserved. He just sobbed, sputtering apologies as he did so. Leaning against his best friend, he buried his face into her shoulder as he continued to cry.

Navi felt her heart ache at the sight, but once more chose not to intervene. Saria had this under control and could provide far better comfort than she could. It wasn’t the first time Navi wished she was bigger. That way she could give Link a proper hug when he needed it…

The minutes passed, and the crying turned into the occasional sob and sniffle. Link stayed leaned against Saria, not wanting her to let go. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, Link. You don’t have to be sorry…” Saria whispered gently.

“I just can’t do it…I’ve done nothing so far…” His voice was pitiful and small.

“You’ve done a lot, Link.” Saria cooed, rubbing the boy’s back. “You fought against monsters. You crossed a large, intimidating field. You met royalty, swore to protect an entire kingdom. You climbed a mountain, even!” She couldn’t really say how hard that last one was, but from how Link described it, it was quite an endeavor. “And I know there are things you’ve gone through you haven’t told me. Things you’ve endured and came out injured, but still willing to go on. How could you say you haven’t gone through anything?”

Link pulled back from Saria, staring at her with eyes widened and the remnants of tears on his face. “Do…Do you…” His voice cracked. He swallowed. “Do you really think that?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t say it otherwise.” Saria would never lie to Link, especially not about something like this. “And I know you can do it! I know you’ll succeed. If I didn’t think you could, I’d never let you go back out there, prophecy or not!”

For a few moments, all Link did was stare stunned at Saria. Her unshaking and absolute faith in him struck him deep and he felt something he hadn’t in such a long time.

He felt…confident. Sure of himself. Something about how much Saria believed in him got him to think that…maybe he really could do this. Maybe he could actually finish his quest. Easily? No. At all, though? Maybe.

“You really think that…” Link was declaring it, not asking. Wiping away his tears and shoving his embarrassment over crying down, he actually smiled despite himself. “You really believe in me that much…” He let out one last sniffle as he composed himself and sat on the grass properly. “Thank you, Saria.”

The Kokiri girl gave Link a reassuring smile as she mirrored his actions. “Of course, Link. I didn’t say anything I didn’t truly think.”

“I’m still not sure what I can do, though. How to get Darunia to talk to me…” Sadly, nothing Saria had told him gave him the answer to that issue…

“Well…” Saria pondered, glancing around the area as if the answer was somewhere amongst the trees. After a moment, she looked back to Link. “Remember when you were younger and got cranky? I’d play you a song and it’d make you feel better. I know this isn’t quite the same thing but…it might work.”

Link couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed at Saria talking about his younger days, not that he could remember much of them. He remembered the more recent years when he was more sad than anything, but not the further years when he still got childishly cranky. “You mean the song you were just playing, right?”

“That’s right! I’ll teach it to you! You’ve still got my Ocarina, right?” She reached over to the stump and grabbed her own.

“O-Of course! I’d never lose it!” Link reached into the small pouch on his belt, taking Saria’s Ocarina out.

“I knew I could trust you with it!” Saria praised. “I really think the song I was just playing will work out for the best. I wrote it myself a long time ago, I call it Saria’s Song!”

Despite himself, Link let out a small giggle. He stopped himself, afraid he insulted Saria. “Um…Sorry…”

Instead of being offended, Saria laughed in turn. “I know, it’s not exactly a clever name, is it?” It felt so good to see Link laugh again. She had to wonder why he wasn’t hiding himself away and once more almost commented on it. Instead, she just enjoyed the fact it was happening at all. Maybe his Guardian Fairy had to do with it…?

Link had been so drained and so shaken from the Wolfos, he just couldn’t muster the energy to lock his emotions away. While he was doing that…he might as well smile and laugh when he really felt happiness with Saria. He knew she’d enjoy that. While he didn’t consider himself worthy of her affection, he knew she got enjoyment out of his happiness. “Okay, I’ll try.”

“Great! Now, hold your fingers like this…”

Navi watched on as the two went about their lesson. In a way, she almost felt envious at how easily Saria could soothe Link and bolster his confidence. Not that she held any ill will towards the girl, but the fairy simply wished she could do the same. She supposed that, even though she was pretending to be Link’s Guardian Fairy and how much that meant to him…Saria had just been in his life much longer, so her words impacted him on a deeper level.

The fairy even noticed how much faster this lesson was going compared to when Link was practicing Zelda’s Lullaby. He stumbled a lot less, taking only a few minutes to play the first half of the song flawlessly. Navi supposed it’d make sense that someone who could play the Ocarina, and especially if that person was Saria, would do better at getting Link to learn a song. That, and there was less pressure on his shoulders at the moment…that probably played into it too.

She had to wonder if the plan would work, though. The fairy supposed that the song may cheer the moody Goron up a bit. During her travels, she had seen people playing music to cheer up others and brighten a person’s sour day. Could it work here, though? What if it just made Darunia even angrier? Then again…Navi didn’t exactly have a plan of her own…

It only took a little over thirty minutes before Saria beamed at Link. “Okay, I think you’ve got it! Go on, give it one last try!”

Nodding, Link raised the Ocarina to his lips and played. Saria’s Song was a jovial thing. Just listening to it made Navi want to dance around or play amongst the tree branches like she used to back when she was young. It was an upbeat and catchy tune, one that Navi felt she would hum under her breath for days to come in the future. It lifted her spirits and put a smile on the fairy’s face without her even realizing it. Somehow it was different when Link played it, as she hadn’t had these feelings when Saria’s notes echoed through the forest. Then again, the fairy was focusing on trying to find the source of the song and had to deal with a number of unpleasant things along the way. That all aside, a part of her felt that maybe this plan could actually work. If she felt this way from listening…maybe Darunia would as well?

Finishing the last note, Link grinned down at his Ocarina, then up to Saria. “You did it! You taught me the song!”

“And don’t forget that _you_ learned it so fast. Don’t sell yourself short.” The Kokiri girl replied. “You did wonderfully, Link. I think Darunia will really like it.”

The boy grinned again, then it melted into a frown as he put the Ocarina back in its pouch. “I guess that means I have to go, then.” He truly wanted to stay for a bit longer…but he knew he had to get back to his quest. Link recalled how Zelda said she would guard the Ocarina of Time, meaning that the Princess clearly felt Ganondorf would try to take it from her. If Link took too long…Zelda could potentially be in danger.

Saria frowned in turn for a moment, but quickly put on a small, sad smile. “Yes, you probably should get back to things.” A part of her wanted to demand Link stay, force the other Kokiri to accept his presence, and somehow come up with some other plan…but she knew that was just foolish thinking. “But the sooner you go, the sooner you can return, right?”

That did raise Link’s spirits up again. Just a little. “That’s true. I’ll try and come back as soon as I can, Saria.”

“Of course. I’m sure you’ll be back soon. Until then…” She grinned in a coy manner, as if spreading some mischievous gossip. “Play that song when you want to speak with me. I’ll be listening for it.”

Link’s eyes widened. “You…You can do that?” He had never heard of Saria being able to do such a thing…

“I wouldn’t tell you that if it wasn’t true.” Saria replied, smile spreading wider. “And like I said, I’ll come here every single day and wait for you. Come straight here when your journey is over, okay?”

“I promise!” Link declared, a rare feeling of confidence flowing through him. Standing up slowly, he brushed bits of grass off of his knees.

Saria once more mirrored Link’s actions and stood as well. “Link, good luck out there. Contact me soon and tell me how things are going, okay?” She placed her hands on the boy’s shoulders, giving his forehead a gentle kiss.

“I will.” Link replied, grinning at Saria’s affection. “I’ll see you soon. I’ll come back home.”

“I know you will, my precious Link.” The Kokiri replied in turn.

Without any more words exchanged, Link gathered his things off of the ground as Navi took to the air once more. He didn’t look back as he and Navi went down the stairs, knowing that if he did so, he would be tempted once more to stay.

Saria watched on, never thinking she’d have to watch Link leave her behind a second time, especially so soon. “Come back soon.” She whispered, so softly that no one, not Rota or even the trees could hear her. Yet, a part of her hoped that somehow the words would reach Link, a message for him and him alone…

Link and Navi walked on in silence as they went through the maze, the Deku Scrub not bothering them as they went along. They even remained quiet as they left the mysterious cluster of trees, past the Wolfos’ corpse, and made their way to the tunnel back to the Gorons.

As she watched Link run a hand over the bark of a nearby tree, Navi piped up. “I’m glad you got to talk with Saria again. It really did you good.” She noticed that Link was walking with a bit more pep in his step, his back straighter and shoulders higher. It was as though Saria’s words had chipped away a bit at the burden he carried on him.

“I’m glad too. She made me feel so much better.” Link replied, his voice having an almost whimsical tone to it. “She’s absolutely perfect.”

There was that word again. Perfect. “Link…I…” No. No, she couldn’t spoil his mood like that. “It’s good that you’re feeling better.”

Link had noticed Navi’s initial reaction but chose to ignore it. If she didn’t want to finish that thought, it must not have been important, right? “Thank you for letting me do this. I really needed to see her again.”

“Of course. It makes me happy to see you happy. I’m sure it eased a few of Saria’s worries too, knowing you’re still alright.”

Link gave a small nod. “I hope it did. She really cares about me.”

“I care about you too, Link. Saria may not be able to come with you, but I’ll try and take care of you as best as I can.” Navi just wished she could prevent him from getting hurt. Once more, Link had gotten injured in battle while Navi got out of it without so much as a scratch…

“You take great care of me!” Link insisted. “You’re my Guardian Fairy, after all.” Sure, his arm was still pretty sore, and the whole situation had been…terrifying…but without Navi, he would’ve died for sure.

To that, Navi had no answer.

The trip back felt much, much shorter than the initial one. The two reached the tunnel in about half  the time, or so it seemed to them. Through the darkness of the tunnel they went, the cool feeling of the forest being replaced with the stuffy heat of Goron City.

In what was almost like the blink of an eye, they were back to the pile of rocks that blocked most of the tunnel. It took Link a bit longer to climb over them this time, him having to go easy on his injured arm and it throbbed horribly as he put pressure on it. The face he had to haul his shield up with him didn’t help manners either. Still, he managed to get through the gap after some effort. Link and Navi looked over the city, more Gorons out and about than when they had left. It still wasn’t quite as busy as it had been when they arrived for the first time. It made the two wonder what time it even was…

“We should just go straight to Darunia.” Navi commented. “The sooner we try that song, the better.”

“It will work. I just know it will.” Link declared, making his way towards the staircase going down. He was confident that a song that Saria herself wrote would be able to ease the Goron Chieftain’s anger. If a tune that Saria created couldn’t do it, then no song could!

“Hey! Wait! Link!” A voice bellowed from behind just before the duo could reach the staircase.

The two bristled, turning to see Rohan coming from one of the caves of the top layer, a paradoxical mixture of relief and worry on his face. “Rohan? What are you doing up here? What’s wrong?” Navi asked as the Goron approached them, looking the two over as he stopped in front of them.

“Are you two okay?! Are you hu…” The Goron rambled, trailing off and his gaze honed in on Link’s injured arm. He frowned when Link tried to hide the injured limb behind his back. “What happened? No one has ever gone in that tunnel and come back out!”

Link and Navi both looked at each other, having somewhat forgotten the kindly Goron that had tried to impede their journey. He must have run off and told a bunch of the other Gorons what had happened. “Well…” Navi started. “…It was dangerous over there, but we came back before anything too serious could happen.” She didn’t want to tell Rohan that Link was a Kokiri and that was why they made it back okay. Only partly because that was a complete lie. The fairy didn’t want to have Link sit through a bunch of questions regarding his past.

“Well, where did you end up? What happened to your arm? Are you two alright?” Rohan’s voice absolutely dripped with concern.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Link replied, looking down at his boots. He, like Navi, didn’t want to explain his past situation. Not that he didn’t trust Rohan, but his Guardian Fairy’s words about how people may not believe he was a Kokiri rang in his ears. That, and he really didn’t want to talk about that Wolfos…

The Goron frowned, clearly not satisfied by either answer. “…Well, I won’t force you to discuss what went on if you don’t want to. After all, nothing you say would make us unblock that tunnel anyway. I’m just glad you’re not too terribly hurt.” He glanced towards the arm that Link still hid behind his back. “…Right?”

The boy nodded, still looking at his boots. “I’ll be okay. Thanks, Rohan.” He felt so bad that Rohan was worrying over him like this when Link didn’t deserve it at all!

“Yes, thank you, Rohan. We really appreciate the concern.” Navi replied, grateful that the Goron was willing to let the duo keep their secrets. “How did you know we went in there, though? Why are you up here?”

Rohan looked behind him towards the tunnel, as if afraid that Link and Navi brought something back with them. After a moment, he turned back. “Well, the word spread that you two went in that tunnel, but no one would go in after you. It’s a cursed thing, that passageway…” He let out a light shudder. “Some Gorons waited by the entrance, but after a while with no sign you’d be coming back…most went off, thinking you had died. I stayed up here, though, but I admit I took a quick nap in the barracks…Let’s keep that between us, okay?”

“I really didn’t mean to cause so much trouble…” Link murmured, his confidence that he had gained dwindling a bit. He caused a bunch of kindhearted people to worry because of his selfish need to see Saria again…

“No, no, not at all!” Rohan argued, giving the boy a small smile. “I’m just glad you two are okay, and I’m sure others will be as well.”

“Remember, no one here got hurt or anything, Link.” Navi added on, omitting the Goron she had blinded a bit. She was sure he was fine, though. The fairy hadn’t made a light bright enough to do any real harm, after all.

The boy shrugged. “I suppose so…” He still wished he hadn’t accidentally started a mild panic like that. Though, he supposed he should be grateful no one went in after him. Those Gorons would have never seen their city again if they had…

“Say, is it alright if we go see Darunia again?” Navi piped up, not wanting to give Link a chance to wallow in his guilt. “We’re sorry to change the subject, but it’s important we go see him.”

Rohan seemed surprised at that. “Really? I had heard things…well…they didn’t go to well with Big Brother last time. Are you sure?”

“We’re sure. We think we have a way to get him to listen to us. Isn’t that right, Link?” She was trying to get the kid’s spirits back up again.

Thankfully, remembering a plan set in motion by Saria did indeed get Link’s confidence back up once more. Looking up from his boots, he gave Rohan a nod. “We do. Is it okay for us to see him again?”

The kindly Goron seemed hesitant, but after a few moments gave a curt nod. “Well, there’s nothing I can actually do to stop you. As long as you have the proper access to his chambers, only Big Brother himself can make you stay out. Last I heard he was still there, so feel free to try again if you wish.”

“That we’ll do! Come on Link, let’s hurry!” Navi chimed, darting down the stairs with her companion following close behind.

Rohan stared after the two, scratching the side of his rocky head. “Those two are an odd pair. Hope they get through to Big Brother…”

As Link and Navi went through the city once more, the Gorons around them would stare at the duo and murmur to each other. Most didn’t approach, perhaps because the two were clearly in such a hurry. One Goron in the marketplace did try to call after them, but Navi apologized and said they were in a rush.

Link really didn’t like being the center of all that attention, but he supposed he put it on himself, really.

Soon, the boy and his fairy were before Fugo once again. The Goron guard looked down at the visitors, his brows raised. “You two have been talk of the town for the last few hours. Are you both okay?” Like with Rohan, the Goron’s gaze fell to Link’s injured arm.

The boy held his shield so it blocked his bandages as best as he could. He really wished people would stop looking at that! “Yes, we’re okay. Sorry we made people worry like that.”

Fugo scratched the back of his head. “Well, no harm came of it really. Thankfully you two weren’t gone for too terribly long, so it’s not a huge deal.” He frowned a bit. “That being said, we Gorons are an empathetic people. Most of us do not know you two, but we all still worried. Please be more cautious next time.” His voice wasn’t one of a scolding nature, but one that was trying to give friendly advice.

“We understand…We don’t do that again.” Link promised, once more feeling guilty over his actions. At the same time, he was trying not to think about them too much. He knew if he got caught up in his guilt, he wouldn’t be able to face Darunia properly. “…Is it okay if we see the Chieftain?”

The guard’s brows raised even higher at that. “You wish to see Big Brother again? Are you sure? I can’t actually stop you if you play the Royal Family’s song. It’s not within my rights.”

“We’re sure. Don’t worry, we have a plan this time!” Navi assured. She just hoped that it would actually work. The fairy had confidence that there was a chance Saria’s Song could truly ease Darunia’s mood…but it wasn’t as strong as Link’s.

“Well okay. Please, play the song and you may pass.” Fugo said, looking to Link expectantly.

Putting his shield down, Link took out his Ocarina and cleared his throat. He gathered himself, taking deep breaths. Then, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply play without thinking. Once more, the lowest layer of Goron City was filled with the gorgeous notes of Zelda’s Lullaby.

Once Link was finished, Fugo nodded and stepped aside. “You have played the song correctly and access is granted.” The Goron declared, repeating the last words as last time. “Please, enter, friend.”

“Good job, Link! You got it on your first try!” Navi praised, beaming at her boy.

Link actually felt a bit good at that. “I guess I did…Thanks, Navi.” He replied, not being able to help but grin. The boy had all but given up on having his mask on for that day. Too many emotions flying around and in those emotions were just too powerful to bury. Tomorrow, however, was another day. “Thank you, Fugo.” He said to the Goron, scooping his shield up and once more entering the chambers that Darunia resided in, his Guardian Fairy following.

Darunia was about in the same position as when Link and Navi last saw him. He was on his throne, a piercing glare seeming to be directed at the room itself. Once his visitors came in, however, those sharp purple eyes honed in on them. “You two again?” He demanded, his voice was low but still burning with clear anger. “Why have you come back?”

Gulping, Link stepped forward, Ocarina in one hand and shield in the other. Placing the broken object on the floor, he cleared his throat. “Chieftain, I want to play a song for you. I think it will help your mood.”

Navi wasn’t sure it had been such a good idea for Link to say things quite so bluntly…but it was too late to do anything about. “Please, sir, we only ask for a few minutes of your time!” The fairy didn’t quite like kissing up to Darunia after he treated the two earlier that day but had to at least try and butter him up.

“A song?!” Darunia practically yelled, sitting up in his stone throne. “You enter my chambers to play me a song?! You’re mocking me on purpose, aren’t you?!”

Link couldn’t help but flinch at the Goron’s raised voice. Doing his best to steel himself, he made himself look Darunia in the face. “Sir, please, this is very important.” His voice came out less confident than he had wanted, but frankly he was surprised he was able to speak properly at all. “Just…” He hesitated. “…Just let me do this one thing. We’ll leave right away if you don’t like it.”

The Goron scoffed. “You speak as if I could not force you to leave!” Despite his words, Darunia did not so much as stand from his throne. “Very well, play your song! If it does not impress me, you must leave and never show your face in my city again!”

That was a far harsher deal than Link or Navi had expected. It didn’t seem as though there was room for any kind of argument either. “…Okay…” Was all Link was able to say.

With that, Link raised the Ocarina to his lips and played.

The lively notes of Saria’s Song soon filled the chamber. A fast, joyful tune that seemed to make even the flames of the torches brighten up with vigor. The song bounced along the walls, the very sounds themselves dancing about the room in a carefree flurry as Darunia sat and stared at Link.

Navi watched the Goron, as Link kept his eyes closed as he played. For a few moments, nothing at all happened. Darunia simply sat there with the same stony expression on his face. The fairy worried that maybe Saria’s Song wasn’t enough…that their quest would really end here…

Then, Darunia’s hand started to tap.

A great palm of the Goron Chieftain started to tap against one of the throne’s armrests as Link continued to play. The tapping turned to a rhythmic slapping as the angry expression on Darunia’s face started to soften. His eyes became intrigued, his scowl becoming an open gape as the Goron stared at Link intensely.

“Link! Keep going! Keep doing it!” Navi urged, excitement filling her as she watched the burning flames of Darunia’s anger start to recede.

So, Link kept going. He focused on nothing else except playing Saria’s Song more and more as the tune filled the chambers, bouncing off of the walls as he went on and on.

All of a sudden, Darunia leapt from his throne. “YEAH!!!” He practically roared, yet this was a shout of joy and excitement, not one of fury.

The shout had startled Link, whose eyes flew open as the song stopped. He was too stunned to speak, simply staring at Darunia as he stood before them, a wide grin on his face and eyes shining bright with energy.

“Wh-What?!” Navi exclaimed, unable to help herself.

“Hey, what’re you doing?! Keep playing that beat! Don’t stop now!” Darunia exclaimed, almost begged, as he looked to Link in expectation.

Still stunned, it took Link a moment to process the Goron’s words. Quickly gathering himself, he kept his eyes open this time as he started Saria’s Song over again.

“Ah, yeah! There we go!” Darunia boomed as his feet started to move about. It took Link and Navi a moment to realize that the Goron was dancing! His moves were crazed and erratic, like a burning and passionate flame flickering wildly before them. “That’s a good beat! Hot! It’s hot hot _hot_!!!”

Link had to stop himself from laughing, even having to close his eyes so he could focus on playing.

Navi, meanwhile, watched in awe as Darunia flailed about, the Goron shouting along to the beat and making positive exclamations as he did so. She had never seen such unusual dancing before and found herself unable to look away.

So, Link played as long as he could. As he kept going, so did Darunia. It almost became a competition to see who would tire out first. In the end, after what seemed like several minutes passed, Link was the loser.

The child took the Ocarina away from his mouth, panting lightly to get his breath back. He opened his mouth, staring at Darunia in expectation. Surely that overly extravagant reaction meant that Saria’s Song had worked…right?

Moments after Link stopped, Darunia did so as well. He too was panting, a massive grin on his face and his eyes devoid of all anger they had held previously. “Now _that_ was a song! I hadn’t heard a beat like that in ages!” He let out a boisterous laugh. “All of a sudden, my anger and depression is all gone!” The voice of the Goron Chieftain still held a heat to it. However, instead of a raging inferno, it was that of a warming and soothing campfire.

Link and Navi stared. They had both had confidence in Saria’s Song, though admittedly Link had a lot more faith, yet they didn’t expect a transformation quite so…dramatic. “I…um…I’m glad I could help, sir.” Link replied, not sure what else to say.

“Yes, yes! I am most grateful!” The Goron’s smile faltered slightly. “I am, however, deeply sorry for how I treated you. Please, I ask for your forgiveness!” Darunia lowered his head slightly as he spoke, his tone genuine.

“That’s…Well, that’s alright.” Navi responded. Really, she still wanted to give him a good scolding for treating them so harshly but didn’t want to push her luck. “That’s in the past, right? Now you’ll listen to what we have to say…won’t you?”

Darunia nodded, his grin growing wider. “Yes! Of course!” His gaze fell upon Link’s broken shield. “Please, allow me to get that shield of yours fixed. I shall also have someone get us something to eat.”

That took both Link and Navi by surprise. The sudden change in mood from the Goron Chieftain was almost surreal. Pleasantly so, yes, but it still left them nearly speechless. It was Navi that replied. “Are you sure? We hate to be a bother, sir.”

Link looked up at Navi. He noticed she would sometimes turn down kind offers but would then accept them after being pushed. Was that a fairy thing? Maybe it was a Hyrule thing. Back in the village, Link never saw the other children do stuff like that. In any case, he’d simply do whatever his Guardian Fairy ended up agreeing to.

“Please, I insist on it.” Darunia countered. “The way I treated you was inexcusable. I wish to make up for it. We can talk about why you’re here as we wait for the food.”

“Well, if you really insist…” Navi replied, noticing Link was staring at her. When she glanced over to him, he looked back to Darunia. “Do…you have food we can eat?”

Darunia apparently found that amusing and let out a deep, warm chuckle. “Yes, we have some stored away for guests. I’ll have some prepared and brought to us. Please, boy, give me your shield.”

The boy in green picked up his shield and handed it to Darunia. The Goron told them he’d be back soon and left his chambers.

When the cloth leading outside fell back into place, Navi turned into Link. “I’m so glad that worked! I wasn’t expecting such a drastic change, though!”

“I knew Saria’s Song would help us…but…I didn’t expect that either.” Link fought back a grin as he put his Ocarina away, doing everything not to laugh at the memory of Darunia’s dance.

“Goddesses, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone move like that!” Navi added in, herself close to laughing herself.

Link cocked his head at that. He noticed Navi saying ‘Goddesses’ like how the Kokiri would exclaim about the Great Deku Tree. Things like ‘By the leaves of the Great Deku Tree!’ wasn’t an uncommon thing to hear.

The boy was about to ask about it when Darunia returned, shield no longer in hand. “Please, take a seat!” The Goron insisted, flashing a toothy grin at the two. He went and sat on the floor in front of his throne. “Let us talk, get to know each other a bit! I don’t even know your names!”

Somehow, that fact hadn’t even registered with Link or Navi. Darunia was right, the duo had never really had the chance to introduce themselves. “My name is Navi, and this is Link.” The fairy replied as Link took a seat as well. “I’m afraid we don’t have time for pleasantries. You see-”

Navi was interrupted as Darunia raised a hand. “Please. I insist on this. I do not discuss topics of importance with those I haven’t gotten a chance to know a little.”

Well…it wasn’t as if things couldn’t wait a bit longer. Navi had the feeling Darunia wouldn’t relent on his ways. “Okay, that’s fine. What do you want to know?”

“I want to know your story, of course.” Darunia responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His gaze honed in one Link, who flinched lightly. “I want to hear it from you, Link. You have not said much, and it was you that played the song of the Royal Family.”

Link really didn’t want to discuss his adventure again so soon. Especially to someone he barely knew. He felt too nervous to decline, however. “Um…Right. Okay.”

Once more, Link recounted his tale. As he did so, Navi landed on his shoulder and placed a hand on his cheek. She had a feeling he’d need comfort as he went on. The fairy noticed that this version of their adventure was even more abridged than when he talked to Saria and also excluded any mentions of combat. He started from traversing Hyrule Field, not ever mentioning the Great Deku Tree or anything within the Lost Woods. He even neglected talking about the tunnel within Goron City.

After Link finished, Darunia stared at him, clearly in thought. “My, that is quite the story, young one. A heavy burden has been placed on your shoulders.” He paused. “…I feel as though you are not telling me the entire tale, however. For instance, who sent you to the Princess? How did you know you needed to see her?”

For a moment, Link hesitated. He almost answered by telling Darunia of the Great Deku Tree. Recalling Navi’s warning about telling others of his race, he answered. “My Father, sir.”

At that, Darunia nodded slowly. “The Great Deku Tree, correct?”

A heavy silence filled the room, both Link and Navi too stunned to reply. How did Darunia know that?! It was Navi that spoke up first. “We…What do you mean? The Great Deku Tree?”

Darunia shook his head. “Please, do not insult me by playing dumb. I know the boy is not a Hylian.”

Link’s eyes widened at that. “How do you know? How did you figure that out?” He felt it was useless to keep lying. Darunia sounded far too sure about the subject to be swayed.

“I know everything about this city of mine.” The Chieftain replied. “This includes what lies beyond that tunnel you entered. I may have been secluded to my chambers, but I still hear what goes in within my city. A Hylian child entering that passageway spread quickly. You could not have made it back unless you were a Kokiri. Am I wrong?”

“No. You’re not wrong at all.” Navi replied, coming clean as well. “We’re sorry for not being truthful. It was me who came up with the idea not to tell outsiders what Link really is.” The words stung as the fairy said them. “I figured most wouldn’t believe it.”

“I would not have believed it either if you had told me outright. That raises the question of how you’re still alive. From what I understand, the Kokiri cannot leave the forest alive.”

Link felt some ease go through him. Oddly, he started to think of being outed as a Kokiri as something bad somehow. Knowing Darunia accepted that truth and didn’t seem to take issue with it made the boy feel a lot better. “It was the Great Deku Tree. He blessed me with protection from the outside world.”

“That would explain it, yes.” The Goron agreed. “I never thought I would meet a Kokiri, to my knowledge you are the only one to ever get this protection from the Father of the Forest. Tell me, was it one of your Kokiri friends that taught you that wonderful song?”

The boy in green nodded, not being able to help but grin a bit. “Yes. Saria taught me; she calls it Saria’s Song.”

The Goron chuckled, apparently at the song’s name. “That’s a shame. I was hoping to meet the writer of such a melody in person! I must ask you dome the favor of doing so in my stead one day.”

Link’s grin widened a bit, happy to hear his best friend being praised like that. “Of course! I’ll do it next time I see her!”

“Excellent! Now, I have another question if you don’t mind…”

The three exchanged light conversation in the chambers of the Chieftain. The fires of the torches crackled and served as an audience to the motely trio as they talked. A majority of their discussion involved questions about their various lifestyles. Darunia was deeply curious about the Kokiri and how they lived. Link tried to avoid certain subjects such as his nature as an outcast. In turn, Link and Navi learned a bit more about the Gorons such as they normally have a healthy relationship with Kakariko Village.

“…it’s only been recently that things have changed.” Darunia said, his voice sorrowful.

“Why is that? There was even a gate separating the village from Death Mountain.” Navi commented. “I don’t remember that being there last time I came this way.”

“You’re right. It’s a relatively new addition.” The Chieftain agreed. “I’ll tell you about it. First, I think it’s time that-”

Darunia was interrupted as three Gorons entered the room. All of them were carrying something with them. One had Link’s shield in his hands. While it of course still had the marks from the Wolfos, the straps had been fixed to perfect condition. The second held a bowl with unusual green rocks in it, which was placed before Darunia. The third had a plate with cooked meat on it complete with a knife and a fork. Link recognized it as the cooked wing of a bird, as sometimes the hunters back home got lucky and managed to catch one. However, this bird’s wing looked very big! Bigger than the ones Link had gotten to eat!

“Thank you.” Link said, watching as the Gorons put the plate down before him and handed his shield to him. He looked over the straps, smiling. “It’s as good as new! The food smells good too!”

Seeming happy with the praise, the three Gorons left the trio alone once more.

“The straps on that shield shouldn’t break again any time soon. And please, both of you dig in. We had some Cucco meat preserved with salt. It’s quite good.” Darunia reached into his bowl and grabbed one of the odd green rocks. To Link and Navi’s slight surprise, he bit into one like a Hylian would bite an apple. Granted, it was far louder and crunchier.

Cucco meat…So that’s what it was! Link took the invitation, tearing off a piece and placing it aside for Navi.

The fairy flew down to the plate and started to bite into the meat. It was times like these she wished that there were eating utensils small enough for fairies to use. She was distracted when she saw Link pick the wing up. He sniffed the meat a bit…and then took a large bite out of it! Rudely tearing at the meat with his canines, Link was eating like a slob! “Link! Hey!”

Mouth full of Cucco, Link couldn’t properly respond. “Mrgh?” He asked, looking down to his fairy. Eating utensils simply didn’t exist back in the forest. The Kokiri all ate their food with their bare hands. The boy wasn’t even sure what the odd pronged object on his plate was…

“You don’t eat like that outside of the forest!” Once again, she forgot about how things were different back in the Lost Woods…

Darunia let out an amused laughter at the sight. “Please, Navi, it’s fine. He may eat his food as he sees fit!”

“Is…Is that really okay? I can teach him about…” Navi started, but was interrupted when Darunia let out more laughter.

Swallowing his food, Link gave Navi a confused look. “What’s wrong, Navi? Did I do something wrong again…?” What could he have done now? First the skeleton, and now this…

Deciding to simply let the situation go, Navi shook her head. “It’s…never mind. Forget it, Link.”

The boy hesitated, but if Navi said it was okay…then it must have really been fine. Shrugging, he tore off some more meat. The Cucco tasted great, the wing nice and juicy!

“Now then, we should discuss business.” Darunia said, swallowing a mouthful or rock. “What is it that the Princess sent you here for? You mentioned that it involved saving Hyrule, but not from what…or who.”

With Link’s mouth full, Navi took it upon herself to answer. “To put it simply…we seek the Spiritual Stone you have. Princess Zelda told us that Ganondorf Dragmire wishes to rule the kingdom, and if we can prevent him from getting the Spiritual Stones, we can stop his plans!”

Darunia didn’t seem too surprised at this, his initial reaction being a simple, solemn nod. “I had a feeling that Ganondorf was involved.” The Goron practically spat the name of the Gerudo King, as if speaking it hurt his mouth.

Link, missing the friendly conversation, swallowed his food but remained quiet. Just thinking about Ganondorf and what he did to the Lost Woods made him feel sick.

“Wait, you know him?” Navi asked, not minding speaking for Link.

“Of course I do. It is because of that man, though I feel quite generous in calling him such, that we Gorons are in such disarray! Tell me, have you heard of the food shortage we have?”

“It may have been mentioned to us, yes.” Navi said, choosing not to specify that it was Fugo who spilled the beans.

However, it seemed such details didn’t matter to Darunia, and he seemed unsurprised. “I see. Well, it is Ganondorf’s fault that this happened. He came to me over a month ago, demanding our Spiritual Stone, the Goron’s Ruby, be handed to him.”

“He was here?!” Link suddenly exclaimed, dropping his Cucco meat onto his plate and startling both Navi and Darunia. He couldn’t help it, hearing that Ganondorf had been on the mountain. All he could think about was what happened when the Great Deku Tree refused Ganondorf’s demands. “What did he do to you?” His voice dripped with concern, face paler than usual.

Quickly getting over his mild shock, Darunia shook his head. “To me? Personally? Nothing. Instead, he attacked our source of food. There is a place on this mountain where the most nutrient-rich rocks come from; it’s called Dodongo’s Cavern.”

Dodongo? That was a word unknown to both Link and Navi. “What is it that he did, exactly?” Navi pressed.

“Well, first you must know that Dodongos had been extinct for a long time. Well over a hundred years, in fact.”

Link was confused at that What did Darunia said? “They stink?” He interrupted.

“No. _Extinct_.” Darunia corrected. “It means that every member of the species had died out.”

The boy’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine. It shows you’re paying attention.” The Chieftain replied, not seeming bothered at all. “In any case, Ganondorf used some sort of wicked magic to resurrect the Dodongos, which now swarm the cavern. They are ferocious and dangerous creatures…ones that even us Gorons have a hard time handling. Naturally, we fought to kill all the monsters…but there was a problem.”

Navi remembered how there were no soldiers that either she or Link saw around the city. She was also surprised, along with Link, that the Gerudo could do such a thing. Then again, if he was able to curse the Great Deku Tree so severely…it wasn’t all too shocking.

“We could kill the Dodongos with effort…but they would simply resurrect by the next day. No matter how many we killed, they just kept returning to the land of the living. Our warriors are strong, but even they can only fight so much. Soon, they got tired and started making mistakes. Lives were lost.” The Goron stared at one of the green rocks in the bowl, a frown forming on his face. “All our soldiers are dead or heavily injured.”

“That’s…all so awful!” Navi exclaimed, feeling both pity for the Gorons and disgust at Ganondorf. Did that man’s wickedness know any limit?!

“So, what did you do then?” Link asked, also feeling sorry for the Gorons. He felt he could truly sympathize with them. The Gerudo had invaded his own home with his dark magic, and who knew if the Kokiri and the Gorons were his only victims?

The Chieftain sighed. “We did all we could do. We sealed the cavern with a large boulder to keep the Dodongos in. This cut off our source of food, and we haven’t found another with any sort of abundance since.”

“Can’t you eat other things?” Link asked, not quite understanding. “What about meat and fruits?”

“We _can_ eat those, yes.” Darunia agreed. “Sadly, we need rocks rich in nutrients and minerals to survive. There are special nutrients found in the rocks of his mountain that Gorons cannot go on without. We could switch our diet…but we would still starve.”

“That’s awful…” Link murmured, his voice bitter. He stared down at the meat before him, suddenly lacking in appetite…

“We’re so sorry to hear that, we really are.” Navi added. “Why haven’t you told the King of Hyrule about this?”

The Goron sighed once more. “I tried. I have written to him, but he has not replied. I believe that Ganondorf may be manipulating the King. Perhaps he is even using some kind of magic to influence him. The King, out of nowhere, erected that gate that separates our home from the rest of Hyrule. We cannot go through that way without express permission, nor can Hylians enter.” For a third time, Darunia sighed. After a moment, his eyes shone with a type of hope. “There is a chance, however.”

“A chance? Of what?” Navi asked.

“You two. You two can end the curse plaguing us.” Darunia replied, his voice strong and confident.

Link stared at the Goron. He expected, hoped, that he would soon laugh and tell the boy he was only kidding. When he didn’t, Link felt his stomach squirm. “…Us? How…How can we help?”

“As it turns out, this curse has a source. There is one Dodongo that towers over the rest, a King Dodongo which is the key to ending this nightmare. It is the only beast in those caverns to never been slain. Sadly, it was hidden deep in the twisting caves, so we didn’t discover him until almost all our soldiers had been incapacitated. If you can kill it…the curse will be lifted.”

Once more, Link and Navi found themselves stunned into silence. The young boy’s hands started to shake as he felt like he would be physically ill. Why…Why was Darunia asking _him_ to do this? He was just a kid! He wasn’t a warrior or a fighter or anything like that! Why were such heavy burdens constantly thrown onto him? Did he deserve this somehow? Did he do something bad? Why was he being punished?

Navi looked to Link, his reaction breaking her heart. She then turned to Darunia, her pity being overridden by fury. “What are you even asking?!” The fairy yelled, taking to the air and shooting towards the Goron. She stopped mere inches in front of his face. “How dare you ask something like that of him! He’s only ten, you know! He may have a sword, but he’s not a warrior! Why would you send a kid alone in a place that even Gorons couldn’t clear out!” Her voice grew louder and louder, the fairy’s tiny lungs working at full force. “If you want that King Dodongo killed, go do it yourself!” It was only that last sentence that Navi regretted, instantly realizing she went too far. Still…she didn’t apologize. Her anger wouldn’t let her.

It was Darunia’s turn to be stunned, having taken Navi’s abuse without even blinking. A moment passed. Two. Three. With a dejected expression, Darunia looked to the floor. “You are right to be angry. I should be going in there, but that isn’t possible. It may not look like it, but I am quite weakened.” The Goron looked down to his bowl of rocks. “That there may seem like a lot to you two, but that is a meager meal. With each day, my strength fades. I cannot tackle such a task on my own. And, if I die…the Gorons have no hope. There will be no one to protect the Goron’s Ruby anymore.”

“What makes you think Link can do it, then?! It’s like I said, he’s not a fighter! His first taste of combat was a _week_ ago!” Navi was more desperate than angry now, Darunia’s acceptance of her rant shifting her mood. “Please, don’t make him do this. He’s been through enough…”

Shaking his head, Darunia looked from his bowl to Link. “Young man, I am deeply sorry. I believe that you are the only one that can do this. Dodongos are large and slow, just as we Gorons tend to be. I think you can dodge around them and get through and defeat the curse that haunts our mountain. I am fully willing to give you our Spiritual Stone should you succeed. I must know that our treasure can be protected by you.” The Goron’s voice was heavy with sorrow, the warmth his words carried now barely an ember. “This is not negotiable. I apologize.”

Link stared at his Guardian Fairy and the one who wished to throw him into danger. A revolting numbness spread through him as Darunia apologized to him over and over. Once more, the boy felt as if he had no choice. He hadn’t been in control of his life since he answered the summons of the Great Deku Tree. It seemed fate, destiny, or whatever force was responsible for this didn’t  intend to let him go any time soon. He felt like he was being pushed forward constantly, always being forced into more dangerous situations than he wanted no part in.

He wanted his life back.

Yet he couldn’t turn this down. He was on a quest, as much as he didn’t want it, and he couldn’t bear to quit it. Once more, he thought about Saria and how she may react if she knew he simply left Hyrule to die. If he brought the Kokiri’s Emerald back home, that awful Gerudo would probably attack the Lost Woods again! If he left it anywhere else…he felt that the man in the black armor would find it somehow. That, and Darunia really seemed to think that he could save the Gorons.

He had no choice.

He had to do this.

“…Okay.” Link responded, voice cracking. “I’ll do it.”

“Oh, Link…” Navi murmured sadly. “Are you sure you want to accept this? We can turn back, maybe find some other way…”

“We can’t.” Link replied, his voice soft. “This is something that has to be done. Zelda…She made it clear I had to collect the Spiritual Stones. There _is_ no other way.” Gathering his strength, Link forced his emotions down and wore a mask of stoicism once more.

“…I see. Whatever decision you make…I’ll be there with you.” Navi wanted to argue, to fight against Link’s words. She knew it would be fruitless, however. A part of her knew that Link was right. There really was no other way. She just didn’t want to admit it.

Darunia looked on in sorrow, not seeming happy at all that the deal had been struck. “I thank the both of you. Link, if you are ready, I will lead you to the caverns. Leave your bag here. It will only weigh you down.”

Silently, Link got to his feet, leaving the half-eaten Cucco on its plate. Doing as he was told, he placed his bag against the wall and got his shield ready, placing it on his back once more.

Navi, meanwhile, went back to her boy and hovered by him, wishing there was some alternate path they could take. “We’re ready.” The fairy said.

“Then come, getting there will not take long.”

The walk was somewhat of a blur to Link. He remembered following Darunia through the city, passed a surprised looking Fugo as they exited the Chieftain’s chambers. He led them along, the various Gorons they passed giving him and the outsiders friendly greetings. Darunia returned them in kind, with Link barely even noticing the kind words. They went out of the city and back onto Death Mountain proper.

It was about noon, the sun beating down on the trio as they went further up Death Mountain. The trip was short and silent, none of the tree speaking a word once they left the city. After only ten minutes, they came across a massive boulder on the mountain. It was clearly placed there and appeared to be clogging a hole of sorts. Beside it sprouted a single Bomb Flower.

“This is it, the entrance to Dodongo’s Cavern.” Darunia announced, his voice solemn.

The air near the boulder was thick and felt oppressive, as if there was a weight to it. “I can feel it. The curse…” Navi murmured.

“Are you ready, you two?” Darunia turned to the pair, regret written on his face.

No. Link would never be ready for this. Sadly, that didn’t matter. He had to do it sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner. “I’m ready.”

“I’m ready.” Navi echoed, landing on Link’s shoulder, trying to provide him even a little bit of comfort. His frame shook a bit, his fear evident…

“Good. Now, you two know of Bomb Flowers, correct? When I pick it up, it will light. Stand back to avoid harm.” Darunia watched as Link took a few steps away. The Goron went to the plant and picked it up. Instantly, the orange part near the top lit on fire! Throwing the plant at the boulder, Darunia stood in front of Link and Navi as it landed.

Link couldn’t see the explosion thanks to Darunia, but he heard it. A startling booming sound shot through the air. It reminded the boy of a particularly loud clap of thunder. The sound of bits of rock flying through the air soon followed. Then, as quickly as the noise stopped, it ended. He stepped around Darunia to see that the boulder was mere rubble now. So…that was an explosion.

A large, yawning void was where the boulder was. More of the disgusting and dark air poured out of the opening. It was something Link and Navi could feel in their bones. “There may be real bombs in there.” Darunia said. “We used a great deal of our supply going against the Dodongos, but some could remain. Keep an eye out, okay? They will aid you greatly.”

“Thank you. Any other advice for us? How do Dodongos even attack?” Navi asked, realizing just then that she never bothered to ask.

“They can bite or use their tails as weapons.” The Goron replied, eyeing the cave as if a monster could come out any second. “They also breathe fire. If you hear one inhaling deeply…just make a run for it, okay?”

Fire?! It would have been great if that had been mentioned before! Navi was tempted to shout at Darunia again, but held her tongue.

Link’s face paled once more at that. Fire-breathing monsters were only supposed to exist in stories, right? They actually existed?! The situation went from bad to worse…but once more he knew it was hopeless to resist. “Thank you, Darunia. I’ll…” Link faltered, just for a moment. “I’ll try and come back soon.”

“Good luck, to the two of you. The Gorons are all counting on you.” The Chieftain’s face was sorrowful, clearly not wanting to have to do this.

Without further discussion, Link walked towards the cavern that Darunia almost cruelly sent him into. With Navi on his shoulder, Link kept his eyes forward as the sunlight faded behind him and he entered Dodongo’s Cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the chapter. It went on far longer than I expected it to. I had originally planned for Link's excursion up Death Mountain and him entering Dodongo's Cavern to be one chapter. Imagine if I hadn't decided against it. 
> 
> In any case, if you have any comments, concerns, criticisms of any kind, or even questions then please leave a comment below. I welcome feedback and appreciate it greatly.


	11. Dodongo's Cavern

Link couldn’t help but feel as though he were in the Great Deku Tree again. The tunnel he and Navi were traversing was dark and narrow, similar to the insides of the deceased deity. On top of that, the air reeked of rot and curses. The stench was almost exactly the same, which unnerved the boy a bit. The air itself seemed to carry a weight to it, as if a thick blanket was covering every square inch of Link and Navi as they went onward.

Unlike within the massive tree, it was humid and sticky within Dodongo’s Cavern. In fact, it was even a bit hotter than it was outside which Link found unusual. They were out of the sun, so shouldn’t it be much cooler? He glanced over to Navi, who was providing the only light source. He recalled how back in the Great Deku Tree there was that mysterious glow that had no clear origin. The boy did note, however, there were torches to the side of the tunnel, no doubt placed there by the Gorons. However, they had been extinguished and he had no way to relight them.

Navi glanced over at her companion, his sword and shield at the ready. She noticed several things, such as how his injured arm was shaking a bit. On top of that, she saw his face was a bit paler than usual, what she assumed was from fear. Despite that, he remained stone-faced. That was, of course, except for his eyes. The two blue orbs showed the fear he was feeling, the child unable to hide such emotions away so easily.

“Link, are you okay?” The fairy asked. She knew he wasn’t, of course, but she still wanted to ask. Navi was hoping he might get some of his feelings vented and off his chest.

To Navi’s lack of surprise, Link nodded. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” He was lying. Though he was pretty convincing, managing to keep his tone level. Those eyes of his gave it all away, however. Despite trying to lie in order to keep Navi from worrying, Link did have some actual confidence in himself. Not enough to keep from being terrified…but Saria’s words from earlier that day rang in him. If someone as perfect as Saria had that much faith in him…maybe he actually could accomplish this task.

Not that Link thought he could do so flawlessly or anything of the sort. He wasn’t nearly _that_ confident. He simply had the idea that he could succeed at all; to slay this King Dodongo and make it out alive. He just had to keep going forward. Besides, it wasn’t as if he had much of a choice in the matter. Once more, Link found himself being forced into a dangerous and deadly situation on behalf of someone else…

“I see. Well, just keep your eyes and ears open. I don’t know anything about Dodongos, so I’m not sure I’ll be able to give you any helpful advice.” Navi decided to just let Link have his brave face, feeling it would be better than stopping and forcing him to open up.

Link nodded and kept his eyes forward. So far, there had been no signs of these Dodongo creatures…or much of anything else for that matter. All the two had encountered so far was the single, curving tunnel they started in. If there were other, branching pathways, they had been obscured by the unrelenting darkness. Navi’s light could only illuminate so much, after all.

Not long after their short chat, Link and Navi reached the end of the tunnel, which lead into a large room of sorts. An expansive cavern where the other side was unable to be seen. Here, at least, there were a number of torches along the walls and the middle of the cavern that lit the scenery up. There were a number of openings along the edges of the area, like massive veins within the mountain that spread throughout its stone body. They could see lights coming from the tunnels, more torches clearly being present through the cave system.

Here, the two saw Dodongos.

At least, they assumed so. Navi knew for sure she had never seen or heard of such creatures before. They were massive, reptilian beasts covered in especially tough looking scales and imposing spikes. To the confusion of both fairy and boy, the Dodongos lacked a proper four legs. Instead, they only had a front pair, dragging their bodies and long tails behind them. They were large, clumsy looking, and slow moving as they milled about the cavern. So far, none of them noticed either Link or Navi, and the very closest one was several meters away.

“Navi…are those Dodongos?” Link asked, keeping his voice at a whisper. He was standing as still as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself. Even backing away seemed like a bad idea to him, afraid the extra movement would alert the monsters.

“I think they might be.” The fairy replied, keeping her voice just as quiet. “I’ve never seen creatures like this. I can’t imagine what else they would be. Darunia never mentioned other monsters.”

Looking around the room for a moment, Link frowned. “Which one is the King Dodongo?” It didn’t seem like any one of these Dodongos was greatly bigger than the rest. A King of monsters would be the biggest one, right?

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” Navi responded. “None of these look like an obvious leader. It’s probably deeper in the caverns.”

That made sense. Link glanced back at his Guardian Fairy. “Can’t you sense the King? It’s a curse, like in the Great Deku Tree, right?” He recalled how Navi lead Link around the bottom of the forest deity, pinpointing where that cycloptic monster was…

“That’s right, I almost forgot.” Navi closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel out where the cursed energy in the air was at its strongest. After a few moments, she came to a dark realization. This wasn’t nearly as easy as it was in the Great Deku Tree. The malicious energy within the caverns felt far, far different than what she had encountered before. The curse here wasn’t effecting the Lost Woods, or even the environment at all, but rather keeping monsters from being killed off permanently. Navi being in-touch with nature simply wouldn’t help her as it did within the Great Deku Tree.

Link stared at Navi, frowning a bit when she remained silent. “Navi? Are you okay?”

The fairy let loose a small sigh, shaking her head. “The curse here is different from the one inside the Great Deku Tree. I’m having troubles pinpointing where the King Dodongo is.” She looked to Link, feeling guilty. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know if I can properly lead you.”

While Link found that troubling, he couldn’t be upset at Navi. After all, she tried her best and what more could he ask of her? “Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault.” He looked back over to the Dodongos milling about. Thankfully, the two intruders had still yet to be noticed. “What do we do now, though?”

Navi didn’t expect Link to get mad at her, but she still found the mature way he handled that endearing. What a good boy he was! “We don’t have much choice but to just look about and try to find the King Dodongo. I’ll keep trying to locate it properly, but I don’t know how well that will work…”

Link was afraid of that. Of course, he had no idea what else they could do. “You can do it, Navi, I know you can.” He tried to sound confident, but fear still crept within him. He had absolute faith in his Guardian Fairy, and Saria helped him feel surer of himself as well…but the fear just wouldn’t leave…

The fairy was touched by Link’s confidence in her, but she was worried it was ill-placed. “Thank you, Link. For now, we have to sneak around these Dodongos and get into one of the other tunnels.”

Looking around, the boy in green saw there was a tunnel not too far from where the two were. There was a Dodongo near the opening, though. Then again, there were Dodongos all over the place anyway. No matter where he decided to go, it seemed he would have to deal with one of these monsters.

“Should we go there?” He asked, pointing to the nearby passageway.

“That’s about a good place to start as any. As we go, I’ll try and get a feeling of the cursed air and see if I can’t guide us to the King Dodongo.” The fairy replied, landing on Link’s shoulder. “Just be careful, okay? Don’t let the Dodongo there see you.” She was surprised the two hadn’t been noticed yet. Perhaps these creatures had bad eyesight…?

Not needing to be told twice, Link eyed the Dodongo by his targeted tunnel and waited. It milled about, massive claws stamping into the cavern floor beneath it. He had to wonder how big the King Dodongo would be, given the regular ones were so large already! Would he even be able to kill it? His thoughts were interrupted when the large lizard turned away from the tunnel entrance and gave the boy just the chance he was waiting for!

Quickly, yet trying to stay quiet, Link made a beeline for the tunnel, keeping an eye out on the other Dodongos as we went. Thankfully, none of them were close enough to bother him. He held his breath as he passed by the Dodongo by the tunnel entrance, hearing it breath as he passed by and smelling what seemed like burning wood as he went. Thankfully, the creature didn’t notice Link as he and Navi ducked into the tunnel.

It was only after he was a ways into the new tunnel that Link let his breath out, feeling his heart hammering against his chest. He was so sure that the Dodongo was going to turn and see him at the last moment!

“Goddesses, I could smell that thing as we went by.” Navi said, hovering off of Link’s shoulder with a scrunched up face. “I’m just glad it didn’t notice us.”

Nodding in agreement, Link looked further on into the tunnel. There was nothing there, just the occasional torch along the wall, the tunnel diminishing into an inky void as it went on. “I’m glad too.” He looked back to his Guardian Fairy. “Do you sense anything new? Is this the right tunnel?”

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Navi tried sensing the air around her once more. This was really out of her element, unfortunately. Back in the Lost Woods and within the Great Deku Tree, it just came somewhat naturally to her. She was a being of the forest and could heavily sense what was plaguing her home and what was effecting it. Even then, she couldn’t guide Link to that terrible orange-eyed creature until they were already closing in on it.

It was just so different here; it was hard for the fairy to put an explanation as to why into words. She did find, however, that things seemed almost less…cluttered now. Perhaps all Dodongos gave off that cursed energy, not just the King? She could sense something bigger further in the tunnel…but whether it was the King Dodongo or simply more of the common variety, she couldn’t tell.

“I’m sorry, Link, I don’t know for sure. I think we should keep going anyway.” She opened her eyes, sighing. “I really wish I could do more, but for now I feel we gotta stick on this path. I don’t want us sneaking past that Dodongo back there and risking something…” The fairy couldn’t help but feel she let her companion down. She could barely protect him, now she wasn’t even able to guide him. What good was she?

Link, naturally, felt no ill will towards his Guardian Fairy. He couldn’t even imagine doing so! He knew she had to be trying her hardest to help. There was no way she would be doing any less! “It’s okay, Navi, you don’t have to apologize. I know you’re trying as hard as you can.”

The fairy couldn’t help but be uplifted by those words. She didn’t think for a moment Link would scold her or anything, but his attitude towards her still made her feel brighter. “I appreciate that, and I really am trying. I just wish I could do more.”

“You’re doing a lot, Navi.” Link countered, slowly starting to walk along the tunnel. “I’d never have gotten this far without you.”

Flying right alongside her companion, Navi rubbed an arm nervously. She wanted to deny his words. She wanted to say he was wrong, that he’d have gotten to this point all by himself. As much as she cared for Link…she realized that wasn’t true. Navi couldn’t prevent Link from getting hurt, but she would admit full well her flashes got him out of some serious problems.

Not that she blamed him or thought less of him for it! No, not a chance! She was well aware that Link was just a ten year-old with no prior experience in combat before a week ago. It would be unfair to expect him to go out and do all that he’s gone through so far all on his own. Navi was more than happy to aid him, well aware that he needed it and she’d never hold it against him. Not even for a moment.

Despite all of that…at the moment she wanted to be able to do more…

“I just wish I could help out better. I wish I could fight.” The fairy said solemnly. “You shouldn’t have to do that on your own.”

As he kept going, Link looked to his Guardian Fairy, feeling confused. “But you’re my Guardian Fairy. You’re supposed to guide, not fight.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I can’t just hover there when you’re in danger either!” Navi argued, feeling frustrated with herself. “Can I say I’m looking out for you properly if you have to fight all alone?”

“…But you’ve saved me a bunch of times.” Link countered, shuddering lightly at the some of the memories. A piercing orange eye prevailing over everything else, making the boy feel as though he’d throw up.

Well, Navi couldn’t deny that. “That’s true. I have. I still wish I could’ve stopped you from getting hurt in the past. Can you really blame me for that?”

“No. I can’t.”

“Thank you. I promise I’ll try my best to get us to the King Dodongo.” The fairy kept her eyes ahead and ears open, wary of anything else crawling in these tunnels. “I have no idea how big these caverns are. It could take hours to find it.”

Hours? That sounded terrible! “I wish I had brought my bag so we could stop and eat.” At the moment he had no appetite to speak of, but who knew when that’d change?

“If we need to, we could always leave and come back.” Navi pointed out. “I’m sure Darunia would understand and-”

The sound of parting earth and tumbling rocks interrupted the fairy’s words. The noise drifted in from behind the two, and it sounded quite close. A small chorus of hisses and tiny shrieks rang out, causing both fairy and boy to turn around and see what the source was.

Scuttling towards the duo was a group of four creatures they had never seen before. Beady black eyes shining in the torchlight, the monsters ogled at their potential prey. Small, green, limbless bodies slithered across the cavern floor and mouths full of small but sharp teeth open in anticipation of meat and blood.

Letting out a startled cry, Link raised his shield as he backpedaled away from the advancing creatures. Thankfully, they weren’t too big, about the size of a Cucco, but that didn’t stop them from being scary! “Navi, what are those?!” His voice was panicked as he kept backing away. It was good that, not only where the beasts not big, they weren’t fast either. Even at the pace Link was going, he was able to outpace them.

Sticking with her companion, Navi eyed the creatures. “I have no idea! I’ve never seen monsters like that!” She stopped to think for a moment. “Well…they’re lizards like Dodongos except smaller. Baby…Dodongos, maybe?” Really, it didn’t matter much. “We should-”

Once more, Navi found herself interrupted. Letting out an angry sounding squeal, one of the Baby Dodongos surprised the two by propelling itself into the air. Letting out another startled yell, Link reflexively raised his shield and smacked the leaping creature with it. The small beast was sent hurtling to the side with a pained whining sound and hit the ground.

“Link, run! We got to get out of here!” Navi shouted, flying up higher to get out of the potential range of the Baby Dodongos.

Before Link could even turn around, two more of the Baby Dodongos lunged at him. He let out a third scream, and reflexively swung his sword at the creatures. One of the limbless monsters was sliced in half, the blade passing through it surprisingly easily. The other soared right over the swinging arm and sunk its teeth into the boy’s right shoulder.

Link let out a scream of agony as the countless tiny daggers pierced his skin and made him bleed. His yelling only intensified when the last Baby Dodongo to attack went for his left leg, latching onto that while the boy was distracted.

The boy kept screaming, agony coursing through his limbs as he thrashed about. He was in such a panic that at first he didn’t think of using his sword. Link flailed about, even kicking at the nearby wall and rammed the Baby Dodongo on his leg into it several times. Surprisingly, the small monster kept its grip on the suffering child, biting down harder with its many tiny teeth. After more kicks, the small creature let go with a whimper of pain.

Navi, meanwhile, was panicking as she hovered above the violence. She wanted to help, but Link was moving around so sporadically that she couldn’t get close to the Baby Dodongos latching onto him. When Link kicked the one off, she found her voice. “Link! Your sword! You have to kill them with your sword!”

The fairy’s words breached through the boy’s panicked mind and he registered the advice. Of course! He was in such a frenzy, he didn’t even use his sword! Letting out a cry, he started to stab at the Baby Dodongo latched onto his shoulder. He didn’t even think as he did it. He wasn’t thinking at how he was killing. The child simply let his arm work as it rid him of the danger attached to him.

Soon enough, the Baby Dodongo was dead and its mutilated corpse dropped to the floor.

But Link didn’t stop.

In his rush, with pure panic and terror flooding his body, he kept going. Once more, he didn’t even allow himself to think over his actions. The two Baby Dodongos he had injured earlier were starting to recover, but they never had the chance to do anything. Before they could even try and escape, Link was upon them. Continuing his desperate cries, he stabbed them both repeatedly until they didn’t so much as twitch on the dirty cavern floor.

When it was done, Link simply knelt to the ground, panting heavily as he stared at the dead bodies he created.

Navi had only watched on as Link went on his frenzy. From the time the fairy yelled to Link about his sword to all the Baby Dodongos being dead seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. She hovered down to her boy, who kept panting as he kept his eyes locked on the Baby Dodongos. Blood pooled the cavern floor, and each corpse was a gruesome sight to behold.

“Link…? Link, are you okay?” She looked at his shoulder and leg as she spoke. Blood was leaking from both wounds. Thankfully, it seemed the teeth of the Baby Dodongos weren’t too terribly long. Even the Deku Baba that had latched onto Link in the Great Deku Tree had more impressive fangs. Still, what the Baby Dodongos lacked in size, they made up for in numbers. Despite the wounds being shallow, all of them bleeding at once coated Link’s torn tunic sleeve, right arm, left leg, and left boot in blood.

At first, Link barely processed the fairy’s words. His adrenaline was wearing off, and the pain was becoming sharper. It pulsed through him and he started to wince as his panting became lighter but peppered with shudders. A silver lining was that the Wolfos wound had hurt much more than this, so Link found he was able to stop himself from breaking down from the injuries and the agony coursing through him.

He wrenched his eyes shut, not allowing himself to cry. He wouldn’t cry. Not here. Not now. Not again. The boy was always breaking down. Always crying. It felt him with shame just thinking about the possibility that he’d cry! Forcing the tears back, he gave a curt nod. “I…I-I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I…I just…” He gulped, opening his eyes and once more looking at the Baby Dodongos. It wasn’t as though this was the first time he killed baby monsters. The cycloptic hatchlings in the Great Deku Tree served that role.

It, however, didn’t stop him from feeling disgusting.

“Link, it’s okay. It’s over now. There aren’t any more monsters here.” Navi said gently, running a tiny hand across Link’s cheek several times to try and soothe him. “They’re gone now. You’re safe.” A part of her wondered how long that would be the case. Darunia mentioned that the Dodongos would come to life on their own after dying. Did that extend to the babies? How long did it take? Hours? Minutes? “Can…Can you stand?” It was best the two didn’t find out how quick the resurrections were…

Stand…? Right. Link had to keep moving. The monsters coming back to life didn’t cross his mind at the moment, but he knew there was still work to be done. “I think so…” He murmured, shakily getting to his feet. The child let out a number of winces and sharp gasps as he stood, his injured leg shaking slightly as he put weight on it. It wasn’t as bad as the Stalchild wound, but it still caused pulses of pain to spread throughout his leg. His shield arm ached as well, having to put up with the weight of the shield didn’t help matters. “Will I be okay, Navi?” His Guardian Fairy seemed to know about wounds more than he did, after all…

“We’ll have to get those bandaged as soon as we’re out of here, but you should be fine! The wounds aren’t as deep as they seem.” The fairy assured. “Can you walk?”

Navi’s words almost instantly put Link’s worries at ease. He had absolute faith in her words as he normally did. “I’ll try…” Link stepped forward with his uninjured leg first. Taking a deep breath, he took another step, wincing as he did so. He could keep going like this, despite the pain. Link took a few more steps, wincing lightly each time he had to use his hurt leg. “I can walk. We have to keep moving.” The boy didn’t want to linger. He didn’t want to stick around where the corpses of those young creatures laid.

He had to think of the path ahead, trying everything to block out what just happened…

The fairy frowned in concern as she hovered alongside Link. “If you’re sure. Just take it slow for a little bit, okay?”

Link grunted with effort as he nodded. “Slowly…Yeah…” He sounded out of it, trying not to think as he went. Try as he might, he could hear the dying squeals of those Baby Dodongos…

Navi, perceptive as always, noticed Link’s condition. “Are you okay? Emotionally, I mean. Back there, with those Baby Dodongos, you didn’t-”

“Navi!” Link exclaimed, not even meaning to. He stopped in place, giving his fairy a desperate look. “Please…Just stop. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to _think_ about it. Please don’t ask me about it…”

Link had never spoken to Navi like that, snapping at the one he placed on such a high pedestal. It let the fairy know just how severe the situation was. “Link…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just trying to help.”

Only just realizing what he did, Link looked down to the cavern floor. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I just don’t want to talk about it…”

“That’s fine. I shouldn’t have pried so quickly.” Navi really had no ill will towards him. This was hardly the place to have a conversation like that. She wasn’t thinking clearly…she had just wanted to help. “…Can we talk about it later? When we’re out of here?”

“…” Link didn’t say anything. He simply shrugged his shoulders in a dismissive sort of way and kept moving forward. He wasn’t mad at Navi…he just didn’t want to talk right then. He wanted to keep going and get all of this over with.

The fairy let out a small sigh but chose to let things go. She had realized there were a number of times she had told herself she’d talk to Link about something later on…but that later on never always came. She’d make sure to follow through this time!

With that, she flew in front of Link to guide their way…

Dodongo’s Cavern had a number of twists and turns in its tunnels. At least the one that the two found themselves in. As they soon found, it had forks too. When they came across the first one, Link and Navi stared ahead, unsure of what to do. By this point, Link’s wounds had stopped bleeding, and all the blood had dried. His two damaged limbs were coated with a thin veil of red, a sight that Navi found unnerving.

Having calmed down from their brief fight, Link looked to his Guardian Fairy. “What do we do? Which way is right?” He looked back to the fork. “Can…you feel anything about the curse?”

Closing her eyes, Navi took some deep breaths and started to focus. It was much easier than before to feel the air around her, most likely due to being far away from that room of prowling Dodongos. She felt something larger than the others. “…The left. I think that’s the way to go.” The fairy opened her eyes, not sounding too confident.

Despite Navi’s tone of voice, Link put his trust in her. His view of her aside, she was able to feel the cursed energies much better than him anyway. “Okay. Left it is.”

So, the two went on.

Time moved at a crawl. Thirty minutes passed, but it felt like hours. Was it the cursed air, or simply the duo feeling fatigue? Despite all the time that had passed, they didn’t encounter any more Dodongos. They went through some forks, a few of which lead to dead ends, but little more.

Navi started to worry about getting back out. She was trying to keep track of each path they took, but if they went on for too long, she may end up getting turned around! Not to mention…it seemed as though these tunnels had no end. The lit torches never stopped, so the Gorons had to have come here at some point…but how deep did these go? It somehow felt unnatural. Navi was reminded of the Great Deku Tree’s insides, where she and Link traveled forward farther than what should have been possible. Was it because of the curse or was it the eldritch nature of a deity? If it was the former, was that same effect being applied here, or were the caverns simply this big?

Link, meanwhile, didn’t think so critically. He just focused on keeping his eyes and ears open for danger. The boy was thankful at the lack of encounters since those Baby Dodongos. His leg and arm were feeling a lot better than before. They still throbbed in pain, but it wasn’t quite so bad. Still, he was getting tired and really wanted to rest for a bit. He felt nervous about doing so in a place like this…but he couldn’t help it!

The boy was about to ask his Guardian Fairy for a break when a nasty smell hit his nose. All the air smelled awful from the curse…but there was suddenly a new part to it. It was rotten and unfamiliar to him. “Navi…Was is that?” He asked, his face wrinkling a bit in disgust.

Having noticed the smell too, Navi grimaced as well. “I don’t know, but I think whatever it is, it’s close by.” Indeed, when the two turned around a bend, they saw the source of the stench. Before them was a Goron lying on the ground.

Except his bottom half was missing.

Stopping in their tracks, Link and Navi stared down at the gruesome sight. The Goron’s corpse was lying on its back, glazed and wide-open eyes staring into the ceiling. It seemed as though something large tore the poor Goron apart, it being quite clear that something with a large mouth and sharp teeth ripped his lower half from him. The body’s mouth was open just a bit, as if the Goron had one last thing he wanted to say, but never got the chance to.

Link stared at the grizzly sight, his eyes widening. He had seen the bones of many Hylians over his life, but he had never seen an actual person’s corpse like this. Not with the skin and the blood and…the rest. He had seen dead animals, but that was…it wasn’t the same, and most of the time it was because they were about to be cooked. This was a _person_!

Horror filled his veins.

Not even because it meant that the creature responsible for this was able to kill a Goron. At least not fully. It was just so…alien to Link. Seeing something…someone…dead like this shook him to his core. He gulped once. Twice. “N-Navi, I…” His breathing started to quicken, unsure of how to react or what to do in this situation. Something lurched inside of him and he dropped his sword and shield to the floor. Going over to the wall, he bent over and emptied his stomach onto the cavern ground.

“Link!” Navi flew over to her companion. “Are you okay?” The fairy had seen a number of dead bodies in her time, sadly. Being in Hyrule during the Civil War made her bear witness to more death than she thought she would ever have to see. If anything, the Goron was tame in comparison. Her boy didn’t give her an answer. He simply stood there, staring at the pile of sick on the ground and shivering lightly. “Link, just stay calm, alright? It’s all okay.” She flew in front of his face.

With Navi taking up all he could see, Link felt himself calm down mildly. The light form his Guardian Fairy was soothing. Blue. Safe. “…But…how is it okay?” He whimpered out, spitting out the remnants of his discharge while grimacing at the awful taste.

Navi was a bit at a loss for that. Those had been empty, soothing words. “It’s…Well…It’s not that it’s okay…but we have to just keep moving. I know it’s disturbing to see, but there’s nothing we can do to help him.”

It wasn’t so much about helping that bothered Link. He knew that none of the dead Gorons were his fault. It wasn’t like with the Great Deku Tree where he was alive before Link tried, and failed, to save him. This all happened before Link even knew what a Goron was! “It’s just so wrong to see this…it’s not like the skeletons at all.” Just thinking about it again made him feel as though he’d be sick again…

“I know, it’s far worse.” The fairy agreed. “Just close your eyes, and we’ll go around it. Then we can keep going and try to forget it. Okay?”

Well, what else could he do? This was the way that Navi directed them towards, so they couldn’t just turn around because Link was scared and disturbed by the sight. Taking some deep breaths to calm himself, Link shakily picked up his dropped items and closed his eyes as instructed. “…I’m ready.” Or as ready as possible, at least.

“Okay, now step to the side a bit…Right there. Good. Now forward…” The fairy guided her companion around the corpse, trying not to look at the awful sight herself. “Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Doing as he was told once more, Link opened his eyes. The empty, endless tunnel ahead of him was a welcome sight. “Thank you, Navi. I’m sorry I got sick like that…” His mouth still tasted really icky…

“You don’t have to apologize for that. I don’t blame you for reacting in such a way.” It was his first real dead body, who could be upset for him over getting sick over it?

“Well…I…What’s that?” As Link was speaking, he spotted something ahead of him on the ground. It was a brown bag of sorts, almost blending into the cavern floor. “A bag?” He approached the object, trying to focus on that rather than the corpse behind him.

“Oh!” Navi exclaimed flying over to the bag. It was large, round, tied at the top with a rope, and that color…There was no doubt about it! “That must be a Bomb Bag!”

“What?” Link crouched down to look at the bag. It was lumpy and looked kind of heavy. “A bag just for bombs?”

“That’s right!” The fairy replied. “I asked a Goron about it a while back, and apparently they can last centuries. Thinking of it…he said they were made from the stomachs of ancient, fire breathing monsters…Dodongos, maybe?”

A bag made out of a stomach?! That was really gross! At least Link thought so. “Why is it here, though?”

Navi had to stop herself from glancing back at the dead Goron. “The Goron soldiers probably brought them. Maybe…Maybe bombs can hurt Dodongos.”

A weapon against Dodongos? That sounded great! “Okay, so I’ll take it with me.” Link placed his sword in its sheath, put his shield away, and picked the bag up. It was kind of heavy! Thankfully, he was still able to pick up the bag without much trouble and soon the bag was tied to his belt. It weighed him down a bit, but the bombs would surely be helpful! Though Navi would have to teach him how to use one properly…

“Good idea, I bet there’s at least ten bombs in there. Problem is we don’t have a flint and steel.”

Flint and steel? Link never heard such words. “What are those?”

“They’re what people use to light bombs. Flint is a kind of rock, and steel is a type of metal. When you strike them together, a spark comes out which lights the bombs up!” The fairy looked about the floor of the area, hoping such items could be found…but to no avail.

Before Link could reply, a loud snort rang out, making both the boy and fairy flinch and their blood go cold. They were so preoccupied with the dead Goron and the Bomb Bag, they had failed to notice there was an offshoot path to their right. It wasn’t very big, and it held no torches, so it was easily missed. Another snort rang out from the path, and thudding approached the duo.

Before Link could think to run, a large Dodongo stomped out of the passageway. It was even bigger than the ones in the entrance to the main cavern, but it still lacked hind legs, and could hardly be classified as a King.

The creature’s beady eyes narrowed on the frozen boy. Letting out yet another snort, it opened its mouth wide. A loud inhaling sound emanated from the scaly maw, with Link and Navi feeling heat generating around them.

“Link! Get away from it, it’s going to breathe fire!” Navi screamed, remembering Darunia’s warning.  

That got the boy’s legs moving. Link dodged to the side as flames started to appear within the monster’s mouth. A moment later, it expelled those flames in a stream of fire which just barely missed Link. The child could feel the heat from the attack but was thankfully unharmed. He could hardly believe it, an actual fire breathing monster! Saria had made up a number of stories for him over his life, and scary creatures that could shoot out flames from their mouths was something that popped up frequently. Even when Darunia warned him about the Dodongos’ fearsome ability, he had trouble believing it!

He drew his sword and readied his shield, knowing he’d have to be especially careful. That fire breath would probably kill him if it hit him directly, and he couldn’t really rely on his shield. One bit of contact with the Dodongo’s flame and his only means of defense was gone! “Navi, what should I do?” He had dodged in a way so that he was further back than from where he found the bag. The massive lizard fully emerged from its tunnel and was blocking his path.

“It doesn’t look too fast!” Navi observed, hovering high above the fighting pair. “You should be able to get close to it and attack without it being able to react! Still, be careful!”

Link didn’t need to be told twice to be careful. He kept his eyes on the creature as it turned to face him. Navi was right, it really wasn’t too fast. It took several seconds for it to properly turn on the spot. If Link was on the other side of the monster, he’d simply turn and run. The Dodongo moved so slowly that he felt he’d be able to easily outrun it if it gave chase.

Bracing himself, Link charged at the creature, remembering that it took several seconds from it starting to inhale to actually breath fire. Maybe if he attacked right away, he’d catch it off guard! Indeed, the lizard almost seemed surprised at the speed Link showed when he ran at it. With a cry, the boy sliced at the creatures head.

Nothing happened.

The sword connected and scraped across the scales of the Dodongo, but the creature didn’t roar in pain or bleed or anything of the sort. In fact, the attack didn’t seem to even put a scratch in the monster’s tough hide!

To Link’s further surprise, the Dodongo spun in place at an alarming speed. So fast in fact that he didn’t even have time to react before the monster’s large tail hit him in the chest and stomach. The boy wasn’t even able to let out a scream of pain or surprise, the breath having been knocked clear out of him.

The impact was so heavy that Link was not only knocked away, but his feet even left the ground as he went flying. He landed roughly on his back, hitting his head hard on the rocky floor of the cavern. His vision went momentarily white as a sharp pain speared through his head and seemed to reach down to his toes.

“Link!” Navi screamed, gaping in horror at her boy being hit by such a devastating blow. “Hurry, get up!” The Dodongo finished its spin, now sizing the boy up. The fairy dashed down and hovered in front of one of the creature’s eyes. “Hey! Look here!”

Link barely heard Navi’s cries, his ears almost ringing from the impact. He was panicking, trying desperately to breath, but unable to get a lungful of air. Shallow gasps was all he could do as he tried to sit up. It took some effort, but after some struggling he was able to do it. He perched himself on his elbows, managing to take very small breaths as he watched Navi fluttering about in front of the confused Dodongo.

How was he supposed to fight this monster? His sword couldn’t scratch it! There were the eyes, sure…but they were pretty small, and the Dodongo’s attack came so suddenly and quickly that Link wasn’t sure he could avoid it more than once or twice in a row. “N…Nav…” He wheezed out, shakily getting to his feet.

The fairy glanced over, relieved that her companion was okay. “Link, thank Farore you’re alright! We have to just get around this thing and run, okay?!” As she spoke, the Dodongo opened its maw once more and a loud inhaling sound filled the area. “It’s gonna breath fire again!” Navi flew up to the ceiling to get out of the way of the attack.

Not sure what else to do, Link scrambled to the side of the tunnel, pressing his back against it. Thankfully, that was enough. The Dodongo didn’t notice or was too stupid to account for Link’s movement. It fired its stream of flame dead ahead of itself, missing the boy entirely. Once more,  he felt the heat radiate from the attack, but was left uninjured.

As soon as the attack ended, Link ran towards the Dodongo with the intent of running by it. As he got closer, the creature snorted and did its tail attack again. Thankfully, Link was ready for it and jumped over it just in time. In no time at all, he was past the creature and kept running as Navi flew off after him. Neither looked back to see if the Dodongo even bothered to give chase or not.

Link ran and ran and ran, his Guardian Fairy following close behind. For several minutes, they just kept going further into the winding tunnel. When they were positive they were safe, they stopped. Link leaned against the nearby wall and started coughing harshly. His chest and stomach still ached horribly, and a throbbing pain coursed through his head. He had been so filled with adrenaline earlier that these injuries didn’t impede him from escaping that Dodongo.

“Are you okay? Can you breath properly?!” Navi called, wincing in worry as Link kept coughing loudly. That was such a nasty blow to the chest that she had to wonder if his ribs had been damaged. Problem was she was no medical expert, so she’d never be able to tell even if she got a look at the injury.

Letting out one last belting cough, Link nodded. “I think so.” He slowly took in a few deep breaths, his chest aching a bit as he did so. The boy had never taken a blow like that before, so this was all new to him. The closest he got was when Mido had hit him in the stomach with a large stick last year. “It attacked so fast!”

“That took me off guard too.” Navi agreed, still worried about Link’s condition. “Can you keep going? Should we turn back?”

Shaking his head, Link looked at his Guardian Fairy with a tired gaze. “I can keep going. I just need to rest first.”

“Good idea, we haven’t had a break since we entered here. I’ll keep an eye and ear out for monsters.” Navi watched as Link put his shield on his back and sheathed his sword. The exhausted child sat on the cavern floor, his muscles relaxing as he closed his eyes. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Link?”

“I can keep going.” He repeated. “Saria believes in me. She thinks I can do this, so that means I have a chance.”

“…I believe in you too, Link. Don’t forget that, okay?” The fairy was glad there was some confidence budding within her companion, at least. She just wished it came from within…

“I won’t. Thank you, Navi.” Link took a few deep breaths, trying to relax himself. He had full confidence that his fairy would keep him safe and give him plenty of warning if a monster were to approach. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again. “Navi. Will I have to fight more monsters to get the next Spiritual Stone?”

That had been something the fairy had worried about to herself. That wicked man from the desert had used curses and monsters to try and get the first two Spiritual Stones…who could say the situation wouldn’t repeat itself? “…I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “I think maybe we should prepare for that.”

Link frowned at that, nodding solemnly, having been anxious of such an answer. “I thought so. I wish we didn’t have to fight any other monsters…”

“I wish that too, Link. I wish we could just be in the Lost Woods living quietly.” Navi also wished that Link was a real Kokiri as well. That combined without Ganondorf’s influence would give the poor boy a nice, peaceful life.

“Well, we can do that when the quest is over. You, me, Saria…Maybe the other Kokiri will forgive me one day. We can do all sorts of things together. You can teach me to read and write.”

If Navi hadn’t known better, she’d swear Link was laying the guilt on her purposefully. She felt as if she swallowed something rotten as she kept her eyes on the tunnel around the two. Looking Link in the eyes was just impossible for her at the moment. “…Yeah. Once we go back home, I’ll teach you anything you want.”

That brought a smile to Link’s face, a warm and gentle expression that contrasted heavily with the dried blood caking two of his limbs. “Thank you, Navi. I’m looking forward to it.”

Navi couldn’t bring herself to answer.

The two stayed there in that stretch of the tunnel for what felt like at least twenty minutes. Without the sun, it was quite hard to tell how time traveled. With the cursed energy in the air, it almost made it seem like time crawled at an even slower pace.

Regardless of how much time went by, Link felt ready to keep going. Or, at least, as ready as he would ever be. Standing up and stretching lightly, he readied his sword and shield, and the duo went on.

The tunnels went on almost endlessly onward. The two would come across the occasional fork, and Navi would try to steer them along the right path. It was odd how little they encountered as they went. It was simply tunnels and tight corridors, no other large rooms like where they first set eyes on the Dodongos. Speaking of which, they encountered no Dodongos since the one that smacked Link with its tail. Were they simply lucky in the initial tunnel they picked? Was this tunnel directly connected to the other tunnels the main room lead off too? They could both only hope the right path was chosen…

After taking another fork, a new sound rang out in the tunnels.

Footsteps.

Except these weren’t the slow, heavy footsteps of a Dodongo. They were far lighter and swifter and closing in on the two from behind. “Go faster, Link! Come on!” Navi called, darting forward as her companion started to run.

That spurred the footsteps to pick up the pace as well, their owner clearly following after the boy and fairy explicitly. It was moving fast, to the point where Link wasn’t sure he’d be able to outrun it for too much longer!

“LINK! BEHIND YOU!” Navi screamed suddenly.

With a startled cry, Link turned around and raised his shield automatically. Just as he got it raised up, a blade bounced off of it and an unusual cry rang out.

The boy’s eyes widened at the sight before him. Standing there in the tunnel was a creature unlike any he had seen before. It was a lizard of some sort, but not a Dodongo as far as he could tell. For one thing it was disturbingly humanlike in appearance. Standing on two legs, it towered over most of the Hylians that Link had seen, though shorter than the fully grown Gorons. Yellow eyes with thin pupils honed in on the young boy and stared at him with a disturbing intelligence. In its scaly hand it wielded a sword and wore an unusual red and spiky armor on its left shoulder. The creature seemed to be sizing Link up and was waiting for his next move.

“That’s a Lizalfos…” Navi murmured, hovering by Link’s ear. “They’re really smart and quick, so you’ll have to be very careful!” What was on even doing here?! They lived on Death Mountain, but normally they stayed on the far side of it from Kakariko Village. Maybe the caverns had other paths that led outside and that’s how it got in? She supposed it didn’t really matter, the two of them just had to find a way to deal with this thing!

Link felt his chest tighten from fear as he looked at the intimidating monster. Some of the stories that Saria told him featured monsters with weapons and armor. They were always very deadly and as smart as people were! “How do I beat it?” He kept his shield raised and his sword at the ready, prepared to move when the scaly creature inevitably attacked again.

“Well, there isn’t just a weak spot or something to aim for.” Navi admitted, feeling anxious herself as she floated upwards. “You have to just be faster or stronger than it…” As far as Link had gotten on his quest, she wasn’t sure he could handle a creature like this. “We’ll wait for some kind of chance and then retreat…okay?” The fairy planned to use her light to help with that…but she wasn’t sure a Lizalfos would fall for tricks that worked on dumb beasts.

That was much preferable to Link. He didn’t want to kill anything if he could help it. It was much worse because the tools and armor made it abundantly clear that the Lizalfos was an intelligent species. It was closer to a real human than anything he had faced so far, and that made Link feel especially uneasy about slaying it.

Apparently, the Lizalfos saw something in Link’s stance and decided that moment was the best to strike. Letting out an inhuman shrieking noise, it stabbed at the boy.

Link was ready for an attack and managed to dodge to the side, but just barely. The monster was very fast, and he could practically feel the air being parted by the Lizalfos’ blade. Trying not to think about the violence involved, Link swiped at his opponent, but the Lizalfos stepped back and easily evaded the smaller sword.

Letting out another shrieking noise, the Lizalfos started to swing wildly at Link, who kept his shield up as he desperately blocked the blows. With each strike, the wooden shield started to chip away and become increasingly close to falling apart. The simple object just wasn’t made for true and heavy combat against an actual sword! Still, it was Link’s only means of defense!

Navi could only watch from above as the boy and monster exchanged blows. Link used his shield or would sometimes barely dodge attacks while the Lizalfos would easily maneuver around Link’s blade. She noticed that the monster never parried at all. Could it be that it was toying with its opponent?

The young boy had no idea what to do, trying his best not to let the monster past his shield. The piece of wood whittled further and further as the fight went on, and he started to try dodging more. Having never fought someone wielding a weapon, Link’s dodges were erratic and clumsy, resulting in the Lizalfos attacking several times in a row with the poor child barely managing to evade the creature’s blade.

Navi watched in terror, looking for an opportunity to try and help out in some way. It was just that the fighting was so wild that she didn’t see a good opening! Suddenly, the fairy let out a horrified gasp when the Lizalfos got lucky. It slashed at Link who was clearly getting tired as the fight went on. The sword sliced the boy’s left arm. Not a deep wound, but blood started to seep from the wound and Link let out a pained cry.

That didn’t cause Link to give up and run, mainly because he was afraid that the Lizalfos would easily catch up with him anyway. He fought through the injury, but his opponent landed several more blows on him. Each one was a cut, never a stab. It was never enough to critically injure Link either. He got another cut on his left arm and even his tunic started to get torn as two shallow cuts were forced onto his torso.

“Link! We have to-” Navi started, feeling worried enough that she felt she would be physically ill. Seeing her boy get cut up like that was just too much!

Her cry was cut off by the Lizalfos shrieking in pain. Link had lashed out desperately at the scaly beast. This attack was wilder and bolder than the rest of his attempts at wounding the Lizalfos and he managed to land a hit! Unfortunately, like with Link’s own wounds, the damage to the Lizalfos was minimal. A shallow, albeit long, slice along the monster’s abandonment which leaked a disturbingly dark, blue blood.

The creature let out a deep hissing noise as it lunged at Link, only stopped as a blue light started to buzz about in its face. “Link! Run! I’ll catch up, just go!” Navi yelled as the Lizalfos started swipe and slice at her, but it was too slow to land a hit. The fairy reckoned the beast would be too angry to think clearly, making it a perfect time for her to intervene.

“I can’t leave you!” Link cried, thinking maybe he could kill the creature while it was distracted. Yet it was swinging its sword so wildly that he wasn’t sure he could get close in one piece.

Continuing to weave between attacks, Navi had to get cross. “Don’t argue! I’m your Guardian Fairy! Just go and I’ll be with you soon!” She didn’t want to yell at Link like that and referring to herself in such a way was awful, but she truly felt it was their best bet.

The words had a strong impact on Link, not allowing him to argue. Obeying his Guardian Fairy, he turned and ran further into the tunnel. The Lizalfos let out another shriek, one that sounded furious. A large flash emanated out from behind Link, bright enough where he could still see some of it despite facing away. At that, the Lizalfos let out a cry of pain and before Link knew it, his Guardian Fairy was flying right next to him.

“Navi, are you okay?! Did it hurt you?” The boy asked, knowing right away what a foolish question that was. No way she would be hurt by a monster so easily! Besides, all it’d take was one hit from a sword like that to…

No. He didn’t want to think about that.

The fairy withheld wincing as she glanced at the various new injures Link now sported and the blood running over his limbs and tunic. She could worry about that when she was sure the Lizalfos was truly gone. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me! We have to keep going, I don’t know if that-”

A shriek resonated from behind the two, and soon enough the sound of hasty footsteps pounded into their ears. The Lizalfos was catching up and fast! Link wasn’t sure what to do, nor did Navi. She could blind it again, but it would most likely swing its sword too erratically for Link to get a kill. Then after it recovered, it would just chase them again!

“What do we do, Navi?!” Link cried, not even willing to look back to the pursuing monster.

“I don’t know, I have to think!” What _could_ they do? Link simply wasn’t skilled enough to kill the creature and shaking it off wouldn’t be easy at all! Panicking, the two went as fast as they could away from the Lizalfos. Despite that, the monster was steadily catching up to them.

Suddenly, as they turned around a bend, the boy and fairy spotted two Dodongos ahead! They were rather large and appeared to be sleeping in the middle of the wide stretch of tunnel. “Navi, should we turn back?!” Link wasn’t sure what to do or what to think, having to rely on his Guardian Fairy to think for him.

Thinking quickly, a wide grin spread on Navi’s face. “Just the opposite! Keep going past these two Dodongos, I have an idea!”

Immediately putting his faith in his Guardian Fairy, Link did as told. He kept running, going right past the slumbering monsters. As he did so, Navi rammed into both of their heads. Not nearly enough to actually hurt either of them, but it was enough to stir them awake.

As it happened, Dodongos were apparently grumpy when woken up. The two beasts let out rumbling growls as their beady eyes honed in on what was in front of them. It just so happened that the Lizalfos was approaching the duo of monsters. One of the Dodongos let out a roar and started to inhale. By the time the Lizalfos got close, the curse-laced monster let out a stream of fire.

The Lizalfos dodged the attack, but now its attention was focused solely on the two Dodongos, who started to stomp towards the sword wielding monster.

“Come on, let’s go!” Navi urged as Link slowed down to look back and see the fight. “Who knows if they’ll manage to kill the Lizalfos!”

Turning forward, Link did as he was told and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

After running for a good five minutes and taking the left path in yet another fork, the boy and fairy decided the Lizalfos was either dead, still fighting, or wouldn’t pursue them further. “That was really smart of you, Navi.” Link praised as he leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. His lungs burned, and the various cuts the Lizalfos left on him ached and pulsed.

“Never mind that!” Navi waved the comment off instantly. “What about you?! Are you okay?!” The fairy looked over Link’s wounds once more. The cuts had stopped bleeding, but the poor boy had so much of his blood on him…

Link frowned, looking down at himself, even noting how his tunic was ruined. His shield was also heavily damaged. A few more blows from that Lizalfos and it most likely would’ve fallen apart. Uldo was going to be so angry if Link ever had the chance to return the shield to him. “…I’ll be okay. The pain’s already fading.” That was true, but the wounds still hurt quite a bit.

“You really want to keep going? We should get you patched up first!” Navi couldn’t help but be astounded at how durable Link seemed to be. Thinking of it, while he was no expert, he used a sword and shield better than the fairy would expect of someone so new to combat. Perhaps being a Child of Destiny was involved…?

“We’ve come so far, Navi! Aren’t we close to the King Dodongo yet?” He didn’t want to stop. He had to keep going. The boy had no choice but to keep going forward on his quest.

The fairy sighed as she closed her eyes. Concentrating…she actually felt a massive surge in cursed energy. Link was actually right, the King Dodongo was certainly closer than ever! “…Are you _sure_ that you can go on?” She asked, opening her eyes. “There’s no shame in turning back to rest…”

Nodding, Link put on a false face of bravery. “I want to keep going. I…I just need to move a bit slower for a bit…”

Navi knew she could order Link to go back and he would obey. She held that power over him as his supposed Guardian Fairy. The thing was she didn’t like to do that, even if it would help him in the long run. He seemed so sure of himself and maybe…maybe he was right in that, even if that confidence came from Saria’s words. Besides, the child had been right. They had come so far and would have to traverse these caverns again to reach this point once more. Who was to say he wouldn’t get this wounded, or even more damaged, the second time through? Who could say he would be able to leave without some sort of critical or permanent injury?

Not entirely positive it was the right choice…Navi relented. “Okay. Let’s keep going nice and slow.”

Link seemed mildly relieved at that. “Thank you, Navi.”

The fairy didn’t know how to respond, and the two silently ventured onward.

Time once more seemed to pass at a sluggish pace. The only thing that let the two know that they were making any progress were the seemingly endless lit torches they passed and the occasional fork in the tunnel. The cursed energy that Navi felt started to get stronger, and she was glad she managed to pick the right directions to go. In a labyrinth of tunnels like this, one wrong move could get them lost for who knew how long? She also couldn’t help but wonder how they’d get back…

Best to leave that for later on.

As the two went through a curved part of the tunnel, they heard an unusual noise. Loud skittering sounds from up ahead. It was nothing that they had heard in these tunnels before then, and that put them both on edge. Thinking of it…where had they heard such noises before?

With Link having his sword and what was left of his shield ready, they went around the bend. What they saw perplexed them at first. Along the wall was a trio of creatures, ones they had never encountered before. They were Skulltulas, but much smaller than the kind in the Great Deku Tree. Furthermore, they were a brilliant gold in color. The unusual beings were crawling along the cavern wall, all going in the same direction with an unusual feeling of purpose emanating from them.

“Skulltulas…? Why are they here, Navi?” Link asked, keeping his distance from the creatures. The odd beasts didn’t seem to really care about the boy and fairy. They simply kept crawling along the wall at a steady pace.

The fairy was perplexed too for a moment…but then remembered! “Gold Skulltulas! You remember that cursed family, right?”

Link almost wished he couldn’t. Trying not to visualize that terrifying encounter, Link nodded. “These are the Spiders of the Curse they were talking about?”

“They have to be!” Navi said with confidence. Truth be told, the fairy had practically forgotten about the promise Link had made to that deformed family. She was so focused on the Gorons and Spiritual Stone that the encounter was pushed to the back of her mind.

“I see…” That meant that Link _had_ to kill them. It was the only way to help stop the curse. Despite the nature of these beings…he still didn’t want to do it. Readying himself, he put a blank expression on his face as he raised his sword.

Thinking quickly, Navi piped up. “Wait! Hold on!”

“What? I thought I was supposed to kill them.”

Navi shook her head. “Oh, you will. Just not know. Think about it…these things are drawn to cursed energy. The biggest source of such a thing in these caverns is the King Dodongo! I’d bet anything that’s just where these things are going! That way, we’ll know for sure we’re going in the right direction!”

Link’s eyes widened at his Guardian Fairy’s brilliance. He had never thought of that! “You’re so smart, Navi.” He praised, looking to the Gold Skulltulas. “We’ll just follow these three, then.”

The fairy couldn’t help but grin a bit at Link’s kind words to her. She thought that perhaps he put her on too high of a pedestal but being praised still felt nice. “Exactly, and we can go at a nice slow pace too.”

And so, it was decided. The boy and fairy went along with the Gold Skulltulas, the three creatures not seeming to care about the traveling partners. Without breaking their stride, the trio of cursed beings went along their way.

The Gold Skulltulas were rather slow, but Link sort of preferred that after all the running he had done so far that day. He and Navi went on in silence, keeping eyes and ears open for dangers. But, as they traveled with the enlarged spiders, they encountered nothing else. As they traveled along forks, Navi would concentrate and feel for the King Dodongo. It probably wasn’t necessary, as the Gold Skulltulas most likely knew exactly where they were going…

The boy’s mind wandered as they went, thinking of the King Dodongo and just what it would be like. His imagination conjured up horrifying images. A massive Dodongo with three heads, for instance. He also thought of the King Dodongo being as large as the Great Deku Tree! Maybe it could swallow the boy up in a single gulp! The ideas were each more horrifying than the last, and his breathing started to quicken as he broke out in a nervous sweat.

Navi noticed this, frowning. “Link, are you feeling okay?” She had a feeling about what was ailing him but felt the need to ask anyway.

“I’m okay. Just tired.” He lied. His voice was even and flat, his face an emotionless mask.

“It’s okay to be nervous. I don’t know what the King Dodongo will be like.” The fairy admitted, feeling scared just as her partner was.

Link shook his head. “I…I can do this. Saria has faith in me, so I can do this.” He kept repeating those words in his head. They were a mantra to help ease his worries…

Not wanting to push the subject, Navi fell silent.

It wasn’t too long after that the duo and the trio of Gold Skulltulas entered a large room. It was about the size of a house and empty of life. However, there was an opening the size of an average door on the other side that was seeping cursed energy! There was no mistaking it, the King Dodongo was just in the next room. Despite the many torches in the room, the entryway to the next area seemed to swallow all light that came near it.

Feeling the disgusting energy in his bones, Link swallowed. “The King Dodongo is in there…isn’t it?”

“It has to be.” Navi responded. “There’s no mistaking it.”

Nodding, Link cleared his mind and did what had to be done. Raising his sword, he cut down the three Gold Skulltulas. They all died in a single swing, none of them trying to retreat or attack the boy. Not only that, but their bodies simply faded into nothing. In a way, that helped Link. Without leaving behind corpses…it was almost like he didn’t kill anything at all.

But he knew that wasn’t true.

Turning to the next room, Link swallowed heavily once more. “How should I fight it?”

“I’m not sure.” Navi admitted. “I’ll have to see it for myself before I can try and come up with a strategy. Are you ready?”

“No.” Link admitted, showing his frightened thoughts plain as day. “I don’t have a choice, though.” Before his Guardian Fairy could argue, Link marched forward and into the inky blackness of the surprisingly small entrance.

Navi followed closely, praying to the Goddesses that her boy would be okay.

The two found themselves in a massive room, larger than any they had seen in the Dodongo’s Cavern so far. There were a large amount of torches along the walls, lighting the area up significantly. Link and Navi had their attention drawn to the center of the room instantly.

The King Dodongo was there, looking at his visitors. It was massive, larger than the other Dodongos by a dramatic amount. Even Navi in all her years had never seen a monster so big! One detail that made the duo’s blood run cold was the fact this Dodongo had all four legs, meaning it would be faster and less clumsy than the normal variety. A cursed energy radiated from the monster, one that was so strong that it was practically visible. The beast’s eyes narrowed on Link and Navi, not moving at all as if startled that it had uninvited guests.

“N-Navi…?” Link piped up, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage. “How…How can I beat this thing?”

Before the fairy could even answer, the King Dodongo struck first. To the surprise and horror of the pair, the beast rolled itself into a ball and started to roll forward! It came right at the two as a sphere of scales and destruction, and it closed it fast! His legs moving instinctively, Link ran to the side as his Guardian Fairy flew out of the creature’s path.

Thankfully, both of them made it out of the monster’s destructive path as it rammed into the room’s wall and took out several torches in the process. The entire area seemed to shake from the impact, but thankfully that was all that happened.

Catching his breath, Link stared horrified at the creature. “It can roll like that?!” He exclaimed, still stupefied and hardly believing what just happened. Not even in Saria’s wildest stories had such a thing occurred!

“I…I guess so!” Navi was about as shocked as Link was. Even with all her worldly experience, she too had never heard of something like that!

Unfortunately, the King Dodongo didn’t seem phased at all by its collision with the wall. It uncurled itself and slowly turned back to face the boy and fairy. Letting out a loud snarl, it rolled back up again and made for a second attack.

Link and Navi saw it coming this time and got out of the way in ample time, watching as the creature once again rammed into a wall. “How do I fight it, Navi? I can’t use my sword!” If regular Dodongos couldn’t be hurt by his blade, no way the King Dodongo would be any different. He wasn’t even sure why he had his sword out in the first place.

“I…Well…” Navi stammered. She glanced at Link, her eyes falling on the Bomb Bag. “Bombs would be helpful, but we have no way to light them!” Honestly, she wasn’t even sure a bomb could hurt this thing.

Once more, the King Dodongo wasn’t injured by its collision with the wall. Uncurling and turning back around, it seemed to practically leer at Link. It opened its mouth wide and a loud inhaling sound filled the room.

Knowing what was about to happen, Link and Navi backed away from the creature as flames started to ignite in its mouth. The fairy flew up in the air as the creature unleashed its attack and Link realized his mistake. He underestimated how far the stream of flames would go, the inferno pillar making its way to him and fast! Instinctively as he continued to retreat, the boy raised his shield to block the attack.

While Link was at the edge of the attack and only his shield got hit…his only means of defense went up in flames. The chipped and battered hunk of wood lit up instantly, causing Link to yell out in shock and fear as the heat smacked him in the face.

Quickly, Link sheathed his sword and undid the straps of the shield before the flames could eat threw it, and he tossed the object to the ground. Before he knew it, the defensive item was entirely ruined and falling apart on the floor as it burned away. In the back of his mind, he thought about how furious Uldo would be with him should the two ever talk again…

“Link, are you alright?!” Navi called, flying down to her companion. “Did you get burned? Are you hurt at all?!”

For a moment, Link was simply too stunned to respond. That shield, as unimpressive as it was, had been his only means of defense since this quest was forced upon him. Having it taken away from him like that just…

The King Dodongo’s letting out a loud growl snapped Link out of his trance. For the third time, the gargantuan lizard curled into itself and propelled itself forward. Once more, Link and Navi got out of the way in time, the boy watching as the monster rolled over the remnants of his shield.

“I…I didn’t get hurt, no.” Link stammered out. “This is hopeless! What can I do?!” He didn’t even feel the need to draw his sword again. What would the point be? If by some miracle his weapon could even hurt that thing, it wouldn’t do enough damage to seriously wound it. How long would it take just to make it slow down, let alone kill it?

Navi wracked her brain for an idea. The only hope they had were the bombs, but they had no flint and steel to light them up! Not only that but, again, she had to wonder if even a bomb could even do enough damage to the massive monster to matter.

Suddenly, it hit her.

“The fire!” She exclaimed. “When it tries to breath fire, throw a bomb into its mouth! The flames will ignite the bomb and it will explode inside of the King Dodongo where it has no protective scales!”

Link’s eyes widened at that. He never even considered such a plan. “That’s so smart, Navi!” Where would he be without her? “You think that will be enough?”

“That’s the only choice we have.” Navi pointed out. “If it doesn’t work, then…well…we’ll just have to retreat and figure something else out.” That was literally the only option they had. If it didn’t work out then there was nothing else they could do.

“Right.” Link didn’t like the idea of having to leave and hoped with all his might that the plan would work. As the King Dodongo uncurled, the boy undid the bomb bag’s rope and looked inside. Math and counting was hard for him…but there had to be at least six or seven bombs there! They looked so much like those Bomb Flowers, but with little bits of rope on the top instead of those weird orange spines. Taking one out, he closed the bag just as the King Dodongo turned around. It wasn’t quite as heavy as he expected, thankfully, and he’d be able to throw it up high enough as needed.

Navi stared at the monster as it growled once more. “Unfortunately, you’ll have to get nice and close to throw the bomb in. It takes only a few seconds for it to open its mouth before flames shoot out.”

“…R-Right.” Link repeated, sounding far less sure. Getting near that thing filled him with dread, but if it was really the only way…

The boy’s eyes widened when the monster opened its mouth once more, and without hesitation, he took off. Sprinting towards the King Dodongo, his heart hammered violently against his ribcage in pure terror as he got closer to the towering beast. Once he got in distance, he mustered up all of his strength and threw the bomb at the flaming maw of the monster. The object went in and instantly ignited.

In what must have been surprise, the King Dodongo closed its mouth and almost as soon as it did so, a muffled boom like a distant clap of thunder rang out into the room. The creature lurched, roaring out in shock and pain as smoke billowed out of its mouth. Some of its massive teeth were cracked and Link could see burns and blood on the roof of its mouth and tongue.

Link retreated as the King Dodongo roared again and, in its pained and confused rage, started to stomp in place and thrash about.

“That did it! It really hurt that thing!” Navi called joyfully as she joined her companion. “If we do that a couple more times, that should kill the monster!” Hopefully they had enough bombs to pull it off. The King Dodongo was wounded, but its injuries didn’t seem serious.

Taking out another bomb, Link turned to watch as the beast recovered from its surprise and anger, almost seeming to glare at the boy. Letting out a roar, the King Dodongo rolled into a ball once more and charged at the two. Just like before, they were able to dodge to the side without much issue. While large, the King Dodongo simply couldn’t move fast enough to hit them when it came from so far away.

As the monster hit the wall, Link took out another bomb from his bag and waited for the monster to uncurl and turn around. Once it did so, he cautiously approached, not sure what the King Dodongo’s next move would be. The beast rolled up again and tried to crush the boy flat but missed entirely once more.

The process repeated like this a few more times, Link waiting for the monster to try to attack him with fire, but it kept using that same rolling attack! Each time it did so, the room shook, and cracks appeared along the walls. Navi worried that the ceiling might collapse, but thankfully it didn’t seem to be nearing that point quite yet.

Link kept his focus on the King Dodongo, not even aware that cave-ins and falling rocks were a thing. Eventually, the beast let out a thunderous growl and opened its cavernous mouth wide again. Taking the chance, Link sprinted forward as dancing flames appeared in the King Dodongo’s damaged mouth. Once the boy got close, he tossed the bomb within the glowing maw.

Once more, the King Dodongo closed its mouth at the action. Soon after, a muffled boom rang out for a second time which caused the giant reptile’s body to spasm as it roared in agony. Blood pooled out of its mouth and chunks of its tongue and other inner parts of its maw flew out as it let out its pained cry.

Unlike last time, the massive creature seemed to trip over its own feet and collapse to the ground. It let out an agonized whine as it stayed down on the floor.

For a brief moment, despite everything that it took to get here…Link almost felt pity for the beast. It was in so much pain because of him. He knew he had to kill it…but he hated to make things suffer all the same.

“Link, quick!” Navi called, interrupting the boy’s thoughts. “Its eye!” She gestured to the beast as it remained paralyzed on the floor. The monster was laying in a way so its left eye was close to the ground. “We need every advantage we can, stab at it!”

In its own way, using bombs as weapons was actually better for Link. It felt somehow less personal, and it didn’t make him slice into anything. Though the chunks of the King Dodongo’s mouth that it spewed out had made him feel sick to his stomach…

Still, he didn’t argue with his Guardian Fairy. Taking out his sword once again, he cleared his mind as he charged at the creature. Not allowing himself to think about what he was doing, he rammed his sword into the monster’s eye and retracted it just as quick.

The King Dodongo let out a near-deafening roar of agony as it was blinded in its left eye, blood pooling out of the socket. After Link retracted his sword, it rose up off the floor, causing both boy and fairy to flee. Wasting no time, the enraged creature curled up and rolled after the two again. Like all its other attempts, it was fruitless. The duo dodged the attack, allowing the creature to hit a wall yet again.

Sheathing his sword, Link prepared to take out another bomb when the King Dodongo uncurled faster than usual. It seemed to have smartened up, approaching Link as it started to prepare a fire attack.

Not thinking he had enough time for a bomb, Link attempted to run to the side as Navi floated on ahead.

A rock in the room caught on Link’s foot, sending him to the floor. He looked on in horror as the King Dodongo prepared its attack, massive flames dancing in its damaged mouth.

“Link! Get up, hurry!” Navi yelled, making her way to the monster to try and distract it.

It was too late.

Link tried to scramble away, but he was too slow. The stream of fire sped towards the boy as he tried to dodge it. Unfortunately, he was too slow and was struck on the right shoulder by the edge of the inferno pillar.

The child let out a blood curdling scream as his tunic caught on fire, the flames eating through the clothes rather quickly. The heat was unbearable, nothing like Link had ever felt in his life! He continued to yell in agony as he collapsed to the floor, writhing as the flames ate at his tunic and started to spread to his flesh. The skin of his shoulder burned and seemed to almost boil to the boy as he tried to put the flame out. Thankfully, though he had never been burned before, Saria had taught him what to do when in such a situation. Link rolled along the floor, his instincts kicking in as all the nerves in his shoulder screamed just as he did. The pain caused him to start bawling as he attempted to get the fire under control, the burns spreading from his right shoulder down the length of the accompanying arm and even part of his torso.

Navi didn’t say anything, simply screaming in horror as her boy rolled along the floor in agony. There wasn’t anything she could do to help yet flew to the child anyway and floated above him as he writhed. Her voice just wasn’t working, she couldn’t bring herself to form actual worlds, only able to watch as Link fixed the issue himself.

Fortunately, it didn’t take too long for the flame to go out, but by then the damage had been done. First, and patches of, second degree burns covered his right shoulder. His right arm, down to the elbow, had the same injuries and burned away the bandages that had covered that limb. A bit even spread to his upper chest, but thankfully the burns were the lightest there. The tunic was burned severely as well, the flames having eaten the entire right half of the part that covered Link’s torso. As a silver lining, none of the items Link had such as the pouch containing Saria’s Ocarina or his slingshot had been damaged.

The young boy writhed on the ground, openly weeping and screaming for Navi to help him as the pain seemed to only intensify despite the flames being gone. He could barely even think, this being the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life without a single doubt. The boy had never imagined that such a heat, such a burning sensation, could ever possibly exist.

Finally finding her voice, Navi yelled. “Link! Link, Goddesses, I’m so sorry!” She just said the first words that came to her mind. “You have to get up, it’s gonna attack again!” The last thing the fairy wanted to do was rush the boy, but the King Dodongo had startled to curl up once more. It had simply stood there and watched Link spasm in pain up until this point. If Navi didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn the beast had done so sadistically…

The words snapped Link out of his pain. At least enough to do as Navi said. His head whipped back and forth, his gaze falling on the exit. Fighting through his agony, he got onto his feet and sprinted towards the only means of salvation for him with his fairy following. The King Dodongo tried to roll after him, but yet again the attack was too slow, and the duo exited the large room.

Instantly Link ducked to the side and collapsed to the ground and started to bawl again. Left hand clutching a handful of his remaining bits of tunic, he looked at Navi desperately. “Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!” He kept belting out those words in a horrified mantra.

“Oh, Link…Link, I’m so, so sorry…” Navi repeated, feeling herself tear up at the sight. Her poor, poor boy! Everything he had sustained so far would heal and scar over in time. This…This was something more. If this didn’t get treated right away…

She didn’t want to think about it.

“Navi! Navi please…Help me please…” He ranted on, sobbing so hard that he started to cough violently.

A roar rang out from inside the King Dodongo’s room and fire spilled out of the opening. The boy screamed in terror as he crawled further away from the entrance, Navi doing so as well.

“It can’t get to us here! We’re safe! Just take deep breaths, please!” The fairy was at a loss of what to do. Should they turn back? Could he even make it out in this condition? If…If anything…it was best they somehow kill the King Dodongo. That would kill the remaining Dodongos, making the way out safer. Yet how could she ask Link to do such a thing?

The King Dodongo kept breathing pillars of fire out of the entryway, clearly desperate to finish what it started. Every time it did so, Link would scream and start to panic, his sobs intensifying. Despite this, the reactions got less severe each time.

The cycle continued for ten minutes, Link and Navi simply trying to calm themselves down as the monster in the other room continued its assault. The boy kept crying as Navi tried her best to give him comforting words.

Though pain still seared through his entire body, Link stood up. To Navi’s surprise, he started to root through his Bomb Bag. “Link…? What are you doing? I don’t think we should stay and fight. Or…I don’t know. Can we make it out like this? We should talk things over!”

Tears still streaming down his face, Link shook his head as he took a bomb out. His right arm hurt too much for him to use, so it made the process a bit awkward. Holding the explosive in his good hand, he shook his head. “I…I-I have to finish this…” He murmured. “It keeps…It keeps breathing fire…”

Navi perked up at that. She had been so preoccupied with trying to calm Link down that she hadn’t realize the implications! It was the perfect time to attack! “If you think you can do this. If you’re sure you can throw that bomb accurately and hard enough after…” She glanced at his burns, unable to finish her sentence. “…I have faith in you, Link.”

The boy didn’t reply, watching as a pillar of fire shot through the doorway yet again. He was a bit surprised the King Dodongo hadn’t run out of stamina yet. Though it was a good thing it hadn’t grown tired. Listening closely and approaching the entrance, the boy soon heard that inhaling sound again.

Taking his chance, Link rushed into the room, the King Dodongo right on the other side of the doorway. Its mouth was wide open, flames dancing within it once more. Without hesitation, Link threw the bomb into its maw for a third time.

Clearly, this caught the King Dodongo by surprise more than the previous too. This time, it _swallowed_ the bomb. For a third time, a muffled booming sound rang out into the room. The creature let out its loudest roar yet as Link was joined by Navi, watching as the beast turned around and stepped away from them.

It didn’t make it far; its insides having been shredded and maimed fatally by the explosion. The monster collapsed, spasming on the floor as it groaned and growled in pain. Not long after, it ceased movement. Just like the cycloptic monster in the Great Deku Tree, the King Dodongo started to decay at an alarming rate. Bits of it simply vanished, as if a swarm of invisible creatures ate away at it.

Within a minute, the monster was gone.

Instantly, the atmosphere around Link and Navi cleared. Despite being in a cavern, the air smelled clean and clear like the freshest of Summer breezes. The oppressive feeling waned as well, and Navi noticed how all the cursed energy simply went away, just as it did within the Great Deku Tree.

“Link…You did it.” Navi breathed, stunned at what had happened. “You cleared the caverns; you broke the curse!” Despite the injury he had sustained, the fairy couldn’t help but be excited. Her joy ebbed as she looked to her boy. He wasn’t smiling at all, a solemn expression on his face.

Despite having achieved his goal, Link didn’t feel victorious at all. Pain coursed through his entire body, and he had just killed another creature. He was so tired…he just wanted rest…

“…Navi…Can we please leave?” He asked, wiping away the remaining tears with his left arm. “I’d really like to…to leave now…”

Of course. He just wants this to be done, to get out and patch his wounds. Navi should’ve thought of that, and she scolded herself for trying to be so cheerful after what just happened. Maybe there could be time for that later.

“Let’s go. Come on. We’ll get you bandaged up.”

The two turned from the King Dodongo’s empty lair and started on their way back.

As they went, the duo was silent. Not a single word was exchanged, not even to question how they would get out. Navi simply lead the way as Link loyally followed. The boy would sniffle or let out noises of pain as he went, but never verbally complained.

No monsters impeded their progress, the Dodongos clearly all having vanished. Not even any corpses were left behind. Not only that, but there seemed to be less twists, turns, and forks to traverse. It seemed as though the curse itself made the caverns more labyrinth-like and added more tunnels into it.

The progress was slow, but the trip back was still faster due to the more straightforward nature of it with the lifted curse. Neither of them wanted to stop and rest, despite their exhaustion. They didn’t say it, but they could sense the desires of the other on some level. Link and Navi both felt a relief wash over them as they entered the entry tunnel and saw daylight ahead of them seeping into the caverns. Blinking, they were struck by the afternoon sun.

Before them, Darunia was sitting on the ground, Link’s bag in a massive hand.

The Goron Chieftain’s eyes widened as he stood up. “Link?! Link, what happened?!” His voice dripped with worry as he approached the injured child.

“…I-I…I did it…I killed the…” Link gasped out.

He collapsed. His world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second dungeon is officially done. I apologize it took so long.
> 
> As you may have noticed...dungeon crawling isn't something I particularly enjoy, and this chapter was a real struggle. You also may have noticed how Link is far more durable than any real ten year-old could possibly be. While I want this story to be slightly more realistic, as realistic as a Zelda story can be, I have to kind of stretch things where Link and his physical abilities are involved. He's stronger and able to take more abuse than he should, but he kind of has to in order for the story to follow the game and still let him get through it. I tried to balance things out by making most of his wounds shallow in nature.
> 
> In any case, I'm glad to have this chapter off of my chest. Please, let me know what you think whether it be kind words or criticism. I greatly welcome both.


	12. The Goron's Ruby

The first sensation to pierce through Link when he regained consciousness was the pain in his shoulder. The heated, throbbing agony that coursed from his burn that seemed to reach every last bit of his body. Instantly, he cried out as the pain seemed to encompass his entire being. The second thing he noticed was that his eyes were still screwed shut, allowing him to only see blackness as he suffered. One last sensation that came to him was that he was moving.

Bobbing and bouncing, Link realized that he was also not on the ground. Instead, two powerful arms held him in the air as he was moved forward. Creaking his eyes open, the first thing he saw was a blue light hovering right in front of him.

Navi.

“Link! Oh, thank Farore you’re awake!” The fairy exclaimed, her voice almost shaking with worry and anxiety. “Just stay calm, okay? We’re going to get you help!”

We…? Link looked past his Guardian Fairy to see that it was Darunia that was carrying him. His bag was slung over the Goron’s shoulder, with the Chieftain carefully holding Link as he went.

“Don’t worry little buddy, we’re going to see the Great Fairy!” The Goron gave Link a confident grin. “She’ll fix you up good as new, and we’re not too far now!”

“Great…Fairy…?” Link murmured. He felt weak and empty, just forming those two words took effort to do. Thank goodness Darunia was carrying him; he’d never be able to walk around this mountain with how awful he felt. The boy had heard of normal fairies, Guardian Fairies, and Healing Fairies…but not once had anyone ever mentioned a Great Fairy to him.

“Shhh…It’s alright, she’ll help you. If anyone can, it’s her.” Navi didn’t want Link to exert himself by asking too many questions. Then, a thought occurred to her. She recalled how the boy mentioned loving to hear stories. “Do you want me to tell you about her?”

Link nodded, letting out a grunt of approval. The motion sent pain throughout his body, forcing a pained gasp to escape him.

Navi had to resist doting further, thinking to try and make him think about something other than his pain. A new story seemed like the best method! “Well, the thing about Great Fairies is that they are very, very old. They’re older than any other fairies in the Lost Woods and beyond! At least, that’s what the legends say.”

“I’ve heard they’re almost as old as the Lost Woods themselves.” Darunia added in.

“Mmhmm!” Navi agreed. “But the Great Fairies don’t actually reside in the Lost Woods. There are legends that, long before the Kokiri arrived, that they were banished from the forest. It’s said they thought themselves more powerful than the Great Deku Tree. But, being merciful to inhabitants of the forest, the deity only banished them. That’s how the legends go, at least. No one really knows why they no longer reside in the Lost Woods.”

“In any case, they hide about around Hyrule. Supposedly there’s only a small handful of them and are hard to get to. Though I’ve heard stories that if they find you worthy, they’ll grant you a gift.” The Goron Chieftain once more interrupted. “As it so happens, there’s one here on Death Mountain. I’ve gone to see her recently.”

Link listened silently, trying not to move any part of his body, or even speak. He knew in doing so, the constant pain pulsing through him would only get worse. A sense of relief also started to arise in him. Surely this Great Fairy would help him! She wouldn’t just ignore the plight of an injured child, would she? Especially if that child was a Kokiri!

“Wait, you’ve gone to her before?” Navi asked, turning to Darunia as the three went further up the mountain. The fairy noted that such a climb would normally be far more dangerous and take one quite a long time to accomplish starting from the bottom. Before Link had awoken, Tektites and other creatures had been in their path…but skittered away from Darunia. For anyone but a Goron, it would be a literal uphill battle.

The Goron nodded. “That’s right. I went to her the other day to see if she could help us with our Dodongo problem. Unfortunately, it was beyond her power.”

“How…was she? I admit, I’ve never met a Great Fairy before.” Navi couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Great Fairies were quite powerful, and it surprised her to hear that one couldn’t stop the curse. Though, as she thought it over, this was the same curse that was able to kill the Great Deku Tree…

“Don’t be nervous.” Darunia replied, clearly picking up on Navi’s anxiousness. “She may…a bit intimidating, but I’m sure she’ll help Link. Especially after all he’s done.” The Goron looked down at the injured boy, who was barely clinging to consciousness. “We’re just about there…”

Link took all this information in with continued silence. Navi’s nervousness rubbed off on him, putting more stock into her emotions than Darunia’s. After all, she was his Guardian Fairy. He was going to trust her over anyone else in Hyrule.

Darunia’s words came true, as a mere few minutes later, he carried Link past a final turn. They came out into a clearing of sorts. It was a dead end, no other paths leading anywhere else. There were only two things of note in the area. The first was a hole in the rock ahead of them, and the second was a Gossip Stone next to the entrance which was ignored. The cave was a perfect half circle, and the entrance seemed to radiate some sort of unusual energy. It reminded Link and Navi of the cursed locations they had gone to, but without the sickening feeling that they were familiar with.

“I will carry you inside.” Darunia stated, walking towards the cave. “Her fountain is within, but then I must wait for you out here. The Great Fairy does not like crowds, you see.”

That made Navi a bit more nervous than she had already been. Though a fellow fairy, she had hoped that someone that had actually met a Great Fairy would be by their side. Still, it was best not to anger such a being. “We understand. Right, Link?” She had kept her eye on Link after he had opened up, making sure he hadn’t fallen unconscious again.

Slowly, and with a gasp of pain, Link nodded. “I…understand. Thank you…Darunia…” Once more, speaking those few words took up so much more energy than they should have for the poor boy.

Nodding, the Goron walked towards the cave and went inside. To the surprise of Link and Navi, the rocky floors and walls ended very quickly. They were replaced with spotless white tiles along the floor and walls of the cave. Not only that, but there was a strange glow coming from the room. The source was a small fountain full of continuously coursing and streaming water that seemed to go nowhere.   

Link and Navi both felt soothed by the very feeling in the air, and the glow from the crystal clear water put them at ease.

“This is as long as I can stay.” Darunia said, gently placing Link down before the fountain and placing his bag next to him. “I will be waiting for you outside.”

“Thank you so much, Darunia.” Navi said, watching as the Goron left before turning to her companion. “Don’t worry, Link, I’m sure the Great Fairy will help us.”

Link said nothing, lying on his back and facing the unusual fountain. “Where is she…?” He murmured. This was the one and only room in the cave, yet there was no sign of anyone but himself and Navi.

Just as Link asked that, a blinding flash erupted from the fountain for just a brief moment. This was followed by a jovial, howling laughter from what seemed to be everywhere at once. To the amazement of both boy and fairy, a being emerged from the fountain’s waters. Starting as small as the eye of a needle, it quickly grew and grew as it flew upward in a spiraling motion. Only once it was taller than any Hylian or Goron that couldn’t be mistaken for a wall did the growing stop.

Hovering above the shimmering waters of the Fairy Fountain was a most strange and shapely woman. Her face was gorgeous, almost breathtaking in nature. Behind her head flowed beautiful red hair which was split into three streams and seemed to flow like rivers. The most notable and…unusual part of this being’s appearance was her clothes.

Or, rather, her lack of any.

Rather than a cloak, or perhaps some sort of gown or dress…the woman had only vines to keep her modesty. Even calling that modest was a stretch, and the attire left little to the imagination. Despite his weakened condition, Link’s eyes widened at the appearance of the woman and her lack of appropriate attire. Navi, meanwhile, was at first in awe of the powerful magic she felt radiating from the woman…but she too noticed only the vines and was filled with a minor dread.

This was _not_ appropriate for Link to see!

“My, it’s been a long time since someone other than a Goron has come to see me.” The woman said, voice smooth as silk yet echoed with energy and magic. “I am the Great Fairy of Power. Tell me, young Hylian, why are you and this fairy here to see me?”

Navi stiffened at those words, specifically what the Great Fairy called Link. “Um!” She cleared her throat. “Actually, Great Fairy, I hate to correct you, but Link is a Kokiri, not a Hylian.” Her voice was insistent, hoping the being before her would take the hint and, more importantly, not be angered.

An eyebrow raised on the gorgeous face as the magical being peered down onto Link. She lied down on her side in midair, seeming almost amused at the two before her. “A Kokiri? Outside of the Lost Woods? Is that so?”

Glad that it seemed the Great Fairy would play along, Navi nodded. “Yes, Great Fairy, he was granted protection from the Great Deku Tree! That’s why he can leave the forest!”

The Great Fairy hummed, as if deciding something. After a few moments, she smiled widely, showing off perfectly white and straight teeth. “I see. My mistake, I apologize.” She let out a loud sigh. “I had heard of, even felt, his demise. What an unfortunate situation for the Lost Woods. Now, tell me, why are you two here in my fountain?”

Link barely registered the conversation going on. Instead, he opted to stare at the Great Fairy. He may not have been as smart as Navi was, but he was observant to an extent. The boy noticed how adult Hylians and the children looked different. The men were burlier than the young boys, and a lot of them had mustaches and beards adorning their faces. The women, on the other hand, were very pretty as they got older, and had…odd parts. Strange growths on their chests that Link had noticed, but never got around to asking Navi about. They bewildered him, and he found his eyes drawn to them more than once as he passed by the adult Hylian women. The Great Fairy was no different, and even wore only vines.

What a fascinating sight to behold, and he found himself staring intently.

It was the last sentence that shook the boy from his trancelike state. “Great Fairy…Please heal me…” The boy murmured, almost afraid his quiet voice wouldn’t reach the woman before him.

“I thought as much. What grave wounds for such a young boy. It’s truly a pity.” The Great Fairy said this in a passive, almost amused manner. “First, tell me, how did you get these wounds?”

“He killed the King Dodongo and ended the curse plaguing the Gorons!” Navi cut in, saving Link the effort of having to talk in his wounded and weakened state.

At that, the Great Fairy’s eyes widened. “Truly? This boy here?” She paused, here eyes boring into Link’s own. “Mmm…Yes…I do sense something special about this child. A Child of Destiny, without a doubt.” She let out a bought of laughter. “Well, such a feat deserves a reward! That much is certain! Please, relax, and allow me to heal you, young warrior!”

Warrior? Link nearly grimaced at the word. He was no warrior. It was luck and the help of his Guardian Fairy that allowed him to get this far. That was not how a warrior should be. Still, not only did he not have the energy to argue, Link feared upsetting the mystical and powerful being. The young boy watched as the Great Fairy waved her hand in a nonchalant way towards him.

The results were instantaneous. The pain in the child’s shoulder started to ease away at a steady pace, soothing the boy immensely. Before he knew it, all the burning and pulsing pain in his shoulder stopped. On top of that, all the other wounds he had accumulated since leaving the forest stopped being sore as well. For the first time in what felt like weeks, Link was completely void of physical pain.

Blinking in astonishment, Link sat up and looked down at himself. The burns caused by the King Dodongo were gone and not a single trace of the wounds remained! It was if that unfortunate incident simply never happened at all. Looking longer, he noticed his other wounds were also healed. This included the marks on his arm from the Wolfos, the various knife wounds from the Lizalfos, and various other scrapes and bruises as well. Unlike the burns, however, scars remained from these injuries. It seemed that even a Great Fairy couldn’t erase such things. The young boy found himself staring at these scars adorning the various parts of his body.

They were…ugly.

A small part of him wanted to ask the Great Fairy why these scars were left behind, but he quickly realized how ungrateful that would be and held his tongue.

“Oh! That’s so amazing!” Navi exclaimed, having stared at the marvel with widened eyes. “How do you feel, Link?” She already knew the answer but couldn’t keep herself from asking anyway.

At first, Link didn’t answer. He stared down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them multiple times. Then, he stretched his arms, noting how easy and painless the action was. Finally, he stood up and found it simple to do. There was still an exhaustion within him from his excursion, but there was simply no pain leftover!

“It…doesn’t hurt.” He replied, astonishment in his voice. “Not at all.” Aside from the aftermath of his journey into the Great Deku Tree, Link had never experienced the powers of a Healing Fairy. So, having so many severe wounds cleared away in mere moments shocked the young boy. Turning to the Great Fairy, he cleared his throat. “Th…Thank you, ma’am, for healing me.”

The Great Fairy of Power let out a bout of laughter. “You’ve more than earned it, young one. After all, you did a great service to the Gorons and the mountain itself. Left unchecked, that curse would have undoubtedly spread.” A thoughtful hum escaped from the being as she looked Link over. “However, your clothing is still heavily damaged…I believe perhaps you’ve earned a second gift for your efforts.”

“Really? That’s most kind of you, Great Fairy.” Navi said, surprised at the being’s kindness. “What sort of gift is it?”

“There will undoubtedly be hard times for you ahead. More fighting and foes to slay.” The large woman replied, keeping her eyes on Link. “We can solve both issues at once.”

Link had to stop himself from frowning at the Great Fairy’s words. More fighting and foes…He and Navi had discussed that in the caverns, and he had tried to forget that conversation after it had ended. He didn’t want to fight anymore but…he had this unsettling feeling that there wouldn’t be any choice. Keeping a neutral face, he nodded. “Thank you, Great Fairy.”

“Marvelous! Now, hold still…” The Great Fairy turned herself upright in midair. “Accept this boon from the Great Fairy of Power!”

The woman stretched her arms out and spread her legs open as energy flowed out of her. Navi’s jaw dropped for a moment as she internally scorned the Great Fairy. Was that _really_ necessary?! Link, meanwhile, stared at the display and felt his face go hot as a funny feeling bubbled in his stomach. He had never felt this way before. Just what was going on…? He tilted his head as he looked, the Great Fairy’s magic reaching him.

Feeling something crawling along his skin, Link looked down. To his further surprise, the crawling was his tunic reforming, the clothing falling to his skin as it was regenerated. The tunic came back good as new, and in no time at all, it was fully repaired! He even noticed that the marks left by the Stalchild on his boot had been repaired as well. “I was getting pretty worried about you only having one good tunic left.” Navi admitted, trying to ignore the vulgar position that the being before them was still striking.

“Yes, but that’s not the full extent of the gift.” The Great Fairy explained, lying on her side in midair once more. “I did not simply repair your clothing, mind you. It has been bestowed with special properties. To help on the road ahead of you, I have made both what you are wearing and the tunic in your bag nearly indestructible.”

Link furrowed his brow. “Indu…In…What does that mean?” He had never heard such an odd word before!

“What she means is that your tunics won’t tear or burn away like they did in the caverns.” Navi explained. “It’s like armor, but not heavy! This is a really big deal, Link! It’ll help us out a lot!”

Armor…That did sound helpful! Maybe it could prevent from getting seriously injured as he went to get the last Spiritual Stone. Whatever dangers lied ahead of him…these new clothes would surely aid him! “Thank you, Great Fairy, that is very kind of you.”

The Great Fairy let out another small bought of laughter, seeming amused by Link. “You’ve more than earned it, Child of Destiny. I am sure you will need it.”

There was that kind of talk again. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Link stared down at the floor. “Will I really have to fight more monsters?” His voice came out smaller and weaker than he had intended, embarrassing the child.

“It’s not that we don’t appreciate it!” Navi added in, not wanting to risk making the Great Fairy upset. “It’s just that Link has been through a lot. He just wants to be certain of his future…”

That seemed to take the Great Fairy by surprise, pausing before she replied. “I cannot say for sure, but it is always best to be prepared. I wish I could tell you more.”

Nodding, and grateful to Navi, Link looked back up to the Great Fairy. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Those words earned Link another smile from the Great Fairy. “As I said, you earned it, Child of Destiny. If that is all, I shall return to my fountain and-”

“Um!” Navi interrupted. “Actually…Great Fairy, is it alright if I have a word with you?”

“Oh? What about?” The Great Fairy shifted so she was lying on her stomach in midair.

The false Guardian Fairy glanced at Link. “I’d like to speak to you alone, actually. Is that okay, Link?”

That took the boy by surprise. What could Navi want to talk about that he couldn’t be there for? A part of him actually felt nervous. Aside from that once incident in the marketplace, the two had never been apart. The closest they got was Navi distracting one of the castle guards for him. The idea of being away from his Guardian Fairy made Link’s insides churn...

Still, if that’s what she wanted, he would do it. Besides…she’d just come right out of the cave so it would all be okay. “That’s alright with me.” He fought to keep his voice even, but his unease bled into it.

“I suppose there is no harm in it.” The Great Fairy responded.

“Thank you so much!” Navi said, releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in. She turned to Link, having noted his tone of voice. “Don’t worry Link, I won’t be very long at all. Just wait with Darunia, okay?”

Feeling a bit better with Navi’s words, Link silently nodded and got his bag as he left the cave. Outside, Darunia was sitting on the ground.

“Oh!” The Goron exclaimed, standing up and looking the boy over. “My! You look good as new! See, I told you the Great Fairy would heal you! She even gave you new clothes!”

Link couldn’t help but smile, Darunia’s joy being a bit contagious. “I was surprised too. She said that they’re nearly indu…indes…” He let out a small noise of frustration. “Really really hard to tear.”

That got a chuckle from the Chieftain. “I get what you mean.” The Goron frowned a bit and looked about. “Say, where’s your fairy friend? Under your hat?”

The boy glanced back into the cave. “No…She’s talking with the Great Fairy about…something. She told me to wait out here but didn’t tell me why.”

“Well, I’m sure it’s nothing!” Darunia said with confidence. “Probably just some fairy talk or something.”

“Maybe…” Despite Darunia’s assertive tone, Link wasn’t entirely convinced. The boy’s gaze wandered, falling on the Gossip Stone. He couldn’t help but wonder why one was built there of all places and how the Sheikah managed it…

“Say, Link.” The Goron Chieftain said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts and getting him to look back to the Goron. “I didn’t get a chance to say this before…but I want to thank you for all that you’ve done.” Darunia placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “You did a splendid and brave thing for my people back there, and I am eternally grateful.”

The kind and sincere words struck Link, even embarrassing him a little. He wasn’t used to getting such praise from someone he barely knew. A small part of him recalled that he didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter, but he kept that to himself. “Thank you, Darunia. I’m…I’m glad I could help.” He stumbled over his words a bit, furthering his embarrassment.

“When we get back to the city, we’ll throw a celebration in your honor! I insist that you also stay for a few days, I’m sure you’re exhausted!” The Goron beamed down at the young boy, a wide and toothy grin plastered on his face.

A…celebration? For him? For something that _he_ did? Any kind of party or celebration or anything of the sort was foreign to Link. At least, the idea of being a participant was. From what he could remember, the Kokiri never let him be a part of any kind of festivities whether it be birthdays or a holiday. During such times, Saria would always go out of her way to keep the boy company.

Link found responding difficult, the words clogged in his throat. The boy felt pressured because Darunia was giving him an expectant look as the pause became longer. He didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how to respond to such an invitation. With gratitude, yes, but was that all he should say? He felt so lost and…

“Sorry about that.” A voice called. Link and Darunia turned to see Navi exiting the cave. Her voice seemed a bit flat, as if she was upset about something. “It was just fairy stuff, but it’s all cleared now.”

“Hah! See, just what I said!” Darunia exclaimed with a deep chuckle. “Say, I was just asking Link about a big celebration when we get back. What do you think about that?”

“What?” Navi replied, a bit distracted. It took her a moment to register what it was that Darunia was asking of her. “Oh! Hmmm…” Getting her mind back on track, the fairy pondered. A big and noisy social event didn’t sound like something Link would be comfortable with. Especially one where he’d be the center of attention! On the other hand, however, it would be something that may do him some good. An entire community would be gathering to celebrate him and what he accomplished…it may be something that could give him a boost in confidence.

In the end, all she wanted was what would make him the happiest.

“It doesn’t have to be today, of course.” Darunia added as Navi thought to herself. “I’m sure the two of you are exhausted, and we’ll need today to prepare things either way!” He sounded excited, clearly wanting to do something for the two that helped his people so much.

Link still wasn’t sure and continued to have issues in deciding. He looked to Navi for help, wanting her to decide for him.

Unfortunately, his plan backfired. “Well, we should just do what Link wants. If anyone should make this decision, it’s him.”

Put on the spot, the boy swallowed at the lump in his throat. He had never gotten to be part of a celebration that he could remember…and it was something he had craved for years. Still, being surrounded large crowds seemed terrifying to him. But it seemed that Darunia really wanted to do this for him, and he didn’t want to disappoint him…

“I…um…” Link choked out, keeping his gaze on Navi to help soothe him. The blue light she gave off always calmed his nerves, even if only by a bit. “I accept. Thank you, Darunia.” The pressure to take the offer caused him to buckle, and he hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

A loud, boisterous laugh erupted from Darunia. “Excellent! Excellent! Come, we shall return to the city. While you rest, I will tell my people what you have done for us and the preparations can start!” His eyes shone like flames as he spoke, seeming barely able to contain his excitement.

Once more hoping this was the right decision, Link meekly nodded as he watched the Goron turn and make his way out of the clearing. Following behind, the boy glanced at Navi as she landed on his shoulder. “Do you think it will be loud? Will a lot of the Gorons talk to me?” He asked quietly, not wanting Darunia to hear.

“Probably, yes. They’ll all probably want to speak with you and offer their gratitude.” The fairy replied, deciding not to tell any white lies. If he was going to go through with it, she felt he should brace himself as best as he could. “You…could still change your mind, Link.”

“But Darunia seemed so excited about it…” He murmured, eyes on the Chieftain’s rocky and rough back. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

Unable to help herself, Navi burst out into a grin. “You’re such a sweet boy, Link.”

Cheeks tinting red, Link chose not to reply.

The trio went on in silence for a while as they descended the mountain. Link, while not in agony anymore, still went slowly from sheer exhaustion. Darunia kept his pace slow to comply, and the boy wondered why the Goron was suddenly being so quiet. Navi wondered the same thing, coming to her own conclusion that Darunia simply wanted to give the two space.

Link’s mind wandered to other things as the trip went on. He didn’t want to think about what happened in the caverns, all the horrors and pain he had to face. When he would accidentally recall such details, he felt his blood go cold and a sense of fear take over him. He also didn’t think about the road ahead either…his thoughts went to the Great Fairy instead. He could hardly stop himself from staring at her and getting odd feelings in his gut. Just what was that about? “Navi?” He asked, speaking at normal volume. “I have a question. Why did the Great Fairy only wear vines?”

Navi let out a slight noise of surprise at that question. She was really hoping that Link wouldn’t ask about things like that! Why in Din’s name did the Great Fairy have to present herself in such a way?! “Well…um…I don’t really know that for sure.” The fairy stammered out, ignoring Darunia chuckling to himself up ahead.

Well that wasn’t helpful! “Oh…” Link pondered for a moment. “When I looked at her, I felt kind of-”

“Say! This is probably something we should talk about some other time, okay?!” Navi exclaimed desperately, feeling herself flush with embarrassment. She was _not_ about to give Link that kind of talk!

The boy was surprised at that reaction. Navi had never acted like this when he asked other questions…so why now? “But…When she was giving me my new tunic, she-”

“Some other time! Just don’t worry about it right now, okay?!” The fairy loudly interrupted, hoping that Link would just drop the subject. Navi glared ahead when Darunia started to laugh loudly, stopping in his tracks and bent over with his hands on his knees. “Shut up! Don’t just stand there laughing!” She exclaimed, taking to the air and chiming loudly. That simply got the Goron laughing louder, his booming voice practically shaking the mountain around the trio.

The boy was further perplexed by all of this, stopping in place as well as he glanced between his Guardian Fairy and Darunia. What was so funny, and why was Navi so mad? Did he do something wrong? If he did, though, Navi would be scolding him and not Darunia…right? “Um…Okay, some other time…” He muttered in defeat, deciding things were getting too weird.

Calming down, Navi let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Link. Let’s just keep going, okay? We’re almost back at the city.”

Letting out a last few chortles, Darunia turned as he wiped a tear from his eye. “That’s right. It should only be a few more minutes.”

Still not sure what was going on at all, Link followed Navi and Darunia as they continued onward. Just as the Goron said, it was only a few minutes before the familiar entrance to Goron City was before them. At the moment, all he could think about was how close he was to a bed. He was so tired, each step getting harder and harder to take as his very clothes seemed to weigh him down. His eyes had started to burn, and he just wanted sleep…

As the three entered the city, they made their way through the barren top layer and down the stairs. Almost instantly, Gorons noticed Darunia and the two guests, crowding around them.

“Darunia! Where did you go, Brother?”

“Why are you with the Hylian? Is he someone important?”

“He seems kind of small for that, right?”

“You were gone for a while! Are you okay?”

Those questions and more assaulted the three, with Link being especially taken aback and trying to seem as small as he could as he stood there. Thankfully, Darunia raised his hands, causing the questions to slowly cease. “Brothers, please! I will answer all your questions soon! In fact, please gather in the auditorium, spread the word! In thirty minutes, I have some very important news for you all!”

Link almost let out a sigh of relief as the surprised yet excited Gorons did as Darunia and started to disperse, many of them heading to the tunnels heading to other sections of the city. He couldn’t help but wonder what an auditorium was…

“Darunia, you’ll let Link get some more rest than that, right?” Navi asked as the three started to make their way downwards again. “The Gorons will certainly want to speak with him, assuming you’ll be telling them exactly what I think you will.”

“Don’t worry, I’m no fool.” Darunia lightly argued. “You two will rest within my chambers, and no one but myself will be permitted to enter until you both have had all the rest you need.”

Navi grinned at that, glancing towards her tired companion. “Thank you, we both really appreciate it. Right, Link?”

The boy gave a small nod, his eyelids feeling heavier with each passing moment. “Right. Thank you, Darunia.”

“Of course! This doesn’t even begin to pay you back for what you’ve done for us. And don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten our deal!” The Chieftain gave a wide, knowing grin at that.

Before much longer, the three arrived at Darunia’s chambers, Fugo standing in his usual post. “Brother! There’s been a lot of commotion and talking of an announcement? What’s going on? Is it about-”

Darunia raised a hand, quieting the guard. “All will be explained. You are to relieve your post and head to the auditorium with the others. Link and Navi here will be occupying my room for a while.”

Fugo seemed surprised at that but nodded with a grunt of agreement. “Will do, Brother. I’ll be eagerly awaiting the news.” The Goron gave Link and Navi a friendly grin before heading off to where the other Gorons were going.

At that, the Goron Chieftain turned to the two outsiders. “For now, we part ways. Please, make yourselves at home within my chambers. Fugo will be back before long, and he’ll know you’ll want to be left alone for a while. If you need anything, please consult him.”

“Right, we’ll keep that in mind. Thank you again, Darunia.” Navi said, feeling exhaustion creeping on her as well. She may not have fought and suffered injuries like Link had to, but she still had quite a long day.

With a thanks from Link as well, Darunia left the two alone and went to the city’s auditorium. “Alright, let’s go get some sleep!” Navi declared, sounding more chipper than she truly felt.

Link didn’t even respond, too tired to. He staggered in Darunia’s chambers as he shed his bag, sword, and the items on his belt. A trail of his gear lead to the bed in the corner, his boots coming off as he folded his hat on the floor for Navi. After that, ignoring the heat of Goron City, he left his tunic on as he collapsed onto the soft piece of furniture.

He was asleep before he even hit the bed.

Navi watched on with a mixture of relief and pity. It was nice that Link was getting some deserved rest, but if only he could’ve avoided even needing it. Still, worrying over it now would accomplish nothing. Stifling a yawn, the fairy landed on Link’s hat and curled up in a ball. Unlike her boy, she didn’t fall asleep quite so quickly. Her mind raced of the future ahead of them, about how there was still one last Spiritual Stone to get. With it would come more fighting and pain, that was undoubtedly the reality of the situation.

After that, her thoughts wandered to the conversation she had with the Great Fairy. Letting out a sigh, she gazed at Link as his rhythmic breathing filled the room. “I’m so, so sorry Link…” The fairy murmured as she closed her eyes. Before long, she too fell asleep.

_Heat._

_Dancing orange flames._

_An encompassing burning sensation._

_No matter where Link went, the field of fire was without end. Every second the infinite inferno licked greedily at his flesh as he ran through the terrifying and torturous landscape. He cried out in pain and fear, but he was alone. In a way, he glad he was. He’d never want Navi to be in a place like this._

_He simply ran, fighting through the pain as he slowly burned from the surrounding fire. The rate at which he burned was excruciatingly slow, it taking so much longer than it would normally need to for the flames to start eating through his tunic. His flesh started to burn away as scorching agony consumed his entire body. The boy’s mouth hung open in a silent scream as the inferno blazed around him._

_Before him, a massive shape appeared. It was a wall of scales and teeth that leered down at the child. Even in this void of fire and nothing to compare it to but himself, Link could tell it was larger than even the Great Deku Tree. It continued to stare at him, ignoring the boy’s shrieks of pain as the fire continued to cook him from the inside out._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the beast let out a deafening roar. Wasting no further time, it lunged at Link, its maw closing in on the child before it-_

Link awoke with a startled scream, scrambling into a sitting position on Darunia’s bed. As he did this, his left arm flew to his right shoulder and gripped it tight. For a brief moment, it had felt burning hot, but the sensation faded away just as quickly. Still, his hand held tight to his tunic until his knuckles went white, the child panting heavily as a cold sweat broke out across his entire body. Intense fear rooted him to the spot and silenced him, not allowing him to move or speak.

Navi was forced awake by the sounds of Link’s distress, taking to the air immediately. “What?! What is it, what’s wrong?!” She looked to see her boy clutching his shoulder and his heavy breathing. “Link! Hey, what happened? A nightmare?” The fairy flew over to her boy, concern filling her as she saw him gripping his previously burned shoulder. To her dismay, he didn’t answer her. More than that, he didn’t even look at her, as if he hadn’t heard her talking to him. “Link! Snap out of it!”

That jolted Link out of his episode, turning to Navi with terrified eyes. After a few moments of staring at her, he felt himself calming down. His breathing evened out, and he even let go of his shoulder. He took a few deep breathes, Navi’s blue light bringing him back to reality. “…I’m sorry, Navi. I didn’t mean to wake you up…”

“It’s fine, Link, don’t worry about that.” The fairy landed on the boy’s shoulder, placing a small hand on his cheek. “You just had a nightmare. You’re safe, okay?” She wasn’t surprised at all he was having these awful dreams. Just what he went through in the caverns would be enough to give anyone nightmares for weeks. On top of everything else since the two had met, well…

The boy nodded, his breathing now normal as Navi comforted him. “I’m safe…” He echoed, voice barely above a whisper. “It was just…” Link reached back to his right shoulder, rubbing it slowly.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Navi insisted. Granted, she had an idea on just what the nightmare was about anyway. He kept glancing between her and the still-burning torches of Darunia’s chambers. The boy gazed at them as if afraid of them…

Link shook his head. “I’d rather not…I just want to go back to sleep…” He didn’t even ponder how long he had been asleep. It could’ve been the next day for all he knew. It didn’t matter. He was still just so exhausted…

“I understand.” Navi took the air again as Link properly lied down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow.

As the fairy went back to the hat, Link spoke up. “Navi?” She turned to see that Link was patting his chest, a pleading look on his face. “Will you sleep here? I promise I won’t roll over…”

Navi couldn’t help but let out a light giggle at his last statement. That aside, she couldn’t ever say no to a request like that. “Of course, Link.” She floated over and lied down on the boy’s chest, sighing in content as Link gently placed a hand over her. “Sleep well…”

No response.

The fairy glanced up and saw that the boy had almost instantly fallen asleep. Smiling to herself, Navi once more followed suit.

Link’s sleep was free of nightmares.

“Hey…Hey, you two. It’s time to get up!”

Eyes creaking open, Link and Navi awoke with yawns. The fairy took to the air as the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Before the two was Fugo, giving an apologetic look as he stood in the middle of the room. “Hng? What’s wrong? What time is it?” Link asked, stretching his arms a bit.

The Goron let out a friendly chuckle. “It’s pretty late in the morning. You two slept all throughout the day and night.”

“Really?” Link asked, instinctively looking around the room for a window or some way to see sunlight. Of course, no such thing existed in Darunia’s chambers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep so long…”

“Think nothing of it!” Fugo insisted, waving the comment off. “After all, you are our heroes and you deserved all the rest you needed!”

“I guess the city’s mood has been lifted, huh?” Navi commented. Straining her ears, she could hear excited chatter from outside the room.

Grinning widely, Fugo nodded. “That’s right! Everyone is excited to meet you and thank you for what you’ve done. That being said, I would like to extend my own gratitude to the both of you! Our people truly are in your debt!”

Debt wasn’t a word Link was familiar with, but it was clearly meant to be something good. His cheeks tinted red, taken aback by the praise. “Oh, um…Thank you, Fugo, that really means a lot.”

“What Link said. We’re glad we could help you guys out.” Navi added. A small part of her wishing that the Gorons could’ve handled the situation on their own. Why did Link have to be responsible for such burdens? The fairy felt bad for these thoughts, but she couldn’t help but think them…

“As modest as I expected!” Fugo praised, letting out a light chuckle. “In any case, I have come to fetch you. The preparations are complete, and the city wants to meet you! Please, come with me.”

Link’s face paled at those words. He knew he had agreed and would feel awful if he backed out now…but he didn’t want to do this. Being the center of attention of an entire city sounded so stressful! “R…Right.” Link tried not to seem too nervous as he put his boots and hat on. He assumed he could leave his other stuff where it was. That was, with one exception. He placed the bag with Saria’s Ocarina in it on his belt, feeling a bit comforted to have it with him.

Fugo eyed Link as he went about his business. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure it seems scary, going out and being the center of attention, but Darunia only wanted this to show his gratitude.”

The young boy was surprised at this, usually it being Navi or Saria with the uncanny ability to seemingly read his thoughts. Still, the Goron’s words helped calm him a bit. “I know, and I’m thankful. I still just feel…nervous.”

“Don’t worry, Link, I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” Navi encouraged, perching on her usual spot of Link’s shoulder. “If you feel too overwhelmed, we can just come back here. Right, Fugo?”

“Exactly!” The Goron agreed, a warm and reassuring smile on his face. “I’ll lead you here myself if you need it!”

Link felt both grateful and a little bit guilty over how determined these two were to help him with something like this. He felt like he should be able to handle these crowds. After all, the Gorons were all so friendly! Rather than voice this, he smiled a little and nodded. “Thanks. I’m ready to go.”

Leaving the Chieftain’s chambers, Link and Navi noticed that the section of the city they were in was entirely empty! Not a single Goron to be found anywhere! Listening closely, the two heard a familiar sound from further on in the city. It was the buzz of a great many people conversing at once, one that was about as loud if not louder than when they heard it in the Castle Town marketplace.

Following Fugo, the boy and fairy went up a few sets of stairs and into one of the tunnels leading elsewhere in the city. As they went, the sound of conversation only became louder with each step taken. Before long, the three arrived in a large cavern, one that was about the same size of the section of the city Link and Navi were familiar with. However, unlike there, this cavern was only one level. Lit up by a great many torches, the room was full of activity.

So many Gorons that Link didn’t even try to count them all wandered to and for, chatting with each other and eating rocks as they mingled. Large stone tables were set up with bowls of rocks along with various meats and fruits. The two outsiders noticed that the rocks were the same kind that Darunia had been eating when they met with him the second time. Off to the side of the room, a few Gorons were setting up large drums. On the other side, Medigoron sat in a hunched position against a wall.

Link didn’t have much time to take in the view before a few Gorons at the edge of the room turned to notice him. “Look! The hero is here!” A Goron exclaimed, causing more of the crowd to turn and look.

Before Link or Navi could do or say anything, they were surrounded by the rocky beings. All of them were clamoring for Link’s attention, both the children and adult Gorons surrounding the two outsiders.

“Thank you so much for what you’ve done!”

“You’re so amazing!”

“Smaller than I thought he’d be…”

“Hey, I saw you here yesterday! Remember me?”

“How did you kill all those Dodongos? Was it hard?”

“Big Brother has been talking about you a lot! I can’t remember the last time he was so happy!”

“Did you really go into the forbidden tunnel and come back out?”

“Where did you come from? I’ve never seen clothes like that before!”

Those were just a part of the bombardment that Link and Navi faced, both of them staring flabbergasted at the crowd. The boy even took a few steps back as Fugo tried to calm the other Gorons down. “Easy! Easy! Don’t overwhelm the poor kid!” He stepped between the boy and his kin, raising his hands and trying to quiet down the excited bunch.

Link found himself encountering a strong case a sensory overload as the Gorons gathered around him. All the questions, statements, praise, and general buzzing of conversation in the room threw him off and sent him careening out of his comfort zone. He didn’t really know what to say, his throat tightening and his mouth dry as he stared at the countless Gorons in the room. Thankfully, Fugo’s words managed to get to the crowding Gorons, who backed off a bit but still looked at Link eagerly.

“You doing okay?” Navi asked, noticing Link’s dead silence.

All Link could do was nod as one of the Gorons tried to ask him more questions, what he even said only coming to Link as a buzzing sound.

“Hey! There you are! Come on, we need to get going!” A familiar voice called. Before Link could react, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and led him away to the distress of the Gorons. Fugo said something to them that kept them from following, however. 

The person remained behind Link, who simply allowed himself to be carted off, being taken to the side of the room. Once they came to a stop, Link turned to see Rohan standing there, beaming down at the boy. “R…Rohan?” He asked, stumbling over his words as his throat started to work again.

“Hey, kiddo! Hello to you too, Navi.” The Goron greeted, sitting on the floor to be more eyelevel with the child. “Looked like you needed a bit of help there.”

Both the boy and fairy broke out into wide grins at the sight of their friend. “Thanks a lot for that, Rohan!” Navi chirped, taking to the air. “I wasn’t sure if Fugo was going to be able to handle that.”

“I can hardly blame him. You’re the talk of the town, Link!” Rohan replied, chuckling a bit. “You’re the hero of our people! Darunia told us everything! I never thought you were here to help us out with our Dodongo problem!”

Glancing down at the floor, Link shook his head. “I…well…that wasn’t why I came. I agreed to it…” He paused. “…um…after Darunia talked some stuff over.”

The Goron shrugged, still smiling. “Well, you still agreed to it and you pulled through! I think you’re underselling what you accomplished. You saved our entire people! It really didn’t seem we would’ve found a solution fast enough, but then you came along!”

Those words struck Link down in his core. Such kind, confident words that stunned him for a moment. Before coming to this city, no one aside from Navi or Saria had ever said something so meaningful to him like this. The only one came from close was the Great Deku Tree but…that was complicated.

“I…I-I mean, I’m glad I could help…” Link managed to force out. “I’m sorry that I can’t handle these crowds…” It made him feel pathetic. As hard as it was and though he barely survived, he killed the King Dodongo…yet a bunch of friendly Gorons scared him so badly?

“You shouldn’t feel sorry about that.” Rohan insisted, his smiling shrinking a bit. “I get it, I don’t really like big gatherings much either.”

“Say, where’s Darunia?” Navi asked, floating higher and looking about it. She had just realized he didn’t seem to be anywhere around. “I was hoping we could talk to him…”

Rohan rubbed the back of his head. “Well, he’ll be back. He had something to take care of. You weren’t told about his plan, were you?”

“Plan? Plan for what?” Link didn’t recall hearing about anything like that…

“Oh dear…” Rohan cleared his throat. “Well, Big Brother was planning on giving you a gift of some sort in front of everyone. He didn’t give many details, though…”

A gift…? Link pondered that for a moment before the answer hit him. The Goron’s Ruby! That had to be it. But…why was he getting it in front of everyone? “Why is he going to do that?” The boy couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s basically a showing of how much you mean to us.” Rohan answered, offering Link a comforting smile. “It will be near the end of the celebration.”

Link really hated the idea of being the center of attention of all these Gorons…but he felt so bad at the mere notion of turning it down. It clearly meant a lot to Darunia, and probably everyone else here too…

“You think you’ll be able to handle that, Link?” Navi asked, having the same thoughts as her partner. She knew he’d hate something that put so much attention on him.

He really wasn’t sure…but he felt he had no choice. “I think so.” Was what he said in response. To Rohan, he gave a somewhat pleading look. “Is…it possible for me to wait somewhere else until then? That and all the questions…” He trailed off, hoping the Goron understood what he meant.

It seemed the Goron did, thankfully. Nodding, he looked about the room. “It’s overwhelming, I get it.” He didn’t seem to be judging Link, which the boy was thankful for. “I’m sure a lot of Gorons want to thank you personally or ask you questions…but I’m also positive we _all_ want you be comfortable above all else. Come on, you can duck out in a shop while you wait.”

Standing up, Rohan lead the boy and fairy out of the large room. A few Gorons spotted them going, but Fugo had kept a keen eye on where Link and Navi had gone and acted as a barrier of sorts. Feeling grateful, Link went with his savior as he took him back to the part of the city he was familiar with. After that, he ducked into a cave in the wall, a shop. There were shelves of different types of rocks, but little else from what he could tell.

“Thank you for this, Rohan.” Navi said, noting how much more relaxed Link seemed as he sat against the wall. “This means a lot to us.”

“Darunia won’t be mad, will he?” Link asked, feeling like he was doing something horribly selfish. He greatly appreciated what the Chieftain was doing for him, but just that one encounter nearly made him panic!

“Big Brother will understand, I just know it.” Rohan insisted. “You two stay here, and I’ll fetch you when it’s time. It shouldn’t be too long now, really. Fugo waited a bit after the celebration started to come get you.”

Thanking Rohan, Link watched as the Goron left before letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding in. After that, he opened up the pouch on his belt, taking Saria’s Ocarina out.

“Link? What are you doing?” Navi asked, landing on the boy’s shoulder. “Going to practice the Ocarina?”

Shaking his head, Link smiled a bit. “No. I’m going to talk to Saria.” He ran his hand over the instrument as he held it. “Remember what she said? About her song?”

That’s right! Navi had almost forgotten all about that! “That’s a good idea. I’m sure she’ll want an update on what’s been going on.”

Nodding, Link raised the instrument to his lips and played Saria’s Song, the happy melody bouncing around the walls of the shop. He was wondering how this would work, how Saria would talk to him when-

“Link!” A voice rang out in Link’s head, startling the boy. “I was wondering when you’d contact me!” The voice was cheerful and had a bit of a teasing tone by the end. It was Saria, somehow speaking to the boy within his own head.

Navi, who couldn’t hear anything, was confused at Link’s reaction. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I…I can hear Saria in my head!” Link answered, his surprise subsiding a bit. “Saria, how are you doing this?”

A laughter rang out, a rather odd sensation for the boy. “It’s magic, of course! How are you, are you doing okay? Did my song work out well for you?”

Still reeling from the odd experience, Link made himself keep talking. “I…Y-Yes. I’m…sorry Saria, this is just so weird!”

“Is it too much?” The Kokiri girl asked. “I should’ve warned you, I’m sorry!”

“No!” Link insisted desperately. “No, I…I just need to get used to it. Please, we can keep talking. Please…”

Taken aback by Link’s tone, Saria paused. “Alright, if you’re sure. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Embarrassed by his outburst, Link cleared his throat. “Well, your song helped a bunch! Darunia got cheered up and we got to talk to him. Thank you!”

Another bit of laughter from the girl. “Glad to hear! So, you have the second Spiritual Stone now, right?”

Link paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. “…Yes. I do. It wasn’t easy though.” His tone became flat, trying to hide his emotions away.

Navi, meanwhile, watched in silence as the two had their conversation. It was odd, seeing Link talk to open air like that. The poor fairy was entirely left out of things, not wanting Link to have to tell her what Saria was saying so she could join in.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Saria asked, concern filling her voice.

Pausing again, and feeling a sort of panic rise in him, Link kept going. “I had to fight monsters or else Darunia wouldn’t give me the Spiritual Stone.” While relaying the information, he kept his voice flat and emotionless, hiding himself away as best as he could.

Saria noted the lack of emotion in her friend’s voice, worrying her further. “I’m so sorry to hear that! Are you okay? Do you…want to talk about it?”

Link found himself shaking his head, forgetting for a moment that his dead friend couldn’t actually see him. “I don’t really want to…” He ran his hand over the Ocarina, trying to find comfort in it. “I have the Spiritual Stone, so that’s all that matters. I’m closer to coming home.”

“…That’s…That’s true.” Saria couldn’t help but fret even more at Link’s behavior, but she didn’t want to cause a scene over it. There would be plenty of time for talking and potential arguments when he was home safe and sound. “I’m just glad you’re okay…”

“How about you? How are you doing?” Link asked, getting the conversation away from him without much grace.

“Well, not much has changed. It’s only been a day, after all.” Saria noted. “I’m just waiting at my secret spot, like I said I would. I was going to go back to the others soon, actually.”

Link nodded, once more forgetting Saria couldn’t see him. “I see.” A pause. “…Saria, where will I live when I come back?”

“What do you mean? You…” The girl stopped, thinking it over. “…Oh. I see. Because of the others?”

“Right. The others wouldn’t let me stay in the village, right?” He already knew the answer.

A sigh. “It’s like I said. At the moment…no.”

“…Then maybe I can just…stay in your secret spot.” Link suggested. “It’s safe there…and you can come visit me when you want to.” He glanced over to his Guardian Fairy, who was still simply watching him talk. “With Navi, I can have company when you’re not there.”

Saria didn’t like the idea of Link living outside but…what other option was there? Whether it be in his house or her own, the other Kokiri would most likely not accept it. Fado was one exception, but they were still outnumbered! “…I don’t think we have much choice, do we? I’ll try my best to get things settled before you come back…but I just can’t promise anything.”

Link couldn’t help but smile a bit. Saria was just so good to him. “Thank you, Saria.” He couldn’t even be mad at the other children. They were right to hate him. “I’ll let you get back to the others, then. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

“Right…Please make it’s _very_ soon, okay? I want to be caught up in what’s going on with you.” She didn’t want to cut their conversation so short, it seeming Link was troubled by something. Still, she would do what made him comfortable. “I love you, Link, good luck with everything.”

“Thank you, Saria, I love you too.” Link wasn’t sure how, but the contact between the two was cut off. It was probably something his friend did…he’d have to ask her the next time if he remembered. He wanted to talk to her more, but he felt even then he was taking up too much of her time. She had said she was about to go back to the others, and he didn’t want to hold her up. Even when he wasn’t even there, he was butting into her life…

“Link, are you okay?” Navi asked, patting the boy’s cheek as he slowly put the Ocarina away. “That was…really odd to watch.” Frankly, she was surprised it even worked. She had never heard of such a magical ability before!

“I’m fine.” Link replied flatly. He really wanted his mask on at that moment. It had been so hard these last few days to keep it on, whether it being because he promised Navi or just all the new situations. A lot of humiliation came from his open emotions, and it was really starting to get to him…

That didn’t really convince Navi. “Link, please talk to me. Is it the celebration? Is that what has you upset? I noticed you didn’t mention it to Saria…”

Once more, Navi seemed to know exactly what Link was thinking. “It’s nothing…”

“Link! I’m your Guardian Fairy!” Navi insisted, ignoring how the words filled her with disgust. She hated it when Link refused to vent to her! “Please, tell me what you’re feeling…”

Withholding a sigh, Link nodded. He knew it’d further upset Navi to keep quiet, and she was once more correct. She was his Guardian Fairy; this was part of her purpose. “You’re right. It’s the celebration.” He hugged his knees to his chest, staring dead ahead. “For a long time…I wanted to be a part of something like this. A party or celebration…but the others wouldn’t let me be a part of it.”

Those awful kids! Navi felt anger boil in her but kept herself from going on a rant against them. “I’m sorry, Link. That sounds awful…”

“Saria would be with me, though. She would always make sure I wasn’t alone.” She was so perfect. “Now that there’s a celebration…one that’s even _for_ me…I can’t even join in. I’m just too nervous!” His mask cracked, sadness and self-anger leaking through.

“Well, we can just stay here like Rohan said.” Navi replied, continuing to pat at the boy’s cheek.

“That’s not even it.” Link replied before he could stop himself. Instantly he regretted that. If he had simply nodded along, that could’ve been the end of the conversation, but he had trapped himself. So, he kept going. “I’ve wanted this for a long time…but I can’t even enjoy it. I’m too scared to go out there…”

“But that isn’t your fault! It’s something completely new to you!” Navi argued, wishing Darunia had never even offered to throw a big party.

Link shook his head lightly. “But I told Darunia I wanted it. Now I just seem ungrateful…don’t I? Darunia was so excited to throw me a celebration, but I’m not even there…”

Ah, that made much more sense. “Well…it’s like Rohan said. The Gorons want you to be comfortable. And I’m sure if you told Darunia all this, he’d understand.”

As much as he appreciated those words and Navi trying to help…they did nothing for the boy. “Why do I still feel so selfish and awful, Navi? I feel like I’m doing something wrong, but I can’t go back in there!”

“You’re really not doing anything wrong at all! Link, they’ll understand! Big parties and crowds aren’t for everyone! And it’s like you said, this is all new to you! You shouldn’t beat yourself up so badly over it…”

Still, Link was unconvinced. He couldn’t see himself as anything but bad in this situation. On top of that, he simply felt awful in so many ways, and they were putting him on edge. He was angry, scared, sad, guilty…and on top of that he was still tired despite all the sleep he got. The boy wasn’t hungry, though, even though he didn’t eat since yesterday. This empty and tired heaviness wasn’t new to him, he was like this a lot in the last year or so.

He just didn’t understand! _Why_ did he feel like this?! He had never asked Saria and hadn’t had the Courage to ask Navi about these feelings of his, but he just hated them so much and just wanted to feel normal! Why couldn’t he just get rid of these emotions and just be happy with what he had? Was he just that selfish? Saria and Navi cared about him so, so much, and these Gorons were trying to show their appreciation…but he just couldn’t dig himself out of this general despair he felt…

Hugging his knees tighter, Link closed his eyes. “I’m going to rest my eyes.”

“Wait, Link! Please, let’s keep talking! You didn’t do anything wrong…” Navi patted at Link’s face, but the boy didn’t stir. “You’re not bad! You’re a good, sweet boy! Don’t let this get to you!”

No response.

The fairy let out a sigh. She cared for Link dearly, but this wall he put up around himself was starting to get to her. And whenever she managed to find a crack in it and squeeze through, he’d just put up another one. How was she supposed to help him when he was like this? For the time being, there seemed to be no way, so Navi let the situation go. Surely if she kept trying, she’d make a breakthrough!

Right?

Following suit, Navi sat on Link’s shoulder and hugged her knees to her chest. Closing her eyes, she let her mind simply wander…

“Hey, you two! Come on, Big Brother needs you at the auditorium!”

Link’s eyes flew open. Had he fallen asleep? The one thing about this city that Link really disliked was that he couldn’t tell what time of day it was. Even the heat was more bearable than that! Standing up, he saw that Rohan was standing before him, and that Navi had already taken to the air. “Darunia? The gift you mean…right?”

The Goron nodded. “That’s right! It shouldn’t take long, so let’s go!”

Steeling himself, Link followed as he and Navi followed the Goron back to the auditorium. Before they even left the shop, the buzz of excitement echoed through the tunnels of the city. He really didn’t want to do this. He’d rather just accept the Goron’s Ruby in Darunia’s throne room or something like that. Why did it have to be in front of a crowd?!

As terrified as he was, the thought of actually speaking his mind made Link far sicker to his stomach…

Once more, the two were lead to the auditorium, which was teeming with energy and conversation. Despite this, Link could swear there were less Gorons than before. Medigoron was definitely missing. There was less food, and the drums were gone too. He supposed that was sort of an improvement, but it did nothing to settle his nervousness.

Most of the Gorons turned to stare and point at Link as he walked by. A bright joy in their gazes as the trio went around the side of the room and towards the front. Thankfully, none approached him this time.

At the front of the room was Darunia, beaming at Link as he approached. There was a table there with an object covered by a cloth. The Goron’s Ruby. It just had to be!

When they got close, Rohan stayed behind as Link and Navi approached Darunia. “There you are! Haven’t seen you around here at all, Link! Ya get butterflies?” He didn’t sound accusatory at all, simply curious.

Despite his tone, Link felt awful. A twisting feeling in his stomach that was accompanied by his face going red despite himself. “I-I’m sorry, I just…um…”

“We were just taking a break elsewhere! We’re not used to these sorts of things!” Navi interrupted. She may as well tell the truth, or at least most of it. Could it really be called a break when Link was barely able to deal with the crowds in the first place? The poor boy didn’t even last five minutes…

“I see!” The Chieftain replied, his smile growing wider. “In that case, are you ready?”

Trying to swallow away a lump in his throat, Link forced himself to nod. His face had gone from red to pale as he eyed the crowd of Gorons with their eyes honed on him. The boy felt he may be sick, and he had only just stepped up in front of everyone! “Um…D-D-Do I have to do anything?” He felt disgusted with himself for his awful stutter, but he couldn’t stop it! At least only Darunia and Navi could actually hear him…

The display made Darunia’s smile shrink a bit, but he kept his overall happy demeanor. There was a pause, as though he were thinking something over. “No…No, you don’t have to do anything. Simply shake my hand and accept the gift, and then you and I can go to my throne room. How does that sound?”

That got Link’s attention, making his heart skip a bit in excitement. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he had been worried Darunia would want him to do…something while he was up there. That combined with getting to leave the room right afterward was a massive relief!

“Th-That sounds great, Darunia. Thank you!” The boy replied. As he said this, Navi landed on his shoulder and placed a hand on his cheek to comfort him. Unfortunately, it did very little to help…

Nodding, Darunia turned to the crowd and raised his hands, causing the Gorons to fall silent. “Brothers! I feel I do not need to tell you that we have much to be merry about! This boy here, Link, and his fairy companion Navi have stopped a great evil from ending our existence! They entered the twisted and cursed caverns where our most vital food source was held!”

Link stared ahead at the Gorons, trying not to show how terrified he was at all the attention. His entire body felt hot, hotter than the city normally was, and breathing started to become harder. It was good he wasn’t expected to say anything, because chances were he’d never be able to utter out a single sentence!

Navi, meanwhile, didn’t mind the attention. After all, it was Link getting most of it as he should. She was surprised Darunia even included her in his speech. It was her partner that did all the fighting! She could feel her boy trembling beneath her feet and caressed at his cheek to try and make him feel better. “It’s okay…It’s okay…” She murmured in his ear, quiet enough where only he heard her.

“Going in on their own, these warriors fought valiantly to ensure the future of our race! Thanks to them, the King Dodongo was slaughtered and the curse lifted! If not for them, we surely would have starved! I doubt any will argue that we owe our very lives to these two! On top of that, I doubt any will disagree when I say that Link is now my Sworn Brother, the highest honor I can bestow upon a non-Goron!” Darunia turned to Link, offering his hand to shake.

Remembering this was what little he had to do, Link took the hand and the two shook. He understood that Brother was a good thing to them, but he didn’t really grasp what Sworn Brother meant. The boy recalled her referred to the King of Hyrule by that title…so maybe it was really important? “Th-Thank you!” He sputtered out, only loud enough so Navi, Darunia, and the Gorons closest to him could hear.

Grinning, Darunia let go of the boy’s hand. “On top of that, I bestow the name Goro-Link and Goro-Navi to the two of you. With those, you are recognized as a member of our city!”

This got a massive applause and set of cheers from the audience, which sounded almost like a rumbling thunder that echoed through the room. Navi had been surprised she was included in the renaming too. She supposed she couldn’t exactly be a Sworn Brother for obvious reasons, but Link deserved that far more than her. Link didn’t understand the whole Goro thing, but it seemed like a very big deal and something positive, so he couldn’t help but feel grateful for it.

“There is one last thing!” Darunia declared, turning to the audience once more. “To mark this occasion, I will grant Goro-Link and Goro-Navi a gift! It will act as a symbol of our friendship!” Reaching towards the mysterious item on the table, Darunia took the cloth off to reveal a magnificent item.

It shone red in the torchlight, practically glimmering in a dazzling display. Colored almost like blood, the stone rested in a small throne of gold and was just as brilliant and beautiful as the Kokiri’s Emerald with a similar size to boot.

Picking the object up, Darunia handed it to Link, who took it carefully. “The Goron’s Ruby now belongs to Goro-Link and Goro-Navi! I hope it will forever remind them of how much we all love them and how they’ve saved us. Please, my Brothers, show your appreciation to Goro-Link and Goro-Navi, the Heroes of the Gorons!”

The crowd went wild at that, cheering and whooping and clapping as Link awkwardly held the second Spiritual Stone in his hand. He was so mesmerized by the Gorons that he barely even glanced at the object he worked so hard to acquire.

“Goro-Link!”

“Goro-Navi!”

“We love you!”

“So amazing!”

“The Heroes of the Gorons!”

“What brave warriors!”

“You’ll always be welcome in my home!”

Those cries and many others washed over the boy and fairy as they looked on at the crowd. Link felt…warm inside. So much love and affection sent towards him by people he hardly knew. Never in his life had he felt so much generosity and a sense of accomplishment before.

It was…It was amazing!

Momentarily, he even forgot his nervousness as he stared at the cheering crowd. Countless Gorons all clamoring for _him_. Cheering for _him_. Wanting to show their appreciation for _him_. It was unlike anything he could possibly imagine.

Was this…what being a Hero felt like?

As much as he loved this feeling…being a Hero was never something he craved. For just a moment, he forgot his failure to save the Great Deku Tree and felt like he fulfilled something amazing…because he did. He saved these people. They all loved him _so much_ , and it made him feel like he wasn’t such a failure…

Then the image of the Great Deku Tree’s corpse flashed in his mind. He was reminded how he failed in the past. What he had done here didn’t erase that, and it never could. Despite how good he still felt from the still-cheering crowd…he’d give it all up to fix his past mistakes and live a quiet and peaceful life with Saria, Navi, and all the Kokiri.

Link almost jumped when a powerful but gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Darunia had said something to the crowd that the boy had missed, having been far too deep in thought while the Chieftain spoke. Now, the Goron’s leader was guiding Link from the table and towards the auditorium’s exit. Cheers and applause followed the boy and fairy as they went out.

Before he knew it, Link was back in Darunia’s throne room. His ears rang, and he couldn’t even remember walking in there. Before him, his bag, sheathed sword, slingshot, ammo pouch, and his newly acquired Bomb Bag sat neatly by the bed. In his hands, he still held the Goron’s Ruby.

“Link, you okay?” Navi asked, floating before the boy’s eyes. “Darunia’s talking to you.”

Blinking a few times and shaking his head a bit to clear it, Link looked to Darunia who was standing at his side. “S-Sorry. I…um…”

“You spaced out a bit, huh? I bet that was kind of overwhelming, wasn’t it, Goro-Link?” The Chieftain didn’t sound upset; in fact, he seemed a bit amused. “I hope you don’t mind, but I got your gear ready while you were taking a break from the celebration.”

“Oh, uh…no, that’s okay.” Really, Saria’s Ocarina was the only thing Link wouldn’t want a stranger to touch. There was also the Kokiri’s Emerald, but Darunia was more than trustworthy. “Thank you, for everything.” Now that he was away from that audience of Gorons, Link found himself calming down immensely. His face returned to its normal color, and his breathing started to steady. 

“No. We have you two to thank.” Darunia insisted. “It is as I said…without the both of you, we would surely have starved! I am honored to call you my Sworn Brother, Goro-Link.”

“Say, what does that mean exactly?” Navi asked. She was sure Link was curious too. The fairy hadn’t heard that term when she visited the city on her own in the past.

“Ah, I never did explain, did I?” Darunia exclaimed, seeming a bit embarrassed. “It is a high honor that Gorons give to each other or outsiders. What it means is that we share a bond that cannot be broken, no matter what. Hyrule’s King is the only other man I have given this honor to, and now you join in that.”

Link’s eyes widened a bit at that. He was right, it _was_ a big deal! The boy felt honored at that, not being able to stop himself from grinning a bit. “Th…Thank you, Darunia. I’m glad we’re Sworn Brothers!”

Darunia let out a chuckle of that. “Of course, of course. And I have honored our deal as well.” He nodded towards the Goron’s Ruby. “I’m sorry I made a show of it, but the others would have asked where our treasure went sooner or later, so I made it a public event.”

“That makes a lot of sense. We’re just glad to have our hands on it.” Navi replied, looking at the wonderous stone.

“So, what is it that you two will do now? You may rest more if you like, it isn’t a problem at all.” The Chieftain gave the two an expectant and curious look.

While he was tired…Link knew that he couldn’t get too comfortable there. He still had another Spiritual Stone to find. The boy went over and placed the Goron’s Ruby within his bag. As he did so, he made up his mind. “I’m going to have to go. Navi and I still have a lot of work to do.” While he said this, he got his gear ready, getting everything in its proper place on his person. “I’m sorry, but we still have a quest…” He turned to see Darunia wasn’t insulted at all. In fact, the look could be described as somber.

“I see. No need to be sorry, Goro-Link. It is as you say, you have a quest to go on. I wish I could come with you, but I must stay here and get things organized and back on track. We only just started getting things back to normal.” The Goron sighed. “I hope you two can understand that.”

The child hadn’t even expected Darunia to come with him. It wasn’t his job to even do so. “That’s okay. Zelda said it was my fate to do this. I’m just lucky I have my Guardian Fairy with me.” The words felt awful to say, Link once more reminded about the cruel twist his life had taken and the supposed path he was destined to follow. It made him feel so…trapped.

Navi frowned at that, feeling pity towards her boy and guilt at being called a Guardian Fairy. She too hated the fate that was chosen for Link, and all the hardships that came with it. Taking her usual spot on his shoulder, Navi once more patted at his cheek. Goddesses, if only she was bigger…she could give him a proper hug…

“Well, you’ll need to know where to go next, won’t you?” Darunia asked rhetorically. “Thankfully, I know where the last Spiritual Stone lies. It resides with the Zora, a fishlike race that live at the end of the river that flows through Hyrule Field.”

Navi perked up at that. The Zoras! Of course! She should’ve known! They were the only other major race in Hyrule, so it only made sense! “I know where that is, I’ve been to Zora’s Doman before.” She turned to her companion. “Don’t worry Link, I can guide us there!”

Link felt instant relief at that. He wondered what a Zora looked like though. Darunia’s description conjured the image of a regular fish…but with human legs and arms. Not a pretty picture at all! “Thank you, Darunia. We should get going, then. Thanks for everything.”

“No need to thank me.” The Goron said, grinning widely. “By the way, I put some fruits and loaves of bread in your bag. You seemed to be running a bit low. I have one last gift for you as well.” Darunia went to the stone shelf and opened a drawer and fished around inside. After a moment, he pulled out a pouch bulging with something inside it. “Here. A wallet.” He tossed the item to Link, who caught it. “It has about a hundred Rupees in it. I’m hoping that’s enough for a replacement shield, since we Gorons do not know how to make those.”

Link’s eyes widened at that. Though math and counting were still very hard for him, he knew a hundred was a lot! But…was that the case for Rupees? “Is this okay to take?” He glanced between Darunia and Navi at this.

Before the fairy could answer, Darunia raised a hand. “I insist. I won’t take no for an answer. It is the least I could do since I cannot replace your old shield myself.”

“It’s okay Link, he really wants us to have it.” Navi ensured, patting Link on the cheek twice.

Accepting both their answers, the boy tied the pouch to his ever-crowding belt. “Thank you, Darunia. I appreciate it a lot.” His mind wandered to Uldo for a moment. Link felt so bad for breaking that promise…

The Goron approached Link, placing a hand on his free shoulder. “I wish you both the best of luck. Just remember that you always have a place here. If you ever wish to visit, the entire city welcomes you.”

Link felt something hit him then. A despairing feeling when he realized…this could be goodbye forever. Yes, he was blessed to survive out of the forest for now…but what if that went away when his quest was over? What if this was the last time they’d see each other? Despite how short their time together was, Link grew to truly view Darunia as a friend, along with Rohan, Fugo, and even Medigoron. In a way, he viewed each and every Goron as a friend.

Unable to bring himself to actually voice this, and forcing tears back, Link launched himself at Darunia and hugged him. He couldn’t wrap his arms around the boulder of a person, but he did his best as he buried his face in the Goron’s chest. “I’ll miss you, Darunia. I’m glad we got to meet each other…”

The Goron was clearly taken aback for a second, but slowly and gently patted Link on the back. “I’m glad we got to meet too, Goro-Link. Same to you, Goro-Navi. I know you can fulfill your quest and save Hyrule.”

Not wanting to drag out the farewells, Link pulled away with a light sniffle, and quickly exited the room with Navi silently following him. Darunia stood in the empty throne room, a sad look upon his face as he stared at the exit.

“You going to be okay, Link?” Navi asked as Link climbed up the city stairs. Everyone was still in the auditorium, or at least not out and about in the central part of the city. “Do you want to change your mind? Stay a bit longer?”

Shaking his head, Link remained stoic. “No…I don’t want to drag it out. I didn’t like staying goodbye…but it felt like it would have been worse if I stayed too long.”

“…That’s probably right. Maybe you’ll be able to come back someday.” Navi once more felt guilt weigh at her heart, knowing full well Link could come back here whenever he chose once the quest was over.

“I hope so…” Link murmured, quietly enough that Navi barely even heard him. The two went on in silence until they exited the city. To their surprise…a familiar face awaited them! Just outside the entryway was none other than Rohan.

“I thought you two would come out here pretty soon.” The Goron said, a melancholy look on his face.

“Rohan? Why are you here?” Navi asked. “How did you know we were leaving?”

The Goron shrugged. “Call it a hunch. I knew you two couldn’t stay forever. Frankly, I wasn’t even positive, but I decided to wait out here for a while, just in case. I wanted to lead you back down the mountain.”

Touched at the offer, Link rubbed the back of his neck. “Is that really okay? Are you sure?”

“Of course! It’s the least I could do for the Heroes of the Gorons!”

Hero…That word sounded so unusual to Link. At least, when it was directed at him. He wasn’t sure if he could accept a title like that…not quite yet. “I don’t want to be any trouble…”

Rohan let out a laugh. “I insist! Come on, it’s really no big deal for us Gorons anyway! Besides, I know a shortcut!”

A shortcut, eh? Now that was enticing! “We should let him, Link. It’ll help save some time!” Navi urged.

“That settles it!” Rohan said in a giddy tone. “Come on, let’s get going!” Without letting Link give any potential argument, the Goron turned and started to walk towards the descending part of Death Mountain.

Outnumbered, Link silently followed.

The trip down was leisurely compared to the climb. Monsters avoided the group thanks to the Goron’s presence, and the mountain’s head lessened as time went on. As Rohan said, he knew a well-hidden shortcut that shaved off about an hour of the trip. During this time, the Goron asked the two about their excursion through Dodongo’s Cavern, but Link would only give brief answers, not wanting to give many details. Just the thought of what he went through would make his insides churn…

Before long, Rohan got the hint, and most of the climb down was done in silence.

When it was somewhere in the late afternoon, the trio neared the bottom of the mountain trail. The gate to Kakariko Village was right around the corner, and the air felt nice and cool. “Well, here we are.” Rohan announced, hardly seeming winded at all. “The gate’s right around the bend.”

“Thanks, Rohan. Sorry about…when you tried to ask me things. I just…” Link paused, letting out a small sigh. “…talking about those things is just…hard.” He didn’t even know how to describe. Even just acknowledging the problem made him feel scared…

The Goron shook his head. “Don’t worry, Goro-Link. I understand. It must have been tough, and no one likes to talk about difficult times. I should’ve realized that would ring true here, so I’m sorry.”

“I…I guess…” Link still couldn’t help but feel bad about it despite the Goron’s words.

“We really appreciate all you’ve done for us.” Navi chimed in. “You’ve really been such a help to us!”

“Hey, we’re friends, right? I’m glad we got to meet!” Rohan grinned as he sat down, getting eye-level with Link once more. “Just don’t be strangers. Come back and visit sometime, okay?”

Once more, Link felt guilty. He had no idea if that would even be possible…but he couldn’t bear to speak the truth. The boy could end up bound to the forest permanently once his quest was over. Link had to fight back tears again as he hugged Rohan around the neck. He had been the first Goron that he had met, the one that showed him that these large rock people weren’t scary at all! “I’ll visit, Rohan. I’ll come back and see you one day, I promise.” Another promise…one Link hoped he could keep.

“I promise too.” Navi added in. “Maybe, if Link still isn’t ready, I can tell you all about the Dodongos.”

Rohan mirrored Darunia, gently patting Link on the back as the boy continued his hug. “That sounds great. Good luck in whatever future plans you have, and stay safe okay?” Like every Goron besides Darunia, he was entirely ignorant of Link’s quest.

“I-I’ll try…” Link said, pulling away and trying to remain composed. “I’ll miss all the Gorons. Will you tell them that for me, Rohan?” He knew that most of them were strangers, not knowing almost all of their names. Yet he still felt an attachment to all of them, and he hoped that maybe one day he could get to know them all a bit better…

“Of course, Goro-Link. We’ll all await the day you two come back to us.” The Goron stood up. And, with one lats friendly smile, he turned around and sauntered back up the mountain. Link and Navi both watched as Rohan became smaller and smaller and, eventually, went out of sight.

With no more reason to remain on Death Mountain, the two went back towards the gate, and closer to the next leg of their quest with each passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot longer than I had anticipated it being. In fact, I was actually going to include up until Link and Navi left Kakariko Village in this chapter too, but decided to leave that for next time. After all, they have a few things to do before they can go to Zora's Domain. 
> 
> In any case, I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't be quite so long, but chapters always seem to be several thousand words longer than I foresee them being. Please, leave a comment telling me what you think of the chapter, and I hope you all look forward to the next one.


End file.
